Solo Una Gota
by Torresx2
Summary: Milk y Goku al fin son una pareja acoplada, pero eso no implica que las cosas van a calmarse. Ella, junto a sus dos mejores amigas, se han mudado a Rumania, justo a tiempo para participar en El Encuentro, una gran reunion de manadas. Una nueva pareja, diversion y problemas. La vida de un Canis Lupis nunca es aburrida. ADAPTACION. Tercera Entrega!
1. Sinopsis

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Próxima Historia…**

 **Solo Una Gota**

Bulma Brief, la mejor amiga de Milk y Pan, es picante al hablar, un poco loca y humana… o eso pensaba. Bulma acaba de descubrir que ADN humano no es lo único que se encuentra en sus venas, resulta que comparte un molesto pequeño gen de hombre lobo, aunque no es más que una gota. Ahora ella y sus amigas viven en Rumania con la manada de Goku, también esta, oh tan convenientemente, pegada con el objeto de su afecto, la bola de pelo, Vegeta.

Atraídos entre si por algo que no entienden, Bulma se encuentra a si misma frustrada por la falta de señales de emparejamiento entre ella y dicha bola de pelo. No solo se está ocupando de ese problema no tan frustrante, sino que ahora se le había informado que, debido a esa pequeña gota de sangre de hombre lobo en ella, ahora se requiere que asista a una reunión de varias manadas de lobos no acoplados. Este tipo de reunión no ha tenido lugar en más de un siglo, pero con una escases de hembras entre la población de hombres lobo, los machos están cada vez más preocupados de jamás encontrar a sus verdaderas compañeras.

Mientras tanto Vegeta lucha con las emociones que está sintiendo hacia Bulma. Él está tratando de mantener la distancia, pero hay algo acerca de la peliazul bocazas que lo mantiene regresando por más de su abuso verbal, algo de lo que parece no conseguir suficiente… imagínate eso.

 **En serio ¡imagínenselo!**

 **Este es uno de mis libros favoritos de la saga… hay más de todo.**

 **Está centrada en Vegeta y Bulma, pero, por supuesto, también habrá más de las otras parejas. Más sobre la historia de los lobos grises. Más risas. Mas parejas y más romance, obviamente.**

 **Espero que lo lean… ¡de verdad lo disfrutaran!**

 **Hasta el próximo libro.**


	2. Bulma I

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 1: Bulma I**

-Bul, no vas a regresar a los Estados Unidos asi que deja de tratar de empacar tu maldita ropa- gruño Pan. Intercepto a Bulma y le arrebato los pantalones que estaba cargando hacia una maleta abierta, la cual se encontraba recostada caprichosamente atravesada en la gran cama con dosel. Bulma la ignoro firmemente y dio media vuelta hacia el armario para buscar mas de su ropa.

-¿Podrias por favor tratar de hablar conmigo? ¿por favor?- la voz de Pan estaba empezando a asumir un gemido chillon.

-Oh, Santo cielo. Por todos los oídos sanos del mundo, deja tus chillidos- espeto Bulma, la ropa en sus manos estaba tornándose mas arrugada a cada segundo- Pan, no hay nada de que hablar, ¿de acuerdo? Es lo que es.

Pan levanto las manos en el aire mientras exhalaba con fuerza.

-No, no es lo que es, sea lo que sea que significa esa mierda. Es total y jodidamente mas complicada que "es lo que es"- Pan estaba empezando a desesperarse, y aunque cuando Bulma comenzó este pequeño truco, Pan pensó que tirar su maleta por la ventana podría ser drástico… si, ya no lo era tanto.

Mientras Bulma continuaba lanzando la ropa en la maleta, Pan decidio que los tiempos desesperados necesitan medidas desesperadas.

Se acerco a la ventana y la abrió. Sin mucha gracia, se las arreglo para empujar el mosquitero y ni se inmuto cuando este cayo por el lado de la mansión de tres pisos. Bulma todavía estaba en el armario cuando Pan recogio su maleta y empezó a llevarla hacia la ventana abierta.

-Pon la maleta en el suelo, aléjate de ella lentamente, y nadie saldrá herido- dijo Bulma entre dientes mientras salía del armario.

-Lo siento, Bulma, pero no puedo dejar que te vayas. Asi que voy a arriesgarme a tu ira y a lo que sea necesario para mantener tu cascarrabias, malhumorado, continuamente enojado trasero en Rumania.

Bulma dio un paso hacia Pan y la maleta estaba ahora tambaleándose peligrosamente en la cornisa de la ventana abierta.

-Retrocede como el infierno, Bulma Brief- Pan inclino la maleta asi atrás como para dejarla caer. Bulma siguió tomando pasos lentos y calculados hacia Pan, pensando que su amiga usualmente sensata no se atrevería a soltar… estaba equivocada, muy equivocada.

Pan no solo dejo ir la maleta, le dio un gran empujon justo cuando Bulma se lanzo para agarrarla. Pan salto hacia atrás, llevándose de golpe sus manos a su boca. Estaba tan sorprendida de si misma como lo estaba Bulma.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?- farfullo Bulma mientras miraba a Pan con incredulidad- ¡Perra!- finalmente logro escupir.

-Es por tu propio bien, Bul, realmente lo es- le dijo Pan, alejándose de la enfurecida Bulma.

Bulma se asomo por la ventana y vio el destino de su ahora desparramada maleta y ropas. Miro de nuevo a Pan, todavía de que su amiga se hubiera sacado un truco asi. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y se dirigio a la puerta del dormitorio.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Pan.

-Fuera- gruño Bulma mientras abria la puerta.

-Por lo menos lleva un abrigo. ¡hace frio!- grito Pan a la figura de Bulma ya retirándose.

Pan solo se quedo de pie mirando fijamente. Sabia si habia hecho lo correcto, pero sabia que Bulma no tenia necesidad de irse. Pan no podía explicar la sensación, pero algo en ella le decia que algo malo le pasaría a Bulma si dejaba Rumania en esos momentos. No trato de darle sentido a la sensación; solo lo acepto por lo que era… por ahora.

Bulma bajo enfurecida por la larga escalera, tomando dos escalones a la vez, todo el tiempo esperando que no se cruzara con nadie para asi no tener que hablar. Una vez en la planta baja se giro a la derecha y se dirigio por un largo pasillo. Paso la biblioteca, una sala de estar y la sala de entretenimiento, para llegar a su destino finalmente. Sin llamar, abrió la puerta y entro.

-Bulma, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- pregunto Bardock mientras levantaba la mirada desde su escritorio.

Antes de responder cerro la puerta detrás de ella. Luego, tomando una respiración profunda, se volvió de nuevo hacia Bardock.

-No puedo quedarme aquí.

Bardock no se vio sorprendido por su admisión y no respondio. En su lugar, espero a que ella continuara.

Ella volvió a respirar hondo y solto el aire lentamente.

-Mira, se que sabes lo que la doctora Gold me dijo sobre los resultados de mi sangre. Independientemente de eso, no puedo cambiar lo que siento por cierto lobo. No puedo cambiar el hecho de que, ya sea que tengo sangre de lobo o no, no soy su compañera, y dicho lobo no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo. ¿Cómo puedo saber esto, preguntas?- continuo Bulma antes de que Bardock pudiera decir una palabra- por que el solo se levanto y se fue. Nada tanto como un "hasta luego, Bul", "cuídate, Bul", "adiós, Bul", "ten una agradable maldita vida sin mi, Bul".

Bulma de repente se llevo una mano sobre su boca, avergonzada de haber derramado todo eso a Bardock. Sabia que la única razón por la que estaba discutiendo esto con el padre de Goku era porque estaba desesperada por escapar de este lugar. Para alejarse del único hombre, que habia llagado a darse cuenta en el ultimo par de meses, que amaba. Después de que la doctora Gold le revelo que tenia una pequeña, muy diminuta cantidad de sangre de hombre lobo en ella, habia pensado que tal vez habia una oportunidad para ella y la bola de pelos. Esa esperanza habia sido rápidamente apagada cuando dicha bola de pelos se levanto y desaparecio. Una semana después de la ceremonia de Milk y Gold, Vegeta se habia metido en su Hummer y, sin mirar atrás, se alejo conduciendo lejos de la mansión de la manada. Y sesenta y dos días, cuatro horas y dos minutos mas tarde, todavía no habia regresado. _Pero, ¿Quién esta contando?_

-¿No acabas de cumplir diesiocho años, Bulma?- pregunto Bardock.

Bulma parecio un poco confundida por su elección de respuesta.

-Um, si. Creo que ese ruidoso barullo que se escucho hace un par de semanas fue la idea de Pan y Chichi de una fiesta de cumpleaños. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo yéndome?

-Si tienes diesiocho años, Bulma, eres una adulta. No puedo hacer que te quedes aquí. Si quieres irte, si realmente piensas que es lo mejor para ti, entonces puedes irte. Te permitiré usar el avión de la manada para volver a Estados Unidos si eso es realmente lo que quieres- explico Bardock.

Bulma ladeo la cabeza a un lado, con los ojos entrecerrados en el Alfa tranquilamente sentado frente a ella.

-¿Asi de fácil? ¿sin tratar de convencerme de quedarme, o decirme que no renuncie, o bla, bla, bla chorradas de mierda?

-Sin "bla, bla, bla chorradas de mierda"- estuvo de acuerdo.

-Eh, esta bien entonces. Vamos a hacer esto- afirmo ella.

-¿Ahora?

-Si, ahora. ¿eso es un problema?

Bardock tomo el teléfono, sin apartar los ojos de ella.

-Krilin, ¿podrias venir a mi oficina?

Bulma tomo asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Bardock. Apoyo las manos sobre los brazos de la silla, no pudo contener sus piernas de rebotar arriba y abajo mientras esperaba a que Krilin llegara.

Bardock no dijo nada mientras esperaron y eso estaba muy bien con Bulma. No queria escuchar mas razones sobre por que debería quedarse. Oyo la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, y luego Krilin se paro a su lado.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Alfa?- le pregunto a Bardock.

-Bulma a decidido que quiere volver a Estados Unidos- comenzó Bardock, y para credito de Krilin no hizo mas que un parpadeo en direccion Bulma- ¿podrias, por favor, arreglar que el avión este listo? Conseguir sus cosas, llevarla a la pista de aterrizaje, y asegúrate que suba al avión con seguridad.

-Por supuesto- respondio Krilin como si Bardock no acabara de decirle que Bulma estaba partiendo a tan solo dos meses después de llegar.

Mientras Bulma se ponía de pie, detuvo a Krilin de irse con una mano en su brazo.

-Por favor, no es necesario recoger mis cosas- Krilin comenzó a objetar pero Bulma lo interrumpio- de verdad, estoy lista para irme. Ahora mismo- se volvió hacia Bardock, en busca de algún tipo de confirmación de que eso estaba bien. después de un momento de mirarla a los ojos, Bardock se volvió hacia Krilin y asintió.

Cuando empezaron a salir de la oficina, Bulma se volvió hacia Bardock.

-No se lo diras a nadie, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ¿me dejaras llamarlas una vez que regrese a Estados Unidos?

Bardock sonrio suavemente.

-No voy a decir ni una palabra.

Ella solto el aliento que habia estado conteniendo.

-Gracias.

…

Bulma se sento en el lado del pasajero de otra Hummer, envuelta en un anorak que Krilin le habia dado.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes los lobos y las Hummers?- murmuro malhumorada.

-Funcionan bien en este clima- contesto Krilin, sin apartar la vista del camino.

Bulma lo miro brevemente, luego miro por la ventanilla del pasajero. Su mente vago hasta cierto magnifico hombre lobo alto, pelinegro, que tan desesperadamente queria ver, pero al que anhelaba apuñalar en una mano con un cuchillo de mantequilla a la vez… curioso como esa tentación parecía aplicarse solo a el.

…

Bardock espero hasta que oyo que Krilin se aparto de la calzada antes de levantar su teléfono otra vez.

-Tengo que hablar contigo- escucho la voz en el otro extremo- no, no necesariamente justo en este momento, en la siguiente hora estaría bien- finalizando la llamada, inmediatamente marco otro numero y espero una respuesta, se oyo una voz en la línea- detenlo- fue todo lo que dijo.

Bardock se recostó en su silla, cruzando las manos sobre su regazo. Negó mientras reia. Gine le iba a regañar por entrometerse, como ella lo llamaría, pero el era el Alfa. Era su trabajo entrometerse, y era bueno en eso.


	3. Bulma II

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 2: Bulma II**

Una hora y media más tarde…

Goku levanto el trozo de papel que su padre le entrego. Miro a su padre, luego de vuelta al papel en su mano.

-¿Quieres que le diga a mi compañera que esperaste una hora y media para informarme que su mejor amiga se fue para abordar un avión dirigido a los Estados Unidos?- gruño Goku.

-No, espera. Te llame al minuto en que se fue. Tú no llegaste por una hora y media- respondió Bardock, completamente imperturbable por el gruñido en la voz de Goku.

-Con el debido respeto, Alfa, podrías haber mencionado la razón por la que querías verme.

-No, no podía. Le dije que Bulma que no _diría_ una palabra- subrayo Bardock.

-¿Bulma no capto ese pequeño indicio?- pregunto Goku, con las cejas levantadas.

-¿No crees que deberías decirle a tu compañera lo que está pasando? No sé cuánto tiempo más Krilin pueda detener el avión antes de que Bulma se dé cuenta de que algo está pasando.

La cabeza de Goku se alzó de golpe con las palabras de su padre.

-¿No se ha ido todavía?

-¿De verdad crees que la dejaría marcharse?

" _Luna, necesito hablar contigo. ¿Podrías venir por favor a la oficina de mi padre?_ ". Goku envió a Milk su pregunta a través de su vínculo. Se había vuelto tan fuerte desde su apareamiento que ella era una presencia constante y confortante en su mente.

" _¿Por qué escucho preocupación en tu voz, hombre lobo?_ " le pregunto Milk con suspicacia.

Sin responder a su compañera miro enojado a su padre.

-Voy a vengarme por esto, Alfa. Solo para advertirte con tiempo.

Bardock guiño un ojo a su hijo.

-Una pequeña lección de tratar los conflictos con tu compañera va a ser buena para ti.

Goku miro a su Alfa con asombro.

-Padre, te das cuenta de con quien estoy emparejado, ¿verdad?

Bardock se aclaró la garganta.

-Tienes un punto en eso- pero aun así no ofreció ninguna disculpa por su despreocupación en el asunto.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió cuando una frustrada Milk irrumpió con una preocupada Pan detrás de ella.

-¿Qué está pasando, Goku?

-En primer lugar, no es tan malo como parece- comenzó Goku.

Milk levanto la mano para interrumpir a su compañero.

-Dilo de una vez, bola de pelos.

-Krilin llevo a Bulma al avión de la manada para regresar a Estados Unidos.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron Milk y Pan al mismo tiempo, haciendo que los dos lobos hicieran muecas de dolor por su sensibilidad auditiva.

…

Bulma se sentaba en el avión, bebiendo la segunda Coca-Cola que Krilin le había traído mientras esperaba a que la pista fuera despejada. Al parecer, Rumania en diciembre se cubría de hielo. Figúrate. En realidad no se preocupaba por la pista o el avión estando libre de hielo, solo sabía que cuento más tiempo se sentara aquí, no en el aire, sin moverse hacia Norteamérica, más nerviosa se ponía debido a que sería descubierta por sus dos mejores amigas neuróticas que sabía tenían buenas intenciones, pero no entendían por qué tenía que irse.

Cada mañana Bulma despertaba con la esperanza de que bajaría las escaleras y encontraría a Vegeta; se iba a la cama todas las noches preguntándose porque se fue. No tenía idea si el sabia de su sangre de lobo, y estaba al punto de que no quería que le importara. _Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo_ , pensó. ¿Por qué no podía enamorarse de un chico normal, alguien que no fuera peludo a su voluntad? _No, eso sería algo apestosamente fácil_.

Inclino la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Su mente cago de nuevo a la ceremonia de unión de Milk y Goku. Su vida cambio para siempre cuando la doctora Gold había explicado que la prueba de sangre que había hecho en Milk después del accidente de auto había resultado anormal. Anormal como en no humano. Bulma recordaba sentir que las paredes de la habitación se cerraban en ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "no humano"?- le pidió a Bulla.

-Tienes sangre de hombre lobo. Aunque es una cantidad muy diminuta- había respondido Bulla.

Pan había estado sentada a su lado, y su reacción había sido lo que Bulma quería dormir.

-¡CALLATE!- grito Pan, causando que todos a su alrededor se detuvieran y miraran. Bulma no lo había notado realmente. Lo único en lo que había sido capaz de centrarse era en cierto lobo a quien había estado echando un vistazo toda la noche.

-¿Qué significa eso exactamente?

-Significa que en alguna parte de tu familia, generaciones atrás, hubo un hombre lobo- la doctora parecía desconcertada por esto- ni siquiera sé cómo es posible esto a menos que todos sus descendientes se aparearan con humanos y la línea de sangre se diluyera gradualmente.

Bulma y Pan habían escuchado a la doctora explicar que tal vez algo tan traumático como el accidente había activado el mismo gen latente. Tal vez por eso sus heridas se habían curado tan rápidamente. Bulma le pregunto si pensaba que iba a desarrollar cualquier otra característica de hombre lobo. Bulla sintió que dado a que Milk no lo había hecho, y ella era medio lobo, Bulma estaba a salvo. Pero realmente no sabía lo que eso significaría para Bulma o su futuro.

-Tu eres el primer latente que he conocido- le dijo a Bulma.

Durante los dos meses después de saber acerca de la sangre de lobo que yacía latente en su sangre, había estado constantemente alerta a cualquier otro atributo lobo. Lo único que sentía diferente era que podía sentir emociones. Bueno, las emociones fuertes para ser exactos. En realidad, no lo entendía del todo, pero casi podía _olerlas_ y cada emoción olía diferente. Bulma se lo menciono a Pan y Milk, y las dos había querido que fuera a la doctora Gold. Nuca lo hizo.

Bulma escucho una puerta de auto cerrarse de golpe, lo que la trajo de vuelta al presente, al maravilloso hecho de que estaba sentada en un avión, un avión que la llevaría lejos de todas esas cosas de hombres lobo.

Golpeo su pie con impaciencia y tamborileo sus dedos sobre el brazo del asiento.

-¿Qué podría estar tomando tanto maldito tiempo?- dijo al avión vacío. Con un bufido exagerado desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y se levantó, cansada de esperar. Era el momento de encargarse de las cosas por sus propias manos.

Miro por la ventana y su aliento se congelo en sus pulmones por la vista. Donde solo había estado una sola Hummer negra, ahora habían dos. _De ninguna manera_ , pensó. _No es el, Bardock tiene, como, un millón de Hummer negras._

Hacía mucho tiempo que había decidido que era una cosa de lobos.

Bulma se apartó de la ventana, tomando algunas respiraciones lentas y profundas. Cerró los ojos y trato de recuperar su orientación. _Yo puedo con esto_. Finalmente lista, se dirigió a la señal de salida.

A que, no lo sabía.


	4. Vegeta III

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 3: Vegeta III**

-¿No crees que deberías llamarlo?- le pregunto Milk a Goku mientras caminaban hacia el auto, moviéndose lentamente, tratando de no resbalar en el suelo cubierto de nieve.

Goku abrió la puerta del copiloto para Milk, pero ella no entro. Él se dio cuenta que no se movería hasta que respondiera todas sus peguntas.

-Mi padre será el que decida si Vegeta debe ser llamado.

-Eso no es lo suficientemente bueno- gruño Milk- no cuando es MI amiga la que, posiblemente, está cometiendo el peor error de su vida- se volvió y, extendiendo sus brazos para mantener el equilibrio en el suelo resbaloso, se dirigió de vuelta a la mansión.

Pan estaba parada junto a Goku, con los brazos cruzados alrededor de la cintura en un intento de protegerse del frio. Vio a su amiga irse.

-Va a decirle a tu padre lo que debe hacer, ¿verdad?

-Sigo diciéndole que esto se le va a devolver uno de estos días.

…

Milk empujo, abriendo la puerta del despacho de Bardock, sin llamar. Gine estaba de pie frente al escritorio de Bardock y se detuvo junto a ella.

-No se preocupen por mí. Continúen- les dijo Milk cuando ambos dejaron de hablar para mirarla.

-¿El concepto de tocar la puerta de alguna manera disminuyo cuando dejaste tu país?- las cejas de Bardock estaban elevadas.

-Pido disculpas, Alfa, pero es importante- respondió, y estaba orgullosa cuando su voz salió sin vacilar.

Gine pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Milk.

-¿Qué es importante?

-Creo que Bardock debe llamar a Vegeta y decirle que vaya a hablar con Bulma. Creo que Bulma lo escuchara- le explico Milk.

-¿Qué te hace creer que Bulma escuchara a Vegeta?- pregunto Bardock- tenía entendido que él era la razón por la que ella se estaba yendo.

La mandíbula de Milk cayó abierta.

-¿Ella te dijo eso? ¿Realmente te dijo como se siente acerca de él?

-Bueno, no con tantas palabras, pero vi como lo miraba en tu ceremonia. Solo hay una razón por la que una mujer mira a un hombre así- Bardock le guiño un ojo a su compañera.

-Bardock, deja de torturar a tu nuera- Gine lo amonesto- sigue y dile.

-¿Decirme que?- pregunto Milk ansiosamente.

-Llame a Vegeta justo después de que saliste de mi oficina.

-¿Lo hiciste?- pregunto Milk con el ceño fruncido- ¿Qué dijo él? ¿Va a ir a buscarla? ¿Siquiera le importa?

-Reduce la velocidad, pequeña- Gine se rio entre dientes.

Bardock se levantó de su escritorio y camino alrededor, hacia Milk.

-No puedo hablar por los sentimientos de Vegeta. Aunque, el gruñido que soltó cuando le dije que Bulma estaba yéndose lo llevaría a uno a creer que siente algo por ella. Y si, él va a verla. Esperemos que Krilin pueda seguir deteniendo el avión sin que Bulma empiece a sospechar.

-Mierda- se quejó Milk- probablemente ya se ha bajado del avión y decidido nadar hasta Norteamérica. Es de Bulma de quien estamos hablando. Sospecha de todo.

-Aconsejaría que ustedes tres se queden aquí y dejen que Vegeta se encargue de esto por ahora- dijo Bardock sobriamente, dejándole claro a Milk que esto era más que nada una orden.

Milk asintió y salió de la oficina en busca de Goku y Pan. Ellos estaban donde los había dejado, de pie junto al auto.

-¿Y bien?- la apremio Pan.

-Él ya lo había llamado- les dijo Milk.

-Hay una razón por la que es el Alfa- bromeo Goku.

-Sí, sí. Disfrútalo, hombre lobo- dijo Milk, entrecerrando los ojos hacia su compañero- tu padre aconsejo que nos quedemos aquí y dejemos que Vegeta lo maneje.

-Así que, ¿él va a buscarla?- las cejas de Pan se alzaron en sorpresa.

-Según Bardock.

-Si yo pudiera ser mosca en ese avión…- dijo Pan, mientras se frotaba las manos.

-Lo sé, ¿verdad?- concordó Milk.

…

Con su mente resuelta, Bulma acelero sus pasos hacia la salida del avión. Agarro la manivela, jalándola para abrirla, y camino hacia una pared sólida.

-Uff- gruño Bulma, luego se congelo. Conocía ese olor. _Genial_ , pensó, _aquí voy con esa cosa del olor de nuevo_. Pero conocía ese olor: a madera, picante y masculinidad. Un muy, muy enojado olor masculino. Dio un paso atrás y lentamente levanto la barbilla para mirar la cara del lobo cuyo recuerdo la habia perseguido los últimos dos meses.

-¿Vas a alguna parte, Bulma?- pregunto Vegeta, los ojos entrecerrados y los labios apretados con fuerza.

Bulma miro esos brillantes ojos color negro. No podía hablar, no podía moverse y a estas alturas incluso respirar parecía demasiado para su cuerpo. El hechizo se rompió cuando oyó a Vegeta gruñir y se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos. Su lobo vería eso como un desafío. Dio un paso atrás, pero, ya sea un desafío o no, no iba a desviar sus ojos.

Poco a poco, la ira y el dolor que la atormentaban se precipitaron de nuevo, fluyendo a través de su cuerpo entumecido, dándole vida y la capacidad de hablar otra vez.

-A decir verdad, voy a algún lugar. No es que eso sea asunto tuyo- Bulma levanto una ceja mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho- entonces, si amablemente te fueras, podría ponerme en marcha- Bulma no podía creer el dolor que atravesó su corazón mientras le decía a Vegeta que se fuera. Le tomo todo lo que tenía no estremecerse ante sus propias palabras.

Sin dejarse intimidar por la actitud arrogante de Bulma, Vegeta entro en el avión. Y a menos que Bulma quisiera su pecho presionado contra el de ella, la hizo tomar un paso atrás.

-Tengo que estar en desacuerdo contigo. Considero esto muy asunto mío cuando se refiere a ti.

Vegeta observo las emociones pasar a través de rostro de Bulma, tan transparente para él.

Espero a que ella respondiera, sabiendo que sería perspicaz y aguda, una de las muchas cosas que admiraba de ella. No lo defraudo.

-Eso curioso- comenzó ella- si soy tanto tu asunto, ¿Dónde has estado los últimos dos meses? Si soy tanto tu maldito asunto, entonces debes tener una excusa fenomenal para ni siquiera venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños dieciocho- Bulma no pudo ocultar el dolor detrás de sus palabras. Bajo su cabeza, mordiéndose el labio para evitar llorar. No funciono.

Vegeta dio un paso adelante, atraído hacia ella por razones que aún no entendía. Todo lo que sabía era que estar allí de pie viendo su dolor era insoportable para él. Puso sus dedos bajo su barbilla y levanto su rostro para mirar a los ojos llenos de lágrimas. En ese instante estuvo en un lugar y momento diferente. Mirando a un rostro con ojos negros, no azules.

Un rostro con mechones color azabache enmarcándolo en vez de azul. Observo mientras sostenía su frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos, su vida agotándose. La observo hasta que su forma estuvo rígida, solo una cascara dejada para marchitarse en la tierra.

-Vegeta- el sonido de la voz de Bulma lo trajo de vuelta al presente, pero el recuerdo de ese cuerpo sin vida le recordó lo que pasaba cuando se preocupaba por alguien, lo que pasaba cuando era incapaz de mantener a esos que amaba a salvo. Dejo caer su mano de su barbilla y dio un paso atrás, sin pasar por alto el dolor que cruzo su rostro.

-Tú eres mi asunto, porque eres la mejor amiga de la compañera de mi príncipe. Como Beta es mi trabajo mantenerte a salvo- respondió, su comportamiento repentinamente mucho más formal.

-Bueno, estoy relevándote de ese trabajo al irme. Así que no te preocupes, Vegeta. Soy perfectamente capaz de sentarme en un avión por mi cuenta- Bulma se volvió para regresar, pero no llego muy lejos antes de que sintiera una mano fuerte cerrarse alrededor de su brazo.

Vegeta la volteo para enfrentarlo y pudo ver las emociones corriendo a través de su hermoso rostro. Por su vida que no sabían cuáles eran.

-No te vas a ir, Bulma. Chichi y Pan te necesitan en este momento. Por alguna razón pensé que no eras el tipo de amiga que abandona a esos que dependen de ti- Vegeta imagino que la forma más fácil de conseguir que Bulma cooperara seria hacerla enojar y enfrentarla con un desafío.

Bulma sacudió son fuerza su brazo del agarre de Vegeta. Empujo sus hombros hacia atrás y se paró tan recta como pudo. Luego dio un paso adelante y podía jurar que había vapor saliendo de su piel. Ella estampo un dedo en el pecho de Vegeta mientras lo miraba enojada.

-En primer lugar, no sabes ni una jodida cosa acerca de mi así que no te atrevas a decirme que clase de amiga crees que soy. Segundo, nunca, jamás abandonaría a uno de mis amigos. A diferencia de un perro peludo que conozco, no me desaparezco sin lidiar con lo que sea mis amigos necesitan. Chichi sabe que necesito volver a Estados Unidos. Ella tiene a Goku y a Pan.

-¿Es así?- le desafío Vegeta.

-Sí, Cujo. Así es- la mandíbula de Bulma sobresalió hacia adelante mientras apretaba los diente.

-Si Chichi es tan comprensiva, entonces, ¿Por qué fue hasta Bardock para hacerlo llamarme para que viniera a llevarte de regreso?- la expresión en el rostro de Vegeta cuando termino de hablar era la de un gato que acababa de atrapar a un pajarito. Vio que la mandíbula de Bulma cayó abierta ante sus palabras. Se quedó en silencio y dejo que la información calara. Por último, ella lo miro a los ojos otra vez, a la única otra persona a excepción de su Alfa a quien le permitía salirse con la suya, y froto su mano en su frente.

-¿Por eso viniste, porque Bardock te envió?

Vegeta pudo notar que su respuesta tenía la habilidad de aplastarla y posiblemente apartarla para siempre, haciéndole más fácil mantener sus distancias.

Miro fijamente sus ojos azules, ojos que le rogaban por la verdad, ya fuera dolorosa o no.

-Bardock me llamo- el rostro de Bulma decayó, así que Vegeta continuo rápidamente- pero no me ordeno que viniera a buscarte.

Su cabeza se levantó al oír sus palabras, sus ojos buscaron en su rosto por cualquier atisbo de mentira. Vegeta estaba seguro de que preguntaría por que vino, pero en lugar de eso respiro hondo. De repente precia cansada, derrotada.

-Bien, me quedare. Pero no porque tú digas que tengo que hacerlo. Me quedare por Chichi- Bulma se encamino a rodear a Vegeta y dirigirse a la salida del avión. Mientras empujaba la puerta para abrirla y sentía el aire frio de diciembre y el sol en su cara, se volvió de nuevo al lobo que la observaba en silencio- Me quedare, pero necesitas asegurarte de mantenerte fuera de mi camino. No quiero que pienses que necesito a un hermano mayor para vigilarme y decirme que hacer, asi que no lo hagas- salió del avión y el aire fresco y helado quemo sus pulmones. Krilin estaba de pie junto al auto con la puerta del copiloto mantenida abierta para ella.

Vegeta se quedó mirando el espacio vacío en donde había estado Bulma. Cerro los ojos y tomo una respiración profunda por la nariz, saboreando su esencia.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, abrió los ojos.

-Bulma- susurro su nombre con reverencia al avión vacío- definitivamente no te veo como una hermana, y no creo que pueda permanecer lejos de tu camino, incluso si quisiera.


	5. Bulma IV

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 4: Bulma IV**

Bulma se sentó en el jardín detrás de la mansión, sin quitarse el anorak que se había puesto horas atrás. Era tarde y hacia frio, pero no quería estar en el interior por el momento. No tenía ganas de responder a las preguntas que sus dos mejores amigas indudablemente le bombardearían. Levanto la cabeza hacia el cielo claro, maravillada por las miles de estrellas que iluminaban la oscuridad.

Una rama se quebró en el suelo a su izquierda. Bulma se volvió en la dirección del sonido para ver a Gine venir hacia ella, envuelta en un abrigo pesado, llevando dos tazas humeantes. No pudo evitar sonreír ante Gine mientras tomaba la taza que le ofrecía. Bulma sintió el calor del vapor de su taza elevarse y acariciar su rostro mientras se la llevaba a los labios.

-Así que, Tweedle Dee y Tweedle Dumb te enviaron, ya veo- Bulma apunto al chocolate caliente por el que estaba totalmente agradecida.

Gine dejo escapar una pequeña risa mientras se sentaba en el banco junto a Bulma.

-Culpable de los cargos, me temo.

Bulma se encogió de hombros, aceptando que no había forma que sus dos amigas la dejaran en paz. Sin embargo, se alegró que fuera Gine quien hubiera venido. Había algo en ella que era tranquilo y reconfortante.

-Bulma, ¿eres infeliz aquí?- pregunto Gine con suavidad.

-No- dijo Bulma rápidamente- no, Gine. Tu hogar es una maravilla y Bardock y tú nos has hecho sentir como en casa.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué quieres irte con tanto ahínco?

Bulma miro disimuladamente a Gine por el rabillo del ojo mientras tomaba otro sorbo. Trago lentamente, saboreando el calor que viajo a través de ella.

-Sin ánimo de ofender, Gine, pero sé que tú sabes sobre la bola de pelos- Gine rio antes las insistentes indirectas de Bulma a Vegeta.

-Está bien, culpable. Una vez más- Gine sonrió, luego esta se desvaneció lentamente mientras colocaba una mano en el brazo de Bulma- dale tiempo, Bulma. Si se supone que debe ser, entonces será- Bulma empezó a interrumpir, pero Gine continuo antes de que pudiera- sé que piensas que porque no tienes alguna de las señales de apareamiento no hay esperanza, pero nunca hemos estado tan cerca de alguien con sangre de hombre lobo tan diluida como la tuya. No se sabe las repercusiones, así que ten paciencia, pequeña. El vendrá.

Bulma asintió lentamente, a pesar de que en su interior aun tenia serias dudas.

-Supongo que tengo que ir a ver a Chichi y a Pan y hacer un poco de control de daños- Bulma hizo una mueca.

-Eso sería probablemente sabio- le dijo Gine mientras se levantaba y se acercaban de nuevo a la mansión, juntas.

…

Bulma abrió la puerta de la habitación de Pan para encontrar a sus dos mejores amigas sentadas en el suelo, yendo a través de los deberes que su tutor les había asignado. Ninguna de ellas se detuvo para saludarla y podía admitir que se merecía el desaire.

-Entonces, supongo que tengo que pedir disculpas por ser una completa idiota- les dijo Bulma, el remordimiento escrito en su rostro.

Pan la miro lentamente. Sus ojos reunidos en una mirada fulminante que habría detenido en seco a un hombre adulto.

-Mira, Chichi. La lobo prodigio regresa. No es dulce de ella.

Bulma hizo una mueca al oir las palabras de Pan, las cuales estaban enlazadas con sarcasmo y drenando con vehemencia.

Milk dio a Bulma una mirada de pasada como si no fuera nada más que un mosquito.

-Eh, así parece- dijo. Y volvió a su tarea.

Mierda, pensó Bulma. Iba a tener que humillarse. Como odiaba humillarse.

-Realmente lo siento. Sé que ustedes estaban preocupadas y que están enojadas conmigo por ser egoísta.

Pan se sentó bruscamente.

-Preocupadas, sí. Enojadas, no. Dolidas, definitivamente. Bul, no has querido hablar con nosotras sobre lo que está pasando. Has estado enfurruñada por ahí durante los últimos dos meses. No has hablado sobre el asunto de la sangre de lobo, no has hablado de Vegeta, y luego armas el berrinche del siglo y comienzas a empacar tus cosas, escupiendo como no puedes soportarlo más. Estamos sentadas en la oscuridad, haciendo girar nuestros benditos pulgares- las voz de Pan había conseguido poco a poco ser más fuerte a medida que su diatriba continuaba- cambie de opinión, estamos enojadas. Dolidas, enojadas y preocupadas.

Milk miro a Pan como si lo fuera crecido un tercer ojo, mientras Bulma estaba buscando un hueco para meterse en él.

-Lo siento, Pan. No sé qué más decir, pero de verdad lo siento. Solo me he sentido tan, mierda, no lo sé. Frustrada, temerosa, sola…

-¿Sola?- interrumpió Milk, obviamente herida.

-No porque ustedes no has estado allí- se apresuró a añadir Bulma- no puedo describirlo. De acuerdo- Bulma se detuvo y se sentó junto a sus dos mejores amigas- ustedes quieren que hable, aquí va. Cuando Vegeta se fue después de la ceremonia, sentí como si un agujero hubiera sido cortado dentro de mí. No se cómo describirlo que no sea absoluta soledad. He estado tan apestosamente frustrada por que no me deprimo jamás por un tipo. Quiero decir, hola, soy Bulma. No necesito a un hombre- se pasó las manos por su largo cabello azul en agitación- pero allí estaba yo, suspirando por un hombre lobo y no sé por qué. No entiendo por qué simplemente se fue como si no le importara un comino- Bulma se secó las lágrimas que ahora surcaban su rostro- y maldita sea, estoy harta de llorar.

Milk se sentó y tomo a Bulma entre sus brazos; Pan envolvió el suyo en torno a las dos. Las tres chicas se sentaron en silencio mientras Bulma trataba de poner bajo algún tipo de control sus emociones dispersas.

Finalmente, Pan rompió el silencio.

-Bueno, estas perdonada. Solo deja de ser tan terca y habla con nosotras, ¿de acuerdo?

Bulma asintió mientras se limpiaba la última de sus lágrimas.

-Hablar, lo tengo. Estoy en ello, Jefe- bromeo Bulma.

-Así que, ¿vas a escupir lo que paso hoy? Ya sabes, contigo y… - dio a entender Pan.

-¿Entre Colmillo Blanco y yo? Bueno, tengo que admitir que cuando vi a Vegeta me sorprendió. Conmocionada al igual que en: "¿Qué diablos quieres decir con una mujer sentada en un inodoro tanto tiempo que se siente ligada a el?"

-Oh, rayos. Me había olvidado de eso. Eso fue malvado- Milk se encogio.

-Oye, Lucy, Ethel, enfóquense- espeto Pan.

-Oh, está bien- Bulma negó- así que me sorprendió, porque Vegeta era el último lobo que esperaba ver. Para colmo, fue muy dulce. Lo que solo me molesto más…- Bulma se fue callando, recordando como Vegeta había ido momentáneamente a otro lugar mientras miraba sus ojos.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Pan.

-Probablemente no sea nada, pero hubo un momento cuando él me miraba que en cierto modo se desvaneció a otra parte. Tuve que decir su nombre varias veces antes de que saliera del trance. Entonces lo sentí empujar de regreso, si eso tiene sentido. Quiero decir emocionalmente. Fue como si pusiera un muro entre nosotros.

-Hmm, suena como que es hora de que investigue- dijo Milk.

-Oh, por todos los santos. Sabemos que tus habilidades detectivescas son legendarias- Bulma puso los ojos en blanco.

-Oye, solo estoy perfeccionando mis habilidades- dijo Milk indignada.

-Lo que tú digas, Sherlock- bromeo Bulma.

-Muy bien, entonces escupe el resto, ¿Qué más te dijo?- pregunto Pan con impaciencia.

Bulma procedió a decirles, ante su insistencia, palabra por palabra lo que se dijo entre Vegeta y ella. Y fiel a su estilo, Milk y Pan pasaron el resto de la noche diseccionando la conversación. Bulma juro que lo habían llevado a una forma de arte.


	6. Bulma V

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 5: Bulma V**

Vegeta descansaba en su cama, viendo sin rumbo fijo hacia el techo. No podía dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía su rostro. Bulma.

Su esencia estaba marcada a fuego en su cerebro, y el daño que él le había causado grabado en su memoria. El rostro de ella se había ensombrecido con eso en el avión. Por primera vez en su larga vida estaba realmente inseguro sobre el camino que debería tomar.

Los sentimientos que se agitaban dentro de él hacia Bulma le eran ajenos. La única cosa con la que podía compararlos era con lo que había sentido por Kale, su hermana menor.

Ella había sido la luz más brillante de su vida.

Dulce, amable y gentil. No había un día que pasara sin que sintiera el agujero interno causado por su muerte. De alguna manera, cuando estaba con Bulma no se sentía tan vacío, tan solo.

Seguía esperando a que las señales de apareamiento aparecieran, a oír sus pensamientos, a que sus marcas cambien. Al mismo temía los cambios. Si los signos de apareamiento aparecían no tendría opción. Tendría que reclamar a Bulma, y eso lo asustaba más que nada desde el día en que vio a su hermana morir en sus brazos.

Volvió a pensar en ese horrendo día, lo impotente que se había sentido. Kale estaba siendo cortejada por dos lobos, uno de los cuales era su verdadero compañero. Después de varios meses de persecución más o menos pasiva, se desafiaron el uno al otro. Kale tenía que estar presente en el desafío por ley de la manada. Vegeta le había suplicado que no fuera, pero ella no era una infractora. Kale siempre hacia lo que se esperaba de ella.

Los lobos pelearon y el vencedor tuvo compasión del otro lobo y lo dejo vivir. El lobo perdedor se tornó salvaje ante la idea de no tener a Kale y la ataco antes de que nadie pudiera detenerlo.

Un auténtico compañero nunca sería capaz de ponerle una mano encima a su pareja, iba en contra de todo dentro de ellos. Su lobo moriría antes de levantar una mano contra su compañera.

El lobo perdedor había decidido que si él no podía tener a Kale entonces nadie podía. Vegeta había alcanzado al lobo demasiado tarde, la garganta de Kale habia sido desgarrada y la sangre broto de ella desbordándose.

La rabia que consumió a Vegeta le había dado más que suficiente fuerza para matar al lobo culpable y lo había descuartizado miembro a miembro.

Mientras sostenía a su hermana y veía la luz desvanecerse de sus ojos, ella dijo sus últimas palabras:

-Cuando llegue el momento, hermano, no luches contra el destino. Deja que ocurra incluso si no sucede de la manera que piensas que debería- y entonces se había ido.

Kale siempre había tenido la habilidad de saber cosas, cosas futuras. Nadie lo entendía y con el tiempo la manada lo acepto.

Ahora, mientras Vegeta yacía sobre su cama, con sus emociones como una tormenta turbulenta dentro de él, se tuvo que preguntar si ella estaría hablando de Bulma.

Agarro su teléfono de la mesa de noche para ver la hora. Una de la mañana. Gruño.

Mañana, u hoy, mejor dicho, iba a ser miserable si no conseguía dormir. Como Beta de la manada era su trabajo entrenar a los lobos más jóvenes. Incluso en el siglo XXI era necesario para los lobos saber cómo defenderse, en forma humana y lobo.

Después del entrenamiento debía asistir a una conferencia telefónica con Bardock. Algunas de las manadas de los alrededores había llamada y pedido hablar con él, pero no especificaron de qué se trataba. Cuando Vegeta le había preguntado si tenía alguna idea del tema, Bardock negó solemnemente y le dijo que lo que fuera no creía que fuera buena cosa. Aunque las manadas trataban de mantener la paz entre ellos, había veces que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Los hombres lobo eran extremadamente territoriales y no les tomaba mucho meterse en un concurso de meadas… sin doble sentido.

Con un suspiro de frustración tomo los audífonos de su iPhone y se los puso, a continuación activo la canción "Down" de Jason Walker. Normalmente escuchaba rock clásico, pero necesitaba algo relajante para calmarlo esa noche, algo que le ayudara a enfocarse. Cerró los ojos y escucho mientras las palabras de la canción se vertían sobre él. Mientras escuchaba, se sintió como si hubiera sido escrita exclusivamente para él. Con cada palabra el rostro de Bulma se hizo más claro en su mente. Su contagiosa sonrisa, sus ojos brillando con malicia, el rápido ingenio que podría cortar a una persona por la mitad, o hacerlos sentir la persona más importante del mundo.

Imágenes corrieron por su mente de su tiempo en los Estados Unidos cuando ella estuvo en el accidente, el miedo que había rasgado a través de él cuándo había visto su forma inmóvil en el suelo. Recordó sentirse tan fuera de control mientras los médicos intentaban tratar a Bulma cuando su lobo no quería a nadie cerca de ella. Dejo escapar un gruñido bajo mientras su mente vagaba a la pequeña jugarreta con el macho humano, Matt. Claramente recordaba el nombre que Bulma había susurrado en su oído. Todavía no había hablado con ella acerca de esa noche, acerca de lo que había pasado con ese tipo Matt. Sonrió lentamente para sí mismo cuando finalmente comenzó a ir a la deriva. Planeaba hablar con ella muy pronto acerca de Matt, y Vegeta tenía el presentimiento de que no iba a estar demasiado contenta al respecto.

Eso solo lo hizo sonreír más ampliamente.

…

-Bul, despierta- Pan quito las sabanas de encima de su dormida amiga, permitiéndole al aire frio verterse sobre ella- si no te levantas, traeré algo de agua y reviviremos algunos buenos recuerdos del hospital.

-Realmente creo que necesitas ayuda, Pan- murmuro Bulma- arrojar agua en mi cara, tirar mi maleta por la ventana, ¿y tú crees que soy yo la perturbada? Es hora de que la bruja malvada mire en el espejo y pregunte quien es la más bella de todas- Bulma se incorporó y trato de quitar el sueño de sus ojos- ¿Qué hora es?- gimió.

-Son la nueve de la mañana y se supone que debemos encontrarnos con el tutor en treinta minutos. Empieza a moverte. Todas sabemos cuánto tiempo te lleva convertirte en una persona en la mañana. Te juro que eres tan mala como Chichi- le amonesto Pan mientras tomaba la mano de Bulma y la jalaba fuera de la cama, empujándola en dirección al baño.

-Maldita sea, Pan. Estoy levantada- se quejó Bulma. Mientras cerraba la puerta del baño, oyó a Pan murmurar- nota para mí misma, cerrar la puerta del dormitorio en la noche para mantener a la alegre gente mañanera fuera.

Bulma se paró frente al espejo del baño, con una tolla envuelta a su alrededor y peino los enredos de su cabello mojado. No se iba a mentir y decir que hoy no estaba nerviosa, estaba más allá de nerviosa sabiendo que él estaba aquí. Vegeta, el hombre lobo que al parecer no era capaz de dejar ir, sin importar lo que su mente le estaba diciendo. Su corazón le estaba dando a su mente el dedo medio.

Salto ante el sonido de Pan golpeando la puerta del baño.

-Está bien, Bella Durmiente, vámonos. No vas a un concurso de belleza.

Bulma abrió la puerta con fuerza.

-Prueba con un personaje de Disney diferente, Thelma, porque para poder ser la Bella Durmiente tendría que estar durmiendo- las palabras de Bulma salieron un poco más fuerte de lo que pretendía, pero Pan no pareció estar afectada por eso.

-De acuerdo, Bulma. Habla, ¿Qué pasa?- Pan entrecerró los ojos. Su mejor amiga estaba más tensa que un rollo de hilo de pescar.

Bulma salió del baño y se dirigió al armario. Agarro unas bragas y un sujetador de la cómoda y comenzó a rebuscar a través de su ropa. Finalmente decidiéndose por un par de jeans a la cadera y un jersey de la lana caliente, salió del armario un tomo un profundo respiro.

-Estoy nerviosa. Vegeta regreso, como está aquí en la mansión, lo que significa que las posibilidades de verlo son mucho mayores a cuando se había ido.

Pan se acercó a su amiga y le echo los brazos alrededor por un rápido abrazo.

-Realmente te tiene- no era una pregunta. Pan nunca había visto a la firme y segura Bulma en tal confusión.

-Tengo que hacer algo, Pan. No sé qué, pero no puedo soportar esto. Nunca he querido a un hombre que no puedo tener. Ten presuntuoso como eso suena, la verdad es la verdad.

El dedo de Pan estaba golpeando sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos pensando.

-Uhm, ¿Qué se está cocinando en ese cerebro sádico tuyo?- le pregunto Bulma con nerviosismo.

Los ojos de Pan se abrieron de golpe.

-Estaba pensando que tal vez si conoces a alguien más podrías pasar de tu peludo problema.

-¿Mi peludo problema? ¿En serio? Heces que suene como si tuviera un crecimiento anormal de vello en las piernas o algo así- Bulma puso los ojos en blanco.

-Mira- Pan detuvo a Bulma antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación- solo vamos a darle una oportunidad. Tú, yo y Chichi… esta noche. Conseguiremos que Krilin nos lleve a algún lugar donde haya chicos. Entonces tu podrás hacer lo tuyo.

-¿Lo mío?- pregunto Bulma, alzando las cejas.

-Sí. Ya sebes, lo tuyo. La cosa de la cacería caliente.

Bulma se rio.

-Amiga, suena como una idea terrible con este tiempo.

Pan gimió.

-Oh, vamos, Bul.

Bulma la interrumpió antes de que Pan pudiera continuar.

-No. No pongas esa voz quejumbrosa.

-Entonces di que iras esta noche- la reto Pan- ¿o eres una gallina?

-Realmente te gusta vivir al límite, ¿verdad, Thelma?

-Oye, solo digo lo que veo- Pan se encogió de hombros.

Bulma gruño mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

Pan sabía que no podía soportar ser llamada gallina. Bulma Brief era muchas cosas, pero gallina no era una de esas.

-Bien, iré- hizo una pausa, pensando en la idea de Pan- creo que una noche de fiesta es justo lo que receto el doctor.

-Excelente- Pan sonrió, frotándose las manos en contenido regocijo.

-Hombre, me asustas a veces, Panny. Verdaderamente, lo heces- tomo la mano de Pan y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del dormitorio- hagamos esto.

…

-Si esa tutora trata de meter algo más en mi cabeza, juro que va a explotar- se quejó Milk.

-Te apoyo. Estas tres horas el día están pateando mi trasero súper fino- gimió Bulma mientras se deslizaba en un asiento en el comedor- quiero decir, entiendo que tiene que condensar siete horas de escuela en tres, pero en serio.

-Lo sé, ¿verdad?- concordó Pan mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la mesa después de sentarse frente a Bulma.

Milk se sentó al final de la larga mesa y se reclino en la silla.

" _¿Cómo estas, Luna?_ " escucho la voz de Goku en su mente y sintió sus dedos recorrer su mejilla. Eso la hizo temblar involuntariamente.

" _Oh, ya sabes, aparte de sentir que mi cerebro se va a convertir en papilla y supurar por mis oídos, estoy genial_ ". Lo escucho reír, lo cual le hizo a ella sonreír como idiota.

-Veo que has estado trabajando en esa cara estreñida cuando hablas con Cujo- bromeo Bulma.

Milk solo le puso los ojos en blanco a su amiga.

" _Las chicas quieren salir esta noche, ¿te parece bien?_ " le pregunto a Goku.

" _Seguro, ¿a qué hora? Mi padre tiene una conferencia telefónica que iba a tener lugar esta tarde, pero se ha pospuesto para más tarde esta noche._ "

" _Está bien. Íbamos a pedirle a Krilin que nos lleve. En cierto modo quieren que sea del tipo solo chicas._ "

Eso realmente hizo reír a Goku.

" _Estoy seguro que Krilin estará muy feliz de que todas ustedes lo consideren una de las chicas._ "

Milk soltó una carcajada, provocando que Pan y Bulma entornaran los ojos hacia ella.

-Lo siento- murmuro.

" _Entonces, ¿estás bien con eso, Hombre lobo._ "

" _Creo que siempre y cuando Krilin este con ustedes puedo lidiar con eso. Te amo, Milk._ "

" _Qué curioso. Precisamente estaba pensando lo mismo de ti_ ". Sintió los labios de Goku contra los suyos. Todavía se estaba acostumbrando a ser capaz de sentirlo aunque no estuviera con ella.

-Houston, estamos listo para despegar- sonrió Milk.

Bulma miro a Pan, luego otra vez a Milk.

-¿Fumaste algo estas mañana y no compartiste?

Milk puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿De verdad crees que me tengo que fumar algo para estar feliz cuando me despierto junto a Goku todas las mañanas?

-De acuerdo, punto para ti- dijo Bulma, despachándola con un movimiento de la mano.

-Entonces, ¿entiendo que estás diciendo con toda esa referencia a Houston que saldremos esta noche? ¿Qué la operación "olvidar al hombre lobo mandón" ha obtenido luz verde?- pregunto Pan.

Bulma se cubrió la cara al oír las palabras de Pan.

-¿En serio acaba de decir eso? ¿Operación olvidar al hombre lobo mandón? ¿En serio, Pan?

Pan asintió con toda seriedad.

-Bien, si vas a llamar a nuestra salida una operación, y sabes cómo me encantan las operaciones, al menos hazlo bien. Es operación "olvidar al jodido hombre lobo mando, taciturno y mandón"- completo Bulma.

-Muy apropiado- Pan choco puños con Bulma, contenta de ver que su amiga estaba recuperando su sarcástico sentido del humor.

-Bien, chicas. Creo que tenemos que irnos y comenzar con la fase uno de la operación OAJ, HLA, TM- Milk trato de decirlo con una expresión seria pero tan pronto como se dio cuenta que OAJ no rimaba con el resto de su pequeña abreviación perdió la batalla. Bulma y Pan se rieron con ella mientras se dirigían a las escaleras.

-¿Cuál es exactamente la fase uno?- Bulma enarco una ceja ante Milk.

-La fase uno, querida, es encontrar a tu mamacita interior.

-Ahh, lo entiendo- asintió Pan- todo se trata de abrazar a tu Zorra interior.

Bulma negó.

-Creo que el aire es más escaso aquí porque ustedes dos claramente no están recibiendo suficiente oxígeno para el cerebro.

-Oh, vamos. Danos un respiro. De todas nosotras, tu eres quien ha abrazado a su zorra interior como una forma de arte- le dijo Pan.

-Cierto, muy cierto, Pan. Soy una experta en todas las cosas de putas- Bulma estaba riendo tan fuerte como Milk y Pan cuando Vegeta dio la vuelta en la esquina.

Las tres chicas se congelaron mientras Vegeta seguía adelante hasta detenerse frete a Bulma. Por un breve momento simplemente se miraron el uno al otro. La intensidad que fluyo entre ellos era fuerte y casi sofocante.

-Puse tu ropa y tu maleta en tu habitación- le dijo Vegeta.

Bulma dio un paso atrás, sorprendida por sus palabras. Vegeta había visto la ropa en su maleta, y por ropa se refería a sus prendas femeninas. Sabía que su rostro debía estar rojo brillante porque los ojos de Vegeta brillaron cuando le devolvió la mirada. Antes de que ella pudiera responder, él se inclinó y le susurró al oído.

-Por favor, no permitas que tus amigas lancen tu ropa por la ventana. Tuve que asegurarme de que los lobos que encontraron tus cosas regresaran todos los recuerdos que tomaron; recuerdos que causarían que tu bello rostro se encienda en diez tonos de rojo- ella sintió su aliento en su cuello, y el inhalo profundamente antes de alejarse.

Milk una vez le había dicho que cuando un hombre lobo hacia esa treta, era porque estaba asimilando el olor de una persona. Se estremeció ante el pensamiento y no pudo evitar girar para ver a Vegeta alejarse.

Bulma por fin noto a sus dos amigas, quienes la miraban con la boca bien abierta.

-¿Escucharon eso?- pregunto.

Ambas chicas negaron, todavía incapaces de hablar, todavía atrapadas en sus estados de shock por el comportamiento de Vegeta.

-Maldita sea, ustedes dos. No solo se queden allí de pie. Métanse en mi habitación para poder darles el 911- Bulma empujo a sus dos mejores amigas hacia la puerta de su dormitorio, todo el tiempo tratando de averiguar que había tenido lugar en el pasillo.

Una vez en la habitación, Bulma cerró la puerta y se recostó contra ella. Con la cabeza presionada hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y ralentizo y respiración. El condenado lobo iba a darle un infarto. La frustración la recorrió por completo. ¿Por qué el? ¿Por qué su corazón tenía que escoger al único hombre que no podía tener?

-¿Qué te susurro al oído, Bul?- pregunto Milk.

Bulma negó, tratando de aclararse.

-Me dijo que no dejara que mis amigas tiraran mi ropa por la ventana- hizo una pausa y miro fijamente a Pan, quien tuvo el buen sentido de parecer avergonzada- porque tuvo que recuperar mi ropa, la cual llamo _recuerdos_ , de los lobos que al parecer la encontraron- se rio para sus adentros, sabiendo que estaba una vez más del color de un betabel- y por el tono de su voz, al decir recuerdos debieron de haber sido mis prendas femeninas.

Milk se echó a reír.

-¿Acabas de llamar a tus sujetadores y bragas "prendas femeninas"?

-Eso es clásico- Pan rio.

-¿Podrían por favor ustedes dos "Pollyanna*" centrarse?- les amonesto Bulma.

-Lo siento- dijo Milk, tratando de recuperar la compostura- no, de verdad. Estoy bien. Por favor, continua.

Bulma puso los ojos en blanco.

-Entonces hizo toda esa cosa de la olisqueada que dices que Goku te hace.

La cabeza de Goku se levantó como un rayo.

-¿Te olfateo?- la alarma en su voz hizo que algo de incomodidad levantara su fea cabeza en Bulma.

-Uhm, sí. ¿Eso es un problema?

-Solo es tremendamente posesivo… y muy íntimo. Si Goku ve a otro lobo olfateándome lo desmembraría.

Bulma reflexiono sobre esto solo brevemente antes de decidir que era hora de seguir adelante.

-Olvidemos todo esto. Ni siquiera quiero entrar en el hecho de que Vegeta ha visto…

-Tu ropa interior- resoplo Pan mientras interrumpia a Bulma.

-Oh, cállate, Thelma- espeto Bulma mientras se dirigía hacia el armario en busca del traje para la noche.

 _De acuerdo,_ pensó, _tengo que recurrir a mi zorra interior._

Se echo a reir mientras empezaba a rebuscar a través de su ropa. Pan y Milk se unieron a ella en el gran armario y comenzaron sus propias búsquedas.

-Oooh, ¿Qué tal esto?- pregunto Pan mientras sostenia una corta mini falda de mezclilla y un top sin mangas.

-Uhm, Pan, estamos en Rumania en la época de invierno. ¿te dice algo eso?- Dijo Milk.

-Oh, cierto. Frio. Lo tengo- dijo mientras colgaba el traje de nuevo. Bulma saco un par de jeans Lucky a la cadera. Ella y Milk compartían amor por la marca. Después agarro un mullido jersey profundamente colorido con un escote bajo. Tenia corte entallado para un ajuste perfecto.

-Me gusta- asintió Milk en señal de aprobación.

Milk y Pan tomaron prestadas blusas de Bulma. Pan eligio un sueter rojo oscuro de amplias mangas que colgaba elegantemente de sus hombros. Milk escogio uno del color de su preferencia, un sueter tipo vestido verde que planeaba llevar con mallas gris oscuro y botas. Con sus elecciones hechas, se dirigieron a sus respectivos baños a cambiarse.

-Esta bien, encontrémonos aquí de nuevo en veinte minutos para la fase dos- advirtió Pan.

-¿Me atrevo a preguntar cual es la fase dos?- pregunto Bulma aprensivamente.

-Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que hemos salido si tienes que preguntar- le dijo Pan- Peinado y maquillaje, Bulma. Tenemos que tomar toda esta belleza natural y hacerla brillar.

-¡Cieeeeeerto, brillar! Estoy en ello, Jefe- bromeo Bulma.

 ***Pollyanna: se usa para describir a una persona que es optimista de manera exagerada.**


	7. Vegeta VI

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 6: Vegeta VI**

-¡Vamos! ¿En serio, Ten Shin Han? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para darles a estos cachorros?- gruño Vegeta mientras observaba a los lobos que entrenaban en boxeo.

Vegeta sabía que su frustración no venía realmente de la deficiencia de los lobos sino de cierta peliazul bocazas que tenía sus garras en el tan profundamente que podía sentir la sangre bajando por la espalda. Lo triste de toda la situación: a él le gustaba. _Si,_ pensó, _definitivamente hay algo mal en mí._

Ten Shin Han le gruño a su Beta.

-Guárdatelo para la lucha, Ten. No estarías gruñéndome si no supieras que tengo razón- Vegeta entro en el círculo de combate que estaba pintado en suelo del gimnasio- tomate un descanso por un minuto- le dijo, luego se volvió hacia el joven lobo conocido como Ruffus.

Vegeta sonrió lobunamente.

-¿Preparado para un verdadero desafío?

Antes de que el cachorro pudiera responder, el Beta ataco.

Vegeta enseñaba artes marciales mixtas a todos los lobos, incluso las hembras. Era imperativo que todos ellos supieran como defenderse en caso de que otra manada atacara alguna vez. Por supuesto, había pasado más de un siglo desde la última batalla entre manadas, pero Vegeta era un firme creyente de "mejor prevenir que lamentar".

Lanzo una serie de golpes y patadas practicadas en el Muay Thai. Era un tipo de Kickboxing, y el arte marcial mixta predominante que enseñaba junto el Judo y lucha en el suelo.

Ruffus intento contrarrestar los movimientos de Vegeta, pero sin importar lo que hiciera no pudo evitar que los golpes dieran en su objetivo. Después de solo cinco minutos Vegeta derribo a Ruffus.

No se molestó en tener al cachorro subyugado. Se puso de pie y retrocedió, indicando que el combate había terminado.

Comprobó su reloj y vio que tenía solo 20 minutos antes de que tuviera que estar en la reunión con Bardock y los demás Alfas.

-Eso será todo por hoy- le dijo al lobo más joven- hiciste un buen trabajo- Vegeta agarro su toalla del suelo y se dirigió de vuelta a su habitación para tomar una ducha rápida. Mientras caminaba, su mente vago de nuevo a donde parecía estar siempre: Bulma.

Recordaba caminar por el ala de la mansión que alojaba a los machos sin compañera y captar su aroma. Vegeta podía admitir ahora que tal vez había sobreactuado ligeramente cuando irrumpió en la habitación y encontró a dos machos rebuscando en su maleta. Así que, tal vez no tenía que haber arrojado a Somnus a través de una pared. Y, si, podía haber evitado lanzar a Jano justo encima de Somnus. Pero en ese momento su lobo había tomado el control, y todo en lo que podía pensar era que su aroma estaba alrededor de los machos sin compañera, que estaban tocando sus cosas… cosas que solo el debería conocer. Vegeta había pasado por alto ese pequeño dato, acerca de por qué en la tierra pensaba que tenía derecho a conocer su ropa interior.

Había sentido que si no tomaba sus cosas y su esencia de la habitación de ellos iba a matar a alguien, sin lugar a dudas. Uno de aquellos cachorros habría muerto esa noche.

Gracias a Dios, habían sido un tanto inteligentes y se habían sometido inmediatamente. Cuando Vegeta les pregunto cómo habían conseguidos las cosas de Bulma le habían contado acerca de cómo una maleta había caído de una ventana de la habitación. Siendo estúpidos veinteañeros, vieron lencería femenina y simplemente tuvieron que echarle un vistazo… estúpidos lobos jóvenes.

Vegeta se había calmado de alguna manera antes de devolver la maleta a la habitación de Bulma, pero realmente no había estado preparado para tropezar con ella. Sin embargo, tenía que decir que verla sola- o sin otros machos a su alrededor, mejor dicho- calmo a su lobo inmensamente. Era otra cosa que no quería analizar. Después de todo, ¿Por qué debería ella calmar a su lobo? No había signos de apareamiento.

El Beta dejo salir un gruñido bajo mientras entraba en su habitación y se dirigía a la ducha.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella, simplemente estaba fastidiándolo. Llamo estúpidos a los veinteañeros, pero en ese momento el los hacia parecer genios.

Vegeta entro en la oficina de Bardock. Una gran pantalla había sido instalada para la video conferencia con los demás Alfas de manada.

Bardock estaba sentado ante su escritorio, y Goku y Ten Shin Han estaban sentados directamente frente a la pantalla.

-Goku, ¿a qué hora dijo Krilin que estaría de vuelta con las chicas?- pregunto Bardock a su hijo.

Vegeta observo curiosamente cuando la cabeza de Goku se alzó rápidamente.

-No lo hizo- dijo a medio gruñido.

-Bueno, ¿a qué club dijeron que iban a ir?- continuo Bardock, ignorando muy obviamente la irritación de Goku.

-No lo dijeron.

Vegeta olio la mentira que Goku acababa de decir y eso fue suficiente para decirle que algo estaba pasando.

-Disculpa, Alfa, pero cuando dices Krilin y las chicas, te refieres a…

Bardock le interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar.

-Bulma, Chichi, y Pan, por supuesto.

Vegeta sintió a su lobo animándose y si hubiera estado en su forma de lobo el pelaje de su cuello se habría puesto de punta.

-¿Dices que fueron a un club?

-Sí. Krilin dijo que habían acudido a él y le habían rogado que las llevara a una noche de chicas. Algo acerca de hacer que Bulma y Pan conectaran con el… creo que usaron las palabras "mojo rumano", o alguna tontería así- Bardock puso los ojos en blanco- ya sabes cómo hablan esas tres. Es como una lengua extranjera por si sola.

Vegeta había dejado de escuchar luego de la palabra "conectar", y antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se dirigía a la salida.

-Vegeta, detente- la voz de Bardock rezumo autoridad y Vegeta no tuvo otra opción que permanecer inmóvil. Su Alfa había dado una orden y usado su poder. Vegeta no podía desobedecer.

-Alfa, tienes que saber que esas tres van a meterse en alguna clase de problema. Son como imanes para el caos- Vegeta trato de razonar con su Alfa. Sintió el poder de Bardock suavizarse y fue capaz de darse la vuelta y mirar a la cara de los demás lobos. Hizo contacto visual con Goku y gruño- ¿sabías que este era su plan y aun así dejaste ir a tu compañera?

Goku soltó una risita.

-Espera a que tengas una compañera, hermano, y luego me cuentas como la _dejas_ hacer algo o no la _dejas_ hacer algo, y cuando lo estés compartiendo yo me reiré mientras tú te sacas su zapato del trasero.

A Vegeta no le hizo gracia, y aunque entendía que ser compañeros era una alianza, tenía que haber momentos en los que, como su protector, tenías que ponerte firme.

-Krilin vigilará a las chicas y las mantendrá a salvo. Tengo completa confianza en el- le apaciguo Vegeta- si después de la conferencia con los Alfas aun sientes la de ir a acorralarlas entonces tienes mi bendición, y mi simpatía.

Vegeta cedió y tomo asiento en una de las sillas junto al sofá. Justo cuando se sentó la pantalla se encendió y allí estaban cuatro hombres cada en su propio cuadrado pequeño mirando hacia ellos. Vegeta estuvo bastante sorprendido de ver a Ox, el padre de Milk, entre ellos.

-¿Sabías que él estaría en esto?- le susurro Vegeta a Goku.

Goku sacudió la cabeza.

-Estoy tan perdido como tú.

Bardock camino alrededor de su escritorio y permaneció de pie detrás del sofá. Era el Alfa y no se sentaría en presencia de otro Alfa, aunque fuera a través de la pantalla de un ordenador.

-Ox, ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto Bardock al padre de Milk.

-Estoy bien, Bardock. Gracias por preguntar- Ox miro a Goku- Goku, ¿Cómo están tú y tu nueva compañera?

-Estamos muy bien- le dijo Goku.

Ni Goku, ni Bardock, ni Ox mencionaron que la nueva compañera de Goku era la hija de Ox.

Si los demás Alfas no lo sabían, no era algo que pudieran usar potencialmente contras las manadas de Ox o Bardock. Aunque era una manera triste de vivir, las manadas podían ser muy volátiles entre unos y otros. Los lobos eran astutos y siempre buscaban una forma de tener el sartén por el mango.

-Me gustaría presentar a los miembros de mi manada que están presentes- Dijo Bardock a los Alfas.

Señalando a cada lobo mientras hablaba, anuncio.

-Este es Vegeta, mi Beta- Vegeta dio un simple asentimiento en reconocimiento a los demás Alfa. No era irrespetuoso, pero tampoco estaba concediéndoles su dominancia sobre él.

A decir verdad, Vegeta podía ser el Alfa de su propia manada, era más que suficientemente dominante. Pero acontecimientos de su vida y su lealtad hacia Bardock habían configurado sus decisiones, dirigiéndolo a donde estaba ahora.

-Este es Goku, mi hijo y heredero- continuo Bardock- y este es Ten Shin Han. Esta entre mis cuatro primeros.

Cuando Bardock termino sus presentaciones, a continuación, cada hombre en la pantalla se presentó. Estaba Shapnner de Hungría, Frost de Serbia, Numero 17 de Bulgaria, Ox de los Estados Unidos.

Completadas las presentaciones, Bardock y sus lobos esperaron a que uno de los cuatro Alfas explicara porque habían convocado una conferencia.

-Me doy cuente que no es una práctica común para nosotros reunirnos de esta forma, Bardock, pero los demás Alfas y yo estamos preocupados acerca de la continuación de nuestra especie- explico Shapnner- veras, ha pasado más de una década desde que alguno de mis lobos ha encontrado una compañera. Ha pasado media década desde que cualquier niño ha nacido. Nos estamos convirtiendo en una especie en extinción.

Durante un momento, nadie hablo. Luego Bardock dio un paso adelante, de brazos cruzados, y miro a cada Alfa brevemente antes de hablar.

-Obviamente has llegado a algún plan si se ha convocado esta reunión. ¿Cuál es este plan para ayudar a nuestra especie a sobrevivir?

Esta vez fue Frost el que hablo.

-Después de discutirlo con Shapnner decidí hacer una investigación en nuestros archivos de manada y ver si había alguna documentación que pudiera ayudar- las palabras de Frost comenzaron a tomar velocidad mientras compartía lo que había descubierto- ha habido muchas practicas realizadas por antiguas manadas que simplemente se han desvanecido del conocimiento. Una de esas prácticas se llamaba El Encuentro- Frost levanto lo que parecía un pergamino muy antigua y comenzó a leer- Yo soy Vasile, Alfa de la manada de Bulgaria. Este es un reporte de las cuatro manadas, Hungría, Serbia, Rumania, y la mia propia, Bulgaria, todas la cuales han acordado una tregua. Los Alfas de estas cuatro manadas se han reunido esta noche y decidido implementar una nueva tradición. Deberá escribirse en nuestros archivos de manada como una tradición para ser seguida cada cuatro años. El decreto es como sigue: todos los miembros de la manada de sangre pura sin compañero mayor de edad debe asistir a El Encuentro. El Alfa, cuatro parejas acopladas dominantes, y su compañera deben acompañar a estos miembros de la manada. Las hembras sin compañero pueden traer damas para ayudarlas a prepararse para El Encuentro. El mismo se llevara a cabo en los Alpes de Transilvania en una propiedad que ha sido adquirida por tres Alfas de manada como regalo para ser usada por nuestra especie en este evento. El propósito de El Encuentro es ayudar a reunir a los lobos sin compañeros de otras manadas y con suerte encontrar verdaderos compañeros entre ellos. Está en nuestra naturaleza ser territoriales y poco colaboradores con otras manadas, pero si no dejamos de lado estos hábitos y ponemos el bien común de la especie en primer lugar, un día dejaremos de existir. Este mundo seguirá adelante como si los Hombres Lobos Grises no hubieran existido. Si un Alfa y sus miembros sin compañero de la manada son invitados a unirse al El Encuentro y rehúsan, será tratado como un acto contra la especie y ese Alfa será sujeto a un desafío. Si es derrotado, sus miembros de la manada serán repartidos entre las otras manadas. Tenemos que estar alerta si queremos sobrevivir. Tenemos que reconocer que las mismas cosas que con frecuencia nos hacen más fuertes y nos mantienen a salvo tienen el potencial de aniquilar a nuestra especie.

Cuando Frost termino de leer, cada uno de los lobos simplemente miraba fijamente, estupefactos. De todas las cosas sobre las que esta reunión pudo haber sido, esta no había sido siquiera registrada en su lista de posibilidades. El propio Bardock nunca había oído hablar de ese decreto en su larga vida.

Podía apreciar el hecho de que era definitivamente un modo de encontrar a su otra mitad para aquellos que no tenían compañero, pero era también un riego poner a tantos machos sin compañera juntos. Solo por esa razón comprendió la importancia de tener parejas dominantes acopladas allí.

-¿Estás diciéndonos que quieres implementar este decreto ahora, en estos tiempos?- pregunto Bardock incrédulo, pero continuo antes de que otro pudiera responder- caballeros, no vivimos en una época donde a las hembras se les dice que hacer. Vivimos en el siglo XXI con mujeres liberales.

-Bardock, sabes que este concepto es extraño y un tanto anticuado, pero nosotros no somos humanos- era ahora Numero 17, el Alfa de Bulgaria, quien tomó la palabra- puede que vivamos en su mundo, pero no podemos vivir como ellos. Somos una especie creada para la manada, para la familia. Nuestros machos, especialmente los dominantes, no tienen el lujo como los humanos de salir con quienquiera que quiera durante tanto tiempo como quieran. Necesitan la luz y la paz que una verdadera compañera les traerá. Necesitan que la oscuridad que reside en el interior de su lobo sea mantenida a raya por su verdadera compañera. ¿Qué mejor manera de ayudarnos a nosotros mismos que reunirlos?

-Supongo que, si lo planteamos de ese modo, que sea visto como en beneficio de nuestra especie, tal vez los que no tienen compañero lo aceptaran y lo verán desde una perspectiva positiva- concedió Bardock, sabiendo que si estos Alfa habían puesto su mente en hacer esto entonces había que poco que pudiera hacer para detenerlo sin traer una guerra a su puerta.

Bardock noto que Ox no había tomado la palabra.

-Ox, ¿Qué tienes que decir con respecto a este método?

-Fui abordado por Frost, y aunque en el pasado era difícil unir manadas que estaban tan lejos, los viajes modernos obviamente al solucionado eso. Los Alfas pensaron que sería bueno que una manada americana viniera y trajera sangre nueva, por así decirlo. Creo que la idea tiene fundamentos y vale la pena examinarla.

Antes de que Bardock pudiera responder, Frost hablo de nuevo.

-Pensamos, si quieres ceder, que debido a que tu hijo encontró a su compañera en Estados unidos sería pertinente para nosotros incluir una manada americana. Ya que conoces a Ox, él fue el primero en el que pensamos.

-¿Ya no hay secretos en este mundo?- farfullo Vegeta. Hasta ahora, sin embargo, no tenía ninguna objeción a la idea. La persona que no quería que fuera no era pura sangre, así que no tenía que preocuparse por ello. _Gracias a la luna,_ pensó.

-También hemos decidido, debido a que la compañera de Goku no es pura sangre, que tal vez sería conveniente incluir a los mestizos y latentes en El Encuentro. Obviamente son compañeros verdaderos potenciales.

 _Y aquí va el otro zapato,_ pensó Vegeta.

Ahora él tenía un problema con ello. Si este era su decreto, entonces Bulma seria requerida para ir. Ya que estaba bajo el cuidado de Bardock, y tenía sangre de lobo, básicamente haciéndola de la manada, ella sin duda tenía que asistir a El Encuentro.

 _Este día simplemente se pone cada vez mejor_ , pensó Vegeta mientras pasaba las manos por su cabello, apretando la mandíbula. Primero encontró a sus sarnosos compañeros de manada examinando las cosas de Bulma, luego descubrió que Bulma estaba en un club haciendo Dios sabe que con algún chucho… o peor, un humano. Un gruñido bajo retumbo en su pecho ante el pensamiento.

Ahora Bulma seria requerida para estar alrededor de otros machos sin compañera. Vegeta era muy consciente de que todo este día, lo bueno y lo malo, giraba alrededor de una bocazas, perversa y mandona peliazul, y que alguien lo salvara, porque a su lado era el único lugar donde quería estar en este momento. Las palabras de Bardock finalmente lo trajeron de vuelta al aquí y ahora.

-Dado que obviamente han asumido la responsabilidad de planificar todo esto ustedes mismos sin consultarme primero- las palabras de Bardock estaban atadas con poder; incluso los Alfas en las pantallas pudieron sentirlo y apartaron sus ojos del Alfa rumano- ¿han fijado también una fecha para El Encuentro?

-No queríamos faltarte al respeto, Bardock- le dijo Shapnner- estabas en los Estados Unidos, ocupado con tus propios asuntos y no quisimos agobiarte con esto hasta que estuvieras de nuevo con tu manada.

Bardock ofreció un simple asentimiento en reconocimiento a sus palabras, pero continuo haciéndoles bajar la mirada mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-La fecha está fijada para un mes a partir de hoy- respondió Frost- será realizado en el emplazamiento tradicional de los Alpes de Transilvania y la gran propiedad mencionada en el decreto ha sido renovada y ampliada a lo largo de los años. Ahora está siendo preparada para nuestra llegada.

-Les concederé esto- comenzó y los demás soltaron el aliento- pero- continuo Bardock, con voz calmada y controlada- si alguna otra vez hacen tales decretos sin mi consentimiento, sin mi aportación y sin mi visto bueno, les recordare por soy el Alfa de la manada más grande del mundo. Los respeto a todos como Alfas y espero lo mismo de cada uno de ustedes.

-Como tú has dicho, así será- cada Alfa hablo en su propia lengua, reconociendo la dominancia de Bardock.

-Estaré en contacto a medida que el tiempo se acerque- les dijo Bardock justo antes de apagar la pantalla, poniendo fin a la conversación. Se volvió a Vegeta- pon a Ox al teléfono.

Vegeta asintió mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil y marcaba el número de Ox. Le tendió a Bardock el teléfono tan pronto como oyó el "hola" del otro lobo.

-Ox, soy Bardock. ¿Cuándo llegaras?

-Creo que iré aproximadamente una semana antes de El Encuentro. Mi compañera quiere reunirse con Chichi- explico Ox.

-Tú y los tuyos son bienvenidos a quedarse aquí hasta que sea hora de ir a la propiedad. Estoy seguro de que me darás más detalles sobre la forma en que todo esto se produjo y por qué no me llamaste y me advertiste acerca de lo que los demás habían estado planeando- las palabras de Bardock, aunque firmes, no fueron amenazadoras o crueles.

-Hablaremos cuando llegue- Ox hizo una pausa- ¿Cuándo estas planeando decírselo a las chicas?

-Mientras antes mejor- respondió Bardock- esas tres son casi tan impetuosas como una loba sangre pura rumana.

-Entonces llamare a Chichi mañana- y con eso, Ox se desconectó.

Bardock se froto la cara como si finalmente cediera y se sentó en una de las sillas vacías.

-¿De verdad esperan que Bulma vaya a este _encuentro_?- Vegeta escupió la palabra como su fuera un bicho asqueroso.

-No tengo elección, Vegeta- Bardock miro ferozmente a su Beta- ya sea que tu lobo y tú lo hayan aceptado o no, ella es de la manada. No importa la cantidad de sangre en ella, tiene Canis Lupis en sus venas y eso la hace someterse a nuestras leyes. Trata con ello de la manera que necesites. Gruñe, ten un berrinche, permite a tu lobo cazar, acepta tu atracción hacia ella… haz lo que sea que debas, pero supéralo. ¿Queda claro?

-Cristalino- gruño Vegeta, pero se sometió mostrando su cuello.

-Ten- Bardock se dirigió al lobo que había estado sentado y observando silenciosamente como era su costumbre- necesito una lista de todos los miembros sin compañero de la manada.

-La tendré para ti en menos de una hora- respondió mientras se levantaba y salía de la oficina de Bardock.

-Vegeta, organiza una reunión de manada para mañana por la noche. Nos reuniremos en la sala audiovisual más grande a las 8: 00 p.m.

-Hecho- asintió Vegeta.

De repente, Goku dejo de pasearse. Cerró los ojos como si se concentrara.

-¿Qué ves, hijo?- pregunto Bardock.

Goku estaba captando destellos de la mente de su compañera, aunque ella estaba tratando de bloquearlo. Aun no había aprendido que ahora que estaban emparejados le tomaría una concentración integra para bloquearlo. La pequeña arpía y sus dos amigas estaban causando bastante revuelo en una de los bares locales. Vio a Bulma en su mente. Estaba encima de la barra… bailando. Goku sonrió.

-¿De qué te ríes?- gruño Vegeta, sabiendo que no iba a gustarle la respuesta.

-Creo que es hora de acabar con su noche de chicas antes de que Bulma se caiga de la barra- le dijo Goku, y aunque lo intento no pudo esconder la risa burlona en sus ojos mientras veía las palabras penetrar en la mente de Vegeta.

-¿Esta en una barra?

-Oh, necesitaras algo mejor que eso, Beta- se rio Goku- está _encima_ de la barra, como bailando sobre una barra. Los clientes están bastante cautivados con ella.

Vegeta estaba fuera de su asiento y abriendo de golpe la puerta de la oficina de Bardock antes de que Goku terminara la frase.

-¿Tenías que búrlate de él?- le regaño Bardock.

Goku se encogió de hombros.

-Ver al duro y calmado Beta ser sacado de quicio es demasiado para dejarlo pasar, Alfa.

Bardock trato de esconder su sonrisa mientras sacudía su cabeza a su único hijo.

-Bien. Pero date prisa y ve con él o destrozara el maldito bar. No tengo el tiempo o la energía para tratar con ese desastre.

-Como digas- Goku le guiño un ojo a su padre mientras seguía a Vegeta.

" _Luna, te estoy dando una advertencia justa. Tu pequeña salida nocturna ha sido descubierta por el objeto de tus burlas. ¿Crees que es acertado, mi amor, hostigar a un macho dominante?_ "

Goku pudo sentir su sorpresa al sentir la voz de el en su mente. Sonrió; le encantaba sorprenderla. Era un buen cambio de ritmo ya que él era normalmente el sorprendido.

" _Mierda, ¿está en camino hacia aquí?_ " Goku oyó la ansiedad en su voz.

" _Está pisándote los talones, amor._ "

" _Estas disfrutando demasiado esto, Colmillo Blanco._ "

" _Aw. Vamos, Milk. Esa no es la forma de hablarle a tu compañero_ ". Rio Goku

" _Solo recuerda, hombre lobo, seguiré con mi amenaza de tener esa caseta para perro que hablamos construida para ti. Ahora ¿Cuánto tiempo?_ "

" _Me hieres con tus palabras, Luna._ "

" _Goku, no estoy jugando contigo. ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que la taciturna bola de pelos llegue?"_

Goku no se molestó en decirle a Milk que él y Vegeta habían estado conduciendo mientras ellos habían estado conversando. El bar estaba a solo cinco minutos de la mansión. Sonrió para sí mismo mientras él y Vegeta se bajaban del Hummer. Vegeta había estacionado directamente detrás del auto de Kriliin. Bloqueando efectivamente cualquier oportunidad de escapar.

Mientras Goku abría la puerta del bar, se fijó en la escena y casi pierda la compostura.

" _Estas impresionante, Luna, aunque un poco escasa de ropa_ " Goku observo mientras los ojos de Milk, grandes como platos, se encontraban con los suyos a través de bar. Sonrió perversamente. Levantando las cejas, susurro en su mente: " _Te tengo._ "


	8. Bulma VII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **bueno aqui les dejo cuatro capis porque estare de viaje y no podre actualizar como deberia... cuidense!**

 **estare de vuelta si Dios quiere en febrero.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Bulma VII**

A medida que Krilin se detenía en el estacionamiento del pequeño bar, lo único que podía pensar era que Vegeta y posiblemente Goku iban a desollarlo vivo una vez que se enteraran de que había dejado que las tres arpías lo convencieran de llevarlas fuera. No había ningún club al que las chicas pudieran ir, por lo que había sugerido amablemente un bar.

Si, pensó Krilin, camine directo a la trampa.

-Esto va a ser genial- Milk sonrió cuando abrió la puerta y bajo del Hummer.

-Estoy bastante segura de que tendré una actitud más positiva una vez que me presenten a este maravilloso amigo que se llama vodka del que he escuchado tanto en este país- se quejó Bulma.

-Definitivamente nada de bebidas- anuncio Krilin.

Las tres chicas se detuvieron a medio paso y miraron a Krilin, la una a la otra, y luego rompieron a reír.

Krilin gruño, lo cual solo las hizo reír más. Esta era una muy mala idea, pensó Krilin mientras abría la puerta del bar. El interior oscuro se ilumino brevemente por la luz de la calle y el sonido desde el interior lleno la noche mientras las chicas entraban con Krilin en la retaguardia.

Las tres chicas se detuvieron y permitieron que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. Entonces Bulma tomo la iniciativa y se dirigió directamente a la barra. Krilin acelero el paso y la encontró allí al mismo tiempo.

-Oye, Trunks- se dirigió Krilin al camarero que era también un miembro de la manada- nu alcohol pentru trei mosqueteras (nada de alcohol para las tres mosqueteras)

Bulma se volvió hacia Krilin. Levanto una ceja y sonrió con malicia. Krilin trago, no le gustaba nada la mirada en los ojos de la loba no–importa-cuan-latente-estuviera.

Bulma se volvió a mirar a Trunks y sonrió cálidamente.

-Oye, Trunks. Te he visto alrededor de la mansión, pero no creo que nos hayan presentado formalmente. Soy Bulma, y estas son mis dos mejores amigas, Chichi y Pan- las chicas sonrieron y saludaron.

Trunks les dio un guiño, haciendo que se sonrojaran. Ese guiño fue todo el ánimo que Bulma necesito. Se inclinó más sobre la barra y batió sus pestañas al joven lobo.

-Asi que, hemos estado esperando una noche de fiesta para, ya sebes, relajarse. ¿Seguramente puedes ayudar a una chica?

Trunks sonrió ampliamente, luego miro a Krilin que estaba diligentemente tratando de mirar al lobo en sumisión. En gran medida para diversión de Bulma, Trunks le guiño un ojo a Krilin.

-No creo que una pequeña bebida vaya a doler mucho, Krilin.

-Tenemos 18 años, después de todo- intervino Bulma.

Pan levanto la mano.

-Bueno, yo no…

Bulma golpeo su mano hacia abajo antes de que pudiera terminar.

-Pan es mayor y odia ser agrupada con nosotras las mujeres más jóvenes- encubrió mientras miraba a Pan fulminante, desafiándola a contradecirla.

Pan miro a Milk, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Bulma se volvió hacia Trunks, otra vez sonriente.

-¿Unul deget mic un bea apoi atunci, dragoste? (¿un trago entonces, amor?)-pregunto en casi impecable rumano.

Krilin se quedó en silencio sorprendido, al igual que Pan y Milk. Trunks se recuperó más rápido y sirvió tres tragos de vodka. Se volvió y miro a Krilin.

-Tu ai luat al tau chipes plin, frates (tienes las manos llenas, hermano)- le dijo Trunks con una sonrisa.

Una vez que cada una de las chicas tomo un vaso de chupito, los chocaron entre sí.

-Este va por todos los lobos rumanos ardientes- Bulma le dio una guiño al camarero, y luego bebió el trago. Las tres chicas tosieron cuando el vodka quemo sus gargantas.

Trunks se rio entre dientes.

-Se hace más fácil con cada trago- les dijo mientras les vertía otro.

Krilin gruño con frustración.

-Maldita sea, será mejor que me des uno de eso. Cuando Goku y Vegeta me despellejen quiero estar un poco sedado.

Trunks se rio de nuevo.

-Todo irá bien, viejo. Ellas solo quieren tener un poco de diversión, y aquí están a salvo. Todo el mundo aquí sabe que ella- asintió en dirección a Milk- es la compañera del príncipe. Nadie se va a meter con ellas.

-No me preocupa que alguien se meta con ellas, Trunks.

Trunks vio como Bulma engancho su iPhone a los altavoces de su equipo de sonido al otro lado de la barra y manipulo el volumen. A medida que la música de vertía empezó a bailar alrededor de la barra.

Vio cómo su cuerpo se balanceaba al ritmo prefecto de la música, todos en la sala quedaron hipnotizados por la belleza peliazul.

Trunks miro a Krilin de nuevo.

-Vas a necesitar otro de estos- le dijo mientras le servía otro trago. Luego se sirvió uno para si cuando las tres chicas empezaron a bailar alrededor de la sala, escogiendo diferentes hombres para bailar.

Krilin observo con atención a las chicas. Aunque Trunks tenía razón en que todos los clientes en el bar sabían quienes eran estas chicas y ninguno se atrevería a intentar cualquier cosa, él todavía iba a pasar por un infierno.

Una hora y media más tarde, Krilin vio con horror absoluto como Bulma bailaba en la barra alguna canción sobre extraterrestres.

Pan rio y aplaudió.

-Ese es su tema principal- grito ella por encima del ruido.

-¿Qué?- grito Milk en respuesta.

-¿Recuerdas que te conté de ella emborrachándose con aquel enfermero en el hospital de modo que yo pudiera ir a verte a la UCI?- pregunto Pan.

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa con eso? ¿Era realmente necesario?

-Bueno, tengo que admitir que no fue nuestro mejor plan, pero ese no es el punto- Pan lo descarto con la mano- lo que estoy tratando de explicar es que después de la pequeña escapada de Bulma, la encontré en la ducha de la habitación del hospital, cantando a todo pulmón bastante ebria esta canción de Katy Perry, solo que reemplazo la mayoría de las palabras por términos de hombre lobo. Fue jodidamente hilarante. ¿La mejor parte?- hizo una pausa, con las cejas levantadas- ¡Vegeta la escucho hacerlo!

-¡Cállate!- Milk dio una palmada a su amiga en el brazo.

-¿No te dije esa parte?- le pregunto Pan.

-Um, no. Creo que me acordaría de eso. Recuerdo que me dijiste que salió del baño desnuda, y tuviste que dar a Vegeta una mano.

-Oh, hombre. Ahora eso no tiene precio. No sé lo que estaba diciendo pero se estaba volviendo loco- las palabras de Pan fueron cayendo a medida que dejaba escapar un pequeño suspiro- Colega, que buenos tiempos.

Ambas chicas vieron con Bulma siguió con su algarabía. Los chicos de todo el bar la animaban. Nadie la toco, sobre todo con Krilin lanzándoles dagas con la mirada. Trunks le entregaba a Bulma un vaso de chupito de vez en cuando, pero estaba tan ida en ese momento que ni siquiera se daba cuenta que solo le estaba sirviendo soda.

La cabeza de Pan se alzó de golpe cuando escucho a Milk maldecir.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Pan, preocupada mientras veía el pánico llenar los ojos de Milk.

-Él está en camino.

Milk y Pan giraron para mirar a Bulma quien ahora estaba arrastrándose como un gato a través de la barra, su escote peligrosamente abajo amenazando con revelar todos sus secretos.

La cabeza de Milk giro bruscamente al sentir el poder de su compañero llenar la habitación, y justo detrás de él estaba un muy grande y muy enojado Vegeta. Milk miro de nuevo a Bulma. Mierda, pensó. El entro justo cuando una de los clientes ebrios tuvo el valor suficiente para meter un billete de cinco dólares en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. Para su crédito, lo hizo con tanto cuidado que su mano nunca se puso en contacto con su cuerpo.

Bastante impresionante, pensó Milk. Pero fue abruptamente sacada de sus pensamientos cuando la habitación ruidosa de repente se hundió en el silencio. Bueno, a excepción de una borracha y cantarina Bulma Brief. A este punto cantaba a todo pulmón "It Girl" de Jason Derulo.

-Oh, cielos. Aquí vamos- murmuro Pan en voz baja.

-Puedes ser mi chica, nena eres la…- Vegeta intervino directamente en frente de Bulma, empujando con eficacia a los otros hombre fuera del camino e interrumpiéndola antes de que pudiera continuar.

Bulma miro alrededor, dándose cuenta por primera vez que la música se había detenido. Le devolvió la mirada a Vegeta, luego miro por encima a sus dos amigas. Una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro cuando vio a Pan y Milk.

-¡Holaaaaa!- las saludo como si no las hubiera visto en toda la noche. Vegeta tomo su mano.

-Bulma, es hora de irse. Ahora- Vegeta espero a que ella comenzara a bajar de la barra. Cuando solo se le quedo mirando, dejo escapar un gruñido- Bulma, no me empujes en estos momentos. Vamos.

-No estoy lista para irme- dijo simplemente, mientras retorcía la muñeca de su agarre. Además, Trunksy aquí tiene otro trago para mi ¿no es así, indragostit baiat (amorcito)?- Bulma rio cuando los ojos de Trunks se agrandaron. Se alejó de la barra cuando los ojos brillantes de Vegeta cayeron sobre él.

Trunks levanto las manos.

-Beta, le he estado soda desde hace un tiempo- intento razonar.

Vegeta gruño, pero se volvió hacia Pan y Milk.

-¿Cuándo en el jodido infierno aprendió rumano?

Pan y Milk se encogieron de hombros.

-Ella ha estado haciendo toda esa cosa del rumano desde que llegamos aquí. Tu conjetura es tan buena como la nuestra- le dijo Pan.

-Ella está de pie- comenzó Bulma cuando salto de la barra, tropezando contra un hombre lobo, quien tuvo la desafortunada suerte de estar demasiado cerca de la chica borracha- aquí mismo- tropezó de nuevo- quiero decir, aquí. Ella, yo, esta parada aquí mismo.

Vegeta la aparto del lobo con el que había tropezado.

-Sí, todos podemos ver lo bien que estas allí de pie.

La cabeza de Bulma se alzó de golpe ante sus palabras.

-Ouch- murmuro Milk.

-Hmm, no fue una buena elección- susurro Pan.

Goku gruño a su compañera y su amiga.

-¿Podrían dejar de empujarlo?- hablo igual en voz baja que ellas.

Bulma apartándose de Vegeta trajo la atención de nuevo a ellos.

-¿Qué quieres decir eso, tu, tu, te refieres…?- gruño Bulma por lo bajo mientras se esforzaba por pensar a través de la bruma del alcohol- Lobo Estúpido- termino.

Vegeta dio un paso más cerca de ella.

-¿Lobo Estúpido? Realmente, cariño, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?

Bulma lo fulmino con la mirada, la frustración de los últimos dos meses alzándose en sus pensamientos inducidos por el alcohol.

-¡Oh, cielos, estamos en problemas!- murmuro Milk en voz baja.

-Oooh, bonita referencia a Harry Potter. Me gusta- susurro Pan a su vez con una sonrisa y chocando puños.

Bulma aparto la mirada de Vegeta. Sus ojos recorrieron la zona a su alrededor hasta que cayeron en lo que buscaban. Sonrió dulcemente mientras cautelosamente rodeaba a Vegeta, quien la observaba con ojos cautelosos. Bulma se inclinó sobre la barra y engancho al pistola de soda junto a Trunks, quien estaba tratando muy duro de verse invisible.

-Bulma- le advirtió Vegeta.

-Oh, Vegi, ¿Qué te preocupa? ¿No será que tienes miedo que una pequeña lobo latente pueda patear tu gruñón, mandón, antipático y buen trasero?- giro la boquilla hacia él.

-Esto no va a terminar bien- Pan se estremeció.

Milk asintió en un acuerdo silencioso.

-Bulma- gruño Vegeta su nombre mientras trataba de quitarle la pistola de soda de su mano- no te avergüences a ti misma. Vamos a terminarlo por esta noche.

Bulma estaba tratando de averiguar dónde estaba el gatillo, pero poco a poco, peligrosamente noto sus palabras.

-¿Avergonzarme? ¿Me estas tomando el pelo?- arrojo la pistola de soda en la barra y se dirigio a sus dos mejores amigas- me largo. ¿Ustedes dos vienen?

Sin esperar, Bulma se dirigió a la salida. A pesar del alcohol en su organismo, estaba echando humo, y a decir verdad, el alcohol probablemente no estaba ayudando a contener su temperamento.

Podía sentir los ojos de Vegeta en ella mientras se alejaba de él y sabía que el enfrentamiento no había terminado. No, el definitivamente tenía más por decirle, pero él no era el único que tenía palabras por soltar. Sonrió para sus adentros. _Si Vegeta quiere bailar,_ pensó, _entonces bailaremos. Ya veremos si se sabe los pasos y puede seguir el ritmo._

Una vez en el estacionamiento, Bulma se volvió hacia la puerta, con los brazos sobre su pecho, lista para la batalla.

Vegeta irrumpió fuera del bar con Krilin, Pan, Milk y Goku detrás de el. Camino hacia ella, sus cuerpos a solo un soplo de distancia.

-¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? ¿Bailando en un bar, bebiendo con un grupo de hombres?- como si de repente recordara su parte en esto, Vegeta se volvió a Krilin, quien dio un paso automático hacia atrás- ¿Y que estabas pensando al traerlas aquí?

-Ellas querían salir esta noche. No pasó nada, Vegeta. Todo el mundo sabe quiénes son y a quien pertenecen- Krilin intento calmar al lobo enfurecido.

-¿Puedes clamarte un poco, Colega?- dijo Bulma entre dientes- no es como si me estaba desnudando o dejando que alguna de esas bolas de pelo me toquen, así que no sé cuál es tu jodido problema.

-¿Mi problema?- Vegeta fulmino a Bulma- mi problema es que tienes diecisiete años.

-Dieciocho- dijeron Bulma, Pan, y Milk al mismo tiempo.

Vegeta miro a las otras dos chicas, quienes de repente se interesaron mucho en la grava en el suelo.

-Lo que sea- continuo Vegeta- eres demasiado joven para estar en un maldito bar bebiendo, lanzándote por ahí como…

Bulma lanzo su puño en su pecho, cortando sus palabras.

-Sera mejor que pienses muy bien sobre lo que está a punto de salir de tu boca, bolsa de pulgas, porque no lo podrás deshacer y yo no voy a olvidarlo- le advirtió.

Los labios de Vegeta se apretaron juntos, sus ojos entrecerrados.

-Simplemente vámonos. Podemos terminar esta conversación más tarde- Vegeta procedió a tomas el brazo de Bulma para conducirla al vehículo en el que él y Goku habían llegado. Ella sacudió el brazo y siguió a Pan y Milk al Hummer de Krilin.

Se volvió hacia Vegeta, sin dejar de caminar hacia atrás.

-Tienes que ganarte el privilegio de mi compañía. Y solo un consejo: siendo un cabeza hueca gruñón, egoísta, pesimista, amargado y aburrido, no es exactamente el camino para llegar a que viaje en tu auto. Así que, aquí está tu insulto creativo, Vegeta: ¡mete esto en tu pipa y fúmatelo!- con eso se dio la vuelta y siguió al vehículo, subiendo en el sin mirar atrás.

Cuando Vegeta dio un paso en su dirección, Goku lo agarró del brazo para detenerlo.

-Solo déjalo ir, Vegeta. Ambos necesitan calmarse. Puedes hablar con ella una vez que llegues a la casa.

Vegeta no hizo ningún comentario, pero continuo mirando fijamente el auto en el que Bulma se había subido, el cual ahora se estaba alejando.

…

-¡Que CORAJE!- grito Bulma con frustración mientras salía del Hummer con Pan y Milk justo detrás de ella- Arruino por completo mi noche.

Pan puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, por supuesto, despelleja al lobo por atreverse a meterse con tu noche.

Bulma se volcó hacia Pan.

-Ese no es el punto. El punto es que el piensa que, por alguna razón, tiene derecho a decirme que hacer.

Las chicas se dirigieron por las escaleras a la habitación de Bulma.

Una vez detrás de la puerta, se arrojó sobre la cama y se quedó mirando el techo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Milk con verdadera preocupación en su voz.

-Estoy confundida y todo este vodka dando vueltas en mi cerebro no está ayudando a las cosas.

-El vodka lo hace todo el tiempo- intervino Pan- se mete con las ondas cerebrales y otras cosas.

Milk miro a Pan.

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

Pan se encogió de hombros.

-Solo digo.

Bulma se rio.

-Esa es mi línea, Thelma.

-Lo siento, Louise. Iba con el momento- bromeo Pan.

Milk se sentó en la cama junto a Bulma.

-Realmente creo que tienes que hablar con él. Se contundente. Quiero decir, las dos sabemos que luchas por ser contundente, pero podrías darle una oportunidad.

Pan y Bulma se rieron del sarcasmo de Milk.

-Es solo que no se a dónde nos va a llevar todo esto- dijo Bulma con exasperación.

-Por cierto…- Pan miro a Bulma, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho- ¿Cuándo y dónde aprendiste a hablar rumano exactamente?

-Si- añadió Milk indignada.

Bulma se rio.

-Lo aprendí de internet, elegí algunas frases que sabía que si las usaba en el momento adecuado, me metería en la mente de Vegeta- Bulma siguió sonriendo- funciono como un embrujo. ¿Vieron su cara?

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Cuando hable con Trunks la primera vez… por cierto, ¿notaron cuan ardiente es? Está bien, no es el punto. De todas formas, le dije: "¿un trago entonces, amor?"

Pan y Milk rieron.

-La segunda vez que hable con Trunks- continuo Bulma- le dije "Amorcito".

-Eh, no me extraña que Vegeta estallara- expreso Pan.

-¿Así que has aprendido más?

-Oh, sí, pero me las estoy guardando. Tiene que ser el momento justo y cuando menos se lo espere- explico Bulma.

Milk inclino la cabeza hacia abajo a sus manos y se froto la cara, riéndose entre dientes.

-Te lo juro, Bul, no puedo decir si eres una genio o una lunática.

-Admito que es una línea muy fina- dijo Bulma con total naturalidad- y voy a ser la primera en confesar que un día de estos mi dedo va a rozar más de una lado que de otro.

Las tres se rieron justo cuando alguien toco la puerta. Se congelaron, mirándose entre sí, y luego observaron a medida que la puerta se abría.

-¿Estas bromeando?- murmuro Bulma en voz baja- tocas, esperas, eres invitado a entrar; es realmente un concepto simple. ¿Pero el molesto hombre lobo lo entiende? Noooo, claro que no. ¿Eso sería demasiado cortes, maldición?

Vegeta entro. Sus ojos se posaron en Bulma, su enorme cuerpo pareció hacer que la habitación se redujera de tamaño. Milk se levantó y comenzó a caminar lejos de la cama. Bulma tomo su mano, suplicando con los ojos a Milk para que se quedara. Milk negó y tiro de su mano libre.

-Habla con el- la articulo a Bulma.

Cuando Pan y Milk salieron de su habitación, Bulma murmuro en voz baja:

-Traidoras.

Bulma oyó el chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse, un sonido siniestro que lo provoco piel de gallina en sus brazos. Continuo tumbada en la cama, pero después de varios minutos de silencio finalmente se sentó.

Bulma miro al lobo al otro lado de la habitación. Se había apoyado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. La clásica pose de Vegeta, pensó con una sonrisa mental.

Ninguno hablo mientras ambos seguían mirándose fijamente le uno al otro. Bulma se encontró con su mirada fija en ella, pero finalmente permitió que sus ojos vagaran. Nunca se cansaría de mirarlo. Su cabello negro estaba muy corto en los lados, y largo en la parte superior, barriendo suavemente por su frente. Sus cálidos ojos color onix podría jurar que podrían abrir un agujero en una persona. Tenía una nariz recta y afilada, y labios carnosos.

Tenía un rostro cincelado y suave, como si fuera tallado en piedra. Era muy atractivo, demasiado atractivo.

No estaba segura de lo alto que era, pero coincidía con Goku en altura y Bulma recordaba a Milk diciendo que Goku media un metro noventa y tres. Sus anchos hombros llenaban la ajustada camiseta blanca que llevaba. Su tono de piel era de un cálido bronceado dorado, un color que tomaría a Bulma semanas de estar acostada fuera en el sol para lograrlo. Tenía una cintura estrecha, y largas y poderosas piernas.

Vegeta se aclaró la garganta, haciendo que la cabeza de Bulma se alzara de nuevo hacia su rostro. Parecía satisfecho, lo cual solo sirvió para sacar a Bulma mas de sus casillas.

-¿Qué quieres, Vegeta?- pregunto, y se complació de escuchar su voz tan firme cuando se sentía todo lo contrario.

Vegeta siguió mirando fijamente a Bulma, emociones arremolinándose dentro de el que no era capaz de conseguir controlar.

-Yo…- comenzó, pero parecía estar confundido acerca de qué decir- no puedes ir por allí bailando en bares y bebiendo vodka como si fuera agua.

Bulma se puso de pie, con los brazos rígidos a su lado.

-¿Lo dice quién? ¿Tu? Bueno, esta es una noticia de última hora: tú no eres mi padre, no eres mi hermano, y NO ERES MI GUARDIAN- la voz de Bulma se hizo más fuerte a medida que su ira se encendía.

-SOY TU CO…- rugió Vegeta, empujándose en la pared. Pero se contuvo antes de terminar la frase, casi mordiéndose la lengua en el proceso. Su respiración se había incrementado, estaba sorprendido por las palabras que casi salen de sus labios.

No entendía de donde venía pero se sentía cierto, correcto. Estos pensamientos se habían abalanzado a toda velocidad a través de su mente en cuestión de segundos. Continúo fulminándola con la mirada y volvió a hablar, ya no gritando, pero sus palabras fueron firmes. Eran ley.

-Soy tu Beta, y como tal, recibes órdenes de mí y las seguirás- Vegeta ladeo la cabeza a un lado, de repente recordando algo- ¿y en qué momento aprendiste rumano?

Bulma sonrió ante eso.

-El internet es un lugar maravilloso para aprender cosas nuevas, Beta. Sería un gran lugar para que tú aprendas una cosa o dos.

Vegeta dio un paso hacia ella.

-Tengo la sensación de que estoy un poco por delante de ti en el departamento de educación de la mayoría de las áreas- sus ojos brillaron con malicia.

-Oh, mi pequeño amigo peludo, te sorprendería de lo que se- dijo Bulma, a juego con su todo sugerente palabra por palabra, silaba por silaba.

Vegeta entrecerró los ojos hacia ella.

-¿Qué se su pone que significa eso?

Bulma se encogió de hombros mientras le daba la espalda, después de haber aprendido sus lecciones en etiqueta de manadas, sabía que eso era una enorme bofetada en la cara de un lobo dominante. Oyó a Vegeta gruñir y dar un paso hacia ella. Mi Beta, mi trasero, pensó mientras seguía ignorando al lobo acosándola.

Podía sentir su cercanía y sabía que si daba un paso hacia atrás chocaría contra su cuerpo. Un delicioso pensamiento, pero lo corto abruptamente mientras se recordaba que él estaba en su lista negra por el momento, y que posiblemente se había encontrado una reserva permanente en ella.

-Ya sea que lo creas o no- la boca de Vegeta estaba lo suficientemente cerca de su oído como para sentir el aire caliente de su aliento cruzar su piel y causarle un escalofrió- es por tu seguridad que puse esas reglas.

-Tú no eres mi Alfa. Poseidón sabía a dónde íbamos y no tuvo ningún problema con ello.

La voz de Bulma era baja, pero no menos potente que la de él.

-Eso puede ser cierto, pero una vez que tu comportamiento puso en peligro tu seguridad tuve todo el derecho a pedirte ponerlo fin de inmediato.

Bulma podía sentir su sangre comenzar a calentarse, su rostro enrojecer.

-¿Mi comportamiento?- dijo a través de sus dientes apretados- no soy una niña, Vegeta. No necesito tus órdenes.

-Eres un miembro de la manada. Seguirás las ordenes, te guste o no, por la seguridad de la manada así como la tuya. Tienes que acostumbrarte a ello, Bulma- Vegeta coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros y suavemente le dio la vuelta. Colocando dos dedos debajo de su barbilla, levanto su rostro para mirarlo.

Vegeta apretó los dientes y cerró brevemente los ojos cuando vio las lágrimas contenidas en los de ella.

-No fue mi intención hacerte daño, Bulma.

-No te hagas ilusiones, Beta. No estoy a punto de llorar por que me hayas lastimado. Estoy enojada- Bulma no aparto los ojos de los de Vegeta mientras decía enfurecida- podría venirte realmente bien una lección de modales. Añade esa a tus clases de cachorro y aprender a tocar y no irrumpir en las habitaciones, y eso debería mantenerte ocupado lo suficiente para que no tengas tiempo de preocuparte de mis actividades extracurriculares.

Los labios de Vegeta parecieron elevarse en una leve sonrisa y una vez más sus ojos brillaron con malicia. A Bulma no le gustaba la idea que, obviamente, apareció en su cerebro.

-Ya que estas tan empeñado en que aprenda modales, tal vez deberías ser mi maestra.

Vegeta dio un paso atrás y siguió mirándola con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Bulma no pudo evitar su propia pequeña sonrisa en respuesta a él. Así que demándenla, él era adorable cuando sonreía de esa forma.

-En tus sueños, Beta.

-Tal vez- dijo en voz baja. Cuando se volvió para irse, Bulma lo oyó decir en voz baja- Dios sabe que no puedo conseguir soñar otra cosa que no sea tu en mi cabeza.

Bulma se sonrojo antes sus palabras, pero pensó que seguramente le había oído mal. Él se volvió hacia ella antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Espero que hayas disfrutado de tu pequeña aventura de esta noche, Bulma, porque en los procesos futuros te acompañare- sus palabras fueron inflexibles- de hecho, si dejas la mansión por cualquier razón, voy a ser tu escolta- Vegeta le guiño un ojo, cerrando la puerta justo antes de que un cepillo de cabello volara por la habitación y se estrellara contra ella ruidosamente. Las palabras fuertes de Bulma siguieron el ruido.

-¡El único lugar al que me vas a escoltar es al veterinario para que puedan sacarte el pie que voy a empujar en tu trasero!


	9. Bulma VIII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Bulma VIII**

-También te quiero mama- dijo Milk en su teléfono celular mientras se acurrucaba en el abrazo de Goku- las cosas están bien aquí. El tutor nos mantiene ocupadas y aprendemos todo tipo de cosas.

-¿Cómo le va a Bulma?- le pregunto Lily.

-Ella está bien, solo un poco confundida acerca de las cosas. Ya saldremos de esta.

Lily rio entre dientes.

-Mi siempre optimista- Milk podía oir la sonrisa de su madre a través del teléfono.

-Dejare que te vayas, solo quería hacerte saber que estoy pensando en ti y te extraño mucho- Lily contuvo las lágrimas.

-Yo también te echo de menos. Estoy feliz, quiero que sepas eso- le tranquilizo Milk.

-Lo sé, y eso es lo que quiero para ti. Se feliz, vive una vida maravillosa con Goku.

-¿Vendrás a verme pronto?- pregunto Milk esperanzada.

-Ya lo veremos, este verano tal vez.

-Está bien, te quiero.

-También te quiero, Chichi, muchísimo. Adiós- Milk pulso el botón de finalizar en su teléfono y cerró los ojos un instante. Le encantaba hablar con su madre, pero a veces hacia que su corazón se sintiera pesado.

-Te amo, Milk. Sé que fue mucho pedirte el venir aquí- le dijo Goku suavemente.

-No me arrepiento de venir, Goku- Milk se volvió para mirarlo a los ojos- quiero estar contigo. Solo la echo de menos, y eso está bien.

El la beso en la frente con suavidad e inhalo su esencia profundamente en sus pulmones.

-¿Qué crees que está pasando con Vegeta?

Goku se quedó callado por un momento.

-Realmente no lo entiendo, pero trata a Bulma como si fuera su compañera. Todas las señales están allí. Creo que él esta probablemente peor porque no lo entiende tampoco.

Milk pensó en eso. Ella se sentía mal por ambos, Bulma y Vegeta. Sabía que Bulma estaba perdidamente enamorada del lobo, y no podía imaginar lo que sería amar a Goku, pero no ser capaz de estar con él. Milk oro por el bien de ambos, que lo que fuera que estaba pasando se solucionará en si rápidamente.

-¿Estas bien, amor?- le pregunto Goku con suavidad.

Milk se giró para poder ver a Goku a los ojos.

-Odio ver a Bulma tan herida. Y a Vegeta, a decir verdad- le dijo sinceramente.

-Eres una buena amiga, Luna, pero esto es algo que ellos van a tener que solucionar por su cuenta.

-Si no se matan entre sí en primer lugar- añadió Milk, medio en broma.

Goku se rio entre dientes.

-Existe esa posibilidad. Y sus posibilidades se han hecho mucho mayores.

Milk lo miro a los ojos, mientras estos se nublaban en pensamientos.

-Oye, hombre lobo- trazo sus labios con la punta de su dedo, llamando su atención- ¿Qué es? ¿Qué está pasando?

Goku se inclinó y la beso suavemente antes de responder.

-En la reunión que asistí con los otros Alfas, nos enteramos que han decidido que es en el mejor interés de nuestra especie traer de vuelta una antigua tradición- explico.

Milk se empujó hacia arriba a una posición sentada, dándose vuelta para así poder ver a Goku de frente claramente.

-¿Por qué estoy recibiendo vibras de "esto es una mierda" de tu parte, cariño?

-Bueno, amor, esencialmente porque a pesar de que podría ser beneficioso, en base a la situación de Bulma y Vegeta, es más probable que sea perjudicial… para uno de ellos. Estoy tomando apuestas en Vegeta ya que Bulma parece tener dominado el lado impetuoso.

Milk sonrió brevemente por eso.

-¿Y cuál es esta tradición?- pregunto.

-Hace más de un siglo, varias manadas solían tener un evento llamado El Encuentro.

-Oooh, suena muy al estilo Stephen King- interrumpió Milk.

Goku sonrió a su compañera y sus interminables comentarios.

-El Encuentro fue instituido para miembros de la manada sin compañeros, para venir y reunirse con la esperanza de encontrar a su verdadera pareja. Fue escrito a Ley de manada que si la manada era invitada, el Alfa no podía declinar o sería considerado un acto contra la especie.

-Santo infierno- murmuro Milk, mirando a la nada mientras pensaba en cómo afectaría eso a su mejor amiga.

-¿Bul tiene que ir a pesar de que no es de sangre pura?

-Desafortunadamente, los cuatro Alfas implicados has decidido ya que mi compañera no es de sangre pura se demuestra que cualquier persona con algo de sangre de lobo en su genética debe asistir, debido a que son posibles compañeros verdaderos- Goku tomo una respiración profunda y soltó el aire antes de continuar- la buena noticia es que mis padres tienen que ir, y tú y Pan pueden ir y actuar como asistentes de Bulma. Naturalmente, a donde vas yo voy, así que voy a asistir también. Habrá también algunos otros miembros de la manada acoplados que ayudaran con la seguridad.

-¿Seguridad?- pregunto Milk, confundida.

-En realidad no es una gran idea poner a un montón de machos sin emparejar juntos, especialmente cuando habrán hembras no emparejadas en juego- explico Goku.

-Ahh, eso es un punto valido. Entonces, ¿Por qué están pensando que es una buena idea?

-Sienten que vale a la pena el riesgo ya que muchos Canis Lupis no están encontrando sus compañeras- Goku envolvió su mano alrededor de la muñeca de Milk y jalo de ella hacia él, tirándola hacia la curva de su cuerpo. Ella apoyo la cabeza en su pecho mientras seguía pensando acerca de este nuevo acontecimiento. Goku continuo- las parejas acopladas ayudaran a mantener a los no apareados en línea. Habrá una junta de manada mañana por la noche.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que quisiste decir con Pan y yo siendo las asistentes de Bulma?- interrumpió Milk.

-Bueno, hace un siglo, las llamaban damas de compañía. Estaban allí básicamente para ayudar a preparar a la hembra no apareada para el evento, ayudando con su vestido, arreglando su cabello. Eso fue cuando la ropa de las mujeres era un poco más elaborada. Pero los Alfas suponen que ayudaría a las hembras no apareadas a estar a gusto si tiene algunas amigas con ellas.

-Así que, ¿me estás diciendo que, en esencia, vamos a ser las sirvientes de Bulma?- pregunto Milk dubitativamente.

-A falta de un término mejor- concordó Goku de mala gana.

-Por el bien de mi salud mental y futura amistad con esa ninfómana, no le digas eso. ¿Puedes imaginarte como tomaría eso y correría un apestoso maratón con esa información?

Goku rio entre dientes.

-Seremos cuidadosos con la forma en la que abordamos el tema.

-Aunque, por supuesto, puede que quede demasiado preocupada con todo el asunto de los machos sin pareja tras ella como para que realmente le importe tener un sirviente- añadió Milk- hombre, si Vegeta no estuviera en el cuadro, ella estaría en su idea del paraíso: un montón de hombres lobo calientes con sus ojos en ella.

-Amor, te olvidas que soy el único lobo al que debes referirte como caliente- bromeo Goku.

Milk se acurruco más cerca.

-No sé si hace falta decirlo, hombre lobo, tu eres el más caliente de todos ellos.

Goku gruño.

-Demuéstralo- le desafío.

Milk se echó hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos y vio el deseo que los llenaba.

-¿Ahora?- pregunto ella, sorprendida por el cambio brusco de tema.

-No podemos resolver el tema de Bulma y Vegeta esta noche, amor, ni podemos cambiar si el encuentro se llevara a cabo o no. Lo que podemos hacer es amarnos el uno al otro. Lo que pienso hacer es olvidarme de todo lo demás, excepto tú, Luna. Por el resto de la noche te olvidaras de todos los demás excepto de mí.

Milk sonrió con picardía a su compañero.

-¿Demasiado mandón, eh?- bromeo.

-Te deseo- le dijo simplemente, sin intentar ocultar su demanda.

-Por lo tanto, deberías tenerme- susurro ella mientras apagaba la lámpara de noche, dejando solo la luna para iluminar la habitación.

…

-Así que, para mayor claridad…- Bulma se sentaba en la sala audiovisual en uno de los mullidos sofás a la mañana siguiente. Milk se sentó en el suelo, apoyada contra una silla que Pan ocupaba. Bardock y Gine se sentaron en el lado opuesto a Bulma en otro sofá, mientras Krilin y Vegeta permanecían de pie, uno a cada lado de la sala, apoyados contra la pared- porque tengo una pequeñísima, diminuta cantidad de hombre lobo en mí, ¿tengo que ir a lo que equivale esencialmente a una danza de apareamiento y dejar que otros lobos no apareados me olfateen?

Pan soltó un bufido de risa.

-Lo siento, tuve una imagen mental.

-Genial- Milk choco su mano con Pan.

Bulma fulmino a sus dos mejores amigas con la mirada.

-¿Si ustedes dos has terminado con su pequeño momento podríamos por favor centrarnos en este próximo desastre?

-Lo siento, Bul. No nos tomes en cuenta. Como sea, sigue volviéndote loca- Pan ondeo su mano a Bulma para que continuara.

-Gracias- dijo Bulma con total naturalidad- está bien- se volvió a mirar a Bardock y Gine- entonces, ¿he cubierto lo básico?

-En realidad no es tan incivilizado como lo estás imaginando, Bulma- le dijo Gine suavemente- es como una reunión social. Ellos los dividirán en grupos, ya que hay un número considerable de personas. Por la noche todo el mundo se dará cita en el salón para la cena y el baile. Pero durante el día te dirán donde estarás. Un grupo de mujeres sin emparejar se reunirán en diferentes lugares de la propiedad con los machos sin pareja. Habrán Alfas y parejas acopladas en todo momento. Nunca estarás sola con un hombre que no esté emparejado a menos que encuentras a tu verdadero compañero. De lo que Chichi y tú han estado aprendiendo acerca de la manada en la tutoría, sabes que hay signos claros cuando encuentras a tu verdadero compañero.

Bulma no pudo evitar que su mirada derivara hacia donde Vegeta estaba de pie. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Bulma sintió escalofríos corriendo por su cuerpo con la intensidad de su mirada. L a voz de Gine capto su atención una vez más.

-Recibirás un itinerario una vez que lleguemos.

-Esta noche es la junta de la manada- continuo Bardock por Gine- te reunirás con algunas otras mujeres sin pareja que van a asistir también. Creo que tú, Chichi y Pan deberían pasar algún tiempo con ellas y llegar a conocerlas. Queremos que te sientas segura, Bulma. Nadie va a obligarte a hacer nada, y si resulta que conoces a tu compañero no entres en pánico, ¿de acuerdo?

-Alfa- Bulma sonrió con tristeza- ¿Cuándo has escuchado que he entrado en pánico alrededor de deliciosos hombres lobo?

Un gruñido resonó en toda la habitación.

-Oh, clávate un corcho en eso, B- le gruño Bulma a Vegeta.

Bardock ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado mientras miraba a Bulma.

-¿B?

-Sí. Ya saben, por Beta. Aunque, me gusta también porque podría estar llamándolo por el término técnico para una mujer prostituta, y él no lo sabría. Así que en realidad, llamarlo B funciona absolutamente a mi favor- explico Bulma con toda seriedad.

Todos se volvieron cuando un rápido estallido de risa llego desde el lado derecho de la habitación. Cuando Krilin vio que todos volvían sus ojos a él, rápidamente empezó a toser. Alzando sus manos, finalmente se recompuso.

-Perdóneme, Alfa. Parece que me he atragantado con algo.

-Tienes que ser cuidados al tragar comentarios listillos, Krilin- se burló Bulma- tienden a tener un efecto asfixiante.

Krilin le dio un guiño a Bulma, quien se negaba a mirar al lobo de mal agüero en la sala perforando actualmente un agujero en su cabeza.

Bulma miro de nuevo a Poseidón.

-Bien, entonces, la moraleja de la historia es encontrar a un compañero, no asustarme, y tratar de evitar cualquier concurso de meadas masculinas… literalmente- Bulma le guiño a Vegeta mientras decía eso y el levanto su labio en una mueca.

-Eso suena casi correcto- concordó Bardock- creo que hoy deberías hacer lo que haces como de costumbre. Trata de no preocuparte por El Encuentro.

Bulma resoplo.

-Sí, hare justo eso.

…

Frost, el Alfa de la manada Serbia, sostuvo un teléfono celular en su oreja mientras escuchaba a su contacto.

-Va a haber una junta de la manada esta noche anunciando El Encuentro- dijo la voz en el otro extremo.

-¿Las tres estadounidenses asistirán?- pregunto Frost.

-Sí.

-Espero que te hagas amigo de ellas, ganes su confianza- Frost se detuvo- todavía estoy trabajando en los detalles del plan, pero en cuanto lo haya resuelto estaré en contacto. Recuerda, no debes ponerte en contacto conmigo. Yo me pondré en contacto contigo.

-Sí, Alfa- luego, su contacto desconecto la llamada.

Frost se sentó en su silla de oficina, con vistas sobre las montañas de su territorio. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era ser paciente y dejar que su presa venga a él. El Encuentro estaba a un mes de distancia, tenía un montón de tiempo para finalizar el plan. _Una vez que todo este dicho y hecho, habré derribado al Alfa más poderoso en un siglo._

…

Vegeta llamo a la puerta de la enfermería de la manada. Recordando las palabras de Bulma, sonrió y espero a que la doctora Gold lo invitara a pasar. _¿No estaría Bulma orgullosa de mi_?, pensó.

-Entre- oyó gritar a Bulla Gold a través de la puerta.

Vegeta giro el pomo y abrió la puerta, asomando la cabeza antes de atravesarla.

-¿Es un mal momento, Bulla?

-Vegeta, hola- Bulla tomo sus gafas y dejo el libro que había estado estudiando- no, en absoluto- ella le hizo un gesto para que entrara.

Vegeta cerró la puerta detrás de él y entro en el área que se usaba para tratar a su manada. La habitación consistía en varias camas grandes de hospital a lo largo de una de las paredes y enfrente de ellas, dos áreas de cirugía que estaban separadas por divisiones. Bulla tenía un escritorio justo a la derecha de la puerta con varios gabinetes detrás de ella. También había una zona de laboratorio colocada con varias máquinas, microscopios y varios objetos filosos de los que Vegeta preferiría estar lejos.

Parte del castigo de Bulla por participar en el secuestro de Milk era servir a la manada rumana como médico en el lugar. Bardock, a las suplicas de Milk, había perdonado el castigo físico de Bulla, pero Bardock le había despojado de su carrera. Ella practicaba la medicina para la manada y, en retorno, la manada le proporcionaría alojamiento, comida, lo esencial, pero hasta que Bardock decidiera, no le pagarían y su libertad sería muy limitada.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- le pregunto ella.

Vegeta se sentó en una silla en el lado opuesto de la mesa. Una vez sentado miro directamente a Bulla, quien rápidamente desvió la mirada.

-Necesito saber lo que sabes acerca de los lobos latentes.

-No sé mucho- le dijo ella.

-Entonces necesito que averigües sobre ellos. Averigua si hay alguna documentación de sus tendencias de apareamiento y los acontecimientos que has pasado a lo largo con ellos- Vegeta se inclinó hacia adelante, con los codos sobre las rodillas, las manos juntas delante de él.

-¿Qué está pasando, Vegeta?- pregunto Bulla, su ceño fruncido en cuestión.

El dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración.

-Pensé que tendría tiempo para lidiar con lo que está pasando entre Bulma y yo, pero ahora con este encuentro…

-Oh, sí. Bardock me hablo de eso- dijo ella, asintiendo con la cabeza- el quiere que valla por si hay lesiones durante las luchas inevitables entre los machos sin pareja.

Vegeta asintió.

-Tendremos suerte si no hay ninguna baja, para ser honesto.

-Por lo tanto, eso que hay entre tú y Bulma…- le recordó.

-No sé lo que es. No hay señales de apareamiento diferentes a la urgencia de mi lobo y el cómo reacciono en su presencia- explico Vegeta. La frustración que el había sentido era evidente en la forma en que su cuerpo se tensaba mientras hablaba- no puedo oír sus pensamientos, mis marcas no han cambiado… aun asi, la idea de otro hombre cerca de ella me vuelve loco. Ella es en todo lo que pienso. Su esencia se ha convertido en parte de mí, y tengo la urgencia ridícula de asegurarme que tiene mi olor en ella.

Bulla le observo mientras hablaba, sin perder de vista como sus ojos comenzaron a brillar mientras hablaba de Bulma. Algo estaba pasando, eso era seguro.

-Todo lo que me estas describiendo indica que has encontrado a tu compañera verdadera- dijo Bulla- voy a mirar en los archivos de la manada y ver si existe alguna documentación sobre los lobos latentes. Ella podría ser tu pareja y puede que necesite algo importante para crear el vínculo, al igual como necesito algo traumático para sacar a la luz el gen lobo en ella. O puede que simplemente no sea tu compañera.

Vegeta gruño, sin gustarle ni un poco que la doctora siquiera sugiriera que Bulma no le pertenecía. Sí, estoy en problemas. Este encuentro iba a llegar a ser la prueba definitiva en autocontrol para el y su lobo.

Vegeta se levantó.

-Gracias. Realmente aprecio tu ayuda- antes de llegar a la puerta, se volvió y añadió- y tu discreción.

Bulla se sorprendió por completo de que el lobo dominante haya acudido a ella. Eso por si solo demostraba que Bulma se estaba metiendo en su mente.

Se volvió hacia su laptop y entro en la base de datos en busca de historias de las manadas de todo el mundo. Entro los miles de archivos seguramente había algo documentado de un estado latente. Comenzó a buscar a través de los archivos, abriendo, echando un vistazo, y cerrando, una y otra vez. Si, pensó, esto va a ser divertido.


	10. Vegeta IX

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 9: Vegeta IX**

Bulma y Pan caminaron juntas a una gran sala de reuniones. La manada se iba a reunir en cinco minutos para el anuncio de El Encuentro.

Esencialmente no había hecho nada en todo el día. Era sábado, así que no había clases. Bulma se había visto obligada a soportar un sinfín de garantías de parte de Pan que no iba a dejar su lado en el evento que consideraban como El Festival de Machos 2010.

También habían optado por no salir después de que Bulma les hablara de la declaración de Vegeta de estar siempre con ella cuando saliera de la mansión.

-¿Y cómo le respondiste?- había preguntado Pan.

-Le dije que el único lugar al que iría con seria el veterinario- dijo Bulma con inocencia.

-Todos sabemos que hubo más en tu comentario que eso, Virginia. Así que adelante, comparte el resto de lo que estoy segura fue una declaración muy esclarecedora para Vegeta- le provoco Milk.

-Está bien. Agregue que estaría yendo al veterinario para que le saquen mi pie se su trasero. No vi su rostro, pero estoy segura de que él se sintió, como has dicho, esclarecido.

Pan había estado tomando un sorbo de agua en ese momento y lo arrojo por todas partes.

-Estoy interesada en conocer a estas otras hembras no apareadas- le dijo Bulma a Pan- espero que sean geniales. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?

-Si con "geniales" quieres decir, nada de psicóticas, celosas, perras, entonces si, ya se lo que quieres decir- replico Pan.

-Hombre, Panny. Seriamente he contagiado a tu una vez dulce disposición inocente- Bulma se rio entre dientes- y a propósito, Pan querida, son perras, no pueden evitarlo.

Pan miro a Bulma por el rabillo del ojo.

-De verdad te ríes de tus propios chistes. Y, por cierto, tal vez la verdadera Pan está saliendo a la superficie después de tantos años de represión.

-Sí, tu sigue diciéndote eso, Sigmund. Mientras estás en ello, porque no nos explicas la teoría del condicionamiento- bromeo Bulma con su mejor amiga.

-Solo estoy diciendo.

-Una vez más demuestras que claramente te he influenciado- las cejas de Bulma se levantaron mientras miraba a Pan- no estoy diciendo que es una mala cosa. Quiero decir, la verdad, la mayoría de la gente se beneficiaria de la personalidad elogiosa de Bulma Brief.

Pan soltó un bufido.

-¿Se hace más pesado?

-¿Qué se hace más pesado?

-Esa gran cabeza que cargas 24/7, 365- Pan le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Bulma- simplemente parece que tal vez tu cuello o espalda empezaran a doler en algún momento.

-Guau, Pan. ¡Estoy impresionada que no solo vas por un título de psicología! Ahora pareces estar optando al cargo de alcalde de "Creo que soy graciosa" de la ciudad.

Pan se rio de Bulma, pero rápidamente se detuvo mientras entraban en la sala da reuniones. Sillas se alineaban en las paredes y también se alineaban en filas en el centro de la habitación. La habitación no estaba llena aun, pero se estaba llenando rápidamente mientras las personas desfilaban entre ellas.

-Supongo que debemos enganchar algunas silla- murmuro Bulma mientras entraba a la sala, en dirección a la lejana esquina derecha.

-¿Por qué nos vamos a sentar aquí atrás?

-De esta manera podemos ver la habitación y hacer algo de reconocimiento.

-Genial, aquí vamos con la jerga militar. ¿Fuiste un SEAL de la marina o algún oficial de las fuerzas especiales en una vida pasada?- pregunto Pan.

-Es un don. Viene con tanta naturalidad que pensarías que he tenido un entrenamiento formal- Bulma le guiño un ojo.

-Sí, eso es exactamente lo que yo estaba pensando. Y, por cierto, Hogwarts te acepto y está esperando tu llegada.

-Ja, ja, buena esa- dijo Bulma con sequedad- tienes mi voto… serás alcalde en muy poco tiempo.

Pan puso los ojos en blanco, mientras ambas seguían viendo gente entrar y sentarse en la gran sala.

-¡Oooh, oooh!- Pan golpeo la pierna de Bulma cuando vio a Milk y Goku- allí están Simba y Nala.

-Bien- se rio Bulma, y luego grito para llamar su atención- ¡Oye, princesa! Por aquí.

Milk las vio y tiro a Goku en su dirección.

-Oigan, chicas, ¿Por qué están sentadas aquí atrás?- pregunto Milk.

-Aquí vamos- murmuro Pan.

-Estamos haciendo el reconocimiento- explico Bulma.

-Reconocimiento, correeeecto- repitió Milk, alzando una ceja dubitativa.

-Oh, cállate y siéntate.

Goku se rio entre dientes y se sentó al lado de Pan, tirando de Milk en su regazo. Milk le devolvió la mirada y sonrió.

-De esta forma nos aseguramos de tener suficientes sillas para todos- explico el con una sonrisa.

-Oh, cierto. Nosotros definitivamente queremos asegurarnos de que haya un montón de asientos- Milk sonrió.

-Bueno, siempre y cuando estemos siendo tan conscientes- interrumpió Bulma- Pan, ¿Por qué no vas a subir al regazo de Krilin y yo voy a- señalo mientras un hombre pasaba junto a ella- agarrar a ese bombón y tirarme en su regazo.

Bulma sintió una mano en su nuca mientras una voz hablaba en voz baja junto a su oído.

-Si necesitas un regazo para sentarte, tinere de meu inima (dueña de mi corazón), el mio será el único disponible para ti.

Ella vio como Vegeta se sentaba en la silla junto a ella y sintió su estómago caer en picada cuando le guiño un ojo.

-Sera mejor que me quede en esta silla. Tiene la tendencia de alejarse si se deja por su cuenta- Bulma odiaba como su voz sonaba sin aliento y se pateó mentalmente a si misma por dejar que el vea como le afectaba. Por la mirada de suficiencia que se deslizo por su rostro era de hecho muy consciente de ello. Condenado hombre lobo, pensó para sí misma.

Pan miro a Milk y sonrió, obviamente amando el juego entre Vegeta y Bulma.

Milk se inclinó y susurro al oído de Pan.

-Le doy dos días antes de que el ponga una mano sobre ella.

-Estas siendo generosa. Yo digo menos de veinticuatro horas.

-¿Es una apuesta?- pregunto Milk, con las cejas levantadas.

-Mejor que lo creas- respondió Pan. Sus labios se relajaron en una sonrisa torcida.

Bulma se inclinó alrededor de Pan y miro a sus dos mejores amigas.

-¿Qué están apostando?

-Por Dios. ¿Es que ella tiene oídos de águila o algo así?

-No, tonta. Tú susurrando en como escucharte a ti hablando en un volumen normal, pero con la voz ronca. Realmente suena más como una chica que ha fumado durante treinta años- Bulma se encogió de hombros- solo te aconsejo. Puedes tomarlo y aplicarlo en tu tiempo libre.

Goku ser rio al oír las palabras de Bulma cuando Milk le dio un codazo, lo que lo hizo toser.

-No te rías, hombre lobo- Milk se volvió hacia Bulma- gracias por la observación, Sherlock.

-Siempre es un placer ayudar a un amigo en necesidad, Watson- Bulma sonrió ante la mirada irritada de Milk.

Pan puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Habrá algún momento en que no tenga que enviarlas a las dos a esquinas opuestas?

-Cuando el infierno se congele.

-Y la gente de allí, finalmente, consiga ese vaso de agua helada que han estado esperando- agrego Bulma.

Milk se estiro alrededor de Pan, con su puño cerrado en alto.

-Me gusta esa.

Bulma choco el puño con Milk y le guiño un ojo.

-Lo sé, ¿verdad? Se me acaba de ocurrir.

-Oooh, bonita y perspicaz.

-¿Qué puedo decir, princesa lobo? Soy el paquete completo.

Vegeta miro a Goku.

-¿A face tu fiecare a lua ce ei say? (¿consigues alguna vez entender lo que dicen?)

Goku rio a su Beta.

-Nu mai incerce sa (ya no trato)

-Buena idea- Vegeta asintió.

Bulma miro a Vegeta, entrecerrando los ojos.

-No se habla en lengua extranjera alrededor de los americanos.

Vegeta se inclinó hacia ella, el brillo en sus ojos haciendo a Bulma temblar.

-Pero Bulma, pensé que hablabas rumano- miro a Pan y Milk- ¿no tenían ustedes dos la impresión de que ella hablaba rumano?

Milk y Pan asintieron a pesar de las dagas que Bulma estaba arrojando con la mirada en su dirección.

-Esa fue absolutamente la impresión que teníamos, ¿cierto, Pan?- Milk se volvió para mirarla.

-Espera. Ah sí, recuerdo claramente un bar… vodka… y estoy casi segura de Bulma hablando en rumano con el camarero sexy- Pan estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras la cara de Bulma se ponía roja.

-Espero que ustedes dos no estén apegadas a su ropa interior porque acabo de tener el impulso repentino de hacer una fogata- gruño Bulma.

-Nota mental: ocultar la ropa interior.

" _O podrías resolver ese problema no utilizando ninguna._ " Milk escucho la voz de Goku a través de su vínculo. Su mandíbula cayo abierta y su rostro se volvió rojo brillante cuando se volvió para mirar a su compañero.

Bulma miro a Pan.

-Parece que Goku tuvo una sugerencia acerca de la ropa interior de la princesa. Si tuviera que conjeturar, diría que él dijo que yo no podría quemarlas si no lleva ninguna.

Si Milk podría ponerse más roja lo habría hecho.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué…?- tartamudeo Milk mientras miraba a su amiga peliazul, tratando de averiguar como ella sabía lo que había estado pensando Goku.

-Es un don, Watson. Pero en realidad se reduce a cuando se trata de chicas y ropa interior, los chicos siempre van a decir que no se mezclan.

Vegeta tosió cuando se atraganto con su risa mientras Goku enterraba la cara en la espalda de Milk, sus hombros temblando. Milk y Pan miraron a su amiga con la boca abierta.

-Otro dato en el que podrían estar interesados es que cuando se trata de chicas y bocas abiertas, los chicos…- Vegeta se inclinó y cubrió la boca de Bulma con su mano y le advirtió con la mirada que se tragara sus palabras.

-Gracias, Vegeta. Ese suele ser mi trabajo- dijo Pan- pero estaba en tal shock que no pude hacer moverse mis extremidades.

Vegeta inclino la cabeza.

-¿Qué por eso que siempre pareces estar tan cerca de ella?

-Es de suma importancia que todo aquel que este dentro de su alcance esté listo en cualquier y todos los momento de interceptar lo que podría salir de esa lengua perversa.

Bulma estaba frenéticamente tratando de hablar en torno a la mano de Vegeta por el comentario de Pan. Vegeta estaba aprendiendo rápidamente como trabajaba el cerebro de Bulma, y solo podía imaginar lo que quería expresar en respuesta al comentario de Pan sobre la lengua perversa. Él se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

-Voy a destaparte la boca. Seria sabio de tu parte dejar de lado el comentario de la lengua perversa.

Bulma lo miro por el rabillo del ojo, y después de un momento de tensión, finalmente asintió una vez con sumisión. Vegeta lentamente le descubrió la boca, listo si era necesario cubrir de nuevo sus labios.

La habitación empezó a silenciarse y todos dirigieron su atención a la parte delantera de la sala. Mientras Bardock daba la bienvenida y agradecía a todos por venir y empezaba a explicar acerca de la reunión que tuvo con los otros Alfa, Bulma se inclinó hacia Vegeta.

-Me debes. Pan me sorprendió con toda esa cosa de la lengua perversa.

Vegeta rio y susurro a su vez:

-Por alguna razón, tinere de meu inima, tengo la sensación de que habrá un montón de oportunidades para que puedas avergonzar a tus amigas con los comentarios cuestionables en los que inocentemente se adentran.

Bulma se encogió de hombros.

-Es cierto, pero todavía me debes. ¿y que me llamas cuando hablas en rumano? Me has dicho la misma frase dos veces.

Vegeta le palmeo la pierna, causando todo tipo de sensaciones de hormigueo.

-Dar tu romaneste, Micul meu lup. (Pero tú hablas rumano, mi pequeña loba.)

-Se lo que es lup y no soy un lobo. Cualquier otra cosa que dijiste estoy segura que es un montón de mierda también.

-Mi dulce Bulma- era su turno de inclinarse más cerca. Tomo una respiración profunda, tomando su aroma. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras un nuevo aroma golpeo su nariz. Era sutil, pero sin duda estaba allí- no me di cuenta antes, pero te aseguro, tu dice que definitivamente eres lobo- Mi lobo, oyó gruñir a su propio lobo, pero mantuvo esas palabras para sí mismo.

Vegeta se reclino en su silla. No podía concentrarse en lo que Bardock estaba diciendo, no después de capturar esa nueva fragancia de Bulma. Trato muy duro de ocultar su sorpresa, pero estaba casi seguro que este nuevo aroma era el olor de su compañera. Había varias cosas que identificaban a una nueva mujer como la verdadera compañera de un macho: la capacidad de escuchar los pensamientos el uno del otro, las marcas cambiantes en el macho, nuevas marcas que aparecen en la hembra, aquellas que coinciden con las del macho como una pieza de rompecabezas, y un aroma que solo en verdadero compañero reconocería.

Los dos primeros, sin duda no habían ocurrido entre Bulma y Vegeta, pero el aroma, su olor había cambiado. Era muy, muy sutil y estaba tomando toda su fuerza de voluntad no tomarla en su regazo y enterrar la nariz en su cuello. Si, pensó, eso no la asustaría. Vegeta negó con la cabeza y trato de dejar de lado este nuevo desarrollo para poder escuchar a su Alfa.

-El Encuentro ha de tener lugar en un mes- estaba diciendo Bardock mientras Vegeta estaba tratando de ponerse al corriente- quiero que cada hembra no apareada elija una o dos hembras apareadas de las que he elegido para asistir y actuar como su compañía. Estas hembras ayudaran a las no emparejadas a prepararse para los bailes nocturnos y si ella encuentra a su verdadero compañero, también deberán servir de testigos.

-¿Tenemos que ir, Alfa?- Bulma oyo un voz enfurruñada en el lado izquierdo de la habitación y estiro el cuello para ver quien había hablado.

Bardock indico al lobo que su pusiera de pie y Bulma vio como una chica pequeña se levantaba de su silla. Su cabello era azul y lizo. Tenía ojos azules expresivos y grandes, y una boca pequeña. Su tono de piel claro añadía más a su aspecto exótico.

Los ojos de Bardock se suavizaron y sonrió apaciblemente.

-Desafortunadamente, Bra, esto está fuera de mis manos. Hemos sido invitados y si me niego sería considerado un acto contra nuestra especie.

La loba llamada Bra resoplo y se sentó.

-Bueno, eso es una perra- la sala vibro con bajas risas por sus palabras.

Bulma sonrió y se volvió a Pan y Milk, quienes sonreían también.

-Me agrada- les dijo.

Vegeta escucho las palabras de Bulma y la miro.

-No creo que tú y Bra deban pasar el rato, Bulma.

Bulma ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado, con los labios fruncidos. Una oleada de celos se precipito sobre ella.

-¿Un viejo amor, Vegeta?

Vegeta se enderezo, claramente tomado fuera de guardia por la pregunta.

-No- respondió rotundamente.

Los ojos de Bulma se estrecharon peligrosamente.

-¿Un amor actual?- ella ni siquiera reconoció su voz cuando gruño ante la idea de Vegeta con otra mujer.

Vegeta observo mientras Bulma se encrespaba a la espera de su respuesta. Entonces cayó en cuenta: estaba celosa. No pudo evitar la risa que se deslizo por sus labios. Vio su cuerpo tensarse y se dio cuenta de que reír no era lo más inteligente que podía haber hecho.

-¿Celosa, Bulma?

-Por supuesto que no- escupió ella- creo que con todo lo que coqueteas conmigo, si estas involucrado- la palabra salió como si fuera repugnante para ella- entonces necesitas llevar tu ser infestado de pulgas a otra parte.

-¿Y si yo no estoy involucrado? ¿Entonces, que?- pregunto en voz baja, casi un desafío mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Bulma dejó de respirar ante el calor de su mirada. Ella estaba hipnotizada mientras mirando sus ojos comenzaron a brillar. Sus ojos negros se encontraron con los suyos y ella se sintió siendo arrastrada más cerca de él.

-Bulma- Vegeta susurro su nombre- ¿Qué pasa si no estoy involucrado?

La mano de el en su pierna, finalmente, la saco de su trance. Ella tomo una bocanada de aire cuando se dio cuenta que se estaba mareando por la falta de oxígeno. Sacudió la cabeza y miro a Vegeta en estado de shock.

-¡Maldita sea!

Ella se levantó bruscamente cuando toda la habitación se volvió para observarla. Bulma no sabía lo que había sucedido, pero sabía que tenía que llegar lo más lejos de Vegeta como pudiera justo en ese momento. No podía pensar con claridad cuando él estaba cerca, y seguro que no podía pensar cuando la miraba de esa manera, y decía su nombre con esa voz, y la tocaba… _Mierda_ , pensó, _estoy tan jodida._

Vegeta se paró enseguida pero Pan le agarró del brazo. Ella ni siquiera se inmuto cuando él le gruño, a la que le impedía seguir a Bulma.

-Siéntate- le dijo Pan firmemente al Beta furioso.

La habitación estaba en un silencio sepulcral cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Bulma. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en el grupo de la esquina. Vegeta se volvió a sentar en su silla y se encontró con las miradas de los otros lobos. Uno a uno se sometió a su Beta y miro a otro lado.

-Como estaba diciendo- continuo Bardock- todos los miembros sin pareja asistirán a El Encuentro. Las parejas acopladas que asistirán ya han sido informadas.

-¿Qué pasa con la latente de América?- pregunto un lobo macho en el centro de la sala.

Vegeta gruño.

-Ella no es de tu incumbencia.

-¡Vegeta!- gruño Bardock.

Vegeta desnudo su cuello a su Alfa en sumisión.

-Mis disculpas, Alfas.

Bardock volvió a mirar al otro lobo.

-La respuesta a tu pregunta, Ruffus, es que todos y cada uno con cualquier cantidad de sangre de lobo están obligados a asistir. Bulma es un latente, pero es un miembro de manada. Un miembro sin pareja- corrigió. Vegeta gruño a las palabras- y, como tal, va a participar como cualquier otro miembro de la manada- Bardock asintió al lobo para que se sentara.

La reunión durante otra hora con preguntas y frustraciones siendo expresadas. A través de todo el proceso, Bardock fue paciente y respondió a cada pregunta, pero fue inflexible y firme. El dejo muy claro que su manada asistiría y si algunos machos se encontraban en algún altercado serian tratados con dureza. La sala estallo en carcajadas cuando dijo que quería aclarar que no se trataba de una oportunidad de conectar y rascarse.

-Estaremos allí para buscar compañeros verdaderos. No para faltarle el respeto a la pareja de otra persona, poniendo sus manos, boca o cualquier otra parte cerca de lo que no les pertenece, simplemente porque se siente atraídos por ellos. No voy a castigar a cualquier lobo que desafié a otro macho porque él fue tan estúpido como para tocar a la compañera de otro, aun cuando ella no había estado acoplada en el momento. ¿He sido claro?

-Como usted dice, así será- dijo la sala al unísono.

Milk le sonrió a Pan.

-Bul habría dicho algo sobre eso: "Cualquier otra parte cerca de lo que no les pertenece"- repitió las palabras de Bardock- ella va a estar tan enojada de haberse perdido la oportunidad de avergonzar a Vegeta.

-Totalmente- concordó Pan.

Goku golpeo ligeramente su muslo.

" _Luna, compórtate_."

" _Oblígame_." Le desafío cuando se inclinó hacia atrás, lo que le hizo a él gruñir bajo en su pecho.

Bardock finalmente despidió la reunión. Mientras Milk se paraba, Goku le susurró al oído.

-¿Supongo que tu reto tendrá que espera, ya que tienes que averiguar que causo a Bulma salir abruptamente?

Milk sonrió a su compañero, pero antes de que pudiera responder Pan hablo.

-Yo sé por qué salió de aquí de esa forma.

Las cabezas de Vegeta y Milk dieron la vuelta.

-¿En serio?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Goku levanto una ceja al oír las palabras de Pan.

Pan a su vez se quedó mirando a Vegeta.

-Bulma nunca aprendió a usar su voz interior. Así que, Vegeta, por que no compartes la forma en la que ella te pregunto se estabas involucrado con Bra, y como en realidad nunca le diste una respuesta, pero en cambio te burlaste de ella, y después casi la hiciste hiperventilar de deseo.

La cabeza de Vegeta se ladeo, sus cejas juntas.

-¿Cómo…?

-Yo diría que es un don, pero en realidad solo soy cotilla como el infierno. Y maldición, muchacho, la mirada que le estabas dando casi me tenía a mí en un charco.

-¡Cállate!- chillo Milk- ¿me estás diciendo que Bulma salió de aquí enfurecida porque él consiguió ponerla toda caliente y mojada?

Pan estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Vegeta parecía que sería muy feliz si simplemente el universo se la tragaba entero.

-Estaba enojada cuando se fue- se defendió Vegeta- solo se fue por que estaba furiosa.

-Sí, enojada porque ella lo tiene mal por ti, Sherlock- le dijo Pan, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿En serio? ¿Le gusto?

Milk rio ante la sonrisa arrogante de Vegeta.

-Um, si no eres su compañero, eso no es una buena cosa, Casanova- le recordó Milk.

Pan asintió de acuerdo, escrutando a Vegeta.

-Esperemos a que ella encuentre a su compañero en el Festival de Machos para que pueda superarte.

Vegeta dio un paso hacia Pan. Goku camino alrededor de Milk y puso una mano en el pecho de Vegeta, deteniéndolo.

-Tranquilo, Beta.

Vegeta cerró los ojos respirando lentamente, deteniendo a su lobo. Entonces las palabras de Pan fueron más allá de la niebla de celos.

-¿Festival de Machos?

Pan sonrió.

-Bulma lo nombro así.

-Naturalmente- dijo Vegeta con una leve sonrisa.


	11. Vegeta X

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 10: Vegeta X**

Vegeta se dirigió a la oficina de Bulla después de la junta de la manada. Necesitaba compartir este nuevo avance sobre el cambio de aroma de Bulma y ver lo que la buena doctora tenía que decir al respecto.

La puerta de la enfermería ya estaba abierta cuando llego. Entro para encontrar a Bardock y Gine sentados frente al escritorio de Bulla.

-Vegeta- Bardock inclino la cabeza.

-Lo siento, Alfa, no quise interrumpir. Puedo volver después- dijo Vegeta, saliendo de la habitación.

-En realidad, me gustaría hablar contigo acerca de lo que sucedió en la reunión.

Vegeta se estremeció mentalmente, recordando cómo le había gruñido a Ruffus por atreverse a preocuparse por el destino de Bulma.

-Por supuesto- dio un paso más en la habitación y agarro una silla. La trajo y se sentó al lado de Bardock.

Bardock miro a su Beta unos momentos antes de hablar.

-¿Es ella tu compañera?- pregunto finalmente.

Vegeta dejó escapar un suspiro.

-No lo sé, Bardock- respondió en una rara muestra de vulnerabilidad, mostrada mediante el uso del primer nombre de su Alfa. Eso dejo saber a Bardock que Vegeta necesitaba la orientación tanto de su amigo como de su Alfa.

Bardock asintió.

-Explícate.

-No escucho sus pensamientos, mis marcas son las mismas. Ella no ha mencionado que tenga marcas en su cuerpo. Dicho esto, mi lobo la ha reclamado- Vegeta se pasó las manos por el cabello, la frustración evidente en su mandíbula tensa mientras siguió hablando- he estado luchando contra el por primera vez en más de un siglo. Sin importar lo mucho que me recuerde a mí mismo que no hay signos de apareamiento, a mi lobo no le importa. El la ha reclamado y la quiere.

-Así que, aparte de cómo te sientes por ella, ¿no hay ninguna evidencia de que ella podría ser tu verdadera compañera?- pregunto Gine con suavidad.

-Bueno, en realidad…- Vegeta miro a Bulla, quien había estado en silencio escuchando la conversación- mientras estaba sentado junto a ella en la reunión capte su olor- hizo una pausa.

Diana se animó.

-¿Y?- pregunto ella.

-Ha cambiado- dijo Vegeta- es muy débil, pero juro que podía oler el aroma de apareamiento en ella.

-¿A qué olía?- pregunto Bardock con cuidado. Vegeta sabía que Bardock solo preguntaba por qué haría a otro lobo olfatear a Bulma para ver si lo que el olía era igual a lo que Vegeta olfateo, pero aun así se erizo. Preguntar a otro lobo como es el olor de su compañera para él, era como pedirle a un hombre humano que pasara a otro la ropa interior de su esposa. En otras palabras, era extremadamente personal.

-Antes, siempre olía a vainilla- Vegeta recordó la reunión, cuando la había olfateado profundamente- pero hoy había una pizca de canela. Estaba apenas allí, pero era embriagador.

Las palabras de Vegeta se suavizaron mientras pensaba en el olor de Bulma, recordando como su lobo se había despertado.

-Interesante- murmuro Bulla- ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado de vuelta?

-Un par de días. ¿Por qué?- cuestiono.

-Desde que estas de vuelta, cuando estas cerca de Bulma, ¿dirías que los encuentros son intensos?- pregunto, haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta.

Vegeta rio.

-Se podría decir que sí. Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Por qué?

-Antes de que vinieras estaba discutiendo con Bardock y Gine lo que había encontrado poco antes de la junta de la manada. Me encontré con un caso documentado de una lobo latente siendo emparejada con un Canis Lupis puro- Bulla miro a unos papeles y luego a Vegeta- en realidad es el diario de un Alfa de hace más de un siglo.

-Eso es bueno, ¿verdad?- pregunto Vegeta con aprensión.

-Bien- Bulla hizo una pausa- es bueno porque ahora tenemos algo para en cierto modo… evaluar la progresión de un acoplamiento entre un latente y un puro. Pero tiene el potencial de ser peligroso.

-¿Peligroso?- interrumpió Vegeta, no gustándole la idea de que algo le cause daño a Bulma- ¿Cómo puede estar información ser posiblemente peligrosa?

-Voy a explicarte lo que estaba documentado y entonces voy a entrar en cómo se aplica a ti y a Bulma- comenzó Bulla.

-Te escucho- dijo Vegeta mientras se enderezaba en la silla. Su lobo se animó, lo que realmente le sorprendió ya que su lobo solía mantenerse tranquilo menos en la caza o en la batalla.

Bulla reunió los documentos que había imprimido y comenzó a leer.

- _Conocí a mi verdadera compañera hoy. No por primera vez, pero fue la primera vez en la que el vínculo había aparecido. Había estado siempre extrañamente intrigado por ella, pero había asumido que era curiosidad debido a su aire misterioso. Fui atrapado completamente con la guardia baja cuando oí sus pensamientos por primera vez. Ella estaba en peligro, grave peligro. La oía gritar por ayuda… en mi mente. Empecé a correr, sin tener en cuenta en donde estaba ni lo que estaba haciendo. Todo en lo que mi lobo podía pensar era que teníamos que llegar a ella, tenía que salvarla. Corrí por lo que pareció una eternidad y finalmente irrumpí en un claro. Allí, atada a un poste, estaba mi compañera de pie._

 _Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, haciendo que los moretones que empañaban sus mejillas brillaran. Sentí que la sangre en mis venas comenzó a calentarse. Mi corazón y mis ojos, lo sé, estaban brillando mientras la rabia se vertía en mi impulsada por la necesidad de mi lobo de proteger a nuestra compañera. Sus ropas estaban desgarradas, trapos rasgados. Su cabello estaba cubierto de suciedad, como fuera sido arrastrada por el suelo. Ella no hizo ningún sonido en voz alta mientras las lágrimas seguían fluyendo, pero su mente era una tormenta turbulenta de miedo, ira y traición. Se volvió y me miro directamente. Se me corto la respiración cuando sus ojos azules brillantes se clavaron en los míos. Fue instintivo llegar a su mente. "Estoy aquí, Maron", le asegure. "Todo estará bien"._

 _Sus ojos se abrieron, la única indicación de que me había oído y me reconoció. Luego se cerraron. Las lágrimas claras como diamantes y numerosas como gotas de lluvia de una tormenta de verano cubrieron su rostro lleno de miedo una vez más._

 _El crujido y el destello de llamas naranjas finalmente sacudió mi asombro y me di cuenta que había hombres y mujeres por todas partes._

 _Varios estaban prendiendo madera y heno que habían apilado debajo de ella, mi compañera. Iban a quemarla viva. Cualquier control que tuviera se rompió, el impulso de horror que estaba presenciando siendo mi tirón final. Lo perdí. Por primera vez en 200 años perdí el control de mi lobo. Mi cambio fue instantáneo. Me lance hacia adelante, derribando a cualquiera que se atreviera a bloquear mi camino. No hice ninguna distinción entre hombre o mujer. En lo que a mi lobo se refiere todos eran culpables y sufrirían la ira de un Alfa._

 _Los gritos llenaron el aire mientras destruía uno por uno a los que no habían corrido en miedo, si no que en su lugar; en su estupidez, pensaban que tenían una oportunidad contra mí._

 _Llegue a ella justo antes de que el fuego alcanzara sus pies descalzos. Gracias a Dios que se desmayó justo cuando cambie volviendo a mi forma humana. La desate lo más rápido que pude, apartándola de las llamas que parecían cobrar vida, llegando con sus brazos, en busca de su presa. La cargué, sin mirar atrás. La lleve a la aldea de la manada, la cual ahora sería la de ella._

Bulla se detuvo allí y levanto la vista de los papeles.

-Voy a saltar a después de que ella despierta y empiezan a interactuar. El describe sus sentimientos hacia ella y creo que podría ser útil para ti. Luego voy a leer lo que él cree que le impide reconocer a su compañera y lo que se necesitó para despertar a su lobo latente.

Vegeta asintió, su único reconocimiento a sus palabras mientras su cerebro procesaba lo que ya se había leído.

- _Maron no estaba sorprendida de que fuera un Canis Lupis. No podía creer que ella lo supiera todo este tiempo. Su familia ha sido inflexible acerca de pasar su historia de generación en generación. La conoció hace más de un año._

 _Ella es la hija de una sanadora gitana, Melinda, quien vino a la aldea para ayudar con enfermedades menores. Sabía que la familia de su madre había servido a la manada como sanadores por generaciones, pero lo que no sabía era que la bisabuela de Maron tuvo un breve romance con un miembro de la manada. Como resultado, una niña había sido concebida._

 _Maron es una Canis Lupis latente de cuarta generación, lo cual es prácticamente desconocido y ciertamente nunca se ha acoplado._

 _Maron ha estado conmigo una semana. Ella ha estado sorprendentemente aceptando nuestras circunstancias. Creo que es porque ella ha estado alrededor de la manada y, yo sin saberlo, tenía conocimiento de los verdaderos compañeros y la atracción. Encuentro que cuanto más tiempo paso con ella más la anhelo. No hemos completado los Ritos de Sangre. Ni siquiera la he besado, aunque me encuentro a mí mismo necesitando tocarla, una caricia contra ella mientras camino a su lado, una breve mano en su espalda, una suave caricia en su rostro mientras duerme. Ella necesita mi toque, lo siento en ella aunque intenta bloquear sus pensamientos de mí. Cuando atrapo pedazos de ellos estoy asombrado de la visión que tiene de por qué se tardó tanto tiempo para que los signos de apareamiento aparecieran entre nosotros. Finalmente me he decidido a hablar con ella al respecto. Siento que si no resolvemos esto y la reclamo pronto nadie estará a salvo._

 _Le pregunte a Maron sobre sus pensamiento sobre nuestro apareamiento. Pensé que iba a tener que convencerla de eso, pero ella fue sorprendentemente franca. Ella dijo que había hablado con su madre acerca de ello y la experiencia que tenía su madre como sanadora fue lo que la ayudo a idear su teoría, una con la que parece estar jugando mientras escribo esto._

 _Melinda cree que debido a que la sangre de lobo esta tan diluida en Maron algo tenía que suceder para desencadenar esa parte animal en ella, algo intenso. Debido a que la poca cantidad de lobo residiendo en ella estaba enterrada profundamente, solo que pasara algo que requiriera la ayuda de su lobo provoco que surgiera. Maron había estado en problemas cuando el vínculo nos conectó. Le pregunte que le había sucedido a esa gente que conocía para que le hiciera una cosa tan terrible._

 _Maron me dijo que a pesar de que es una latente, un rasgo apareció una vez que se convirtió en mujer. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar. Cada vez que tenía miedo o estaba enojada, o incluso emocionada sus ojos cambiaban de azul a azul brillante._

 _La mejor amiga de Silena lo había visto suceder y prometió no decírselo a nadie. Ella rompió su promesa. Le dijo a su madre que pensaba que Maron podría ser una bruja. Eso fue todo lo que necesito. Clama ver una bruja y los justo surgirán exclamando su indignación y señalando con sus dedos condenatorios._

 _Los aldeanos la había sacado de su casa mientras su madre estaba fuera y la condenaron a muerte. A muerte, sin ninguna prueba. Ahí fue cuando la encontré. Su lobo latente sabía que necesitaba ayuda y se había impulsado a gritar a su compañero._

 _Melinda está convencida que debido a que Maron y yo no nos conocíamos o habíamos tenido contacto durante el año pasado; en otras palabras, debido a que su compañero ha sido un extraño para sí, ella no había sido capaz de llegar a él, a mí._

 _Melinda también pregunto se notaba que el vínculo se hacía cada vez más fuerte ahora que Maron y yo estábamos juntos todo el tiempo. Le explique cómo me sentía, y como las emociones y las necesidades se están haciendo más fuertes. Para un Alfa no acoplado, eso es peligroso. Ella me pidió que sea honesto con Maron sobre mis sentimientos, el vínculo, los Ritos de Sangre, todo._

 _Maron y yo completamos los Ritos de Sangre anoche, y completamos nuestro apareamiento. Fue el último eslabón de mi lobo al suyo, latente o no. Esta mañana las marcas de apareamiento aparecieron en su espalda. Son preciosas. Mis marcas han cambiado también. Ella se burló de mí y dijo que eran muy varoniles._

 _A pesar de la sangre Canis Lupis latente en Maron, no creo que nuestra unión sea más débil que la de otras parejas apareadas de sangre pura. Al hablar con los otros machos apareados, Maron y yo experimentamos los mismo sentimientos intensos que ellos lo hacen, ya sea que estén lejos… o juntos._

Bulla termino de leer y la habitación quedo en silencio. Vegeta miro al frente, pensando en todas las posibilidades, resultados, y si, incluso a los peligros que acompañan esta información.

Bardock fue el primero en romper el silencio tenso.

-¿Ves por qué Bulla siente que es una situación peligrosa?

Vegeta no respondió al principio. Por último, se recompuso.

-¿Cuáles son mis opciones?- miro directamente a Bulla.

Bulla respiro profundamente y se recostó de su silla.

-Crear una reacción intensa en Bulma o dejarlo como esta.

-Ninguna de ella es aceptable- gruño Vegeta.

Bulla se echó a reír.

-Dejar a un lobo dominante esperar a que alguien arroje una solución a su…

-Bulla- le advirtió Bardock, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Le pido perdón, Alfa- ella se sometió- lo que quise decir fue, ya se aceptable o no, es lo que es.

-¿Cuáles son tus reservas en cuanto a persuadirla?- pregunto Gine.

Vegeta miro a Bardock.

-No quiero una compañera.

Las cejas de Bulla se juntaron.

-¿Qué?

Gine siguió sosteniendo la mirada de Vegeta, y como una Alfa en su propio derecho, no daría marcha atrás.

Vegeta finalmente cedió por respeto, no a falta de una posición dominante. Dejo escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo.

-Tuve una hermana, hace mucho tiempo. No pude protegerla. Decidí entonces que no quiero tener a otra persona confiando en mi para su seguridad.

-Pero Bardock y yo confiamos en ti todos los días. Los otros lobos, los que entrenas, las hembras no apareadas, todos confían en ti para protegerlos. ¿Cómo es que tener una compañera es diferente?- cuestiono Gine.

-Tengo respaldo cuando se trata de todos los que acabas de nombrar. Sabes tan bien como yo, Gine, que cuando se trata de tu protección Bardock es el extremo de todo. Si quedas desprotegida, si tu protección falla, Bardock será el único responsable. Eso es parte de estar apareados, vinculados. Bardock solo se considera a sí mismo responsable de tu seguridad. No quiero esa responsabilidad de nuevo.

-¿Estás dispuesto a pasar toda tu existencia virando más allá de la oscuridad por miedo al fracaso?- pregunto Bulla, incapaz de ocultar su incredulidad- ¿dejarías pasar algo que otros consideran valioso y un honor? No solo eso, si no que la condenarías a ella a vivir con solo la mitad de su alma. ¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo que estás dispuesto a sacrificar?

Vegeta gruñía cuando Bulla termino.

-No lo entiendes. No eres un macho de esta especie; no eres un Alfa. ¿Tienes idea de lo que se siente ver a la persona que amas y estabas obligado a proteger, morir en tus brazos, porque no llegaste lo suficientemente rápido? ¿LO HACES?- gruño.

-Vegeta- Bardock no levanto la voz, pero sus palabras estaban llenas de poder.

Vegeta dio marcha atrás, pero su cuerpo se estremecía de ira al escuchar las palabras de Bulla, a sabiendas que eran la verdad.

-Esto es lo que esperare de ti, Beta- Bardock enfrento a Vegeta, haciéndolo una orden formal. Cualquier otra cosa no conseguiría la cooperación de el- vas a ser parte de la seguridad de Bulma. Si no quieres seguir con esta posibilidad, está bien. Te sugiero que esperes a ver si ella encuentra a su verdadero compañero en El Encuentro. Si no lo hace, entonces vas a tomar parte en ver si ella es tu compañera a través de los métodos que este documento ha arrojado a la luz. No dejaras a Bulma a la suerte de ser solo una sombra de lo que debería ser. ¿Entiendes?

Vegeta gruño, pero asintió. Termino formalmente:

-Como usted dice, así será.

Vegeta dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero Bardock hablo antes de que pudiera pasar por la puerta.

-Vegeta, estas optando por esto. Si haces tanto como respirar sobre otro lobo en El Encuentro debido a Bulma, vas a sufrir las consecuencias.

-Entendido- reconoció el.

Vegeta sabía que en el momento en que viera a otro lobo poner las manos sobre Bulma no iba a ser capaz de controlar a su lobo, sin embargo, había acordado estúpidamente protegerla. Estaba haciendo la misma cosa que quería evitar. Él era su protección. Maldito sea su Alfa y su intromisión.

…

Bulma paseaba por su habitación como un animal enjaulado.

No podía creer el ridículo que había hecho de sí misma, pero en ese momento solo era capaz de pensar en alejarse de cierto lobo.

Estaba tan jodida. ¿Cómo había llegado a este punto? Había estado diciéndose a sí misma una y otra vez que él no era un opción. Podría muy bien haber tenido una matrícula de tantas veces que lo había repetido a su corazón. Si, bueno su corazón estaba haciendo lo suyo, ya no le importaba ni un tonto, verdadero, comino que Vegeta estuviera supuestamente fuera de los limites. Algo en ella lo anhelaba.

Cada vez que estaba cerca de ella solo quería restregarse contra él y acurrucarse en su regazo.

 _Se puede decir volviéndose desquiciada, chicos y chicas_ , pensó Bulma.

Yendo de ida y vuelta se paseó.

-Está bien- le dijo a la habitación vacía- El Festival de Machos 2010 es la respuesta. Tengo que realmente, en serio, tratar de encontrar a mi compañero- una vez más a su corazón no le importó ni un comino, mientras Bulma seguía diciéndole que no iba a ceder. Vegeta es nuestro compañero, le dijo- no, eso no va a suceder. Ne te estoy escuchando. La la la la la la- Bulma engancho sus dedos en sus oídos, y cerró los ojos. Fue en este punto que Pan entro en la habitación.

-¿A quién no estas escuchando, exactamente?- pregunto Pan, mirando alrededor de la habitación.

Bulma se dio la vuelta, dejando caer las manos rápidamente.

-Hola, Panny. ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto ella, tratando de alcanzar la calma, pero cayendo cinco mil pies por debajo.

-Sí. Bueno, sobre eso…- Pan cruzo los brazos y luego levanto una mano para tocar su barbilla con un dedo- ¿Qué pasa? Hmm. Veamos, saltaste de la silla como si hubieras estado sentada en llamas y luego abandonaste la reunión, como dije, como si las llamas hubieran estado tratando de morder tu trasero… si, eso es más o menos lo que pasa.

Bulma se estremeció ante la imagen que Pan dibujo.

-Está bien, así que no fue mi mejor momento- murmuro.

-¿Eso crees?- pregunto Pan, sus cejas subiendo.

-No sabes cómo fue…- la voz de Bulma estaba llegando a ese punto agudo donde habría arrojado algo a otra persona por usarlo- estar allí sentada al lado de su peluda sensualidad caliente, sus ojos haciendo esa cosa ardiente, su voz profunda y suave, su mano estando toda muy cómoda sobre mi rodilla. Lo digo en serio, Pan, era saltar y correr por las colinas o arrastrarme a su regazo jadeando como una niña hormonal desesperada.

Pan rio.

-¿Acabas de decir niña hormonal desesperada?

-Cállate, Pan.

Ella levanto las manos en señal de rendición.

-Oye, no dispares a la que señala tus metáforas tontas.

Bulma puso los ojos en blanco a su mejor amiga a medida que se dejaba caer en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la cama.

-Así que, ¿Cuál es el…?- empezó Pan a preguntar, pero se interrumpió cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

-¡Estoy aquí!- Milk entro corriendo al interior como un tempestuoso huracán- estoy aquí- jadeo- ¿Cuál es el plan?

Su cabeza iba de ida y vuelta entre Pan y Bulma.

Bulma asintió en dirección a Milk.

-¿Qué demonios está mal con ella?- pregunto ella a Pan.

-Estoy empezando a pensar que es el s-e-x-o- deletreo Pan, cubriendo el lado de su cara para que Milk no pudiera ver, pero hablando en susurro- toda la falta de oxígeno del jadeo, las respiraciones pesadas, y lo que no está matando a las células de su cerebro.

Bulma rompió a reír.

-Eso sería aún más divertido si mi cerebro no estuviera tratando de llenar en lo que no.

-¿Podríamos, por favor, abstenernos de hablar sobre mi vida sexual?- rechino Milk.

-No, no habrá ninguna abstención, porque entonces querrías hablar de la atracción que estoy tratando de ignorar con el lobo que todavía no es una opción a pesar de que ninguno de los dos al parecer que puede permanecer lo más lejos posible el uno del otro- Bulma tomo una respiración profunda y continuo- si dejamos de hablar de tu vida fantástica de sexo, entonces ustedes dos hienas, esperaran que les diga como cuando estoy cerca de el siento como si la electricidad estuviera corriendo a través de mi piel. Querrían que les explique cómo se acelera mi corazón y mi respiración se vuelve errática cada vez que susurra en mi oído. Me obligarían a, en contra de mi voluntad, claro está, describirles la muchas veces que he soñado con escuchar su voz en mi mente, ver las marcas cubrir mi piel, ver sus marcas cambiar. Así que, al infierno que no. Solicitud negada. No pasara, fin de la historia. En resumen, no podemos dejar de hablar de tu vida sexual.

Pan estaba de pie con su mandíbula abierta, y Milk estaba mirando a Bulma como si fueran salido alas de su trasero.

-Bueno, entonces está bien- finalmente hablo Pan- creo que hablar de la vida sexual de Chichi realmente ha arrojado algo de luz a las cosas. ¿Verdad, Chichi?

-¿Algo de luz? Mierda, mi vida sexual a iluminado todo un apestoso estadio de futbol.

-¿Quién sabría?- Bulma se encogió de hombros inocentemente.

-¿Cuál es el plan, Bul?- pregunto Pan con sobriedad- todos sabemos que tienes uno, así que suéltalo.

Bulma se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

-Tengo que encontrar a mi compañero, tengo que permanecer lejos de B, y tengo que unirlo todo junto- resoplo Bulma, agitando su flequillo.

-Está bien, operación CEU comienza ahora- sonrió Milk.

-¿Operación CEU?- pregunto Bulma dubitativamente.

-Um, princesa lobo, ¿podrías elaborar el titulo?- indico Pan.

-C, compañero, U, unir, E, evitar- explico Milk.

-Oooh, CEU. Como si estuviéramos uniendo las pistas del mapa* de su futuro. Me gusta- Pan le guiño un ojo a Milk.

-Lo sé, ¿cierto? Se justa, como si estuviera haciendo un mapa de este lio- añadió Milk.

Bulma sonrió y asintió con entusiasmo.

-Oh, yo tengo uno- dijo ella, uniéndose- es como si estuvieran haciendo un mapa para dirigir sus estúpidos traseros fuera de mi habitación.

-Oye- dijo Pan, indignada.

-Oye, si el zapato encaja, Pan. Solo estoy diciendo que, si encaja todo lo que puedes hacer es llevarlo al máximo de su capacidad. Déjame decirte, que solo estoy haciendo un poco de justicia perversa.

Milk se echó a reír y la cabeza de Pan giro bruscamente mientras la observaba fijamente.

-Tienes que admitir que eso fue bastante divertido.

Pan lo pensó por un segundo y luego sonrió.

-Sí. Supongo que ella merece el apoyo, pero seguiré llamándolo operación CEU.

-Bien, mierda, pongamos esta operación en marcha- cedió Bulma.

-¡Sí!- dijeron Pan y Milk al mismo tiempo, dando palmadas.

Bulma negó con su cabeza a sus dos mejores amigas. Leales, sí. Compasivas, a ciencia cierta. ¿Locas como cabras? Sin lugar a dudas, pensó a medida que sonreía mientras Pan y Milk hablaban al mismo tiempo, consiguiendo gradualmente hablar más fuerte mientras discutían entre sí.

Bulma trato de sacar el máximo provecho de ellas como viniera. Tenía la sensación de que iba tener pocos y distantes momentos entre si una vez en El Encuentro.

 ***Mapa: en ingles map, debido a que la abreviatura de la operación sería MAP: M, mate, A, avoid, P, pull; sin embargo, al traducir pierde todo el sentido de lo que dicen.**


	12. Bulma XI

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 11: Bulma XI**

Bulma, Pan, y Milk pasaron las siguientes cuatro semanas aprendiendo sobre las diferentes manadas que iban a estar presentes en El Encuentro.

Aprendieron los nombres de los Alfas y sus compañeras, si tenían una. Aprendieron sobre las diferentes tradiciones y prácticas de las manadas. Bulma encontró interesante que aunque había algunas cosas que eran universales en el mundo Canis Lupis, las manadas eran muy individualizadas.

Ahora quedaban dos días antes de partir hacia los Alpes de Transilvania y ellas, junto con otras tres hembras sin pareja y ocho machos sin pareja, se encontrarían en la gran sala de reunión de la mansión para aprender a bailar.

-No necesito lecciones de baile- murmuro Bulma en voz baja mientras permanecía de pie junto a Pan y Milk contra la pared del fondo.

-Creo que Bardock quiere que el baile sea clasificado apto para todo publico- bromeo Milk.

Bulma fingió indignación.

-Disculpa, pero mi ropa permanece en su sitio.

-La mayoría de las veces- murmuro Pan, estallando en risa junto a Milk.

-¡Oh, VAMOS! ¡Fue solo una vez!- gimió Bulma- lo juro, pierdo la ropa una vez en una fiesta y nunca dejaran de recordármelo.

-Oooh, ahora esto suena a lo mío- Bra, la loba que había hablado en la reunión de la manada, llego rebotando con otra chica- oye, no hemos sido presentadas formalmente. Soy Bra y esta bestia es Kalifa- ambas chicas mostraron sonrisas amistosas.

Aunque Kalifa no era realmente una bestia, era muy alta. De pie junto a la pequeña Bra, ciertamente clasificaba como una especie de bestia.

-Hola, Bra. Soy Bulma. Estas dos tontas son mis mejores amigas, Pan y Chichi.

Ambas chicas desnudaron sus cuellos brevemente a Milk. Se había explicado durante sus clases que, aunque Milk no sostenía ningún poder real en este momento, la manada debía mostrar respeto por su posición con muestras de sumisión, como desnudar sus cuellos.

Milk dio un solo movimiento de cabeza en reconocimiento a su sumisión.

-Así que, ¿están listas para el Festival de Machos 2010?- pregunto Bulma.

Bra sonrió.

-¿Festival de Machos?

-Parecía mucho más del siglo XXI que "El Encuentro".

Bra dio un codazo a Kalifa.

-Te dije que eran geniales, ¿no?

Kalifa sonrió.

-Sí, jefe. Lo dijiste- miro a Bulma con complicidad- ella dijo que cualquiera que pudiera hacer de Vegeta todo un manojo de nervios como tú lo haces tiene que ser genial.

Bulma no solo se rio de eso, ella se carcajeo.

-El hace que sea muy fácil.

Bra sonrió con ella y agrego:

-Para que lo sepas, no sé lo que hay entre ustedes dos, pero ni yo ni Kalifa tenemos planes para él.

Bulma se puso seria y miro a las dos chicas. No se le había ocurrido a ella hasta ese momento que podría haber otras en la manada que tuviera algún interés en Vegeta. Antes de que pudiera detenerse, dejo escapar un gruñido. Ella vio como los ojos de Kalifa y Bra se abrieron de par en par y escucho a Pan tomar aliento agudamente, pero antes de que pudiera voltearse, un fuerte brazo rodeo su cintura y la aparto.

-¿Qué demon…?- comenzó ella, pero fue interrumpida cuando una mujer en la esquina más lejana grito:

-¡Tomen una pareja!

Bulma se volvió bruscamente y se encontró cara a cara con Vegeta.

-Hola, Bulma- el sonrió, sin arrepentimiento.

-Vegeta, que bueno verte. ¿Han pasado que, tres semanas desde que me has agraciado con tu presencia?

-Ahh, sí. Acerca de eso… por favor, perdóname por mi ausencia. He estado trabajando en tus medidas de seguridad.

-¿Mis qué?- pregunto Bulma con cautela.

Vegeta tomo la mano izquierda de Bulma y la puso sobre su hombro, tomo su mano derecha con la suya izquierda, y luego envolvió su brazo libre alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola.

-Tus medidas de seguridad- le dijo de nuevo, ahora mucho más cerca de su oído- Bardock me ha puesto a cargo de tu seguridad durante El Encuentro, así que he ido y venido entre aquí y Transilvania trabajando en los problemas.

Bulma abrió la boca en asombro, pero no dijo nada más. Estaba en realidad en un pequeño estado de shock después de no ver a Vegeta durante días y días. Para tenerlo de pronto aquí en frente de ella, tan cerca, que era un poco abrumador. Aunque no había manera en el infierno que ella alguna vez lo confiese.

Bailaron en silencio unos momentos antes de que Bulma espetara:

-Eres un muy buen bailarín.

Vegeta rio.

-¿No se te ocurrió que algo que caminara en cuatro patas sería capaz de bailar un vals?

Bulma sonrió. Vegeta casi podía ver los pensamientos formarse en su mente.

-En realidad, bailar el vals cuando estás en tu forma de cuatro patas, debería ser bastante similar a hacerlo en tu forma bípeda. Solo que, no necesitarías una pareja porque ya tendrías un montón de piernas- Bulma no pudo evitar la risa que burbujeo ante su propia pequeña broma. Vegeta le gruño, pero fue solo a medias.

Sus bromas fueron interrumpidas por otro grito:

-¡Cambio!

-Beta, ¿puedo interrumpir?- Trunks, el lobo del bar, estaba de pie al lado de una Bulma y un Vegeta ahora congelados en su sitio.

Vegeta abruptamente dejo ir a Bulma.

-Por supuesto- el asintió al otro lobo y se alejó sin mirar atrás.

Bulma vio como Vegeta se marchó y luego miro a Trunks.

-¿Quién le halo los calzones?- pregunto ella en voz alta cuando una vez más asumió las postura de baile.

-Oh, el solo está un poco dolido que interrumpiera. A él no le gusta mucho compartir sus cosas.

Bulma miro hostilmente a Trunks.

-Yo no soy una de sus cosas- dijo entre dientes.

Trunks se rio, pero lo cubrió rápidamente con una tos.

-Por supuesto que no lo eres.

El resto de la lección consistió en ir cambiando periódicamente de pareja. Todo el tiempo, Vegeta mantuvo los ojos fijos en Bulma y con quien sea que ella estuviera bailando.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo te sientes con todo este asunto de El Encuentro?- le pregunto Bra a Bulma.

Cuando termino la clase de baile, las cinco chicas se habían ido en busca de chocolate caliente y ahora estaban reunidas alrededor de la mesa del comedor.

-Honestamente…- Bulma hizo una pausa mientras tomaba un sorbo de su chocolate caliente- estoy un poco ansiosa por participar. Es algo que tiene mi mente fuera de sí, me gustaría decir cosas desagradables, pero que me condenen si él no es la bola de pelo más deliciosa de este lado del mundo.

-La chica está realmente muy mal- le dijo Milk a Bra y Kalifa.

-Vegeta es muy sexy, de eso no hay duda- concordó Bra.

La cabeza de Bulma giro bruscamente y un gruñido vino de algún lugar dentro de ella.

Bra levanto las manos en señal de rendición.

-Oye, no voy a infringir en tu lobo- ella mostro su cuello a Bulma y algo de dentro de ella se instaló. Esto se estaba volviendo raro.

Bulma negó con la cabeza, tratando de despejar la niebla que llenaba su mente.

-Lamento eso. No sé qué fue eso, pero fue, caramba, no sé qué.

Kalifa hablo por primera vez.

-Eres tú reclamando lo que es tuyo.

-Pero no hay señales de apareamiento.

-Aquí vamos- soltó Pan.

Milk asintió de nuevo.

-Una vez que le dan cuerda es como el conejito de Energizer. Es mejor que se pongan cómodas.

-¿Y si todavía no has aparecido por que tus genes están latentes?- ofreció Kalifa.

Bulma apoyo los codos en la mesa y luego puso el rostro entre las manos.

-He pensado en eso. Pero en serio, han pasado varios meses desde que nos conocimos y en esos varios meses estuve en un accidente automovilístico con quemaduras, descubrí que tenía sangre de hombre lobo, nos mudamos a un nuevo país, ah, y cumplí los 18 años. Se podría pensar que algo allí activaría, no sé, algo.

-Pero lo hizo- le dijo Kalifa- se activó el interés en ambas partes, ¿no es así?

Bulma pensó en sus palabras.

-¿Cuándo empezaste a notar realmente a Vegeta?- pregunto Bulma.

-Después que desperté del coma. El vino a mi habitación para ver cómo estaba. Lo cual era extraño, por decir lo menos. recuerdo que pensé: "guau, eso es delicioso".

Pan rio.

-Ella prácticamente tuvo que usar un babero cerca del el por lo mucho que babeaba.

-Pan, ¿Cómo están esas próximas elecciones para alcalde?

Milk se quedó perpleja.

-¿Qué?

Pan negó con la cabeza.

-Ni te molestes. Esta falta de neuronas últimamente porque han sido fritas por la sobrecarga hormonal.

Bulma puso los ojos en blanco e hizo una señal de "L" con los dedos mientras pronunciaba "Lo que sea".

Kalifa comprobó su reloj.

-Bueno, se está haciendo tarde, así que supongo que deberíamos irnos. Búsquennos en el Festival de Machos y vamos a pasar el rato. Nosotras las marginadas debemos permanecer juntas.

Bulma sonrió.

-Suena como un plan. Fue realmente genial conocerlas a ambas.

Pan y Milk chillaron en acuerdo y se despidieron a medida que las otras dos chicas salían del comedor.

-Creo que deberíamos dar por terminada la noche- dijo Milk, derribando lo último de su chocolate caliente- un día menos antes de que nos dirijamos a las colinas cubiertas de testosterona en Transilvania.

Las tres chicas enjuagaron sus tazas y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

Bulma acababa de llegar a su puerta cuando lo sintió. Alguien estaba observándola. No había duda en su mente de quien se trataba. Se volvió y vio a Vegeta de pie en el otro extremo del pasillo, observándola.

Ninguno se movió durante varios minutos. Entonces el comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

Bulma no sabía si entrar a su habitación, correr, o permanecer congelada y muy posiblemente desmayarse debido a la falta de oxígeno. Sus largas zancadas devoraron la distancia entre ellos más rápido de lo que hubiera creído posible y, de repente, él estaba allí, a menos de un pie de ella.

No podía hablar. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar esos increíbles ojos del color del cielo nocturno.

Vegeta cerró los ojos y respiro hondo. Una vez más detecto ese pequeño bocado de canela en su aroma.

-Bulma- susurro.

-Aja- fue todo lo que ella pudo decir.

La mano derecha de Vegeta se estiro aparto un largo cabello azul de su cara y cuello.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y puso su nariz contra su cuello, justo debajo de la oreja, y volvió a respirar hondo. Bulma en serio pensó que iba a desmayase. _Esto no puede estar pasando_. Ella quería pellizcarse para asegurarse de que realmente estaba despierta. Cuando Vegeta se retiró, vio que sus ojos negros estaban ahora brillando.

-No sé lo que está pasando entre nosotros, tinere de mue inima- le dijo Vegeta con voz ronca- te diré que me asusta.

-¿Te asusta? ¿Cómo puedes algo asustarte?

Vegeta rio cuando acuno suavemente su cara, su pulgar acariciando tiernamente la línea de la mandíbula.

-Hay mucho que no sabes sobre mí, Bulma, gran parte de mi pasado que ha dado forma a lo que soy hoy- hizo una pausa mientras la miraba- no puedo estar lejos de ti, y ahora nuestro condenado Alfa me ha hecho tu protector.

-Y tú no quieres ser mi protector- interrumpió Bulma con un susurro.

Vegeta escucho la inseguridad en su voz, pero la admiraba por no apartar la mirada de el cuándo lo expreso.

-El problema de no es que no quiero ser tu protector, es que quiero ser más.

-Oh- exhalo Bulma.

-No sé cómo voy a salir de esto, este…- Vegeta busco las palabras.

-¿Festival de Machos?- ofreció Bulma, lo que trajo una sonrisa de infarto de Vegeta. Ella casi se desmayó.

Tienes que controlarte, se dijo, Bulma Brief no se desmaya. Babear, definitivamente. Mirar fijamente sin vergüenza, sin duda. Pero desmayarse está prohibido.

Ella decidió que definitivamente su dialogo interno se estaba saliendo de control.

-Sí, este Festival de Machos. No sé cómo voy a conseguir pasar por el sin matar a otro lobo.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?

-No toques a otro hombre. No dejes que otro hombre te toque- los labios de Vegeta se tensaron mientras hablaba, traicionando su cuidadosamente transmitido control.

-Está bien, no tocar. Lo tengo.

Una vez más se miraron el uno al otro en silencio. Gradualmente, Vegeta comenzó a inclinarse hacia ella y Bulma se dio cuenta que iba a besarla. También fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo desesperada que lo deseaba, anhelaba ese beso. Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse mientras esperaba, y esperaba.

¿Qué demo…? Pensó mientras abría los ojos.

Él no se movió mas cerca.

-¿Vas a besarme?- pregunto Bulma audazmente.

Vegeta sonrió, pero fue tan rápido como había llegado.

-No puedo.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿No puedes, o no quieres?

-No es así de simple, Bulma- Vegeta comenzó a retroceder, pero Bulma le agarro la mano y la llevo de nuevo a su rostro. La sostuvo junto a su mejilla y dejo que su calor se filtrara en ella. Nunca había sentido nada mejor que su toque en toda su vida.

-Es así de simple. O lo haces o no. Es una elección, Vegeta. Tu elección. Así que no me digas que no puedes. A menos que tus labios están súper pegados a algún objeto. Entonces, ¿Qué es?

-Creo que tienes que hablar con la doctora Gold, entonces vas a entender lo que está en juego a partir de algo tan inocente como un beso.

Observo a medida que el brillo perverso demasiado familiar llenaba los ojos de Bulma.

-¿Quién dice que tiene que ser inocente?

Vegeta dio un paso atrás esta vez y ella lo dejo ir.

-Duerme un poco, Bulma. Te veré mañana- le dijo con suavidad. Después de una pequeña sonrisa a ella, se fue.

Bulma entro a su dormitorio después de ver a Vegeta alejarse hasta que no podía verlo más.

-Nos vemos en el otro lado, ¿Bul? ¿En serio?- se preguntó en voz alta- ¿quieres que alguien te pida escribir un reporte completo sobre cómo ser eficazmente patética? Porque déjame decirte, querida, lo eres por todas partes.

Patética, pensó, soy una groupie y estoy hablando conmigo misma.

-Ughh.

Rápidamente paso a través de su rutina de prepararse para la cama, todo el tiempo recordando la sensación de la piel de Vegeta sobre la de ella, su aliento en su nuca. No había manera de que sobreviviera a esto con un corazón intacto. Ella sabía cuándo todo estuviera dicho y hecho, resultaría en un cascaron vacío si no terminaba con Vegeta a su lado.

La verdadera pregunta que se encontró enfrentando después de su pequeño encuentro con la bola de pelos en el pasillo fue: ¿Cómo vas a ir en la búsqueda de un compañero cuando prefieres estar tratando de convencer al que quieres perseguir de lo que lo estaba abofeteando constantemente en la cara?

-Sí, buena suerte con eso- se dijo Bulma.

…

-Así que, ¿supongo que te veré en un par de días?- Le pregunto Milk a su padre a través de su teléfono celular.

-Sí. Y voy con Tanya. Ella realmente te quiere conocer. ¿Estás bien con eso?

-Sí, está bien. Estaba previsto suceder un día, ¿cierto? No hay tiempo como el presente- le dijo Milk, su voz saliendo anormalmente alta. Se sintió nivelada mientras Goku envolvía los brazos alrededor de ella por detrás y coloco y suave beso en su cuello.

-Gracias, Chichi. Sé que es mucho pedir. Así que te veré pronto, entonces- el desconecto la llamada.

Milk dejo su teléfono celular sobre la mesita de noche.

-Bueno, esto debería ser divertido. Va a ser acogedor, un poco de conocer y saludar- le dijo a Goku, frunciendo el ceño.

-Va a estar bien, Milk, es una hacienda grande. Si tú y Tanya no se llevan bien hay un monto de lugares a los que puedes escabullirte.

Milk se retiró de sus brazos y se volvió a él bruscamente.

-¿Escabullirme? No me escabullo, hombre lobo.

Goku sonrió y le guiño un ojo.

-Sabía que eso lo haría.

Milk gruño y lo derribo en la cama.

-Así que, ¿crees que si picas mi orgullo voy a ser menos propensa a evadir la confrontación que tan desesperadamente quiero evitar?

Goku asintió.

-Eso lo resume todo.

-Que bien me conoces ya, problemática bola de pulgas.

-Otra vez con las pulgas- gruño él y le hizo cosquillas. Milk chillo, tratando sin éxito luchar contra él. Finalmente el cedió y la atrajo hacia si- todo estará bien, Luna- susurro.

-Lo sé- concordó ella- pero siempre hay una variable que no se contabiliza, dispuesto a tirar las cosas fuera de la alineación. Entonces ya no está todo bien.

-Ahh, amor. ¿De dónde proviene el pesimismo?

-Creo que la preocupación de Bulma se me está pegando. Solo deseo que ella y Vegeta pesquen o corten el cebo de una vez.

-¿Pesquen o corten el cebo? No estoy familiarizado con eso- dijo Goku, con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso significa seguir adelante con ello o superarlo. Es tan obvio que están destinados a estar juntos.

-Él no puede reclamarla sin signos de apareamiento. Ella tiene que participar en El Encuentro- advirtió Goku.

-Entonces habrá un baño de sangre- dijo Milk sombríamente- debido a que el primer hombre lo suficientemente valiente para poner un dedo sobre Bulma va a ver de primera mano lo que pasa cuando otro toca a un compañero ajeno. Con signos o no, el lobo de Vegeta ha reclamado a Bulma. Y el lobo de Bulma, lo poco que pueda ser, ha reclamado a Vegeta, por no hablar de su corazón.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mientras pensaban en las consecuencias estaba seguros vendrían. Pero al igual que un tren a toda velocidad sin frenos, nada menos que un milagro podría detenerlos.

 **Pequeño anuncio, solo para que esten informados... cambie el personaje de Videl por Bra, porque me equivoque.**

 **cn mi hermana ya habia cuadrado los personajes y resulta que Videl sale mas adelante porque sino no cuadra... lo bueno es que recien salio en uno de los capis anteriores y ya lo corregi.**

 **pero en el caso de que lean el nombre de Videl, ya saben que en realidad es Bra... el personaje de Videl no saldra hasta mas adelante... en otra historia de eta misma saga.**

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios, traere los siguiente capis lo antes posible!**


	13. Bulma XII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 12: Bulma XII**

-¿Crees que fue sabio hacer de Vegeta su protector?- le pregunto Gine a su compañero.

Bardock siguió mirando hacia la carretera mientras conducía hacia el lugar de El Encuentro.

Sabía que era una apuesta riesgosa poner a Bulma al cuidado de Vegeta.

-No lo sé- admitió- supongo que estoy tratando de obligarlo a entrar en acción. Tal vez si el ve a otros persiguiéndola, conseguirá superar ese miedo y hará un movimiento. O podría ser solo la muerte de algún pobre lobo.

Gine le observo atentamente mientras hablaba, notando las líneas tenues que corrían por su piel. Incluso después de dos siglos, su compañero todavía estaba increíblemente guapo, pero parecía que el estrés de la vida se ponía al día con él.

-A veces los lobos dominantes tienen que ser empujados hasta el borde cuando no ceden por su cuenta. ¿Por qué crees que sea así?- el tono de Gine era bromista.

Los labios de Bardock se levantaron levemente.

-Incluso nosotros los dominantes tenemos que tener algún defecto, Luna, de lo contrario, no sería justo.

Gine se rio y negó con la cabeza a su compañero engreído.

-Veo algo verde- anuncio Pan.

-Arboles- grito Bra, mientras Kalifa decía- Hierba.

-No- contesto Pan.

-¿Cuál es el objetivo de este juego, otra vez?- pregunto Bra.

-Entretenimiento sin sentido- dijo Bulma- es por lo que son conocidos los americanos.

Goku y Vegeta rieron al escuchar las palabras de Bulma.

Bardock había planeado la asignación de conducir, por lo que Bulma, Milk y Pan habían sido emparejadas con Bra y Kalifa, así como Vegeta y Goku. Una gran familia feliz, pensó Bulma mientras miraba alrededor de la cabina de la Hummer. Estaba muy contenta de que Bra y Kalida habían resultado ser geniales. Habría sido una jodida pérdida de tiempo que hubieran resultado ser tontas.

-¿Mas adivinanzas?- pregunto Pan.

-Creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente de Yo Veo, Panny- le dijo Milk.

El rostro de Pan decayó brevemente, pero se animó cuando dijo:

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal si…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Bulma la corto.

-¿Qué tal si discutimos los planes cuando lleguemos a este pequeño festival de "Conozcamos al Papa del Bebe"?

Todo el vehículo estallo en carcajadas ante la jerga de Bulma. Ella se sonrojo furiosamente cuando Vegeta de dedico una sonrisa de infarto.

-¿Cómo pueden todos contenerse de hacer pis cuando ella está cerca?- pregunto Bra, secándose las lágrimas cuando brotaron de sus ojos.

-Sin duda, es difícil- le dijo Milk- y a veces es aconsejable llevar una muda de ropa si vas a estar cerca de ella por un periodo prolongado de tiempo.

Después de las risas y bromas, finalmente permanecieron en silencio, hasta que Goku retomo la pregunta anterior de Bulma.

-Creo que esta noche hay una gran reunión de todas las manadas para sentar las reglas básicas y el propósito detrás de El Encuentro- explico Goku- habrá un montón de parejas acopladas por todos lados y Alfas para mantener a los machos bajo control.

-Siento como si debiera llevar un impermeable o algo así- Bulma bromeo solo a medias.

Bra rio.

-Supongo que, ¿tienes miedo de que alguien te pida una caminata a oscuras?

Bulma sonrió.

-Sabía desde el momento en que respondiste mordazmente a Bardock me que agradarías.

Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco.

-Genial, ahora realmente estamos en inferioridad numérica.

-No lo olvides, chucho- Bulma le arrojo un trozo arrugado de papel pero él lo atrapo antes de que lo golpeara.

-Te gusta tentar a tu suerte, ¿verdad, Bulma?

-Tentar, o simplemente darle un enorme empujón. Lo que sea que funcione- ella le guiño un ojo y luego se deslizo hacia abajo en su asiento- tratare de contar algunas ovejas antes de llegar allí. Tengo la sensación de que voy a necesitar mi ingenio.

-Eso podría ser un problema, Bul, tendrías que tener- comenzó Pan.

-Ni una palabra más, Pan- las palabras de Thalia fueron seguidas por las risas de las otras chicas, y entonces en vehículo cayo en silencio.

…

Frost observaba como sus lobos acomodaban la sala de reuniones con mesas y sillas para las manadas.

La manada americana ya había llegado y estaba siendo instalada en sus habitaciones. Las otras debían llegar en cualquier momento.

Los ojos de Frost siguieron el movimiento en la habitación, pero su mente estaba en otra parte. No podía dejar de preguntarse si finalmente conocería a su verdadera compañera entre los que vendrían a El Encuentro. Dos siglos era demasiado tiempo para estar sin una compañera.

Sobre todo cuando los otros Alfas estaban todos acoplados. Él no era un Alfa débil de cualquier modo, pero era un hecho que un Alfa acoplado era un Alfa fuerte. Así que, independientemente de su propia fuerza, hasta que estuviera acoplado él no tendría ninguna posibilidad contra otro.

Frost fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando las dobles puertas del gran sala se abrieron.

Vio como Bardock y su compañera entraron. Detrás de ellos vio a su Beta y a Son Goku, el Príncipe de los Lobos Grises. El tamaño de ellos bloqueaba cualquier vista de quienes podrían estar detrás de ellos. Frost estaba seguro de que era un movimiento táctico por parte de Bardock. Sus mujeres estaban bien protegidas. Eso podría ser un problema, pero no uno insuperable, pensó.

-Caramba- susurro Milk mientras las puertas dobles se abrían y entraban a una habitación inmensa- ¡Mira este lugar!

-Me siento como en La Bella y la Bestia- le susurro Pan a Bulma- ya sabes, ¿Cuándo ella entra en el gran salón de baile por primera vez?

-Bueno, estas en lo correcto en una cosa, Panny- murmuro Bulma mientras ella también observaba a los alrededores- no estamos cortos de bestias.

Bulma inclino la cabeza hacia atrás ante la provocación de Milk y su propia boca cayo abierta al ver la altura del techo. Esa no era la única cosa que tenía sus bocas contra el suelo recién encerado. Pintado en el techo había un bosque cubierto de nieve reluciente. De alguna manera, el artista había logrado un efecto casi tridimensional, y con solo mirarlo sentías que estabas cayendo en la pintura. Entre las colinas y los arboles había lobos. Algunos corrían, otros permanecían en calma.

El tema era bastante obvio una vez que lo pensabas, se dio cuenta Bulma. No había ni un único lobo solo. Cada uno estaba emparejado con otro. Y mientras miraba más tiempo podía ver que cada par era conmovedor. Los lobos corriendo estaban pintados de manera que sus colas se entrelazaban mientras corrían, los que estaban sentados juntos tenían a una agazapado cerca del otro, y aquellos acostados tenían literalmente un lobo acurrucado alrededor del otro, protectoramente, abrigadoramente. Era hermoso, y el significado era claro: los lobos no están destinados a estar solos.

Fueron creados para un compañero.

Bulma saco los ojos de la convincente pintura cuando sintió un tiron en la manga. Se dio la vuelta justo cuando Kalifa les estaba haciendo señas a todas para que siguieran.

-Este apuesto caballero se ofreció a enseñarnos nuestras habitaciones- les dijo Kalifa.

Bulma miro de vuelta y vio que Bardock estaba hablando con otro hombre que parecía estar a cargo de algo. Es probable que no fueran necesarias. Miro a Milk y asintió en la dirección en la que Kalifa se dirigía.

-Cuenta conmigo. ¿Y tú?

-Lidera el camino- respondió Milk.

Bulma no sabía si debía decir algo a Vegeta, pero pensó, él tiene oído de lobo, seguramente nos oirá salir. No solo eso, no había manera que Goku no vigilara a su pequeña loba. Así que se encogió de hombros y siguió al resto fuera de la sala grande. De espaldas no se dio cuenta que Vegeta le asintió a Trunks, una orden silenciosa para mantener un ojo en las chicas hasta que el pudiera irse sin parecer una falta de respeto.

…

-Bardock- Frost levanto la voz para hacerse oír por encima de la habitación mientras se abría camino hacia el Alfa rumano- me alegra tanto que hayan podido venir.

-Quiero que nuestra especie prospere tanto como tú, Bardock. Nuestra manada aprecia tu invitación y por darnos la oportunidad de que nuestros miembros solteros de la manada conozcan, posiblemente, a sus verdaderos compañeros.

Vegeta sintió que su piel comenzaba a picarle a medida que Bulma estaba cada vez más lejos de él. Estaba muy cerca de hacer caso omiso al protocolo e ir tras ella, pero eso haría que Bardock quedara mal a los ojos de los otros lobos y él no le haría eso a su Alfa.

Siguió recordándose que Trunks mantendría un ojo en ella y no dejaría que otros lobos se le acercaran. Aun así, su lobo estaba inquieto. Esta va a ser una semana muy larga, pensó Vegeta.

-¿A qué hora debo hacer que mi manada baje para el encuentro de esta noche?- le pregunto Bardock a Frost.

-Comenzaremos a las seis, por lo que probablemente querrás tenerlos un poco antes para conseguir una mesa. Hare que dos de mis lobos les muestre sus habitaciones- Frost miro alrededor de Bardock en donde las chicas habían estado de pie solo unos momentos antes- Parece que los machos dominantes ya se han dado a conocer a tus hembras- el rio entre dientes.

Vegeta gruño, pero antes de que pudiera conseguir sonar más alto Goku le dio un codazo fuerte en el costado. Vegeta tosió. Abalanzo sus ojos hacia Goku, quien tuvo el descaro de guiñarle. Su compañera pelinegra ya le estaba contagiando algunas mañas.

Después de que Frost y Bardock terminaron de hablar, Bardock se dirigió a los miembros de la manada que se habían quedado con él.

-Sigan a esos dos caballeros, nos van a llevar a nuestras habitaciones- Bardock indico a dos lobos de pie justo en frente de una gran escalera en la entrada.

Mientras subían las escaleras, Bardock se situó entre Goku y Vegeta.

-Quiero que ustedes dos y Krilin vayan y se aseguren que las chicas se mantengan fuera de problemas hasta esta noche.

-Como tú digas- respondieron Goku y Vegeta al mismo tiempo.

Cuando llegaron a la cima de la escalera, la cabeza de Vegeta giro bruscamente a la derecha. Una risa alta provenía por el pasillo en esa dirección.

Le dio un codazo a Goku.

-Mi apuesta es que encontraremos problemas por ese lado- índico la dirección de donde las risas venían.

-¿Sobreviviremos esta semana?- pregunto Goku a Vegeta, con cansancio.

-¿Qué es esa mierda de sobreviviremos? Estás emparejado, puedes ir y esconderte con tu mujer. Yo, por otro lado, tengo que estar justo en el medio de las festividades- Vegeta dijo la palabra como si fuera un enfermedad.

Goku se rio y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Vegeta.

-De cualquier forma que pueda ayudar, Beta, lo hare. Pero no te envidio cuando se trata de ser responsable de Bulma.

-No hay duda. Ella es imposible.

-No la querrías de cualquier otra forma, ¿verdad?

-No en mi vida- admitió Vegeta descaradamente.

Justo cuando llegaron a la puerta de la que todo el ruido venia, oyeron, por primera vez, las risas masculinas. Vegeta gruño mientras tomaba el picaporte y abría la puerta de golpe. Goku estaba justo detrás de él, buscando inmediatamente en la habitación por Milk. No estaba tan enfadado como Vegeta porque había sido capaz de sentir a Milk, y sabía que no había peligro.

Por supuesto el peligro no era para nada en lo que Vegeta estaba preocupado, pensó Goku.

…

Bulma casi salió rodando de la cama mientras reía. Los dos chicos que la llevaron a sus habitaciones eran divertidísimos, aunque no era completamente por ellos.

Ellos simplemente no entendían muchos de los dichos estadounidenses que decían y cuando repetían o trataban de usar la jerga americana, el resultado era muy gracioso.

-Así que, ¿te está gustando Rumania?- pregunto el lobo llamado Barry Khan.

-Bueno, hace frio- comenzó Bulma- pero está bien. Tenemos que salir de juerga y bailar. Trunks allá- Bulma señalo a Trunks, que estaba de pie en una esquina con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, viéndose muy parecido a un mini- yo de Vegeta- nos enganchara unas bebidas. Él incluso me deja bailar en la barra.

-Perdóname, ¿Qué es eso de salir de juerga? ¿Y cómo te enganchas una bebida?

Bulma, Pan y Milk no pudieron evitar la risa que burbujeo ante su inocente pregunta.

-Lo siento, Barry. No nos estamos riendo de ti- le explico Pan cuando el empezó a verse aún más confundido- es solo que realmente no pensamos en como nuestras palabras deben sonar tan raras para alguien que no utiliza el mismo idioma.

Barry ondeo su mano, obviamente, no ofendido.

-Bueno, salir de juerga es como ir a un bar o a un club, ya sabes, algún lugar para pasar el rato. Cuando dije enganchar, quise decir, como que nos ayudara o nos conseguirá algo.

Barry sonrió y miro a su compañero de manada, Idasa.

-Creo que me gusta ese término "enganchar". ¿Qué te parece?

Idasa asintió.

-Entonces, ¿sería correcto que yo diga que quiero enganchar contigo?

Eso fue todo, incluso la fachada estoica de Trunks se vino abajo. La sala entera estallo a carcajadas. Esta vez Bulma se cayó de la cama y aterrizo junto a Barry, quien la ayudo a levantarse justo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Bulma miro hacia arriba y la primera palabra que vino a su mente voló fuera de su boca:

-¡Mierda!

Golpeo sus manos sobre su boca, lo que solo hizo que perdiera más el equilibrio y cayó hacia adelante, sobre el regazo de Bulma. Para nada bueno.

La sala de repente se hundió en un silencio sepulcral.

Los ojos de Vegeta aterrizaron en Barry y luego en Bulma mientras luchaba por enderezarse del regazo de Barry.

Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su lobo gano.

Bulma vio con horror como ocurrieron varias cosas a la vez. Vegeta se abalanzo sobre Barry al momento que Goku, Trunks y Krilin, quienes aparecieron de la nada, se abalanzaron sobre Vegeta. Bulma sintió ser tirada para atrás y cayó sobre su trasero.

-No hemos estado aquí ni treinta minutos- dijo Milk, sentándose a su lado.

Pan se empujó sobre la alfombra al otro lado de Bulma.

-Vaya, eso es impresionante.

Bra y Kalifa, quienes habían estado sentadas cerca de Trunks, se acercaron también.

-Creo que sé donde tengo que estar si quiero entretenimiento gratis- bromeo Bra.

-Siiiiiip- dijo Bulma con un estallido en la "p"- solo llámenme horario estelar, porque si este tipo de mierda me sigue durante toda la semana, mi raiting está obligado a dispararse.

Milk resoplo.

-Lucy, explícame este lio- ella utilizo su mejor voz de Ricky Ricardo.

-Ahh, Ricky solo quería darte una sorpresa- respondió Bulma.

Pan rio con ellas. A continuación, el grupo colectivo de cinco se encogió cuando Vegeta consiguió un buen puñetazo a la cara de Barry antes de que finalmente los otro machos lo retiraran.

Demonios, él es fuerte, pensó Bulma.

Finamente Vegeta se recompuso y se sacudió a los demás.

-Estoy bien- dijo, levantando los brazos en señal de rendición.

Barry limpio la sangre de su labio, sus ojos brillando ahora de un azul espeluznante.

Krilin se puso en medio de los lobos, sus manos tendidas entre ellos, como para mantenerlos a raya.

Vegeta gruño cuando Barry continuo mirándolo a los ojos. Barry finalmente cedió y bajo la vista.

Bulma murmuro:

-Por Dios santo…

-Charlie Brown- termino Pan.

Los ojos de Vegeta cayeron en Bulma, lo cual la hizo estremecerse, solo que no sabía por qué, ya que no había hecho nada malo.

Bulma continuo sosteniendo su mirada y cuanto más tiempo la sostenía mas enojada se ponía. Finalmente ella se puso de pie, causando que Milk y Pan se apresuraran a sus pies, no queriendo ser las únicas en el suelo. Goku camino hacia Milk y tomo su mano.

-Tenemos que irnos- le dijo el con suavidad.

" _¿Crees que el prudente dejarlos en este momento_?", le pregunto a través de su vínculo.

" _Definitivamente_ " respondió Goku al momento en que tiro de ella hacia la puerta.

Cuando nadie más hizo por seguir a Goku y Milk, Vegeta gruño:

-¡Todos fuera!

De repente, todo el mundo estaba en movimiento. Bulma sonrió para sus adentros mientras empezaba a dirigirse hacia la puerta junto a todos los demás. Oyó a Bra reír detrás de ella, obviamente, dándose cuenta de lo que ella estaba tratando de hacer.

-¡BULMA!- la voz de Vegeta se envolvió alrededor de ella, deteniéndola de inmediato.

Maldito Beta, pensó.

-Buen intento- susurro Bra mientras pasaba rápidamente delante de Bulma.

-Grita realmente fuerte si necesitas ser rescatada- le dijo Kalifa, y luego le guiño un ojo- enviaremos a alguien.

-Sí, gracias por eso, chica lobo.

La puerta se cerró, dejando a Bulma sola con un muy grande y muy enojado lobo.

Ella se dio la vuelta lentamente y se dirigió a la ventana, casi de manera casual.

-Así que, ¿te está gustando el clima?- pregunto, como si el no acabara de casi rasgar a un hombre por la mitad.

-¿Qué parte de "no toques a otro hombre" no entro a través de esa cabeza dura tuya, Bulma?- la voz de Vegeta era profunda y baja.

Oh, infiernos no, pensó Bulma, el no acaba de insinuar lo que creo que hizo. Ella se dio la vuelta y le clavo sus ojos azules hielo.

-¿Sabes que, Vegeta? Creo que todo esto- hizo un gesto entre ellos- es un conflicto de intereses. Si, cuanto más pienso en ello, mas creo que es perjudicial para tu salud que estés a cargo de mi seguridad.

-¿Un conflicto de intereses?- pregunto sarcásticamente.

-Exactamente. En realidad, tu interés por mí ha causado que buen sentido se convierta en conflictivo, o defectuoso. Espera, tengo algo mejor que eso: tu buen sentido a dado a tu trasero un beso de despedida en salida a la puerta, saludándote y sonriéndote con buenos deseos.

Vegeta permaneció de pie atónito ante la ira en su voz. ¿Por qué está enojada?, se preguntó. Él era el que la había encontrado en el regazo de otro lobo. Oh, eso no era algo bueno para que el rememore. Sintió que sus caninos trataban de alargarse y respiro hondo, tirando de su lobo de regreso.

-Lo único que sé es que estamos separados por cinco minutos y tú ya estas acurrucada con un cachorro.

-A- acu- acurrucada- Bulma estaba tan enojada que ni siquiera podía conseguir sus palabras- si abrieras tus malditos brillantes ojos y dejaras de saltar a conclusiones, habrías visto que yo no estaba acurrucada en su regazo. Me cai de la cama y aterrice junto a él. Tu intromisión me sorprendió y perdí el equilibrio, ahí es cuando termine en su regazo.

-Él está interesado en ti- le espeto Vegeta.

-Por supuesto que está interesado en mí, bolsa de pulgas. Hay todo tipo de intereses aquí.

Bulma no pudo evitar provocarlo, era tan apestosamente fácil. Casi podía ver el vapor que subía desde su cabeza ante sus palabras.

-No estas ayudando, ¿sabes?

-No me preguntaste si necesitaba ayuda, B. irrumpiste aquí pensando lo peor de mí y luego actuaste como un bárbaro. Entonces me acusas de tirarme apropósito a algún tipo que ni siquiera conozco- Bulma llego al punto donde realmente quería que Vegeta se fuera de su habitación. Sus emociones estaban en carne viva. Habia estado divirtiéndose, riendo y, claro, coqueteando un poco. Pero muy a su pesar, sin importar cuan calientes eran Barry e Idasa, quienes, por cierto, eran mega calientes, ella no estaba interesada. Entonces Vegeta tenía que venir y ser todo, bueno, todo Vegeta.

-Mira, tenemos que tomar un descanso, ¿de acuerdo? Ve a buscar un Kit Kat y dame un respiro.*

Vegeta ladeo la cabeza a un lado, obviamente no entendiendo la referencia.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No importa, solo vete. ¿Eso es más claro para ti?

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- Vegeta dio un paso atrás, obviamente sorprendido por su declaración.

Si, bueno, eso es lo que te pasa por ser algo que rima con palo, pensó Bulma con rabia.

-¿No puedes entenderlo a través de tu cabeza dura?- le arrojo las palabras a su cara.

Vegeta sintió como lo fuera abofeteado, y se dio cuenta de cómo sus palabras deben haberla hecho sentir.

-Bulma…- dio un paso hacia ella, su voz mucho más suave.

Bulma levanto una mano para mantenerlo a raya.

-Guárdatelo. No estoy lista para escuchar como lamentas haberme lastimado y bla, bla, etc, etc. ¿está bien? solo quiero descansar antes de esta noche.

Bulma se acercó a la puerta, la abrió, y espero.

Vegeta se quedó allí un momento, todavía completamente sorprendido de que ella lo estuviera botando. Finalmente el negó con la cabeza y camino para salir. Mientras pasaba por la puerta la oyó murmurar.

-Sería bueno si pudieras tratar de no hacer pis en mi puerta- luego la cerro de golpe. Vegeta escucho el bloqueo de la misma.

Bulma apoyo la espalda a la puerta y se deslizo al suelo. Levanto las rodillas y miro alrededor de la habitación. Estaba adornada elegantemente con un candelabro y salvia. Tenía un efecto relajante… bueno, cuando no había de pie un hombro lobo haciendo estragos en medio de ella.

Cerró los ojos mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Bueno, esto ha empezado espléndidamente. Te caes en el regazo de alguien y todo se va al infierno en un instante- le dijo a nadie en específico.

Bulma salto cuando alguien llamo a su puerta. Puso los ojos en blanco y gruño:

-¡Vete, bola de pelos! ¡Te dije que ya termine con esto!

-Bulma, es Bulla. Creo que tenemos que hablar.

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron y se puso de pie.

-Creo que lees mi mente.

 ***Kit Kat: eslogan del famoso chocolate de la marca Nestle: "Tomate un respiro, tomate un Kit Kat."**


	14. Bulma XIII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 13: Bulma XIII**

Frost respondió al golpe en la puerta de su habitación y no se sorprendió al ver a su contacto del otro lado.

-¿Tienes noticias para mí?

-¿Puedo entrar, por favor? preferiría no ser vista en el recibidor- Frost dio un paso atrás para que pudiera entrar.

-He decidido que si alguien nos ve simplemente los guiara a creer que podría estar sucediendo un vínculo entre nosotros. Eso explicaría cualquier encuentro- cerro la puerta detrás de ella- ahora bien, Bulma está bajo la protección de Vegeta y es grave. Bulma afirma que no hay señales de apareamiento, pero Vegeta actúa como si ella fuera su compañera.

-Bueno, solo tendrás que asegurarte de ganar la confianza de las americanas. De esa manera cuando las guíes a su muerte nadie sospechara estando contigo. ¿Conjetura algo tu compañero?

-No.

-Bien- Frost se acercó al bar y se sirvió una copa. No le ofreció ninguna a su invitada- tengo un plan para atrapar solo a Bardock. No puedo correr el riesgo de que Son Goku o Gine estén allí. Estoy pensando que una vez que las chicas están fuera del cuadro y la compañera de Son Goku este muerta, daré la apariencia de querer ayudar a Frost, ganar más de su confianza. Entonces debería ser bastante fácil sacarlo. Haría las cosas más sencillas si Bulma y Vegeta estuvieran vinculados… sacas a uno, y el otro cae. Tienes que amar como los destinos funcionan.

Frost tomo un sorbo de su bebida y, con un asentimiento, despacho a su contacto.

-Sabes lo que quiero que hagas. No me decepciones.

-Sí, Alfa- respondió ella y se dio la vuelta para irse.

Frost le marco a su Beta tan pronto como la puerta se cerró.

-Barry, infórmame.

-Vegeta está vinculado, no hay duda. Ningún macho reaccionaria tan enérgicamente a menos que sea familia o una compañera.

-Hmm. Bien, podría ser bastante fácil tratar con él. Si Bulma desaparece repentinamente, Vegeta probablemente quedaría fuera de la ecuación- pensó Frost en voz alta.

-¿Qué te gustaría que hiciera, Alfa?

-Desafortunadamente vas a, como dicen los americanos, sacrificarte por el equipo. Continúa persiguiendo a Bulma. Agitemos al Beta de Bardock un poco y mantengámoslo distraído.

-Como digas- respondió Barry y termino la llamada.

Frost comprobó la hora en su reloj y vio que se estaba acercando la primera reunión. Todavía necesitaba bañarse y cambiarse.

-Planear la caída de una manada consume más tiempo de lo que uno podría pensar- se rio entre dientes mientras se dirigía a la ducha.

…

Goku paso su mano por la espalda de Milk mientras esta yacía bocabajo en su cama.

-¿Qué tienes en mente, amor?- le pregunto en voz baja.

Milk soltó un fuerte resoplido.

-Simplemente no puedo creer la forma en la que Vegeta se descontrolo allí.

Goku se recostó a su lado y se apoyó en un brazo. Continúo frotando su espalda, incapaz de evitar tocarla ante cualquier oportunidad. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que estar emparejado era tan indescriptible, habría dicho que estaba exagerando, pero a decir verdad, Milk lo asombraba. Cada día se sentía más y más bendecido de tenerla en su vida.

-No veo cómo puede seguir negando que ella es su compañera- admitió Goku- un macho solo respondería tan fuertemente si su compañera estuviera siendo tocada por otro.

-No lo entiendo- le dijo Milk mientras se giraba a verlo- ¿Por qué todos ustedes se esponjan? Fue un accidente incluso que aterrizara en el regazo del tipo. ¿Los lobos son así de inseguros?

Goku rio entre dientes.

-Te olvidas, Luna, que no somos humanos. Sé que es difícil entender verdaderamente, pero un animal vive en nosotros, es una parte de quien y que somos. Esa parte de nosotros siempre responderá a su propia naturaleza. Los lobos natos son territoriales. Creo que por que añadimos nuestras emociones humanas eso amplifica nuestros rasgos de lobo. Yo no lo llamaría inseguridad cuando respondemos a otro macho que a tocado a nuestra compañera, es una cuestión de protección. Tú has visto las profundidades a las que iría para protegerte.

-Muy familiar, si- concordó con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, es solo que para mí tiene sentido que es evitar la posibilidad de que algo te suceda. Tú efectivamente podrías hacer eso al evitar las situaciones que abren las puertas a esas posibilidades. Sin un macho no te toca, no tiene la posibilidad de dañarte.

Milk le sonrió.

-Creo que eso es un poco exagerado, hombre lobo.

-Podrías creerlo, pero por eso yo soy el Alfa.

Los ojos de Milk se abrieron de par en par.

-¿En serio acabas de decir eso?- se incorporó bruscamente y lo empujo en el pecho, poniéndolo de espaldas. Milk se inclinó sobre el- retráctate- gruño pero aun así había un toque de humor danzando en sus ojos negros.

-Pero soy el Alfa- le dijo Goku, con el ceño fruncido

-Tal vez, pero diste a entender que debido a eso puedes llegar a darme órdenes.

Goku pasó el dorso de sus dedos a través de sus mejillas. Milk cerró los ojos ante la sensación de su piel contra la de ella.

-Como Alfa, llegare a darte órdenes.

-¿Ah, sí?- lo desafío con los ojos todavía cerrados, disfrutando la cercanía entre ellos.

" _Así es_ " Goku cambio al modo de comunicación más íntimo entre ellos. " _y en este momento de ordeno que beses a tu compañero."_

Los ojos de Milk se abrieron y, sonriendo con malicia, comenzó a levantarse. Goku rápidamente envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola a su pecho.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Me dijiste que besara a mi compañero- respondió ella- tengo que ir a buscarlo, porque mi compañero no sería tan malditamente mandón.

-¿Malditamente mandón?- Goku se echó a reír.

Milk lo pincho en el pecho.

-No te rías o te morderé.

Goku la acerco más y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-¡Caray! La influencia de Bulma llega más lejos de lo que pensé.

Goku la miro directamente a los ojos, en un silencioso desafió, retándola a que hiciera como le había ordenado. Ella se acercó y se inclinó como si fuera a besarlo, pero en su lugar lo mordió y trato de zafarse antes de que el pudiera tomar represalias. Pero sus reflejos de hombre lobo eran más rápidos. La volteo sobre su espalda y rápidamente presiono sus labios sobre los de ella. Cuando se retiró, Milk estaba sonriendo.

-¿Qué?- dijo el entrecerrando los ojos.

-Tú me besaste a mí, oh Gran Alfa- Milk rio- yo gano.

Goku gruño.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de temor de que esto es un presagio de nuestra muy larga vida por venir?

-Y amaras cada minuto de ella.

Goku se levantó y la jalo también.

-Lo hare más de lo que ya lo hago, Luna- estuvo de acuerdo sin dudarlo- ahora tenemos que estar listos y luego ir a recoger a Pan y Bulma.

-Suena como un plan, Stan- sonrió Milk.

-¿Quién es Stan?

Milk se echó a reír.

-Realmente tenemos que trabajar en tu jerga.

-Ponte a trabajar, mi amor.

…

-Entonces, déjame ver si capto lo que estás diciendo- Bulma se sentó un poco más erguida mientras enfrentaba a Bulla y trataba de descifrar lo que la buena doctora le estaba contando- de acuerdo con este Alfa de hace siglos, a fin de que las señales de apareamiento se hagan evidentes, ¿tiene que haber algún tipo de catalizador?

-Más o menos- respondió Bulla.

-Huh, ¿Quién lo diría?- las cejas de Bulma se elevaron mientras consideraba sus opciones.

-El problema es, y no sé si ha hablado contigo sobre ello, pero Vegeta es reacio a presionarlo.

-Bueno, si por hablar te refieres a acorralarme en el pasillo y con mucho tacto decir que no podía besarme porque, y cito: "no es tan simple, Bulma", entonces seguro, ha hablado conmigo- Puso los ojos en blanco ante el recuerdo de las palabras de Vegeta.

-¿Qué pasa con los hombres y su incapacidad para comprometerse?- Se preguntó Bulla en voz alta.

-No sé si es tanto su incapacidad para comprometerse o solo están asustados hasta la muerte.

-¿Asustados hasta la muerte?- Bulla sonrió.

-Sí, estoy tratando de limpiar mi sucia boca.

-¿Cómo te esta yendo con eso?- bromeo Bulla.

-Es doloroso, pero necesario- Bulma le guiño un ojo- bueno, realmente no sé lo que puedo hacer con el hombre B. no estoy diciendo que no quiero profundizar en eso porque obviamente hay algo ahí… está prácticamente dándonos una paliza duramente. Al mismo tiempo no puedo hacerlo a que haga algo. Maldito vándalo terco infestado de pulgas.

Bulla se levantó de donde estaba posada en la cama de Bulma.

-Sera mejor que te alistes para esta noche. Todas tus maletas ya han sido colocadas en tu armario y la manada pago por alguna bonita ropa extra para que también la uses.

-¿Cómo supieron mi talla?

-Para eso es para lo que están las amigas entrometidas, Bul- Bulla sonrió mientras se dirigía a la puerta- mi consejo para ti, latente: cuando un dominante no hace lo necesario porque otras cosas en la vida lo han hecho receloso, puede que sea necesario obligarlos a soltar sus cartas.

Bulma ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Eso tiene potencial para el desastre escrito en todas partes, doc- Bulma sonrió- ¡Me gusta!

Bulla se echó a reír mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

Bulma se dirigió hacia el armario y empezó a tararear. Se dio cuanto mientras entraba al armario que tarareaba la canción "E. T" de Katy Perry. Negó con la cabeza, tratando de desbancar la canción.

-Siii, no, no necesitas ir ahí- y aunque estaba sola se sonrojo al recordar las imágenes de ella que Pan le había mostrado de aquella mañana totalmente vergonzosa. Afortunadamente, Vegeta aún no lo había sacado a colación y Bulma, sin duda, no abriría esa particular lata de "¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?"

Comenzó a pasar por la ropa que había sido colgada por quienquiera que hubiera recogido esa paja en particular. Tuvo que sonreír. Desde luego que Milk y Pan habían tenido sus sucias patitas en todo este pequeño esfuerzo. Era evidente que la estaban vistiendo ya sea para hacer jadear a Vegeta como el lobo que era, o para volverlo loco de celos. Ciertamente esto iba a ser divertido… era probablemente el eufemismo del siglo para lo que le importaba a Bulma. Agarro un atuendo y se dirigió hacia el baño. Esta vez estaba tarareando "Strip Me" de Natasha Bedingfield.

-Estoy mal de la cabeza- soltó Bulma con una carcajada.

…

Ox estaba parado junto a su manada en el alejado lado izquierdo del salón de reunión. Todavía no había hablado con Milk porque quería dejarla instalarse primero. Luego había corrido la voz que Vegeta había atacado al Beta de Frost, así que había ido y hablado con Bardock, quien le aseguro que las cosas estaban sin duda fuera de control. No era la respuesta que Ox había estado esperando, pero Bardock dijo que era un mal necesario. Ox respondió diciendo que los estadounidenses ya estaban lidiando con su porción de drama en su manada. Bardock simplemente le había sonreído.

Ox decidió que mejor advertía a sus lobos para que estuvieran en alerta ante cualquier represalia de la manada de Frost. Su siguiente advertencia había sido para los machos sin pareja de la manada, y había sido algo así como:

-Y por el amor de Dios, manténganse lo más jodidamente posible lejos de Bulma Brief. Es la peliazul ligona. Si se dirige hacia ustedes, será mejor que los vea correr por las colinas como si su vida dependiera de ello. Porque, francamente, así es- por supuesto, sus lobos más dominantes tomaron esto como un reto y preguntaron, ¿Por qué, si Bulma y Vegeta no están emparejados, no podían ver si ella era una compañera potencial para alguno de ellos? Ox, de una manera calmada pero firme, les había explicado que Vegeta era, por derecho propio, lo suficientemente fuerte y dominante para ser un Alfa de su propia manada. Por lealtad a Bardock le servía. En otras palabras, el limpiaría el piso con sus pieles si se sentía desafiado. Ox no vino hasta Rumania para presenciar un baño de sangre, y desde luego no había traído a su compañera para ponerla en peligro.

De vuelta al presente, Ox sintió unos brazos deslizándose en torno a él desde atrás trayendo una sonrisa a su cara. Se volvió para mirar a los ojos de su compañera.

-¿Cómo lo estás llevando, Alfa mío?- le pregunto Tanya.

-Estoy listo para que esta semana termine. Preferiblemente sin la perdida de extremidades o la vida.

Tanya sonrió.

-Tan optimista. ¿Chichi es igual?

-Así es, tremendamente- Ox se echó a reír- en serio es una persona positiva. Te va a gustar.

Tanya suspiro.

-La pregunta relevante es, ¿le gustare yo?

-Compañera, ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

Tanya se rio de las bromas de su compañero, agradecida de que estaba empezando a soltarse un poco. De repente se puso rígida en sus brazos y Ox volvió la cabeza para que lo que había llamado su atención. La manada Rumana había llegado y Milk los acababa de localizar. El vio como ella sonrió y saludo. Leyó sus labios mientras le gesticulaba:

-Iré a verte pronto- Ox asintió y se volvió hacia su compañera.

-Dijo que vendrá pronto, por lo que tienes un pequeño respiro para inquietarte y preocuparte un poco más, mi amor- Ox gruño cuando Tanya se vengó de él hincándole un dedo en las costillas.

Vio a los otros tres Alfas que habían estado involucrados en la organización de El Encuentro y decidió que era el momento de que tomaran sus asientos.

Señalo la mesa que había sido asignada a ellos.

-¿Vamos?

-¿Supongo que no podremos retractarnos ahora?- pregunto Tanya, solo medio bromeando.

-No, me temo que hemos cavado nuestras tumbas y ahora debemos conseguir ataúdes hechos a nuestras medidas.

-Aquí vamos otra vez, siempre el optimista- Tanya tomo el asiento que el saco para ella y observo como el resto de su manada hacia lo mismo, listos para escuchar lo que serían las actividades de la noche.


	15. Bulma XIV

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 14: Bulma XIV**

17, Alfa de la manada de Bulgaria, se situó en la parte delantera de la sala. Levantando la voz para que todo el mundo pudiera oír, anuncio:

-Si todo el mundo tomara asiento para que podamos empezar. Cuanto más rápido terminemos con el asunto entonces más pronto comeremos.

Un grupo de machos en una mesa a su izquierda golpearon la misma y dieron fuertes alaridos ante la mención de la comida.

17 hizo una seña para que se calmaran y espero unos momentos más para permitir que todos se sentaran.

Bulma alcanzo su silla en la mesa que tenía un cartel en el centro con elegante escritura que decía Manada Rumana de Lobos Grises. Antes de que pudiera tirar de ella, otra mano se deslizo más allá de ella y rápidamente deslizo la silla.

-Permíteme.

Bulma se volvió bruscamente, sorprendida por la repentina aparición de Barry Khan.

-Lo siento, Bul. No tenía intensión de asustarte.

Bulma no pudo evitar la sonrisa.

-Querrás decir sobresaltarme.

-Oh. Um, sí. Sobresaltarte- repitió Barry. Retrocedió solo un paso y, sin avergonzarse, la miro de arriba abajo.

Bueno, pensó Bulma, no seamos tímidos entonces.

Ella sabía lo que él veía. El top negro que escogió dejaba un hombro desnudo, por lo que un brazo y la mitad de la espalda quedaban completamente desnudos. Tenía incrustaciones de pedrería de cristal, que empezaban en la parte superior y continuaban hacia abajo, haciéndose dispersos a medida que desaparecían. El otro brazo tenia manga y llegaba a la mano en un punto y tenía un resquicio para deslizar el dedo medio. Su cabello estaba en un recogido moño ondulado, asaltado por pendientes de cristal de imitaciones de diamantes. Ella llevaba sus jeans preferidos, igual que su mejor amiga, de marca Lucky y baja altura y había un atisbo de carne al descubierto cuando se movía. Botas de tacón alto negras completaban su conjunto.

-Te ves impresionante- le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la levantaba para darle la vuelta- déjame ver todo el efecto.

Bulma no pudo evitar el rubor que ella sabía que estaba aumentando desde su hombro desnudo hasta la punta de sus orejas. Cuando estuvo frente a él de nuevo, Barry sonrió, y fue una de esas sonrisas fáciles que no puedes evitar devolver. Y así lo hizo ella.

Entonces, como si acabara de recordar lo que estaba haciendo, el hizo una seña a su silla.

-Por favor, toma asiento. Solo quería venir y asegurarme de que estabas bien después del…- hizo una pausa, y Bulma se adelantó.

-¿Desastre de esta tarde?- ofreció ella.

-Exactamente. Tu Beta estaba muy molesto.

Bulma resoplo.

-Eso es un eufemismo. Estoy bien. Sin importar su temperamento, B nunca me haría daño.

-¿B?

-Sí. No es lo que debes pensar, aunque estoy tentada a veces. B de Beta- le dijo Bulma con un guiño.

Barry sonrió y empujo su silla cuando ella se sentó. Se inclinó sobre el hombro de ella, demasiado cerca para su comodidad.

-Guárdame un baile esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?

Bulma estaba tan tensa por su cercanía que finalmente se limitó a asentir para conseguir que se moviera hacia atrás. Él se enderezo y se alejó justo cuando llego Vegeta.

-¿Qué quería?- le pregunto a Bulma, luego la miro por primera vez. Sus ojos brillaron inmediatamente. Un punto para el pequeño hombre, pensó Bulma. Vegeta se recuperó rápidamente- ¿Qué llevas puesto?

-Vamos a tratar con esas dos preguntas absurdas de una en una, bola de pelos, debido a que cada una merece la misma cantidad de dolor. En primer lugar, Barry me pidió que me casara con él y tuviera sus bebes. Montones y montones de bebes- le dijo Bulma con un expresión completamente seria.

Pan casi se ahogó con el chicle que estaba masticando y Trunks, quien estaba junto a Vegeta, empezó a toser.

Vegeta gruño.

-Lo estoy considerando- Bulma se dirigió a Pan- quiero decir, ¿Qué piensas, Panny? No es como su hubiera tenido otras ofertas y quién sabe si alguna vez encontrare a mi verdadero compañero. Dios, si tan solo pudiera tener un verdadero compañero, claro está.

Pan estaba tratando desesperadamente de mantener una expresión seria.

-Bueno, no quieres precipitarte con estas cosas, Bul. Después de todo, solo tienes dieciocho años.

Bulma se tocó la barbilla, como si estuviera pensando realmente en ello.

-Eso es cierto. Pero si me enrollara con Barry ahora, solo piensa en todos esos pequeños atrapa pulgas que podríamos hacer juntos. Piensa en como algunos tendrían mi cabello azul y su… ¡Ayyyyy!- grito Bulma.

Su cabeza se giró bruscamente para mirar a quien la había pellizcado. Para su absoluta sorpresa era Gine, y había un brillo en sus ojos que Bulma nunca había visto.

-Bulma, baja el tono un poco, ¿de acuerdo?- Bulma sabía que esta era su Luna hablando, no la madre de Goku. Era su primer vistazo de Gine realmente siendo firme con ella.

Bulma asintió se volvió a mirar a Vegeta. La mirada de suficiencia en su rostro borro toda oportunidad de hacerlo menos ofensivo.

-Y en segundo lugar, estoy usando lo que estaba colgado en mi armario. Lo cual fue comprado y pagado por esta manada, y me veo impresionante. Así que a menos que las palabras que se están preparando para salir de tu boca son: Bulma, te ves increíble o Maldición chica, eres ardiente, inclusive aceptaría: Me gusta tu camisa, Bul; a menos que sea en esas líneas, te recomiendo encarecidamente que mantengas ese hocico tuyo cerrado.

Se volvió hacia la mesa, mirando cualquier cosa menos a Vegeta, quien habia tomado asiento al lado de ella. Podía sentir la ira pulsando de él; era casi tangible. Se preguntó si alguien más estaba recogiendo sus vibraciones tan fuertemente. Lo que sea, pensó, he terminado de tratar con el hoy.

Bulma decidió en ese momento que iba a divertirse esa noche y eso era todo.

Bulma se giró a mirar a la parte delantera de la sala, junto con todos los demás, cuando un hombre alto y delgado comenzó a hablar.

-En nombre de todos los Alfas que ayudaron a organizar este encuentro histórico, quiero dar las gracias a todos por venir. Mi nombre es 17. Yo soy el Alfa de la manada de Bulgaria. Mi compañera es Diana- indicó a una mujer Alta y delgada que se levantó brevemente de su asiento y saludo con la mano- como sus Alfas le han dicho, el propósito de este Encuentro es permitir que los Canis Lupis no apareados tengan la oportunidad de conocer a otras personas a quienes de otro modo podrían nunca haber conocido. Seamos realistas, las probabilidades están en nuestra contra cuando se trata de encontrar a nuestros verdaderos compañeros. Algunos han estado buscando por siglos, sin ningún resultado. Es nuestra sincera esperanza que muchos de ustedes de hecho encuentren a sus verdaderos compañeros entre los que están aquí.

17 hizo una pausa mientras otro hombre se acercaba a la parte delantera.

-Quiero presentarles a Frost. Él es el Alfa de la manada de Serbia y el cerebro detrás de El Encuentro.

Frost dio las gracias a 17 y se giró para dirigirse a la habitación.

-Entendemos que nos arriesgamos al traer tantos machos sin pareja y ponerlos en un espacio tan reducido con las hembras. Tengan la seguridad que hemos tomado las medidas para proteger a todo el mundo y a aquellos que quieran pelear les solicitaremos un reto adecuado. Los desafíos no se harán hasta la muerte, sino a la sumisión. No hemos venido aquí a perder miembros de la manada. Pero no se equivoquen, habrá consecuencias graves para los que no se controlen a sí mismo y a su lobo- Frost miro sobre la compañera de 17 y le hizo señas para que se reuniera con el- ahora voy a dar la palabra a nuestra coordinadora de eventos, Diana.

La alta lobo se dirigió a la parte delantera y Bulma noto la grandiosidad que tenía cuando caminaba, tan femenina. Ella era muy bonita, con cabello largo y rubio oro, labios llenos y grandes ojos azules.

Bulma se dio cuenta de que era capaz de ver a Diana demasiado bien para la distancia a la que estaba sentada.

Esto se está poniendo cada vez más extraño, pensó. Voy a tener que tener otra charla con Bulla.

-Esta noche será una de las tres noches que nos reuniremos como grupo completo. En las otras noches, cada manada tendrá su propia comida en un lugar designado. Si son afortunados y conocen a su verdadera pareja y quieren tener una cena a solas, pueden solicitar una a través del buzón a la entrada de esta sala. Simplemente escriban su solicitud, en el momento en que desean comer, y donde. Será arreglado. Ahora bien, a cada uno de los Alfas se les ha dado un itinerario con su horario específico en él. Por favor, sigan el horario. Hemos hecho arreglo para que todos los hombres y mujeres tengan la oportunidad de conocerse en una de las reuniones de grupo. Si esto les parece un poco demasiado planeado, les diré que hay un método para nuestra locura. Verán, un hombre lobo macho desacoplado es un problema potencial. Así que hemos intentado evitar el problema por completo al asegurar que haya algo que todos hagan en todo momento. Si no están teniendo una actividad de grupo, entonces estarán con su manada. Las festividades de esta noche serán simples: cenaremos juntos como una gran familia. Luego la habitación se despejara para bailar y socializar. Esos son todos los anuncios por ahora, así que sin más preámbulos, la cena está servida.

Mientras anunciaba la cena, mujeres y hombre llevando la comida estuvieron repentinamente trajinando por la sala, colocando platos y bebidas en las mesas.

Bulma miro a Pan.

-Estoy teniendo un serio déjà vu de Hogwarts.

-Estoy contigo, definitivamente.

La sala se quedó en silencio con suaves murmullos cuando la gente empezó a llenar sus platos con comida. Cuando Bulma tomo la ensaladera al mismo tiempo que Vegeta, sus manos se tocaron. Bulma saco las de ella tan rápido que dejo caer la taza. Gracias a los reflejos de hombre lobo, Vegeta la atrapo antes de que se derramara sobre la mesa. Bulma ni siquiera miro en su dirección. Estaba enojada. Tan enfadada, de hecho, que no entendía porque estaba sentada junto a él.

Miro a Pan y espero hasta que llamo su atención. Entonces hizo señas entre ellas con un pequeño movimiento de mano. Pan conocía a Bulma muy bien y entendió al instante lo que quería.

Pan asintió un "está bien", porque también sabía que Bulma era muy cabezota. Ella podría hacer algo que lamentaría si seguía sentada junto a Vegeta mientras que, obviamente, estaba enfadada con él.

Bulma se puso de pie y tomo su plato. Vegeta empezó a decir algo, pero Gine nuevamente se metió. Ella puso una mano sobre Vegeta, llamando su atención, y se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Vegeta gruño pero dejo pasar a Bulma sin abordarla.

Pan se levantó también y camino alrededor, intercambiando sillas con Bulma.

-Entonces, ¿a todo el mundo le gusta sus habitaciones?- pregunto Milk, tratando de suavizar el momento de tensión.

-Nuestra habitación es genial, ¿cierto, Kalifa?- chillo Bra.

Kalifa asintió y trago el bocado que acababa de tomar antes de responder:

-Oh, definitivamente genial.

-Excelente- dijo Milk torpemente.

El resto de la comida se llevó a cabo casi en silencio con solo unos minutos de charla, aquí y allá. Cuando los platos fueron despejados de las mesas, todos se dirigieron hasta estar de pie en el borde de la habitación, mientras que la mayoría de las mesas estaban siendo plegadas y removidas con la mayoría de las sillas.

Milk tomo la mano de Goku y miro a Bulma y Pan.

-Tengo que ir a saludar a Ox y conocer a su pareja.

-¿Quieres que vayamos?- pregunto Bulma.

Milk negó con la cabeza.

-No, yo me encargo- esto era algo que tenía que hacer por su cuenta… bueno, ella con Goku.

Los encontró en el mismo rincón que ocupaban anteriormente, de pie y mirando todo igual que la manada Rumana había estado haciendo.

-Hola, Chichi- el rostro de Ox se ilumino mientras tiraba de ella en un abrazo torpe.

-Hola, um, papa- dijo Milk.

La mano de Milk se tensó sobre la de Goku mientras Ox apretaba a su compañera a su costado.

" _Tranquila, amor. No tienen que ser amigas del alma_." Dijo Goku a través de su vínculo.

"¿ _Acabas de decir amigas del alma?"_ le pregunto ella con incredulidad.

" _Luna, estoy rodeado de tres adolescentes. ¿Qué es lo que realmente esperas?"_

" _Huh, supongo que no debería sorprenderme_." Ella se encogió de hombros por dentro.

Goku se rio entre dientes.

Milk llevo de nuevo su atención a su padre y su compañera cuando Ox presento a Tanya.

-Chichi, esta es Tanya, mi compañera y Luna de nuestra manada.

Milk sonrió con la que esperaba fuera una sonrisa amistosa.

-Es un placer conocerte, Tanya.

-Ox me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-No creas todo, no es tan malo como parece- bromeo Milk

Todos rieron, aunque un poco nerviosos.

-Bueno, parece que va a comenzar el baile así que no los retendremos, pero espero que podamos llegar a conocernos- dijo Tanya.

-Eso suena bien- dijo Milk sinceramente- estoy segura de que podemos almorzar o algo así.

-Genial- respondió Tanya con una sonrisa.

Milk y Goku se fueron de nuevo a donde la manada esperaba.

-Bueno, eso no fue tan malo como pensabas, ¿no?- pregunto Goku mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la atraía hacia sí.

-Ella fue más agradable de lo que esperaba- admitió ella.

-¿Quieres que este allí cuando tengas el almuerzo con ella?

Milk le sonrió.

-Siempre mi protector.

El rostro de Goku se puso serio.

-Siempre, amor.

Una vez que la habitación hubo sido dispuesta de manera que había espacio para bailar, vieron como una nueva mesa era empujada con equipos de música en ella.

-Nos encargaremos de la improvisación- Bra sonrió.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que piensas que van a dejarnos improvisar?- pregunto Pan.

Bulma llamo la atención de Trunks y le hizo señas. Ella no se iba a arriesgar con la música.

-Oye, ve si te dejan encargar de la música- le dijo.

-No traje nada para la música, Bul.

Bulma levanto su iPhone, agitándolo de un lado a otro.

-Lo tengo cubierto, mi peludo amigo.

Trunks hizo una mueca ante el apodo, pero sonrió mientras tomaba su teléfono.

-Lo enganchare- ambos rieron de él utilizando el argot que le enseñaron cuando se desato el infierno. ¿Quién sabía que enseñarles jerga callejera a hombres lobos extranjeros podría ser perjudicial para tu salud? Bulma se encogió de hombros para sí misma.

-Así que, damas- Bulma se giró hacia el grupo de chicas extendiendo sus brazos, y en uno de esos increíbles momentos cuando las cosas se alinean perfectamente, dijo a la vez que la música comenzó a golpear a través de los altavoces- vamos a bailar- Bulma sonrió- sí, soy así de buena.

Pan y Bra fueron las primeras en dar un paso.

Bra despego hacia el área despejada, con los brazos al aire y el cuerpo moviéndose al ritmo, mientras la voz de Jason Derulo sonaba a través de los altavoces.

Pan chillo.

-¡Me encanta esta canción!- y se dirigió a la pista de baile, moviendo sus caderas. Bulma hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza a Milk, quien beso a Goku y luego se dirigió hacia ella.

-Kalifa- Bulma hizo señas- vamos, chica, vamos a tumbar la casa.

Kalifa rio.

-Muy bien, estas a cargo.

Las tres chicas se dirigieron a donde Pan y Rachel bailaban y más chicos y chicas se unieron.

Todos bailaron, rieron y bailaron un poco más. Bulma no podía recordar cuando se había divertido tanto. Trunks resulto ser un bailarín increíble y estaba casi siempre en medio de todos, arrasando.

La siguiente canción sonó y Bulma se congelo.

Las cabezas de Pan y Milk giraron bruscamente mientras la voz de Katy Perry lleno la habitación; para ser específicos, "E. T." de Katy Perry lleno la habitación.

Las dos mejores amigas de Bulma la miraron al momento que, también, dejaron de moverse. Todo el mundo siguió balanceándose con el ritmo, como el mar sacudido por el viento. Bulma vio como los ojos de Pan y Milk se abrían más y más.

-Maldita sea- murmuro Bulma en voz baja cuando unos fuertes brazos se envolvieron a su alrededor y sintió el cálido aliento contra su cuello.

-Creo que esta es nuestra canción- ronroneo Vegeta en su oído. Bulma juro que en cualquier momento se haría un charco en el suelo y Milk tendría que absorberla con algunas toallas de papel. Por qué pensó específicamente en toallas de papel, no tenía ni idea. Estaba intentando arduamente en concentrarse en otra cosa más que el calor de Vegeta contra ella.

Para su mortificación completa el comenzó a moverse… con el ritmo. Las mandíbulas de Pan y Milk cayeron abiertas.

Bulma artículo "Sálvenme" a sus dos mejores amigas, pero como las malignas traidoras que eran, comenzaron a bailar y completamente ignoraron su suplica. Oh, esas dos vaquillas van a caer, se prometió a sí misma.

Después de unos momentos, Bulma decidió que bien podría verse ridícula rígida de pie mientras Vegeta bailaba o podría tirar una cana al aire y hacerlo bien.

Con su resolución hecha, Bulma se volteo en sus brazos y comenzó a balancearse con la música. Sonrió para sí misma; siempre le gustaba tirar una cana al aire. Alzo los brazos en el aire mientras se balanceaba y movía. Vegeta tenía las manos en sus caderas, moviéndose con ella, y siendo el caballero que era, dejo espacio entre los cuerpos. Lo cual, Bulma seguía diciéndose a sí misma, se alegraba de ello… hasta que vio por encima vio a la princesa lobo y su bola de pelos bailando cerca, muy cerca.

Estúpida pelinegra emparejada y casada, pensó, pero se echó a reír de todos modos por lo felices que Milk y Goku eran. Cuando termino la canción, Vegeta se detuvo, pero no la soltó.

Se quedaron así, mirándose el uno al otro. Bulma no tenía ni idea de cuánto habían estado así, pero Barry Khan apareció, solicitando la pieza de baile que le había pedido guardar.

Cuando Vegeta se apartó de mala gana, Bulma pensó: Bueno, si solo es del tipo de bailar juntos pero sin tocarnos, debería estar bien.

Si, esa idea voló por la puerta casi estrellándose en su cara al salir en su camino, cuando una canción lenta se encendió. Gimió para sus adentros, y volvió a gemir cuando se dio cuenta de que canción se trataba. "Fall for You" de Second Hand Serenade.

Barry la atrajo rápidamente a sus brazos justo cuando Vegeta retrocedió, nunca apartando ni quitando sus ojos de ellos.

Bulma finalmente quito sus ojos de Vegeta cuando Barry hablo.

-Eres una bailarina increíble.

Bulma sonrió, con la esperanza de parecer genuina.

-Gracias. Me encanta bailar. Solo dejarse ir y llevarse por la música- estaba divagando. Bueno, cualquiera divagaría si estuviera en los brazos de un hombre lobo mientras que el hombre lobo con el que quería estar te miraba fijamente con dagas en los ojos. ¿A quién estoy engañando?, pensó Bulma. Nadie más está ocupada queriendo a un hombre lobo. No, las otras chicas de mi edad están encantadas con los deportistas, o los chicos artísticos que tocan en bandas, chicos normales.

Miro a Vegeta de nuevo cuando Barry los giro. Observo su fuerte mandíbula tensa y su pecho flexionado mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Pero, ¿quiere lo normal cuando se puede tener eso? Sonrió a sus pensamientos. Esa sonrisa fue borrada de su cara rápidamente cuando Bulma vio a otra hembra caminado hacia Vegeta. Estaba de pie demasiado cerca para el gusto de Bulma. Justo en ese momento, Bulma los giro de nuevo y los perdió brevemente de vista. Cuando los tenía un su punto de vista de nuevo vio como Vegeta llevaba a la chica de la mano a la pista de baile. Bulma estaba empezando a ver en rojo. No se había dado cuenta de que había dejado de bailar hasta que Barry hablo.

-Bul, ¿estás bien?

Bulma no podía aparatar los ojos de Vegeta mientras lo veía tomar a la morena en sus brazos. Se sentía como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Estaba tratando de respirar, pero no era capaz de conseguir aire.

-¿Bul?- la voz de Barry empezaba a sonar preocupado.

-Barry, ¿Qué pasa?- Bulma oyó la voz de Pan, pero no podía responder. Vegeta debio sentir su mirada, porque su cabeza se levantó de golpe y sus ojos se encontraron. Bulma no quería que el la viera celosa o herida al ver a otra en sus brazos. Sabía que no tenía derecho a estar enojada. Después de todo, había estado bailando con un chico, pero eso no importaba en ese momento. Su mejor juicio estaba en un descanso para tomar café.

-¡Bul!- Milk chasque los dedos delante de su cara.

Pan siguió la mirada de Bulma y sacudió la cabeza.

-Esto no es bueno, Chichi, nada bueno.

Finalmente, Bulma quito sus ojos de la vista del infractor.

-Creo que mi noche ya termino.

-Bul, no dejes que te arruine la velada- declaro Milk.

-No me la arruino, Mil, de verdad. Estoy cansada- la excusa de Bulma era débil en el mejor de los casos, pero no había manera de que pudiera quedarse allí y ver a Vegeta bailar con otras chicas. No, eso no va a suceder, se dijo. Antes de que sus amigas o Barry pudieran detenerla, se giró y rápidamente salió de la pista de baile, yendo en línea recta hacia la salida.


	16. Vegeta XV

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 15: Vegeta XV**

Vegeta vio como Bulma salía de la pista de baile en una rápida caminata. Era obvio para el que ella lo que quería era correr, pero estaba tratando de no llamar la atención, y fallando miserablemente. Se alejó de Margarita, la mujer que lo había invitado a bailar.

-Lo siento, Rozie, pero tengo que irme- Vegeta se dio la vuelta antes de que ella pudiera decir nada a cambio.

Fue cortado de ir en pos de Bulma cuando Pan y Milk se pusieron delante de él, con las manos en las caderas y los ojos entrecerrados.

Ellas no estaban contentas con él.

-Tengo que hablar con ella- les dijo, sabiendo que ellas habían visto toda la escena en la pista de baile.

-¿Por qué?- le desafío Pan, e hizo al lobo en Vegeta tensarse- ¿para decirle que no deseas seguir estos sentimientos entre ustedes? ¿Para que puedas coquetear con ella solo para decirle que no estas interesado? ¿¡Para que puedas decirle que no mire a otra parte aun cuando tú no la quieres!?- Pan estaba echando humo para el final de su discurso.

-¡SI LA QUIERO!- gruño Vegeta.

Todo el mundo alrededor de ellos se quedó en silencio y Vegeta se percató que sus colmillos habían bajado. El respiro hondo varias veces y se recompuso.

Goku se acercó y miro a Vegeta y luego a las chicas.

-Creo que deberíamos salir- hizo un gesto hacia la puerta y todos ellos salieron en fila.

Una vez en el camino de entrada, Vegeta se volvió hacia Pan.

-Me disculpo por elevar mi voz en ti, yo solo…- Vegeta no quería desnudar su alma con Pan, o Milk, o Goku. Él quería a Bulma. Quería decirle a ella que casi desgarro su corazón cuando lo miro como si el la hubiera traicionado cuando tomo a Margarita en sus brazos. Quiera decirle que su piel picaba en contacto con otra y que tomo todo en el no empujar lejos a Margarita. Quería hacerle entender que se estaba volviendo loco viéndola tocar a otros machos. Pero no habia señales de apareamiento. Los Alfas los considerarían desacoplados, y eso hacía para los dos el juego justo.

La mayoría de los Alfas no permitían que miembros de la manada confraternizaran con alguien con quien no estaban emparejados. Ellos no le veían sentido. Por lo que su argumento seria que si él y Bulma se perseguían entre sí, sin signos de que fueran verdaderos compañeros, entonces podrían estar restringiendo al otro de encontrar a su verdadero compañero.

Vegeta no había estado en El Encuentro ni por doce horas y ya sabía que no sería capaz de hacer esto.

-Vegeta, tal vez solo deberías darle algo de tiempo- le decia Milk, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Pero sabía que si dejaba a Bulma pensar en esto toda la noche no iba a calmarse. No, tenía que hablar con ella.

Ahora.

-Lo siento, Chichi, pero tengo que discrepar. Ella tiene que escuchar lo que tengo que decir.

Vegeta camino alrededor de una desconcertada Milk, y más allá de Goku y Pan. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, moviéndose en silencio a la habitación de Bulma.

Él no sabía realmente lo que iba a decirle. Lo único que sabía era que de alguna manera tenía que suavizar esto. Llego a su puerta y no se molestó en llamar, se imaginó que estaba acostumbrada a estas alturas y le encantaba ver la chispa en sus ojos cuando ella se molestaba con él al respecto.

Sin embargo, cuando Vegeta entro en su habitación, Bulma no se veía por ningún lado. Se acercó a su armario y suavemente toco, pero no hubo respuesta. El abrió la puerta para encontrar que estaba lleno de ropa, algunas que incluso a primera vista podía decir que no le iba a gustar que ella usase en público, pero Bulma no estaba allí. Dio un paso atrás y se debatió entre si debía esperar o ir en busca de ella. Decidió que iba a buscarla cuando la puerta se abrió y ella entro.

Ambos se congelaron cuando sus ojos se encontraron, y Vegeta juro que su corazón iba a salírsele de su pecho.

-Vegeta- comenzó ella.

-Ven a dar un paseo conmigo- la interrumpió Vegeta y se sorprendió a si mismo por su invitación a la vez.

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella, claramente confundida por su petición.

-Por favor- Vegeta dio un paso hacia ella. El pensó que era una buena señal que no diera un paso atrás, por lo que continúo moviéndose hacia ella.

Cuando llego a su lado tomo suavemente su brazo y lo metió en el suyo.

Caminaron en silencio, no sabiendo ninguno muy bien por dónde empezar. Vegeta la llevo al jardín interior que estaba seguro que ella no sabía nada al respecto, pero sentía que realmente le gustaría. El abrió la puerta y le indico que entrara. No quedo decepcionado por su respuesta.

Bulma entro en la habitación mientras Vegeta sostenía la puerta para ella. No sabía por qué había aceptado su invitación a caminar con él. Si, Thals. Solo sigue mintiéndote a ti misma si te ayuda a dormir mejor por la noche, se reprendió.

Bulma no pudo evitar la respiración que se escapó de sus pulmones mientras entraba en lo que parecía un mundo completamente diferente. Había plantas por todas partes: plantas altas llenas de hojas grandes, pequeñas plantas con flores delicadas que florecían en todos los colores que puedas imaginar. Había incluso hierba, gruesa y afelpada hierba de color verde oscuro.

Había un camino de grava que serpenteaba por el jardín interior y se perdía de vista cuando la vegetación se lo tragaba. Ella siguió por el camino, curiosa de a donde la llevaban. Podía sentir los ojos de Vegeta sobre ella por detrás mientras la seguía, pero no se molestó en mirarlo.

Bulma se sentía como un niño en una tienda de dulces. Volvió la cabeza de lado a lado, tratando de adsorber cada pequeña cosa. Ella vio que por el lado derecho del jardín un pequeño arroyo burbujeaba y agua fluía suavemente hacia abajo sobre rocas y plantas. Ella fue por una curva y allí, en el centro, había una glorieta con un columpio que colgaba del centro de la misma. Había profundas vides verdes que crecían alrededor de la glorieta, sosteniéndola como el brazo de un amante.

Ella siguió el camino hacia los escalones de la glorieta y los subió. Finalmente se dio la vuelta y enfrento a Vegeta mientras se sentaba en el columpio. Vegeta subió lentamente los escalones y la mirada en sus ojos hizo que Bulma se sintiera como una presa.

Ella se estremeció y noto sus labios levantándose un poco, tan suavemente. Bola de pelos creída, gruño interiormente.

Él se sentó en el columpio y las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca la dejaron sin aliento.

-Te quiero.

Bulma dejó de respirar. No por elección, ella simplemente no podía. Era como si sus palabras hubieran volteado un interruptor en ella y todo lo que requería el cerebro para funcionar se apagara.

-Bulma- su nombre en sus labios, la intensidad en su voz hizo que ella lo mirara- Respira, Bulma.

-No entiendo, Vegeta.

-Yo tampoco- admitió el- lamento si mi baile con Rozie te hizo daño.

La boca de Bulma se tensó ante el nombre de la otra hembra en sus labios.

-No tengo ningún derecho a estar herida- Bulma trato de actuar como si no le importara, pero luego decidió que no iba a hacer esto. Ella no iba a jugar, no con Vegeta- está bien, dolió- ella ladeo su cuerpo para estar más de frente con el- en mi mente sé que no debería importarme con quien bailas. En mi mente entiendo que no tengo ningún derecho sobre ti, ¿de acuerdo? Honestamente, lo sé. Pero, maldita sea si a mi corazón podría importarle menos lo que mi mente está diciéndole- Bulma sabía que corría en el riesgo de sonar como una niña necesitada, pero era el primer día de la semana infernal y si iba a llegar al día siete en una sola pieza, entonces era el momento de poner todo en la mesa. Empezó a continuar, pero Vegeta la detuvo con un dedo en sus labios.

-Necesito que sepas esto porque cuando me ves tocar, bailar, o hablar con otra chica, necesito que te recuerdes a ti misma lo que te he dicho, te quiero a ti- Vegeta pauso y tomo aliento. Había decidido durante su paseo desde su habitación hasta el jardín que el solo iba a ser honesto, sin contenerse más, ya sin tratar de lidiar con eso. Era demasiado viejo para dejar las cosas al azar y a pesar de sus temores sabía que no iba a dejar la seguridad de Bulma a manos de otro- a pesar de lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, los Alfas están en busca de signos de apareamiento. Lo más parecido que tenemos a eso es la fuerte atracción que ambos sentimos y la forma en como hueles.

Bulma se sacudió.

-¿Yo huelo?

Vegeta rio.

-No de mala manera, te lo aseguro- sonaba un poco decepcionado por este hecho.

-¿Quieres que huela mal?- frunció el ceño. Ella realmente no sabía a donde iba el con esto.

Vegeta se inclinó hacia ella y apretó la nariz en la carne de su cuello y respiro hondo. Escalofríos estallaron en toda la piel de Bulma y ella trato, sin éxito, con suavidad, no hiperventilar ante su proximidad.

-Tu aroma es embriagador para mí- gruño Vegeta cuando se apartó a regañadientes de ella- las parejas tienen un cierto aroma que solo huelen uno del otro. Yo solo acabo de darme cuente que tu olor cambio, se hizo más fuerte. ¿Tengo un olor para ti?- pregunto Vegeta con curiosidad.

-Como a madera, y picante- admitió ella.

Vegeta quedo pensativo.

-Hmm, interesante.

-¿Estás diciendo que los Alfas no nos permitirán salir de El Encuentro solo a causa de la atracción del uno al otro?- pregunto.

-Así es- Vegeta se apoyó en el columpio y pasó el brazo por el borde. Sus ojos se sintieron atraídos por la espalda desnuda de Bulma y su mente no pudo dejar de imaginar sus marcas en su piel hermosa y pálida. Antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, estaba trazando un patrón en su espalda suavemente con la punta del dedo.

Bulma se congelo cuando sintió la punta de dedo caliente de Vegeta en su espalda. Él está tratando de matarme, decidió. Él debe suponer que si solo me tortura hasta la muerte entonces estaré fuera de la foto y ¡Zas!, problema resuelto… aunque la muerte por Vegeta no suena tan mal en este momento. Bulma resoplo ante sus pensamientos, pero por suerte Vegeta no detuvo los patrones de remolino con su dedo.

-Así que, lo que te estoy diciendo, Bulma- la voz de Vegeta era profunda y ronca- es que quiero ver a donde va esto entre nosotros. Quiero llegar a conocerte mejor y pasar tiempo contigo. Pero ambos vamos a tener que soportar que el otro este en compañía de más de un pretendiente. Hasta ahora, ambos hemos demostrado que es más que difícil entre nosotros.

Bulma cerró los ojos. La combinación de su voz profunda y su dedo trazando patrones en su espalda era una autentica tortura. Exquisita, perfecta, maravillosa tortura. Ella oyó sus palabras, pero no pudo reconocerlas en el momento.

-¿Bulma?- su nombre fue casi un susurro en sus labios.

-¿Hmm?- su cabeza se sintió adormecida alrededor de su cuello hasta que lo giro de vuelta hacia atrás para mirarlo- si quieres que yo sea capaz de mantener cualquier intento de conversación inteligente contigo, entonces vas a tener que dejar de hacer eso.

La sonrisa de Vegeta era tan malvada como cualquiera que ella le hubiera dado a él.

-¿Dejar que, micul meu lup*?- le pregunto mientras seguía tocándola.

Bulma gruño y se levantó de un salto. Ella se volvió a mirarlo, pero no estaba enfadada.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?

-Creo que ustedes los americanos lo llaman enrollarse- Vegeta levanto una ceja hacia Bulma.

-¿Realmente quieres ir allí de nuevo?- bromeo ella- sería más que nada pasar el rato, B. enrollarse tiende a implicar una participación más física, si entiendes lo que digo.

-Considéralo captado- le guiño un ojo, lo cual solo tuvo éxito en causar que su corazón casi se detuviese.

Que mal estoy, pensó Bulma para sí misma.

-¿Así que pasamos el rato, hablamos y vemos que pasa?- le pregunto ella mientras se apoyaba en un poste en la glorieta.

-Suena bastante correcto- Vegeta se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. Dejo poco espacio entre ellos. Un poco más hubiera sido mejor para la comodidad de Bulma, pero ella trato de actuar como si no le molestara.

-Voy a pedir algo de ti, Bulma- le dijo con seriedad.

-Estoy escuchando- Bulma levanto la barbilla y le dio toda su atención.

-Mi lobo no está lidiando bien con la idea de otros cerca de ti, tocándote. Yo entiendo que no hay manera de evitarlo, pero él no. Para todos los efectos, él te ha reclamado como suya, las señales de apareamiento se pueden joder para él.

El aliento de Bulma quedó atrapado ante su declaración.

-Así que, lo que estoy pidiendo es, a falta de un término mejor, seguridad en tus…- Vegeta busco la palabra correcta. Bulma se le adelanto, como solia hacer.

-¿Intensiones, intereses, atracción?- Bulma sonrió, tendía a irse por la borda en cuanto a vocabulario cuando estaba nerviosa, lo cual estaba. Nerviosa, eso es.

-Todas las anteriores.

-Está bien. Así que, si rasco tu espalda, tú rascas la mía, ¿no?

La cabeza de Vegeta se ladeo mientras se acerca aún más. Bulma se dio cuenta que había desatado a un monstruo con su coqueteo descarado. La pregunta ya no era si él podía manejar lo que ella le ofrecía, sino si ella iba a sobrevivir a lo que el volcaba en ella. Si fuera honesta consigo misma diría que todavía no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Pero, ¿Dónde está la diversión en ser honesto con uno mismo?

-Asumo que esto significa que necesitas la misma seguridad de mi parte.

Vegeta puso las manos en sus caderas y la empujo lejos del poste y cerca de el. Bulma jadeo cuando sus manos se posaban en el pecho de él. Su respiración se aceleró y vio sus ojos seguir sus movimientos mientras ella se lamia los labios.

¿Va a besarme? ¿Estoy lista para que me bese? Bulma se rio de la pregunta. ¿Joan Rivers ha tenido suficiente cirugía plástica para calificar como una figurita de plástico? Suficiente.

-Me gustaría que la respuesta de eso fuera no- le dijo ella- no me gusta ser la chica pegajosa e insegura.

Vegeta rio y sintió el humor vibrar a través de sus manos directamente a su alma.

-Tú eres cualquier cosa menos pegajosa e insegura, Bulma. ¿Misteriosa, confiada, juguetona, hermosa, demasiado sexy para su propio bien? por supuesto. Pero nunca pegajosa e insegura.

-¿Estas tratando de acumular puntos, lobo?

-¿Está funcionando?

-Nunca lo voy a admitir- ella le guiño un ojo.

El apretó sus caderas una vez con sus fuertes manos y la miro a los ojos.

-No dudaras en ningún momento de mis intenciones o interés por ti, ¿queda claro?

-Cristalino- dijo ella con aire ausente mientras miraba sus ojos comenzar a brillar. Tomo todo de ella, para no agarrar la parte delantera de su camina y tirar sus labios a los de ella. Vegeta debió haberlo visto escrito en toda su cara.

El levanto una ceja en un desafío silencioso.

No iba a ser la que diera el primer paso, no con su lobo. Vegeta rio entre dientes y para su gran decepción, dejo caer las manos y dio un paso atrás.

-Supongo que debería acompañarte de regreso a tu habitación- le dijo mientras él, una vez más, metió su mano en su brazo y comenzó a caminar por los escalones.

Bulma sonrió.

-¿No quieres volver a bailar?

Vegeta la miro por el rabillo del ojo.

-Creo que ambos hemos soportado suficiente por esta noche. ¿No lo crees, micul meu lup?

-Oh, vamos, B. ¿seguramente no eres de los que huyen de un poco de emoción?- se burló.

-Estar cerca de ti es más que suficiente emoción para mí, te lo aseguro.

Bulma se sonrojo. Bueno, eso solo va a tener que parar. No voy a desmayarme, gruño en su mente.

Vegeta se rio entre dientes, como si pudiera escuchar su monologo interior. Lo más loco es que ella quería que el oyera su dialogo interior tanto como quería que el finalmente la empujase contra él y la besase sin sentido. ¡Oh, como han caído los valientes! Bulma se rio de sí misma.

Vegeta la dejo en la puerta, pero antes de irse la atrajo hacia él, envolviéndola en un abrazo apretado. Metió la cabeza en su cuello y respiro hondo.

Ella dejo escapar un suspiro de satisfacción. Si esto era lo que Milk experimentaba cuando Goku la abrazaba, no sabía cómo ella dejaba que la soltara.

-¿Estás pensando en tomar un ducha esta noche?- le pregunto el, tomándola fuera de guardia completamente.

-Moviéndonos un poco rápido, ¿no?

Vegeta realmente se sonrojo.

-Estoy siendo egoísta y un poco cauteloso, en realidad- explico.

-¿Y que tiene eso que ver con que tome una ducha?

-¿Has notado lo mucho que Goku toca a Milk? ¿Especialmente antes de que fueran vinculados?

-¿Cómo no notarlo? Estaban unidos por la cadera. Bueno, cuando ella no estaba siendo disputada o secuestrada, eso es.

-Recuerda que no somos humanos, Bulma. Cuando te toco, porque hay una cierta cantidad de atracción entre nosotros, y debido a que mi lobo te ha reclamado, dejo mi esencia en ti. Es como una especie de tarjeta de presentación a otros machos. Te abrace tan cerca para poner la mayor cantidad de mi olor en ti como sea posible sin…- se aclaró la garganta antes de terminar- ponernos más físicos.

Bulma hizo un movimiento de "ahh" con la boca. Entonces su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado.

-¿Yo dejo un rastro en ti?

Vegeta sonrió.

-Al igual que mi propio perfume personal- bromeo.

-¿Así que quieres saber si voy a tomar una ducha porque va a lavar tu olor?

-Eso es correcto.

-Realmente me gustaría- admitió a regañadientes, porque a decir verdad, le gustaba la idea de tener el olor de Vegeta rodeándola.

Vegeta la soltó. Puso dos dedos debajo de su barbilla y le levanto el rostro para mirarlo.

-Entonces vendré a verte temprano antes de ir a desayunar. No podemos ser vistos demasiado interesados en el otro. Aunque Bardock lo entienda, los otros Alfas no.

-Entendido, ¿así que entonces te veré por la mañana?

Vegeta asintió.

-Que duermas bien, Bulma- dijo mientras levantaba su mano y suavemente paso el pulgar por sus labios, casi como si estuviera imaginando lo que se sentiría si la besaba. Ella quería retarlo a que lo descubriera, pero en lugar de eso sonrió. Gran oportunidad.

Vegeta sonrió mientras la dejaba mirándolo como una enamorada adolecente.

-Eso es lo que eres, tonta- murmuro ella mientras se giraba y entraba a su habitación.

Pan y Milk estaba descansando en su cama. Que sorpresa.

-Dinos las buenas, Bul. ¿Dónde has estado y por qué tienes esa sonrisa tonta casi dividiendo tu cara en dos?- bromeo Milk.

 ***Micul meu lup: Mi pequeña loba, en rumano.**


	17. Bulma XVI

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 16: Bulma XVI**

Bulma giro en círculo.

-Estoy disfrutando mi éxito. No arruines mi entusiasmo.

Pan se sentó.

-Has estado con Luke- la acuso.

-¿Has estado trabajando tu trabajo detectivesco, Watson?- pregunto Bulma con las cejas levantadas.

-En realidad no. Simplemente no hay nada, ni nadie, que pueda hacer que te veas tan enamorada.

Bulma comenzó a desvestirse, sin importarle que tenía compañía. Era la desvergonzada y ellas estaban acostumbradas.

-Vegeta me dijo que me quiere y que su lobo me ha reclamado como su compañera- soltó sin ninguna advertencia.

Esta vez fue Milk quien se sentó bruscamente.

-¿Solo así? Nada de: "¿oye, quieres ver una película?" o "¿estoy pensando que podemos tener una intensa atracción el uno por el otro?" ¿Solo bam- Milk golpeo sus manos juntas- "tú eres mi compañera"?

Bulma tomo un par de bóxer y una camiseta. Se imaginó que no iba a tomar una ducha hasta que soltara cada detalle a esas dos, no es que ella no le haya exigido una vez lo mismo a Milk.

-Creo que simplemente ambos no queremos jugar ningún juego. Bueno, no de aquellos que van a hacernos daño. Saben que todavía lo voy a hacer trabajar, pero al menos sabemos dónde estamos parados.

-¿Y que más te dijo?- pregunto Pan con impaciencia.

Bulma procedió a repasar- textualmente, podría decir- la conversación con Vegeta. Milk y Pan colgaron de cada palabra.

-Así que, ¿te beso?- pregunto Milk.

-No- el rostro de Bulma decayó- puso sus manos en mis caderas y me atrajo hacia él. Y maldita sea, Chichi, podrías haber ayudado a una hermana y prepararme para eso.

Milk sonrió.

-Es bueno, ¿no?

Bulma sonrió con nostalgia.

-Es mejor que comer chocolate Godiva y ver a Johnny Depp y Brad Pitt mientras tomo un baño de burbujas. Lo que, si, he hecho… todo lo anterior… al mismo tiempo.

Pan rio.

-Solo tú pondrías un televisor tan cerca de una bañera.

-Todos tenemos nuestros vicios, Panny- dijo Bulma sin arrepentimientos.

-Así que el veredicto es, que básicamente, van a seguir con esto de actuar a espalda de los Alfas- índico Milk mas que preguntar.

-Me encanta un buen escandalo- Bulma sonrió.

-Especialmente cuando tu estas justo en el medio- añadió Pan.

-¿No lo sabes ya?- Bulma se levantó de la silla que había ocupado mientras recapitulaba su noche- oh, una cosa más- añadió distraídamente mientras se dirigía a su baño para ducharse- me dijo que quería su olor sobre mí. Así que va a venir mañana temprano antes del desayuno.

-Cállate- farfullo Milk.

-¿Y cómo exactamente es que va a lograr eso, Bulma Brief?- el tono maternal de Pan era agudo. Bulma encontraba divertido cuando Pan se ponía toda protectora.

-¿Por qué, Pan?, ¿Cómo te atreves?- Bulma puso el más marcado acento sureño que pudo- ¿Implicas que voy a permitirle a ese lobo poner sus patas sobre mí?

-Oh, cariño, voy a hacer más que implicar- replico Pan.

-Entonces, me conoces mejor de lo que pensaba- Bulma le guiño un ojo.

-¡Bulma!- dijo Pan indignada- pensé que querías esperar.

-Oh relájate, Santa Polly. Lo único que va a hacer es abrazarme. Caray, yo que pensaba que mi mente era la única que vivía en la canaleta. No me di cuenta que estabas buscando en bienes raíces, Panny.

Milk se levantó de la cama.

-Está bien. Bueno, no hagas nada que yo haría- Milk le guiño un ojo- por supuesto, yo tengo licencia para…

Esta vez Pan grito el nombre de Milk.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos?

-Tenemos que conseguirte un hombre, Pan- soltó Bulma, mientras cerraba la puerta del baño.

-No necesito un hombre- Gruño Pan- tengo mis manos lo suficientemente llenas con ustedes dos.

-Bueno, tal vez sea hora de que tengas tus manos llenas de algo más- le grito Bulma a través de la puerta. Oyeron comenzar el goteo de la ducha.

Milk rio.

-Excelente.

Pan siguió a Milk fuera de la habitación, y Milk rio más cuando oyó murmurar a Pan en voz baja:

-Les voy a mostrar lo que es necesitar a un hombre. Pooor Faaavor, ustedes dos necesitan lavar sus bocas con jabón, o mejor aún con blanqueador. No, no, en realidad. Con Blanqueador y jabón.

Bulma salió del baño, limpia y completamente sin rastro de Vegeta, por un golpe en su puerta. Le dijo a la pequeña parte en ella que esperaba que fuera dicho lobo que se callara.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Bra y Kalifa de pie fuera en el pasillo.

-Hola señoritas, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Bulma y dio un paso atrás para que pudieran entrar.

-Espero que no sea demasiado tarde para pasar- le dijo Kalifa mientras entraban.

-Soy un ave nocturna, así que no se preocupen

-Kalifa y yo estábamos aburridas- comenzó Bra.

-Traducción- interrumpió Kalifa- Bra esta aburrida. Ya estoy siendo arrastrada.

Bulma sonrió.

-Entonces estábamos pensando, ¿sabes que mañana se supone que tenemos que ir al gimnasio para aprender defensa personal de los machos de la manada Serbia?

-Si- dijo Bulma, ya interesada en una posible estrategia… oh, como amaba las estrategias.

-Habrá otro grupo de mujeres allí también, así que me imagino que probablemente van a presentar a nuestra manada públicamente. Yo, bueno, nosotras- dijo Bra, mirando a Kalifa, quien resoplo- estábamos pensando en la divertido que sería si cuando presentaran a nuestra manada, hiciéramos una especie de porra o baile o algo. Como lo hacen ustedes los americanos por sus equipos deportivos.

-Están con ganas de acabar con la represión del hombre. Cuente absolutamente conmigo.

-¿Acabar con que de quién?

-Es solo un dicho, cuando alguien quiere rebelarse contra la autoridad.

Kalifa asintió.

-Te das cuenta que Bardock se molestara por esto, ¿verdad?- dijo Bulma.

Bra le dio una sonrisa muy al estilo Bulma.

-Nunca nos detuvo antes.

-Excelente- sonrió Bulma.

-Que conste que por lo general soy una espectadora inocente- añadió Kalifa, pero después le dio un guiño a Bulma.

-Aja, seguro que lo eres. Muy bien, vamos a hacer esto- Bulma hizo una pausa- um, ¿en dónde vamos a hacer esto exactamente?

-En el gimnasio. Estaba vacío cuando Kalifa y yo lo comprobamos en nuestro camino hacia aquí- le dijo Bra.

-Muéstrame el camino, Thelma.

-¿Quién es Thelma?

Bulma negó con la cabeza.

-Puedo ver que una gran noche de cine se avecina.

Las chicas llegaron al gimnasio sin encontrar a nadie, por lo que estaban agradecidas.

-Así que Bul, ¿fuiste una porrista en la escuela?- le pregunto Kalifa.

-No, por lo general era una de las chicas que se burlaban de las porristas. Pero soy realmente buena en rimas y canciones, así que voy a inventar alguna composición. Bra vi tus movimientos en la pista de baile. Tú y Kalifa armen algunos movimientos, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintieron y se pusieron a trabajar.

Una hora más tarde, Bulma había compuesto una porra y Bra habia perfeccionado el baile para que fuera junto con ella.

-Muy bien, vamos a hacerlo desde el principio- dijo Bra.

Cada una de ellas se puso en sus lugares designados y en el recuento de Bulma, empezaron.

 _ **Menea, menea, sacude, sacude,**_

 _ **Sabemos que quieres un poco de este dulce.**_

 _ **Menea, menea, adiós, adiós,**_

 _ **Algunos aun quieren algo del bol.**_

 _ **Cuidado muchachos, no se acerquen demasiado,**_

 _ **No es a nuestros Alfas a los que deben temer angustiados.**_

 _ **Sucio, sucio, patas, patas,**_

 _ **Saben que quieren romper las ordenanzas.**_

 _ **Doble, doble, perro osado,**_

 _ **Jadeas y gruñes, mientras miras embobado.**_

 _ **Lo sentimos pero no somos tan fáciles,**_

 _ **Date la vuelta, si quieres algo sórdido.**_

 _ **Cáptalo, cáptalo, lo tienes, lo tienes,**_

 _ **Lástima que no puedes imponerte sobre este.**_

 _ **Lobo, lobo, grande, malo,**_

 _ **Recházanos, apártanos y nos molestaremos.**_

 _ **Podremos estar bien, y ser súper sexys,**_

 _ **Pero suaves lobas no somos ni por asomo.**_

 _ **Corre, corre, macho, macho,**_

 _ **Sabemos que quieres algo de este pedazo.**_

 _ **Golpéalo, golpéalo, tócalo, tócalo,**_

 _ **Les dijimos una vez, ahora les decimos de nuevo,**_

 _ **No jugamos limpio, y nunca lo haremos.**_

 _ **Gruñido, gruñido, babear, babear,**_

 _ **Cero cachorros con nosotras, nada de berrear.**_

 _ **Míranos, míranos, corre, corre,**_

 _ **Trata de atraparnos, si eres tan torpe.**_

 _ **Puedes mirar, tal vez incluso tocar,**_

 _ **Nos comprometernos a no hacerte mucho daño.**_

 _ **Chicos, chicos, no se escapen,**_

 _ **Tenemos más juegos que queremos jugar.**_

 _ **Desafíos, desafíos, peleas, peleas,**_

 _ **Quien recibirá, mis Ritos de Sangre.**_

 _ **Sabemos que cada uno, tiene un plan,**_

 _ **Atrápanos, atrápanos, si lo pueden lograr.**_

Las chicas estaban jadeando cuando terminaron. En realidad todas tenían dificultades para mantener una expresión seria a medida que ejecutaban los movimientos. Bulma se resquebrajo a si misma con sus letras.

Mientras las chicas continuaron practicando, cambiando diferentes movimientos para hacer que fluyera mejor, fueron totalmente ignorantes de la audiencia fuera de las puertas del gimnasio. Un par de machos de la manada Serbia, habían estado de camino a hacer ejercicio en el gimnasio, cuando escucharon a las chicas animar. Se pararon a mirar antes de entrar y se sorprendieron al ver a las tres mujeres sin pareja de la manada rumana.

-En realidad, deberíamos irnos- dijo uno de los macho, mientras continuaba mirando.

-Sí, deberíamos- respondió su compañero de manada.

Se produjo una pausa.

-Ve a buscar a algunos de los chicos. Ah, y agarra mi teléfono. Dejemos esto en video.

…

Vegeta yacía en su cama después de tomar una ducha de mala gana. No había querido lavar el aroma de Bulma de su piel. Pero se consolaba al saber que iba a verla, tocarla de nuevo en la mañana.

Después de que la dejara en su habitación, había ido a la sala de entrenamiento y dreno algo de adrenalina que fluía por sus venas después de haber estado tan cerca de Bulma. Tuvo que admitir que se sentía más ligero, más en control, ahora que habían hablado y puesto todas las cartas sobre la mesa. Se sintió aliviado al oír que Bulma sentía algo tan fuertemente hacia el como él lo hacía. A veces no estaba seguro. Era tan extraño para el sentirse inseguro y preocupado de que no le gustara a una hembra. Sonrió para sus adentros.

A ella si le gustaba. Mucho.

La cuestión no había cambiado realmente. Todavía iba a tener que lidiar con otros lobos mostrando interés por ella. Pero le hizo sentir mejor saber que no estaba interesada en ellos. Que su corazón, era de él. Pensó que tal vez debería estar preocupado de que ella de hecho encontrara a su verdadero compañero entre las otras manadas, pero a decir verdad, independientemente de la falta de señales de apareamiento, Vegeta apostaría su vida a que Bulma Brief era su verdadera compañera.

Ahí está, pensó. Estoy admitiéndolo y aceptándolo, mejor que eso, estoy abrazándolo.

Vegeta sintió a su lobo bajar la guardia por primera vez en meses. Finalmente, hombre y lobo estaban en armonía de nuevo.

Justo cuando empezaba a cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido, escucho golpes en su puerta. Urgentes, fuertes, no el golpe promedio.

Vegeta estuvo en la puerta de un salto.

Trunks estaba en el otro lado, mirándolo un poco nervioso.

-¿Qué está pasando, Trunks?

-Beta, son las 11: 30. ¿Sabes dónde está tu mujer?

Vegeta podría haber apreciado la pequeña broma, pero Trunks se estaba refiriendo a Bulma, e implicando que no estaba donde la había dejado.

-Dime- la voz de Vegeta fue filosa.

Los ojos de Trunks se abrieron y empezó a hablar muy rápido.

-Iba al gimnasio para hacer ejercicio y cuando llegue allí vi a un grupo de machos de otras manadas mirando por las ventanas del gimnasio. Oí voces, animadas voces femeninas. Cuando me acerque lo suficiente para ver… eran Bulma, Bra y Kalifa.

Vegeta pasó junto a Trunks y estaba tratando de no correr. Necesitaba calmarse antes de llegar allí.

-¿Qué es lo que exactamente están haciendo?- pregunto mientras Trunks trataba de mantenerse al ritmo de su Beta.

Trunks vacilo, pero la mirada que Vegeta le envió le hizo aflojar la lengua.

-Están haciendo algún tipo de porra o baile- dijo vagamente.

-¿Quiero saber lo que lleva puesto?

-Probablemente no.

-Maldita sea.

Trunks permaneció en silencio el resto del camino.

Vegeta escucho risitas y voces masculinas mientras rodeaba la misma esquina por la que Trunks había pasado solo unos minutos antes. Camino directo a ellos, y los lobos se separaron como el mar rojo.

Todos miraron sobre saltados a Vegeta, esperando a que perdiera el control. Es su lugar, arrebato el teléfono del lobo más cercano, y luego miro a todos con ojos brillantes.

-Si han estado grabando esto tienen cinco minutos para borrarlo.

Hubo repentinos movimientos por todos lados, mientras los botones eran oprimidos en los teléfonos.

-Si me entero que alguno de ustedes no lo ha eliminado y lo muestran a los demás, los llamare fuera, los voy a desafiar, y van a perder.

Vegeta se encontró con los ojos de los lobos y cada uno de ellos bajo la mirada rápidamente.

-¿Queda claro?

-Sí, Beta- dijeron al unísono. El poder que provenía de Vegeta era crudo y fuerte. Tomaba, incluso esfuerzo de los más dominantes, no colapsar bajo este.

-Bien. Ahora váyanse antes de que decida que no me importa mantener la paz entre nuestras manadas.

Todos los lobos se habían casi ido antes de que hubiera terminado de hablar. Lobos inteligente, pensó.

Antes de que Vegeta abriera la puerta del gimnasio, miro el teléfono que había tomado y presiono el botón de reproducción en el video. Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron cada vez más, por cada palabra, cada movimiento de caderas, cada giro, cada mirada de incitación que su compañera realizaba. Después de permanecer en estado de shock por un momento, pulso el botón de borrar y entrego a Trunks el teléfono.

-Cuando abra esta puerta, Trunks, quiero que acompañes a Kalifa y Bra a su habitación. Permanecerás fuera de su puerta el resto de la noche.

-Sí, Beta- Trunks obedeció.

Vegeta alcanzo la puerta del gimnasio. Respiro hondo y le dijo a su lobo que se tranquilizara, pero sabía que sus ojos todavía brillaban.

-Está bien, esta será la última vez- Bulma jadeaba, habia pasado un tiempo desde que había echo tanto ejercicio- entonces creo que podemos terminar la noche.

-Estoy bastante seguro que la noche ha terminado.

Las tres chicas se congelaron ante el sonido de la voz detrás de ellas.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda- murmuro Bulma para sí misma.

-Bra, Kalifa- la voz de Vegeta no era dura, pero era firme. Hablaba en serio- Trunks las acompañara a su habitación. No la dejen hasta que sea la hora del desayuno en la mañana.

Ninguna de las chicas hablo mientras caminaba hacia Trunks.

Bra miro, al pasar a Bulma y pronuncio:

-Lo siento.

Bulma se encogió de hombros, luego respiro hondo, y se volvió para mirar a su Beta.

-Que gusto encontrarte aquí- le coqueteo.

La mirada en sus ojos le dijo que eso no iba a funcionar. Una cosa que Bulma estaba aprendiendo rápidamente sobre Vegeta, era que sus emociones rara vez lo controlaban. Con ella, de vez en cuanto se liberaban de su jaula. Y en momentos como este, cuando había decidido que tenía razón y que ella iba a obedecer, nada podía influir.

-Recuerdo claramente que te deje en tu habitación, Bulma.

-Bueno… no estaba realmente cansada y, Bra y Kalifa dijeron que querían hacer algo de ejercicio, por lo que…

-¿Por qué es que no procuraron una escolta al gimnasio? ¿Por qué exactamente pensaste que era una buena idea pavonearse en tu pijama sin ningún tipo de protección en una mansión llena de machos sin pareja?- Vegeta dio lentos y medidos pasos hacia ella, mientras hablaba- por favor, dime, porque sé que tiene que haber una razón trascendental para hacer algo tan perturbador y peligroso.

-¿Acabas de usar la palabra procurar?- pregunto Bulma con incredulidad, con la insinuación de una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

-Bulma- la voz de Vegeta era mortalmente baja.

Bulma inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás, ante los ojos brillantes clavados en ella.

-No es gran cosa, B. Nadie entro mientras estábamos aquí. No veo por qué me estas fastidiando.

Vegeta rio. No era un buen sonido.

-No es gran cosa. Claro. Bueno, tal vez puedas explicarme por qué acabo de correr a veinte lobos de esas puertas. Quienes, por cierto, estaban grabando tu pequeña actuación en sus celulares. Así que, dime otra vez como es que no es una gran cosas- Vegeta se movía de nuevo hacia ella.

Bulma siguió retrocediendo hasta que el dorso de sus piernas golpearon las gradas. Estuvo a punto de caerse sobre su trasero, pero se sostuvo con una mano. Irritada con su torpeza y el ligero temor que sentía por haber sido acosada por Vegeta y su extraña calma, volvió de nuevo a la Bulma "no me importa nada". Llámenlo un mecanismo de defensa, pero le ayudaba a mantener la calma.

-¿Solo veinte?- preguntó ladeando la cadera a un lado y apoyando un mano sobre ella- hubiera pensado que el bailecito reuniría un poco más- hizo todo un espectáculo de parecer pensativa, tocándose la barbilla con el dedo- hmm, tal vez necesitamos más acción de cadera. Aunque, no creo que estuviéramos dando lo mejor de nosotras. Definitivamente va a ser mejor cuando lo hagamos de verdad.

Vegeta gruño y dio un paso más cerca. Estaban a menos de un pie de distancia. Bulma todavía tenía la mano apoyada en la cadera, pero ahora tenía que inclinarse un poco hacia atrás para mirar a su casi dolorosamente hermoso rostro.

-No me gusta ser el que te lo diga, nena, pero no vas a realizar ese pequeño numerito para nadie. Nunca.

Los ojos de Bulma se estrecharon.

-Tengo la sensación de que un día vas a cambiar de opinión acerca de eso. Por cierto, no creas que llamarme "nena" te ayudara a salirte con la tuya por ser un dictador, peludo, enfurruñado.

-Mira, sé que las mujeres no entienden como funcionan los cerebros de los hombres- en realidad pareció tímido mientras continuaba- tengo más de un siglo de edad y mi cerebro aun funciona de esa manera. Los hombres no ven solo a chicas sexys asiendo un baile caliente.

-¿Qué otra cosa podrían ver?- pregunto Bulma, revelando cuan inocente era a pesar de su gran discurso.

-Cuando bailas así, y los miras como si fueras… ellos, nosotros- se corrigió- lo vemos como una invitación.

Bulma no pudo evitar reír con incredulidad.

-Hombre, realmente están mal de la cabeza si eso él lo que obtienen a partir de un baile y unas rimas, que en realidad insultan a los machos sin pareja. Los cual, si escucharan las palabras, entenderían.

Vegeta le agarro la mano y tiro de ella hacia él. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella e inhalo su perfume profundamente en sus pulmones.

-Ya destacas con tu hermoso cabello azul, piernas largas y ojos impresionantes. ¿Podrías por favor no llamar más la atención sobre ti misma?- le suplico.

-Te falto uno de mis mejores atributos- comenzó Bulma, pero Vegeta la corto.

-Bulma- su voz era un gruñido.

Bulma se rio.

-Solo te dejaste a ti por fuera, lobo.

Vegeta no pudo detener la sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro. Solo ella podía calmarlo y hacerle olvidar que estaba incluso enfadado.

-Voy a llevarte de vuelta a tu habitación y quiero que te quedes allí hasta que vaya por ti en la mañana.

Bulma salió del refugio de sus brazos. puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bien, caramba. Siempre limitas mi estilo.

Vegeta la acompaño de vuelta a su habitación. Justo antes de que ella entrara, la detuvo con una mano en su brazo. Se inclinó y la respiración de Bulma se aceleró. Rozo su nariz contra su cuello, haciendo que un escalofrió tensara el cuerpo de Bulma. Se echó hacia atrás y dijo la última cosa que Bulma esperaba escuchar.

-Por mucho que odie que tomes otra ducha ahora que llevas mi olor, sería lo mejor. Al parecer, tu pequeño baile te puso caliente.

Bulma sonrió con malicia.

-Si a mí me puso caliente, sin duda a ti te puso…

Vegeta puso un dedo sobre sus labios. Negó con la cabeza, haciéndole saber que sabía exactamente lo que ella había estado a punto de decir.

-Mantener tus palabras bajo control se está convirtiendo en un trabajo de tiempo completo- bromeo. Ella le saco la lengua en respuesta, con lo que saco una risa de el- que duermas bien- le dijo mientras se volvía para irse.

Bulma se sonrojo acaloradamente mientras empezaba a abrir la puerta de su habitación, pero antes de que él estuviera muy lejos, murmuro:

-No sería un trabajo tan duro, si mi boca estuviera ocupada con otras cosas- sabía que su oído lobo la escucharía.

Vegeta no se dio vuelta.

-Espero ansiosamente poder olfatearte… quiero decir verte en la mañana, Bulma.

Bulma rápidamente cerró la puerta. Sonriendo mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás, dijo en voz alta:

-De verdad te estas metiendo con la bestia, Bul. Y si fuera una chica que apostara, diría que quieres ser mordida- se rio sin aliento- eso lo resume todo, Sherlock- negó con la cabeza y, una vez más se dirigió a la ducha.

…

La cabeza de Bulla se levantó por el repentino llamado a su puerta. Miro su reloj y se preguntó quién la visitaría a medianoche. Se levantó y abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Pan al otro lado.

-Pan- Bulla no escondió la sorpresa en su voz- ¿está todo bien?

-Si- dijo Pan en un principio, pero rápidamente se retractó- bueno, la verdad, no lo sé. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto? Me doy cuenta de que es tarde- no podía dejar de retorcerse las manos y cambiar de un pie a otro.

El comportamiento de la chica no pasó desapercibido por la doctora.

-Claro. Vamos, entra- Pan sorteo la puerta y Bulla la cerró suavemente- entonces, ¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas?- le pregunto, no sin amabilidad.

-Se trata de Bulma y Vegeta…- comenzó Pan.

-Ah, sí. Las celebridades del baile- bromeo Bulla.

Pan sonrió.

-Siempre puedes contar con Bulma para hacer una entrada o una salida. Una que siempre va a ser épica.

Bulla espero pacientemente a que Pan continuara.

-Después de que Bulma dejo el baile, Vegeta la siguió y hablaron.

-¿Solo hablaron?- las cejas de Bulla se elevaron mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante.

Pan asintió.

-Sí, no pasó nada divertido. Contrariamente a su apariencia y gran charla, Bulma realmente tiene un alto estándar en cuanto a tener un encuentro físico en una relación.

Bulla tenía que admitir que estaba sorprendida. La boca de Bulma sugería a menudo lo contrario.

-Cuando Bulma regreso a su habitación, Chichi y yo la estábamos esperando. Queríamos estar seguras de que estuviera bien, ¿sabes?- Pan seguía con las manos inquietas mientras hablaba- Bulma dijo que Vegeta saco todo fuera.

Bulla se sentó bruscamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "todo"?

-Le dijo que la quería y que su lobo la había reclamado como su compañera. por supuesto, todos lo vimos a un kilómetro de distancia, pero me pregunto que lo hizo cambiar de opinión sobre perseguirla tan rápidamente.

Bulla cruzo las piernas mientras se echaba hacia atrás y miraba a Pan. Era obvio que la chica se preocupaba realmente por Bulma, e incluso por Vegeta. Qué bueno debe ser tener esa clase de amistad, pensó.

-Bueno, podría haber un par de razones para su brusco cambio. Sé que Gine y Bardock han tratado de explicarles todas las diferencias entre los machos Canis Lupis y los machos humanos, así como los dominantes Canis Lupis y los no dominantes.

Pan asintió.

-Por eso, voy a tratar de no ser demasiado redundante. Así que, el macho dominante es controlador, obsesivo, protector, muy leal, muy intenso, y muy, muy posesivo. A veces estos rasgos son una molestia absoluta y, francamente, un dolor en el… bueno, ya me entiendes. Sin embargo, hay momentos en que estos rasgos son necesarios en nuestro mundo. Estas cualidades pueden ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte en algunos casos- Bulla hizo una pausa, recopilando sus pensamientos- te diré que, a veces, un macho dominante puede parecer un poco bipolar, ya que pueden cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Están condicionados a pensar con rapidez y bajo presión, tomar decisiones rápidas para el bien de la manada y sus seres queridos. Así que lo que piensa que podría ser la cosa correcta para hacer un minuto, puede ser anulada en el siguiente, por un cambio de circunstancias o jugadores en el campo. ¿estás conmigo todavía?- pregunto.

-Sí. Estoy empezando a ver como las cosas podrían haber hecho decidir a Vegeta que necesitaba superar este miedo de no ser capaz de proteger a Bulma.

-Exactamente- concordó Bulla- esta noche Vegeta vio cómo se iba a desarrollar el juego, por decirlo de alguna manera. Creo que se dio cuenta la intensidad con que siente hacia Bulma. No ha tenido que competir por su atención hasta ahora. Vegeta es inteligente, es muy fuerte, y en su núcleo es un Alfa. Al ser un Alfa tiene todas las características que he mencionado hasta el extremo. La personalidad también puede hacer que ellas reacciones con más fuerza. La personalidad de Vegeta es mucho más intensa que la de Goku. Es un observador, no un hablador. Esta apostaría que se dio cuenta de cuál era su límite en cuanto a no perseguir a Bulma, y llego a él. Cuando vio a otro lobo mostrando un interés considerable en ella, lo que sea que estuviera refrenándolo se rompió bruscamente.

Pan se froto la cara, obviamente cansada, pero no se iba a ir por el momento. Quería tratar de entender la dinámica entre Bulma y Vegeta. Algo en ella se sentía obligado a cuidarlos.

-Sé que fue una larga explicación, y creo que probablemente la correcta. Pero hay una segunda posibilidad de por qué Vegeta cambio de opinión acerca de su relación con Bulma. Vegeta vino a mi hoy y me dijo que el olor de Bulma ha cambiado para él. Dijo que estaba seguro que era el aroma de apareamiento.

Pan frunció el ceño.

-Oh, sí me acuerdo de Goku explicando los diferentes signos de apareamiento… el olor era uno de ellos.

-Su olor podría haber empujado finamente a su lobo hasta el borde, lo que le permitió tomar el control sobre Vegeta, aunque fuera brevemente. Realmente creo que, debido a que Bulma está en un estado latente, las señales de apareamiento solo van a requerir más vinculación emocional y, aún más molesta, paciencia. Simplemente hay que ser paciente para que la naturaleza haga lo suyo. Es casi como si su lobo necesitara ser despertado.

-Buena analogía, doc- sonrió Pan con cansancio- está bien. Bueno, solo quería obtener su opinión sobre la situación. Pero hay una cosa más… ¿cree que Vegeta cambiara de parecer?- la voz de Pan tomo un tono serio- Bulla, la fuerte de Bulma, la capaz Bulma, no manejara bien si Vegeta se aleja de ella. No después de su declaración de esta noche.

-Hay una cosa que un lobo no puede cambiar: los sentimientos hacia su compañera. Si Vegeta acepto que su lobo ha reclamado a Bulma, si ha aceptado que a veces el lobo en nosotros es mucho más perceptivo de lo que nosotros somos, y está eligiendo confiar en ello, entonces no hay vuelta atrás. Vegeta no podría alejarse de Bulma, incluso si, por algún milagro, mas allá de los milagros, quisiera. No solo eso, sí que va en contra de cada fibra de su ser causarle dolor a Bulma, físico o emocional. Su lobo nunca lo permitiría. Vegeta tiene más de un siglo de edad, Pan. Sabía todo esto cuando decidió dedicarse realmente a Bulma. Te puede asegurar que no entro a la ligera.

Pan asintió y respiro profundamente, dejando entrar el aire lentamente.

-Está bien, eso me hace sentir mejor. Bulma es una de esas personas que, una vez que se compromete, una vez que declara que algo es suyo, se dedica con todo su corazón. Bulma tomaría una bala por Chichi y por mí, sin pensarlo. Arrastro a Chichi fuera de un auto en llamas, sin importarle si lograba salir con vida. Asi que, solo quería asegurarme que Vegeta entiendo que desde que le dio luz verde a Bulma para reclamarlo, necesita estar preparado para las consecuencias. Esas consecuencias acaban de resultar ser una muy mandona, pero también inflexiblemente leal, Bulma Brief.

Una vez que Pan se fue, Bulla se sentó sobre la cama y recapitulo la conversación. No estaba sorprendida realmente de que Vegeta hiciera su movimiento. No después de lo que ella y todos lo demás había presenciado esta noche. Bulla decidió que sería importante tratar de mantenerse al día de cualquier cambio que experimentaran, especialmente Bulma, ya que ella no era completamente Canis Lupis. Sabía que a Vegeta no le gustaría la idea. La consideraría como curiosear sobre algo muy privado, pero esto era importante y podría ayudar a las futuras relaciones latentes.


	18. Bulma XVII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 17: Bulma XVII**

Bulma se sentó en su cama mientras se quitaba los zapatos. Había escogido un atuendo cómodo, pero al mismo tiempo halagador. Definitivamente tenía que ser cómodo dado que su clase de defensa personal era hoy. Así que se puso pantalones de yoga negros, una camiseta azul manga larga, y sus Nike. Parada frente al espejo, examino el resultado y sonrió. No demasiado desaliñada.

Bulma realmente no era vanidosa, pero si apreciaba los atributos que Dios le había dado. Largas y torneadas piernas, una pequeña cintura y un busto grande. Ciertamente le gustaba ser grande en esa área, pero estaba el molesto problema de los chicos hablándole a su pecho en lugar de su cara. Algunas veces pensaba que ellos realmente esperaban que les respondieran, la verdad.

Tenía un largo y abundante cabello azul, el azul de su padre no habría sido su primera opción, y brillantes ojos azules. A menudo la confundían con una tonta, pero algunas veces era mejor que las personas la subestimaran.

Bulma miro el reloj en su teléfono y respiro profundo. Vegeta estaría allí en cualquier segundo, o al menos debería estarlo. Desafortunadamente había una pequeña voz, a la cual ella era capaz de decirle: "me importa un pito", tratando de decirle que probablemente había cambiado de opinión. El probablemente se había acostado en su cama anoche maldiciéndose por reaccionar ante el calor del momento y hacer una promesa que estaba más allá de lo que el quería.

El no haría eso, le dijo a la voz.

¿Estas segura?, le respondió esta.

Bulma sacudió la cabeza.

¿Qué demon…? Estoy discutiendo con mi subconsciente. Detente, Bulma. Solo detente.

Respiro profundo varias veces y se sintió un poco más en tierra.

-Estoy bien. Puedo hacer esto. No hay problema- le dijo a la habitación vacía… después casi se la salio el corazón por la boca cuando hubo un golpe en la puerta- sí, lo tienes bajo control, Mujer Maravilla- murmuro sarcásticamente mientras abría la puerta.

Ella contuvo la respiración mientras la habría. Sin importar cuanto había tratado de prepararse, siempre se sentía afectada por su presencia: el tamaño de él, el nivel de sus ojos negros cuando la miraba. Está bien, así que "afectada" era decirlo suavemente.

Ambos se quedaron parados mirándose el uno al otro. Bulma tuvo la perceptible sensación de que el también habia esperado que ella se acobardara. Vegeta iba a aprender que Bulma no se acobardaba. Una vez que se proponía algo, se comprometía al cien por ciento.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto Vegeta finalmente, rompiendo el intenso silencio.

-Oh, sí. Lo siento- balbuceo Bulma. Y después, mientras el entraba a su habitación, ella se dio cuenta de algo- tocaste la puerta- dijo. Las palabras casi sonaban como una acusación en lugar de una observación.

Vegeta se volteo a mirarla, una pequeña sonrisa en su cara reciamente atractiva.

-¿Estas decepcionada?

-Sí. No. Quiero decir, solo me atrapaste fuera de guardia- admitió finalmente.

Aunque ella lo había fastidiado para que tocara las puertas, ahora encontraba que la había hecho sentir especial. Si, escuchaste bien, pensó. Tan ridículo como sonaba, el irrumpiendo de esa forma la hacía sentir que no podía esperar para verla, o chequearla. La urgencia de el cada vez que entraba campantemente sin invitación era un subidón de adrenalina para ella. Esperaba que el no pudiera ver a través de su expresión de póker que había perfeccionado… no en realidad.

-No me gusta tocar- dijo el, sonando como el dominante que era- no debería tener que llamar a tu puerta.

Bulma sintió una sonrisa amenazando con transformar su rostro.

-¿No deberías tener que hacerlo?- no le pasó desapercibido que el solo le había dado una manera para que ella mantuviera su orgullo y al mismo tener lo que quería. Lobo astuto- si es así como te sientes, entonces, ¿Por qué tocaste?- le desafío ella.

-Pensé en intentarlo, ver si me gustaba el asunto- él le levanto una ceja.

-¿Estabas probando el concepto de tocar?- Bulma mantuvo una expresión seria mientras hablaba. Se sentía muy orgullosa de ello.

-Esa es una buena manera de ponerlo- coincidió el- lo voy a devolver a la agencia. No me impresiono el resultado.

Bulma rio.

-¿El resultado? Entonces, ¿no te gusto como respondió a la puerta?

Vegeta rio con ella.

-Prefiero la mirada enojada que me das cuando entro sin invitación.

-Bueno, supongo que en tu próxima entrada serás recompensado totalmente por haber gastado tu tiempo en una fallida prueba. Me asegurare de estar doblemente enojada.

Vegeta sonrió ante su gracia. Fue una sonrisa que hizo que Bulma se diera cuenta que solo con ella, él se veía así. Solo con ella dejaba caer la fuerte apariencia exterior.

-Eres la única que me hace sentir así- dijo Vegeta, habiendo una vez más adivinado correctamente la dirección de sus pensamientos.

-Dime de nuevo por qué tenemos que tener esa cosa de la conexión mental, porque tú ya sabes lo que estoy pensando la mayoría del tiempo.

-Tu rostro es muy expresivo. Nunca te escogería como una compañera de póker- se rio ante la mirada que ella envió en su dirección. Pero su lobo estaba caminando de un lado a otro en su interior, cansado de platicar, listo para seguir con lo de marcar su esencia. Sus ojos deben de haber comenzado a brillar porque ella trago fuerte.

-Estoy seguro de que tus compañeras en el crimen llegaran en cualquier minuto. Ven aquí, Bulma- la voz de Vegeta fue un gruñido. Estaba tratando de bajar el tono del brillo posesivo de sus ojos, pero a juzgar por como ella parecía lista para escapar, no estaba teniendo éxito- nunca te lastimaría- trato de calmarla.

Bulma se golpeó mentalmente por su reacción ante la conducta posesiva de Vegeta. Es Vegeta, tonta, se reprendió. Moriría antes de lastimarte. Regañada suficientemente, se irguió confiadamente y se acercó hasta detenerse frente a él.

Bulma sabía que probablemente esa sería la única vez que lo tocaría hoy, y ella iba a saborearlo y grabarlo en su memoria. Una vez que estuvieran fuera de su habitación, bajo el escrutinio de los Alfas, no podrían mostrar un verdadero interés en el otro. Era suficientemente malo que ya fueran llamado la atención hacia ellos mismo al punto en que la tenían en menos de veinticuatro horas. Nunca podrían acusar a Bulma o Vegeta de ser sutiles; definitivamente no era el segundo nombre de ninguno de ellos.

El gentilmente envolvió su gran mano alrededor de la nuca de Bulma. La observo fascinado mientras sus ojos se cerraban, como si disfrutara la sensación de su piel sobre la suya. Tiro de ella más cerca. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de él y apoyo su cabeza en su pecho como si lo hubiesen hecho miles de veces. Vegeta gruño profundamente, su lobo estaba disfrutando del toque de su compañera.

Compañera, pensó Vegeta. Cada fibra de él le decía que ella lo era, y aun así a una pequeña parte de el todavía le preocupaba que la falta de señales de emparejamiento fuera la señal de que no pertenecía a él.

Sintió un aullido de rabia brotando de su garganta ante la idea de ella siendo de otro. Tenía que ponerle una cadena a su lobo.

Él puso su mejilla contra su coronilla y soplo suavemente en su cabeza. Bulma se estremeció en sus brazos, haciendo que el la estrechara más fuerte. Después de estar así por lo que le sintió como segundos, aunque él sabía que había sido más tiempo, se apartó lo suficiente para inclinarse y colocar su nariz en su cuello, el lugar más sensitivo donde seguía con su hombro. El respiro profundo y de nuevo soplo suavemente. Esta vez las rodillas de Thalia casi cedieron y lo fuera hecho si sus brazos no estuvieran a su alrededor; probablemente habría caído al suelo.

Vegeta sonrió mientras continuaba respirando cerca de su cuello. Le estaba tomando cada onza de control que quedaba en el no morderla, incluso solo mordisquearla. Mostrarle donde ella tendría su marca. Beso su cuello suavemente y cuando escucho un gemido susurrante salir de ella, rápidamente se alejó. Mantuvo sus manos en sus brazos hasta que supo que estaba firme en sus pies.

Bulma permaneció parada ahí, aturdida mientras Vegeta abruptamente se alejaba de ella. ¿Hice algo malo?, se preguntó. Miro a Vegeta y vio que su respiración se había acelerado. Apretaba los dientes y sus ojos estaban más brillantes de lo que alguna vez había visto.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto vacilante, temerosa de lo que lo fuera asustado.

-Solo necesito un momento- su voz era ronca.

-¿Hi- hice algo malo?- balbuceo con preocupación. De repente no podía dejar de frotar sus manos en sus pantalones. No estaban pegajosas o sudadas, pero sentía que tenía que hacer algo con ella.

-No, hermosa. No hiciste nada malo. Sin embargo, hiciste algo bien. Muy, muy bien- Vegeta dejo escapar un profundo gruñido mientras pasaba las manos por su cabello.

-Entonces, ¿Qué está mal?- pregunto ladeando la cabeza y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, efectivamente atrayendo los ojos de Vegeta a sus ahora levantados pechos.

La cabeza de Vegeta se movió lejos tan rápido como sus ojos habían aterrizado en ella. Se aclaró la garganta, indiscutiblemente incómodo y avergonzado por sus acciones. Bulma no pudo evitar la sonrisa que sentía en su interior ante su obvia atracción por ella. Bueno, una chica tiene que saber, pensó a la defensiva.

-No es que haya algo malo. Es solo que… bueno, veras- Vegeta realmente estaba nervioso.

Que novedad.

-Estoy atraído hacia ti- balbuceo finalmente.

-Bueno, eso espero- respondió ella.

-No estoy diciendo que sea malo, Bulma. Estoy diciendo que es intenso y… cuando haces sonidos como el que acabas de hacer…

Las manos de Bulma se movieron a su boca. Un amortiguado: ¿Qué sonido?- salió a través de su mano.

-El gemido- dijo de manera casual- Nena, no puedes hacer sonidos como ese. Es como entregarle a un hombre una invitación a un banquete hecho solo para él.

Aunque Bulma escucho todas las palabras, permaneció atascada en la pasión que escucho en la palabra "nena".

-¿Acabas de llamarme nena?- le pregunto dulcemente.

-Bulma, ¿escuchaste lo que dije?

-Sí, ¿pero acabas de llamarme nena?

Vegeta se le quedo mirando y la confusión llenaba su rostro.

-Sí. ¿Es ese un problema?

Bulma sacudió la cabeza.

-No, como que me gusta- admitió desvergonzadamente- nunca pensé que fueras del tipo que dice nena.

-Tengo la sensación de que hay un montón sobre mí que cambiaría por ti- confeso él.

-Huh. Bueno, me gusta. No te detengas- le guiño un ojo.

Vegeta rio y sacudió la cabeza, una vez más pasando las manos por su cabello.

-Vas a ser mi muerte, Bulma Brief.

-Entonces, ¿te veré hoy?- pregunto ella.

-Sí. Estaré en todos los grupos en los que tú estés. Fue arreglado con anticipación dado que he sido asignado para mantenerte a salvo.

-Pero, ¿es seguro? Quiero decir, ¿Qué tu estés conmigo?

Vegeta no la miro cuando respondió.

-Para ti.

Bulma no respondió y él se acercó de nuevo a ella. Estirándose, acaricio su mejilla y prometió:

-Trataré de mantener la calma.

-Tampoco me gusta verte con alguien más. Estaré intentando no perder el control tanto como tú.

-Somos todo un par, ¿verdad?- dijo el, sonriendo.

Bulma le devolvió la sonrisa.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y Vegeta automáticamente se puso frente a ella. Ella lo empujo a un lado.

-Tranquilízate, lobo. Probablemente son las chicas.

Vegeta siguió cerca y antes de que ella pudiera abrir la puerta, pregunto:

-¿Quién es?

Ambos escucharon risitas al otro lado. Bulma puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la puerta.

Milk, Pan, Bra, y Kalifa se detuvieron y borraron las sonrisas de sus caras.

-Señoritas- Bulma las miro severamente.

-Bul, me gustaría que supieras que no participe en las risitas- dijo Goku desde detrás de la manada de hienas en la puerta de Bulma.

-Anotado, bola de pelos- reconoció Bulma.

Milk sonrió dulcemente.

-Vinimos a ver si estabas lista para ir a desayunar.

-Sí, seguro que lo hicieron- Bulma sintió la mano de Vegeta en su espalda baja y se calmó, permitiendo que su enojo desapareciera- hagamos esto- cedió ella con una sonrisa.

-Vayamos a darnos un atracón, señoritas- soltó Milk mientras el grupo se dirigía a bajo.

-Chichi, pensé que te dijimos que no usaras esa palabra- le recordó Bulma.

-No- respondió Milk- tu trataste de hacerme no usarla y yo te ignore.

-Qué bueno saber que valoras mi opinión- murmuro Bulma.

-Con la mayor vehemencia, Bul- la respuesta de Milk hizo que Bulma bufara.

La sala donde iba a comer era mucho más pequeña que el gran salón donde habían estado la noche anterior, pero era igual de lindo.

Todos tomaron asiento y Milk se sentó a la izquierda de Bulma y Pan a su derecha. Cuando Milk noto que Vegeta se sentó frente a Bulma, no al lado de ella, miro a Bulma, con sus cejas fruncidas. Sus ojos decían claramente: ¿Qué pasa?

Bulma se inclinó y susurro cerca del oído de Milk.

-Tenemos que mantener las cosas en secreto.

-Entendido.

Bardock y Gine pronto llegaron y los otros miembros lentamente entraron. Bulma asintió hacia Bulla cuando apareció. Aparentemente llego tarde anoche después de todo el drama. Bulma suponía que ella y Vegeta tendrían que ponerla al día con lo que había dicho anoche.

Kettle y Cocotte llegaron y le sonrieron a Thalia. Ella les devolvió la sonrisa y observo mientras Jaco y Tights la reconocían. Una vez que toda la manada estaba presente, Poseidón señalo a que se sirvieran la comida.

El desayuno consistía en tocino, jamón, algún tipo de pan que se suponía que eran panecillos, huevos, y panquecas si querías. La mayor parte la pasaron en silencio mientras todos se concentraban en comer.

Bardock finalmente se dirigió a ellos.

-Cada uno de ustedes sabe que debe hacer hoy. Represéntenos bien- sus ojos aterrizaron en Vegeta, y Bulma se esforzó para no reírse. Milk, Pan, Bra y Kalifa no lo lograron. Vegeta las miro amenazadoramente e instantáneamente callaron.

-Realmente no entiendo el punto de estas actividades- dijo Bra, haciendo comillas cuando dijo actividades- quiero decir, vamos, Alfa. Las CF van a estar trabajando en defensa personal con los machos de la manada de Serbia. ¿Qué es eso?

-¿Las CF?- pregunto Bardock antes de abordar la pregunta.

-Si, como las Cinco Fabulosas- dijo, señalando a Milk, Bulma, Pan, Kalifa, y a si misma.

Vegeta, Goku, Trunks e incluso Krilin trataron de esconder su risa tosiendo. Bra les lanzo una mirada que prometía un castigo si no paraban y cesaban.

Bardock sonrió ante en nombre que ella le había dado al grupo, y ante la amistad que había crecido. Significaba que había camaradería, lo cual era vital para una manada sana. La sabía que una manada llena de mujeres intensas llenas de celos insignificantes podía ser destruida fácilmente.

-Bra, tan ridículo y tonto como parece, estas actividades están diseñadas para evitar tener lobos ociosos sin nada en que concentrarse salvo vencer a la competencia por una compañera. no podemos meterla a todas en una habitación y darles a los hombres pase libre.

-Hablando de "festival de machos"- bromeo Bulma.

Pan y Milk sonrieron.

-No necesito para nada esa imagen, Bul- le reprendio Pan, aunque la sonrisa nunca dejo su cara.

-Oh, vamos. Saben que todos lo están pensando- se quejó Bulma.

Trunks le sonrió y guiño.

-Culpable del delito.

Vegeta sacudió la cabeza ante el joven lobo. ¿Yo era así de tonto?, se preguntó, después respondió su propia pregunta. No, definitivamente no.

Bardock continuo, ignorando la charla entre ellos.

-El punto de hoy es que puedan conocer otros machos pero su tiempo tendrá un buen uso. Todos deben aprender defensa personal y asi habremos matado dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

Cuando nadie más refuto, el continuo.

-Si son tan afortunados de conocer a sus verdaderos compañeros, les pediré que vengan a hablar conmigo y Gine inmediatamente. Este escenario es bastante diferente al nuestro, y la pareja deberá probar su estatus de compañeros.

-¿Qué clase de prueba?- pregunto Vegeta, con un trasfondo peligroso en su tono.

-Lo más obvio serían las marcas- ante las palabras de Bardock, varios de los machos sin pareja, incluyendo a Trunks y Vegeta, hablaron.

-No puedes hablar en serio- gruño Vegeta- ¿Cómo se atreven los Alfas a pedirnos que exhibamos a nuestra compañera como si fuera un pedazo de carne? Y pedir ver lo que debería ser solo para los ojos de nuestra compañera… eso es cruzar la línea, Alfa.

Gine toco el brazo de su compañero y él le echo un vistazo.

-Tú nunca les habrías permitido que vieran mis marcas.

Bardock permaneció en silencio mientras observaba el rostro de su manada. Los machos estaban tensos, listos para reaccionar ante la noticia del momento. Incluso los machos con pareja estaban horrorizados ante la idea de alguien viendo las marcas de una mujer. El respiro profundo. Este encuentro realmente sería una prueba para su liderazgo y la lealtad de su manada.

-No estoy diciendo que estoy de acuerdo con ello, tampoco que los obligare a obedecer. Es por eso que les pedí que vinieran a Gine y a mí en primer lugar.

-¿Por qué no solo hacen que uno les diga lo que el otro está pensando?- le pregunto Kalifa.

-Porque aseguran que la pareja puede simplemente planear que dirán con anticipación, haciéndolo parecer como si tuvieran una conexión mental cuando no es así- explico Bardock.

Pan levanto la mano para hablar. Bardock le sonrió amablemente.

-Pan, ¿tienes una pregunta?

-Um, sí. ¿Por qué alguien pretendería ser una verdadera pareja?

-Sabes de nuestra longevidad. Has visto hasta qué punto llegarían algunos machos por tener una compañera a través de lo que Chichi experimento- Bardock se detuvo y Pan asintió de acuerdo- hay mujeres que están igual de desesperadas por un compañero. Algunos piensan que si ambos acceden entonces deberían poder estar juntos, sin importar las consecuencias. Lo que no entienden, o no recuerdan porque han estado solos por tanto tiempo, es que nadie en esta tierra, humano o Canis Lupis puede llenar el agujero dentro de sí. Nadie, sin importar cuanto puedas amarlos, puede darte la otra mitad de tu alma. Y si llega el momento de elegir entre alguien que no es tu verdadero compañero y tu verdadero compañero aparece, no hay nada que te detenga de ir con él. Te alejaras de cualquier vida que hayas construido, niños que hayas engendrado, y la persona con la que te hayas casado sin una mirada atrás. Es nuestro trabajo como Alfas proteger a nuestra manada. Como un padre que guía a su niño, así es un Alfa con su manada. Los Alfas que nos han reunido quieren asegurarse que nadie cometa el error de pensar que pueden encontrar lo que están buscando en alguien que no les pertenece. Es por eso que insisten en una prueba.

La sala quedo en silencio cuando el termino de hablar. Bardock sabía que entender el por qué no necesariamente seria los más fácil de aceptar. Su manada simplemente tendría que confiar en él.

Vegeta miro al otro lado de la mesa a Bulma, imaginándola con sus marcas. Después pensó en otros viéndolas. Simplemente eso no iba a pasar. El estaría muerto antes de que alguien más viera la espalda de Bulma.

Sintiendo sus ojos en ella, Bulma levanto la mirada y vio la intensidad de la mirada de Vegeta. Ella supuso que estaba contemplando la idea de ella portando sus marcas y la posibilidad de alguien viéndolas. No estaba completamente segura pero suponía que la respuesta de Vegeta era un gran y rotundo: "Cuando el Infierno se congele". Sus ojos estaban brillando, apretaba los dientes.

Había cruzado los brazos sobre el pecho y podía ver sus músculos flexionándose. Sip, bastante seguro que los cerdos tendrían que volar, el infierno se tendría que congelar, y George tendría que vender su propiedad frente al océano antes de que otra persona viera sus marcas.

Si alguna vez aparecen, pensó solemnemente.

-Si nadie más tiene algo que decir…- Bardock espero. Cuando nadie hablo les permitió irse.


	19. Vegeta XVIII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, … y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 18: VegetaXIII**

Bulma se sentó en el gimnasio con el resto de las CF; tenía que admitir que le encantaba la designación de Bra a su pequeño grupo; Kettle y Cocotte estaban en un lado de la habitación y Jaco y Tights estaban en el otro. Sus ojos recorrían el gimnasio constantemente, esperando a ver si alguno de los lobos se convertía en un problema.

Bulma tenía la sensación de que algunos de los machos apareados tenían ganas de pelear y nos les importaría derribar a un lobo o dos. A la derecha estaba sentado otro grupo de mujeres sin pareja. Algunas lucían ansiosas, sus ojos muy abiertos, inspeccionando a los hombres en el suelo. Otras lucían como si acabaran de averiguar que se dirigían al taxidermista.

Vegeta y Goku estaban sentados un par de filas detrás de las CF en las gradas, escudriñando la multitud con la misma concentración. Incluso con los ojos vagando por la habitación, Bulma sabía que Vegeta era muy consciente de ella.

El sabría si se movía un centímetro de donde estaba sentada ahora. Sabría si su respiración cambia en absoluto, o su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba. Sonrió para sus adentros, pensando en lo agradable que era tener a ese por el que había estado suspirando, lo agradable que era haber aceptado lo que hay entre ellos.

Kalifa, quien estaba sentada a la derecha de Bulma, le dio un codazo y movió la cabeza en dirección a las puertas.

Ellas vieron como un hombre, un hombre muy grande, entraba en el gimnasio. Se detuvo en el centro y su presencia trajo inmediatamente la habitación al silencio. Bulma miro más de cerca y se dio cuenta que era Ten Shin Han. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que ella no lo había visto o a Yamcha desde que llegaron al encuentro.

Eso es raro, pensó.

-¿Te diste cuenta que Ten y Yamcha han estado Perdidos en Acción desde que llegamos?- pregunto, inclinándose hacia Milk.

Milk asintió.

-No había pensado en ello hasta verlo ahora mismo.

Bulma vio como el rostro de Milk adquirió esa rareza que ponía cuando hablaba con Goku a través de su vínculo. Pensó: nota mental: practicar usar el vínculo mientras te miras en el espejo. De esa manera ella podría mantener una expresión normal cuando y si Vegeta y ella alguna vez llegaran a eso.

-Goku dice que Bardock los tiene a ambos encargándose de un par de actividades para ayudar a minimizar el riesgo de Vegeta poniéndose en una situación que pudiera ofender a las hembras de las otras manadas.

-¿Cómo podría ofenderlas?- pregunto Bulma.

-Si de plano se niega a participar con una hembra en una actividad en solitario o en grupo, se considera una bofetada en la cara.

Bulma asintió mientras se volvía y miraba a quien le ocupaba cada pensamiento. Él la miraba, como a menudo hacia cuando ella lo miraba. Ella sonrió y la ligera curva en lo alto de sus labios no habría sido captada por cualquiera. Pero Bulma estaba aprendiendo sus expresiones sutiles. En su situación actual, él estaba tratando de evitar sostener un cartel que dijera: "Estoy tras Bulma Brief", pero al mismo tiempo no quería que olvidara lo que había dicho.

Él la quería.

-Bienvenida manada de Serbia- anuncio Ten- mi nombre el Ten Shin Han y soy miembro de la manada Rumana. Estaré liderando las lecciones de hoy- luego, dirigiéndose a las gradas, donde los dos grupos de mujeres se sentaban, apunto a la derecha- damos la bienvenida a las hembras de la manada Búlgara.

Todos los chicos aplaudieron con respeto pero sus ojos eran salvajes e impacientes.

-También damos la bienvenida a las hembras de la manada Rumana.

Una vez más los machos aplaudieron.

-Eso habría sido la entrada perfecta- murmuro Bra, haciendo referencia a la porra que había sido evitada completamente por Vegeta.

Aguafiestas, gruño Bulma interiormente hacia él.

-Hoy los hombres van a enseñar defensa personal y algunos movimientos de combate. Los Alfas sienten que es importante que todos los miembros de la manada sepan cómo defenderse. Aquellos de ustedes que ya han estado entrenando serán emparejados con un instructor avanzado- Ten Shin Han miro más allá de las CF y señalo de nuevo- Vegeta, por que no bajas con Bra y nos demuestran algunos de los movimientos que aprenderemos hoy.

A medida que Vegeta hizo su camino bajando las gradas, camino detrás de Bulma y las otras chicas. Mientras pasaba a su lado froto un dedo suavemente en su nuca, tan rápido que nadie se percató de ello. Ella sonrió.

Te quiero. Ella oyó su voz en su mente y deseo que no fuera solo un recuerdo.

Fue entonces cuando Bulma realmente entendió por que Ten había sido hecho líder. Él sabía que Bulma se sentiría menos amenazada si Vegeta entrenaba con una de las hembras de su manada. Ella estaba agradecida por ello, pero sabía que era solo un breve respiro porque él estaba mayormente avanzado en la lucha. El seria emparejado con un miembro de otra manada en algún momento, pero definitivamente nunca con Bulma mientras tuviera tanta habilidad de defensa personal como la tenía en encestar. Eso sería un gigantesco nada.

Las chicas vieron como Vegeta y Bra hicieron algunos movimientos de combate impresionantes y luego demostraron algunos básicos- lo que Bulma consideraba "malditamente esquivos"- movimientos. Estos eran movimientos diseñados para desarmar un atacante el tiempo suficiente para ficharlo con seguridad.

Cuando la demostración termino, Ten Shin Han comenzó a llamar los nombres, anunciando las parejas. Explico que cada 20 minutos las hembras girarían hacia la derecha para entrenar con un macho diferente.

Genial, pensó Bulma. Citas rápidas a lo Karate Kid.

Oyó ser llamados el nombre de Vegeta y el de una chica. Ella ni siquiera miro para ver quién era. No podía. En lugar de eso empezó a murmurar:

-Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero.

Milk miro a Bulma, sacudiendo la cabeza ante las tácticas extrañas de su mejor amiga.

-Bueno, si insistes- respondió Milk- aunque, Goku podría estar un poco celoso.

Bulma le disparo el dedo.

-¿Por qué estas murmurando eso? Has pasado de "no es una opción" a "te quiero". ¿Qué pasa?

Bulma miro de Milk a Pan, quienes la miraban inquisitivamente.

-Él me dijo que recuerde, cuando tiene que estar con las otras chicas, que me quiere. No puedo mirarlo con otra chica. Me gustaría que no fuera un gran problema pero nunca he estado tan jodida por un chico.

-Él no es cualquier chico- le dijo Milk.

-Tal vez- dijo Bulma suavemente.

Pan golpeo su pierna.

-No hables así. Es obvio que él está loco por ti, como certificablemente. Confía en él, Bul.

Bulma asintió y su cabeza se levantó de golpe cuando su nombre fue llamado. Ella miro hacia la colchoneta que Ten había indicado, en donde un tipo alto estaba de pie. Él le sonrió y la mirada en sus ojos la hizo sentir como si estuviera tratando de ver su alma. La hacía sentir desnuda y vulnerable, y solo había un lobo con el que ella estaba de acuerdo con que la hiciera sentir así.

Empezó a bajar las gradas.

-Esto va a apestar.

Kalifa le dirigió una sonrisa alentadora.

-Aguante ahí, latente.

-Gracias, chica lobo- Bulma trato de devolverle la sonrisa, pero no llego a sus ojos.

Vegeta observo mientras Bulma se acercaba al lobo con el que había sido emparejada. Casi gruño cuando se dio cuenta que era el tipo del que había tomado el teléfono la otra noche. Ese cachorro había estado grabando el baile de las chicas. Aparto los ojos, tratando de poner a su lobo bajo control.

No escapo a su atención que Bulma no lo había mirado ni una sola vez desde que había sido emparejado con la pequeña morena delante de él. La chica sonrió tentativamente y Vegeta tuvo que forzar sus labios a levantarse. Por la mirada en su cara no llegaba a ser una sonrisa.

-Vamos a terminar con esto- murmuro mientras deba un paso hacia ella. Ella parecía lista para correr, y mientras Vegeta comenzó a llevarla a través de movimientos básicos de defensa personal podía sentirlo temblando. Deseo poder concentrarse lo suficiente como para al menos tratar de tranquilizarla, pero le estaba tomando cada onza de su fuerza de voluntad no levantar a Bulma sobre su hombro y llevársela para llevar a cabo la Ceremonia de Vinculación.

Sus ojos seguían desviándose hacia ella, y cuando Ten finalmente anuncio que era hora de cambiar, dejo escapar un lento suspiro. Por lo menos ella estaba alejándose del lobo que había estado babeando por ella anoche. Pero a medida que Vegeta vio quien era el siguiente en la fila de Bulma se dio cuenta que casi todos habían estado allí la noche anterior. Ellos habían visto a su compañera mover sus caderas sugestivamente, cosas moviéndose que solo conducirían la mente de un hombre en la dirección equivocada. La coqueta mirada de incitación que había estado pegada su hermoso rostro… Maldita sea, va a ser un largo día, pensó mientras se volvía para enfrentar a la próxima hembras de la que no quería estar cerca.

Con una hora y media en el entrenamiento de autodefensa, Bulma estaba sintiéndose un poco alentada. Por fin le había permitido a sus ojos fijarse en Vegeta. Cada vez que había estado trabajando con una chica era dolorosamente obvio que estaba tratando de tocarla lo menos posible.

Bulma deseo poder decir lo mismo de los chicos con los que había estado trabajando. Sentía como si estuviera constantemente teniendo que alejarse de un accidental- sí, claro- manoseo o agarre. Solo se alegraba de que Vegeta no lo fuera visto.

El chico con el que ahora estaba trabajando se dio la vuelta para enseñarle un movimiento que desactivaría a un atacante sujetándola por detrás. Bulma se quedó quieta mientras el envolvía su brazo alrededor de lo que ella pensaba iba a ser su cuello. El dio un paso más cerca de modo que sus cuerpos se tocaban desde el pecho hasta las pantorrillas.

Pero en lugar de su cuello su brazo se envolvió sobre su pecho, su mano no del todo bajo su brazo. El básicamente tenía un puñado de senos. Para nada bueno.

Bulma lo fuera pasado por alto si el idiota no hubiera apretado. Ella jadeo en estado de shock e instintivamente oyó un gruñido más allá de ella. Conocía ese gruñido.

El lobo que la sujetaba apretó dolorosamente y Bulma trato de alejarse de él, lo que solo causo que sintiera como sus garras se clavaban.

Eso va a dejar una marca, pensó.

El gruñido, el gruñido de Vegeta, se convirtió en un rugido. Su cabeza se levantó, mientras trataba desesperadamente de salir de las manos toconas del lobo. Vio a Vegeta mirándola, luego a la mano que estaba plantada en su pecho.

Vegeta entro en fase, cambio más rápido de lo que jamás había visto a un lobo cambiar, y se lanzó a través de la sala. De repente todo un torbellino de movimiento. Bulma fue sacada de los brazos ofensivos de lobo y se encontró en los de Kettle.

-Sácala de aquí ahora- le dijo a Cocotte- y trae al Alfa. Él es el único que puede hacer cambiar a Vegeta.

Cocotte asintió y se volvió hacia Tights.

-Ve por Pan y Milk. Goku y los otros chicos van a tener que tratar de sacar a Vegeta de encima del idiota.

Bulma y Cocotte se volvieron al oír cuerpos chocando. Se congelaron. Para su horror, el otro chico había cambiado a un lobo gris moteado, y el y Vegeta estaban dando vueltas entre sí. Vegeta era mucho, mucho más grande, con una piel de color gris brillante y una pata blanca.

Vieron como Vegeta rugía y chasqueaba hacia el otro lobo, tratando de alcanzarlo. Vegeta tuvo su oportunidad cuando el lobo se tambaleo hacia atrás un poco. Aprovecho el error y se lanzó hacia adelante. Sus dientes se hundieron en el cuello del lobo más pequeño y en una sorprendente demostración de fuerza, Vegeta levanto al lobo y lo estrello contra su costado.

El otro lobo se resistió brevemente antes de someterse. Vegeta dio un paso atrás, liberándolo. Si Bulma no hubiera estado muerta de miedo, se habría reído cuando él le dio una palmada al otro lobo en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente con eficacia.

Vegeta levanto la cabeza y aulló, y como si estuviera fuera de su control, los otros machos de la manada rumana aullaron con él.

De repente Bulma sintió una presión llenar el aire que casi la llevo a sus rodillas. Los aullidos cesaron. Ella observo mientras todos los lobos de pura sangre se arrodillaron y un muy, muy enojado Bardock retumbo a través de las puertas del gimnasio.

Cuando Bulma volvió a mirar a Vegeta, pudo verlo luchando bajo el peso del poder de su Alfa. Un par de veces se tambaleo, pero continúo. Bárbaro estúpido. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y cerro el resto de distancia entre ellos.

Negó con la cabeza.

-¿En que estabas pensando?- él le gruño pero sabía que no era a ella- ¿Quieres que nos separen? Porque eso es lo que van a hacer si no puedes evitar perder la cabeza.

Dejo de hablar cuando Bardock se acercó a ella. Sus ojos brillaban de un azul profundo. El extendió la mano y alguien puso un par de pantalones de ejercicio en ella.

-Cambia de vuelta- su voz era baja, pero no menos imponente de lo que hubiera sido un grito. Vegeta cambio y Bulma se volvió rápidamente. Cuando ya no oyó el roce de la ropa, se dio la vuelta para ver los ojos de Vegeta en ella, no en Bardock.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto.

Bulma vacilo mientras pensaba en como el lobo la había agarrado, incluso violado. Había sentido sus garras perforando su piel… decidiendo que era probablemente mejor para cada persona en la vecindad si ella no mencionaba ese pequeño bocado, mintió… solo un poco.

-Estoy bien.

Bardock se volvió hacia Ten Shin Han.

-Por favor, dale mis disculpas a los Alfas y hazles saber que voy a disciplinar a mi manada en consecuencia. Vamos a despedirnos hasta los acontecimientos de esta noche.

Ten asintió.

Bardock miro a los otros miembros de su manada. Uno a uno, bajaron la mirada, dejando al descubierto sus cuellos.

-Manada, reúnanse conmigo en la habitación en la que desayunamos. Ahora.

Kalifa se acercó a Bulma. Pan y Milk ya habían aparecido a su lado.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Kalifa.

-No estoy segura de cómo me siento en este momento- admitió Bulma.

Podía sentir los ojos de Vegeta sobre ella mientras caminaba detrás de ellas.

-¿Qué paso, Beta?- pregunto Goku.

-Ahora no- respondió Vegeta bruscamente.

Uno a uno, los miembros de la manada se presentaron en la sala del desayuno. Las mesas y las sillas habían sido removidas. Es su lugar había sillas de descanso. Bardock no se sentó. Gine se unió a él y se veía igual de enojada. Bulma vio como todos los machos se miraban entre sí. Ninguno cedería y se sentaría hasta que Bardock lo ordenara. Una vez todo el mundo estuvo dentro, Kettle cerró la puerta con un chirrido siniestro.

Para sorpresa de Bulma, era a ella a quien Bardock se dirigió en primer lugar.

-Bulma, por favor explícame con el mayor detalle posible lo que paso.

Ella respiro hondo antes de empezar.

-El último lobo con el que estaba entrenando me toqueteo- dijo Bulma con franqueza.

Vegeta gruño, incluso Goku y Trunks gruñeron ante sus palabras.

Bardock respiro hondo.

-¿Eso es lo más detallada que puedes ser?

-Al principio su mano solo estaba posada en mi pecho, lo que hubiera pasado por alto. El factor decisivo fue que el apretó y no lo soltó- ella se encogió de hombros incómodamente- por lo tanto, no fue un tipo de gesto "ups, mi error" o un "hola" pasajero, fue más como un gesto "me gustaría una habitación para la noche, por favor".

Vegeta se estremecía visiblemente en la esquina mientras trataba de mantener a su lobo bajo control.

-Vegeta, cálmate- le ordeno Bardock- ¿ha dejado alguna marca en ti?- él se giró hacia Bulma.

Interiormente, Bulma maldijo porque realmente había estado esperando evitar esta parte.

-Cuando dices marcas…- comenzó Bulma vagamente.

Antes de que Bardock pudiera comentar, Vegeta estaba a su lado, girándola para enfrentarla a él. A pesar de que fue muy amable con ella, su toque fue firme, decidido.

Su mano, ahora firme, se acercó y le acaricio el rostro.

-La verdad, Bulma. ¿Ese mestizo dejo marcas en ti?- las palabras de Vegeta fueron muy suaves. Ella se dio cuenta que no quería tener esta conversación delante de todos.

-No estoy segura. Realmente no he tenido la oportunidad de comprobar.

-Comprueba- dijo Vegeta simplemente.

La mandíbula de Bulma se abrió.

-¿Qu-que, aquí? ¿Ahora?

Gine se acercó a Bulma y tiro de ella hacia un lado. Vegeta volvió a mirar a todos los machos en la habitación y gruño. En un instante todos le dieron la espalda. El volvió a mirar a Bulma. Gine estaba ayudándola a levantar su camisa. Cuando Bulma se fijó en él, detuvo su camisa de ir más arriba.

Se aclaró la garganta.

-Lobo, no te has ganado ningún privilegio especial. Así que a menos que estés repartiendo Benjamins, no llegaras a ver el show.

En ese momento sus pensamientos acerca de ella estaban lejos de ser inapropiados, sin importar que parte viera. Pero el comprendió que ella no se sentía cómoda con el viéndola sin ropa. Así que cedió y se volvió.

Las otras chicas se acercaron para formar un semicírculo a su alrededor mientras él esperaba con impaciencia. Casi se giró cuando oyó el jadeo de Pan.

-Maldita sea- murmuro Pan.

Gine miro a su compañero; ella estaba gruñendo.

-Tiene hematomas y marcas de garras.

-Maldita sea- jadeo Milk cuando se inclinó alrededor de Gine.

Bra se tapó la boca para evitar soltar una palabrota.

Kalifa asintió.

-Eso va a estar allí por un tiempo, Bul.

Bulma puso los ojos en blanco mientras observaba a Vegeta retorcerse mientras trataba de no mirar.

-Su lujo de detalles está realmente ayudando a mantener a todos calmados, chicas- dijo Bulma con sarcasmo- solo relájense. No es como si tendré sus marcas en mí para siempre.

Ella se dio cuenta del error de sus palabras un segundo después de que salieran de su boca. El lobo de Vegeta consideraría eso como otro lobo marcándola, reclamándola. Bulma sabía que no lo había hecho… solo era un chico pervertido.

Vegeta empujo a todas las chicas fuera de su camino y estuvo de pie frente a ella más rápido de lo que Bulma pudiera parpadear. Ella se quedó inmóvil mientras lo miraba a la cara, sus rasgos oscuros acentuados por la ira. Lo sintió tirar de su camisa hacia abajo para cubrirla. Ella todavía no podía moverse.

-Una vez más, Bulma, haces trivial algo que es serio- los ojos de Vegeta se estrecharon peligrosamente- ¿Por qué?

-No estoy diciendo que lo que hizo estuvo bien, pero podría haberlo manejado. El solo estaba siendo un chico. Vio una oportunidad de tomar un poco de acción gratis y la tomo. Soy perfectamente capaz de darle patadas a un hombre en las bolas, B. no necesito que vayas todo colmillos y garras sobre él.

Todos los chicos en la sala se estremecieron al oír las palabras de Bulma excepto Vegeta. Él estaba inamovible en este punto.

-¿Solo estaba siendo un chico? ¿Solo estaba SIENDO UN CHICO?- rugió Vegeta- ¡Él te toco! Tenía sus manos sobre ti, sobre tus…

-¿Partes femeninas?- ofreció Bulma, oh, tan amablemente.

La boca de Vegeta se apretó.

-Sí, Bulma. Él tenía sus manos sobre tus partes femeninas. Eso no es "solo siendo un chico", eso es ser un imbécil. ¡Un imbécil que toco lo que es mío!

Bulma debía callarse y contar sus derrotas, pero dar marcha atrás nunca había sido su fuerte.

Milk observo, fascinada por el argumento subsiguiente frente a ella. No creía que ninguno de ellos realmente se diera cuenta de lo apasionados que eran el uno por el otro. Sin embargo, ella no estaba segura de que fueran a sobrevivir su apareamiento sin que uno de ellos estrangulara al otro. Las palabras que Bulma estaba escupiendo en el momento estaban sacando seriamente las probabilidades de supervivencia fuera de su esquina.

-¿Estás enojado porque el llego primero, lobo? Porque si ese es el caso me parece necesario recordarte que tu oportunidad está por venir.

Los chisporroteos, toses y maldiciones que recorrieron la habitación fueron enfatizadas por Pan sorprendiendo a todos con un:

-¿Qué DEMONIOS, BUL? Cállate.

Bulma no aparto los ojos de Vegeta mientras contestaba lo que era ciertamente retorico.

-¿Qué? Solo estoy recordándole, que en última instancia, soy suya.

-Sí, bueno, hacer hincapié en que otro lobo tenía sus manos sobre toda tu, sin contar que eso sucedió delante de tu compañero, no está ayudando realmente- replico Pan.

La mano de Vegeta se alzó mientras apretaba sus ojos cerrados. Se pellizco el puente de la nariz, sosteniéndose en un hilo.

-Alfa- la palabra era una súplica.

-Parejas acopladas, por favor lleven a las chicas devuelta a sus habitaciones. El resto diríjase de nuevo a su habitación.

Todo el mundo estaba en movimiento excepto Bulma y Vegeta. Bardock fue el último en salir de la habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta se volvió a mirar a Vegeta, quien no aparto la mirada de Bulma.

-Entiendo por qué lo hiciste, Beta. Y puede a que eso dejo marcas en su piel tu no serás castigado por tu insolencia.

Vegeta observo a Bulma devolverle la mirada sin pestañear. No podía recordar un momento en su larga vida en la que él estuviera tan enojado. Empezó a temblar con la urgencia de cambiar, recordando la mano del lobo en su compañera.

Bulma dio un paso hacia él, completamente impávida ante su falta de control. Ella coloco las manos a cada lado de su cara y antes de que él se diera cuenta, se puso de puntillas y presiono los labios contra los suyos.

Vegeta deseo poder decir que el dudo en considerar las consecuencias de sus acciones, pero en ese momento nada pudo haber calmado a su lobo como ese toque intimo lo hizo. Sus brazos rodearon su pequeña cintura, acercándola más. A medida que su cuerpo se encontraba con el suyo, Vegeta inclino la cabeza para profundizar el beso. Él la oyó gemir y gruño en respuesta. Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron casi sonrió.

Ella no había tratado con vacilación deslizarse en su boca, no su mujer. Ella se lanzó confiadamente, retándola a responder. Él la sintió estremecerse cuando la acerco más, su pecho fuertemente apretado contra él. Eso trajo sus pensamientos de vuelta a su lesión.

La posesividad se lanzó hacia adelante, confundiendo su cerebro, y su beso se volvió desesperado. La levanto por la cintura y la presiono contra la pared, ni una sola vez separando sus labios de los de ella.

Bulma le echo los brazos al cuello y se impulsó hacia arriba, luego envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Este valiente movimiento le permitió empujar a través de la niebla. El suavizo el beso y después de unos pequeños persistentes, se echó hacia atrás.

Vegeta noto lo hermosa que se veía, sus labios rojos e hinchados por su beso, sus ojos medio cerrados mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Lentamente ella desenvolvió sus piernas y bajo al suelo. Él no podía negar la atracción que sentía por su confianza. Ella no se sonrojo ni se disculpó por llegar a ser tan apasionada, no trato de ocultar el deseo que llenaba sus ojos, y no bajo los brazos para concederles algo de espacio. Ella se agarró con fuerza y sonrió seductoramente.

-Eso fue delicioso.

Vegeta rio.

-De todas los cosas que puedes decir: apasionado, asombroso, increíble, inigualable, ¿y sales con delicioso?

-Fue todas esas cosas- estuvo de acuerdo- pero ninguna de ellas describe como sabes.

-Bulma- su nombre fue un gemido sacado de su pecho.

-¿Cómo lo describirías entonces?- le desafío.

-¿Qué parte? ¿Tu sabor? ¿La sensación de tus labios sobre los míos? ¿Tener tu cuerpo presionado tan cerca de mí? ¿Qué quieres que describa, nena?

-La mirada en tus ojos dice lo suficiente- respondió ella con suavidad.

-¿Estas mejor?- pregunto vacilante.

Vegeta lo pensó por un momento.

-Sí. Gracias. Simplemente no podía calmar a mi lobo- hizo una pausa- o a mí mismo.

-¿Así que estas tranquilo ahora?

-Algo- su sonrisa desapareció, reemplazada por una mandíbula apretada y un ceño fruncido- solo necesito un poco de tiempo contigo. Solo a ti.

Bulma vio como Vegeta permitía que la pared que siempre erigía frente a otras personas bajara. Ella lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a uno de los sofás de dos plazas. Quitándose los zapatos, subió las piernas en el sofá y se inclinó hacia su costado mientras sus brazos la rodeaban. Ella cerro los ojos y sintió que el descansaba su mejilla contra su cabello. Hubo un ruido sordo en su pecho mientras se acurrucaba más cerca.

Vegeta cerró sus ojos mientras sostenía a Bulma. Esto era lo que su lobo necesitaba. Estaba empezando a darse cuenta porque Goku tocaba a Milk todo el tiempo. Era como si no podía dejar de tocarla. La tranquilidad, comodidad y paz que venia del contacto de Bulma era una droga. Una droga a la que se estaba haciendo rápidamente adicto.

Gustosamente, pensó.

-Quedémonos aquí por un tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?- le pregunto Bulma medio dormida.

-Diez mil no podrían alejarte de mi lado.


	20. Bulma XIX

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 19: Bulma XIX**

-¿Me estas pidiendo que te permita tomar represalias contra el Beta rumano?- pregunto Frost al lobo que estaba parado frente a él, el mismo lobo que había agarrado a Bulma.

-Sí, Alfa. Ella no le pertenece a él. No tenía derecho a atacar.

-Tal vez no es su pareja, Sherman, pero es una compañera de su manada- le recordó Frost.

-Aun así, él todavía podía haberlo manejado de otra manera, no tenía que derramar sangre.

Frost se quedó callado por un momento mientras consideraba sus opciones. Esta situación podía realmente trabajar a su favor… si la jugaba muy bien. Se volvió hacia Sherman.

-¿Por qué no atacar a aquel que le permite a Vegeta tales libertades?- el otro lobo miro hacia él, traicionando su interés. Frost continuo- ¿Por qué no eliminar al que controla a Vegeta?

Sherman no podía negar que el eliminar al más poderoso Alfa del siglo lo atraía.

-¿Cómo podría eliminarlo? Es demasiado fuerte y está protegido.

Sherman observo a Frost sacar un pequeño frasco de la obviamente cara chaqueta que estaba usando.

-Dos gotas de esto en su bebida y el gran y feroz lobo se derrumba.

Fue entonces cuando Sherman se dio cuenta de lo que había en el frasco.

-Menispermum- susurro.

-Conocida de otro modo como Moonseed- coincidió Frost- bien hecho. Debes saber, entonces, que el jugo que sale de esto es mortal- Sherman asintió- así que tu tarea es poner esto en su bebida. He simplificado esto invitando a los Alfas a comer conmigo en privado. Cada uno tendrá su propio lugar marcado con sus nombres. Tu serás uno de los lobos que servirán esa noche y te aseguraras que Bardock obtenga la bebida especial. Después podrás ver con satisfacción como el gran Alfa se marchita lentamente. Veras que, a diferencia de Kamalah, la Moonseed mata lentamente, hace que la víctima sufra.

Sherman sonrió ante la idea de poner a uno de los lobos más grande sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Cuándo será esta cena?

-En tres días. Te quiero aquí a las 5: 30 p.m.

Frost despidió al lobo. Después envio un mensaje de su teléfono: "Tengo órdenes para ti".

Pocos minutos después su contacto de la manada rumana entro en la habitación.

-Tengo un plan armado para la muerte de Bardock. Tu trabajo consistirá en sacar a Bulma a una búsqueda inútil para encontrar el antídoto para la Moonseed. Mientras ustedes están fuera buscando, de alguna manera Bulma caerá en una de esas inoportunas grietas de la montaña.

-El antídoto para la Moonseed en la Wolfsbane- la frente del contacto se arrugo- crece por todos lados. ¿Cómo la llevare tan lejos?

-Me asegurare de destruir toda la Wolfsbane más cercana a la finca, lo cual te obligara a vagar para buscar más lejos. La verdad es, que en verdad no quiero la Wolfsbane, pero necesitare algo de la planta para engañarlos cuando le administremos el llamado antídoto. Veras, cuando está en su forma líquida es casi imposible de distinguir. De hecho, las únicas personas que yo sé que pueden distinguirlas son las sanadoras gitanas. Pero, convenientemente, no hay una sanadora gitana alrededor- explico Bardock con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Observo mientras su contacto pensaba en el plan, luego asintió.

-De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo?

-Bardock será envenenado en tres días. Bulma me parece del tipo héroe. Serás capaz de convencerla para que vaya contigo, no hay problema.

El contacto no dijo nada más y se fue.

Frost sonrió. Su plan se estaba armando bastante bien. Era pura suerte que Sherman haya acudido a él en busca de venganza. Ahora la culpa por el veneno caería sobre sus hombros. Frost se quedaría al margen e incluso sería capaz de actuar como si estuviera ayudando. En tres días iba a ver al Alfa rumano caer sobre sus rodillas y, en última instancia, ver su fallecimiento.

…

Bardock y Gine se sentaron en la pequeña sala de reunión con los otros Alfas y sus compañeras, con excepción de Ox, quien estaba pasando tiempo con Milk. Bardock había sido el que llamo a la reunión, sintiendo que sería mejor tomar las consecuencias por las acciones de su Beta de frente.

-¿Averiguaste exactamente lo que provoco a tu Beta?- pregunto 17, Alfa de la manada de Bulgaria.

-El lobo que estaba entrenando con Bulma estaba tocándola inapropiadamente. Aparentemente Vegeta vio al lobo tocándola antes de que Bulma pudiera manejarlo por su cuenta- Bardock espero a ver si alguno lo contradecía. Nadie hablo así que continuo- como ustedes saben, Vegeta es Beta de mi manada. Bulma es una hembra sin pareja, haciendo de eso su trabajo protegerla ya que ella no tiene ningún compañero que lo haga.

-Estoy de acuerdo en que debía protegerla- hablo Shapnner- la pregunta es, ¿fue demasiado lejos?

-No creo que su condición sin pareja deba decidir la cantidad de defensa que le está permitida- Gine se dirigió a Shapnner- si alguna hembra emparejada fuera sido agarrada con tanta fuerza de modo que los moretones y las marcas de garras se hicieran visible, su compañero mataría al infractor. No habría ninguna lucha hasta la sumisión como lo hizo Vegeta. El lobo que tocara a una compañera de esa manera estaría firmando su sentencia de muerte. ¿Nuestras hembras no emparejadas valen mucho menos?

-No. No, Gine. No quise decir eso en absoluto- Shapnner dio marcha atrás, claramente incómodo con la imagen que Gine pinto.

-Si ella no valen menos entonces vegeta fue tolerante. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Bardock trato de esconder la sonrisa que amenazaba con extenderse por su rostro mientras observaba a su compañera meter a los Alfas en cintura.

-Tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo, Gine- intervino 17- no creo que ninguna acción disciplinaria sea necesaria. Se ha resuelto. Vegeta puso al cachorro en su lugar, y estoy seguro de que el joven lobo ha aprendido su lección acerca de lo que sucede cuando uno toca a una mujer inapropiadamente.

Bardock se levantó, jalando a Gine junto con él.

-Les agradezco a todos discutir el asunto. Si hemos terminado…- dejo colgando la frase.

-Bardock, todavía están planeando unirse a nosotros en la cena para los Alfas, ¿cierto?- pregunto Frost mientras Bardock y Gine se dirigían a la salida.

-Sí, gracias. Asistiremos.

…

-Entonces, ¿te está gustando la vida en manada Chichi?- pregunto Tanya mientras ella, Milk, Ox y Goku estaban sentados juntos en una de las muchas salitas de la mansión.

Goku tenía una mano sobre el respaldo del sofá en el que él y Milk estaban sentados. Movió su mano por debajo de su cabello y sus dedos trazaron las marcas de su piel… las conocía de memoria. Milk intento no temblar ante el toque de su compañero.

 _"¿Podrías, por favor, comportarte?_ " pregunto Milk, utilizando su vínculo.

" _Solo estoy frotando tu cuello, amor. No es como si estuviera tocando…_ "

" _Goku, no te atrevas_." Amenazo Milk antes de que el pudiera terminar la frase. No ayudo que él se imaginara lo que estaba a punto de decir. Milk solo sabía que su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate.

 _"¿Estas tomando notas cuando estas cerca de Bulma?_ " Goku le envió otra imagen y Milk estuvo a punto de saltar y salir de la habitación ante eso.

" _Si tan solo pudieras ver la hermosa sombra roja con la que está brillando tu piel en este momento. Te ves bastante deliciosa_."

-Realmente he estado disfrutándolo. Estoy aprendiendo mucho sobre la historia de la manada, la cual me parece muy interesante- respondió Milk, mas secamente de lo que pretendía. Goku iba a pagar por su tonto juego.

Milk paso la siguiente hora hablando con su papa y Tanya, todo el tiempo tratando duramente de ignorar las palabras e imágenes de su compañero, unas que haría incluso sonrojar a Bulma.

" _Quiero que se sepas que esto significa la guerra_." Prometió Milk mientras se despedían.

Goku se rio entre dientes mientras ponía una mano en la parte baja de su espalda.

-¿Quieres ir a ver a Bul?- pregunto.

-Esa es probablemente una buena idea. ¿Crees que Vegeta le está permitiendo tener visitantes?

Goku se echó a reír.

-¿Estás diciendo que va a ser un poco sobre protector ahora?

-No- Milk lo miro por el rabillo del ojo- estoy diciendo que va a ser completamente irracional y tendremos suerte si no la hace vestir sacos en lugar de ropa cuando este en público.

-Yo era no tan malo.

-Uhm, Goku, no me dejaste salir de tu vista excepto ocuparme para cosas personales por más de un mes. Así que, si. Fuiste así de malo y algo mas- Milk lo golpeo con su hombro.

-Parece que no éramos los únicos preocupados por ella- dijo Goku mientras se unían a Pan, Bra y Kalifa en la puerta de Bulma.

-Hemos estado tocando por cerca de cinco minutos. O Vegeta la ha amarrado y no contesta la puerta, o no está aquí- les dijo Pan.

-¿Crees que todavía están en la sala de reuniones?- pregunto Milk.

-Vale la pena intentarlo- aporto Bra.

-Apuesto diez dólares a que se reconciliaron y están besuqueándose- anuncio Milk.

-Tomare tu apuesta y le subo cinco. Digo que se reconciliaron pero el besuqueo no estuvo en el orden del día- Bra les guiño un ojo.

-Eres condenadamente retorcida- Chichi sonrió- Bulma lo amaría.

…

Vegeta despertó cuando sintió a Bulma moverse. En algún momento ella tomo una almohada y apoyo su cabeza en su regazo. El había acariciado su cabello hasta que el mismo finalmente se había quedado dormido. No podía recordar un momento en que hubiera dormido tan bien, incluso sentado en posición vertical en un asiento de dos plazas.

Bulma tenía a su lobo prácticamente ronroneando. Estaba tan contento de tenerla tan cerca, tan relajada en su presencia. Bajo la mirada y noto que estaba empezando a despertar. Paso el dorso de sus dedos por su mejilla y los ojos de ella se abrieron. Lo miro y sonrió. En ese momento podría haberle pedido cualquier cosa y el habría derribado imperios para que ocurriera.

-Hola- murmuro él.

-Hola a ti.

Ella estiro los brazos hacia arriba y arqueo la espalda como un gato despertando de una larga siesta al sol.

Vegeta se aseguró de mantener sus ojos pegados a su cara y fuera de su hermosa silueta. Cuando ella lo miro de nuevo, el aparto el cabello de su cara y se inclino para capturar sus labios con los suyos.

Cuando el retrocedió, ella estaba sonriendo como el gato de Cheshire.

-Mas- ordeno ella

Vegeta rio entre dientes cuando ella envolvió su mano alrededor de su nuca y lo atrajo hacia ella. El coloco sus manos en sus caderas y estaba arreglándoselas para arrastrarla a su regazo cuando la puerta detrás de ellos se abrió de golpe.

-¡Yo gano!- grito Milk.

-No, no lo haces- contrarresto Bra- mira sus manos. Definitivamente no solo estaban besándose. Había un poco de manos en acción evidentemente.

-Oh, yo no diría evidentemente- añadió Kalifa- más bien como la posibilidad de manos en acción.

Pan se volvió.

-Mi respeto por ti está creciendo a pasos agigantados.

Kalifa sonrió y le guiño un ojo.

La cabeza de Bulma se levantó de golpe para mirar por encima del hombro de Vegeta.

-¿Qué diablos están ladrando?- gruño. Claramente no contenta con la interrupción.

-Tenían una apuesta- ofreció Pan.

-¿Una apuesta? ¿Una apuesta sobre qué?

-Tu virtud- contesto ella secamente.

La boca de Bulma se abrió.

-Ya he sido toqueteada una vez hoy y mira lo que conseguí. ¿De verdad crees que estoy lista para más?

Vegeta gruño. El la atrajo hacia así para poder susurrarle al oído.

-No es un buen tema para traer a colación, nena.

Bulma le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo siento, B.

Milk miro a Pan, quien estaba tan estupefacta como ella.

-¿Ella tiene un lado suave?- murmuro Milk.

-¿Ella acaba de utilizar las palabras "lo siento" y "B" en la misma frase?- contrarresto Pan.

-Supongo que cada criatura tiene su debilidad. La suya es similar a la mía- Milk sonrió- calientes y sensuales hombre peludos.

Bra y Kalifa rieron.

-Me gusta el mío con crema batida- dijo Bulma con complicidad a las dos lobas. Luego miro a Milk- ¿con que te gusta el tuyo, Morena?

Goku hablo rápidamente.

-No respondas eso, Luna.

Vegeta rompió con una carcajada por la firmeza en la voz de Goku, y las chicas, todas, continuaron tras él. Goku ni siquiera esbozo una sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿Qué trajo al grupo vario pinto a vernos?- pregunto Bulma una vez que la risa estuvo bajo control.

-Fuimos a tu habitación a ver como estabas, pero no estabas allí- le dijo Pan.

-¿Todos ustedes?

-Eres de la manada- respondió Kalifa como si fuera todo lo que debía decir.

El teléfono de Vegeta sonó y Bulma se levantó para que pudiera llegar a su bolsillo. Ya que eran todos súper entrometidos, se aseguraron de ser lo más silenciosos posibles mientras el respondía a la llamada.

-¿No lo hicieron?- pregunto Vegeta.

La sala se quedó en silencio mientras el escuchaba.

-Está bien. Si, lo tengo. Gracias, Bardock- cerró el teléfono y levanto la vista para encontrar seis pares de ojos clavados en él.

-Entonces, ¿hay un plan para esta noche?- pregunto casualmente.

Bulma puso los ojos en blanco.

-Escúpelo, lobo.

Vegeta agarro su muñeca y la tiro hacia adelante. Ella cayó contra su pecho. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, disfrutando de la libertad de tocarla.

-Era Bardock- dijo finalmente.

-Si, como que averiguamos eso cuando le diste las gracias y dijiste su nombre- los ojos de Bulma se estrecharon- inténtalo de nuevo.

-Estas irritable esta noche, ¿no?- bromeo Vegeta.

-Creo que me gustabas más cuando eras taciturno- murmuro Bulma, lo que solo le hizo reír y acercarla más.

-Bardock me informo que los Alfas han decidido no someterme a ningún castigo por mis acciones contra el mestizo que te toco- las palabras de Vegeta se volvieron más ásperas mientras hablaba.

-No habría tenido ningún sentido para ellos el castigarte- dijo Goku.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- le pregunto Milk a su compañero.

Goku tomo su mano y tiro de ella hacia él, metiéndola bajo su brazo.

-Cualquier hembra con pareja que hubiera sido tocada de esa manera habría visto como su compañero destrozaba al infractor miembro a miembro.

Milk se estremeció ante la amenaza en su voz.

Bulma ladeo la cabeza hacia Vegeta.

-Aw, ¿el pequeño lobo peludo haría un juguete del pervertido por mí?- bromeo, apretando las mejillas de Vegeta como lo haría a un bebe.

Vegeta quito suavemente sus manos y tomo su rostro entre las suyas.

-Voy a matar al próximo hombre que te toque. Ya he terminado de jugar agradable- dijo, chasqueando los dientes mientras sus colmillos descendían.

-Pan, consigue una manguera- Bulma sonrió con malicia- porque eso fue tan malditamente caliente y estoy ardiendo.

Vegeta entorno los ojos, pero lo suavizo con una sonrisa.

-Ohhh nooo- gimió Pan- pensé que era malo antes que la ninfómana tuviera una válvula de escape. Ahora ella tiene su propio niño juguete.

Vegeta gruño.

-No soy un niño juguete- dijo, claramente ofendido.

-No te preocupes por ella, B. solo esta frustrada sexualmente- aplaco Bulma.

Vegeta conmociono a la habitación en silencio cuando miro a Pan y bromeo secamente:

-Bienvenida al club.

La cara de Bulma se volvió ocho tonos de rojo.

Milk se recuperó primero.

-Maldito infierno, no sabía que Bulma tenía ese color en su repertorio de piel.

Bra y Kalifa se rieron mientras Bulma trato de recuperarse. Ella oculto su flamante rostro rojo en el cuello de Vegeta. Él le froto la espalda con dulzura y le murmuro palabras en rumano.

Nota mental, pensó Bulma. Averiguar lo que está diciendo… corrección, estrangular al lobo por bromear sobre sus necesidades frente a mis amigos, luego averiguar lo que está diciendo.

-Entonces, ¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche?- pregunto Goku.

Bulma se sentó, habiéndose recobrado finalmente.

-¿No hay algún tipo de algo que hacer esta noche?

-Sí, pero mi padre piensa que es mejor que pasemos desapercibidos. Solo hasta que las cosas se tranquilicen.

-Bueno, mi voto es que ataquemos el comedor, antes que todo- anuncio Bulma.

Pan puso los ojos en blanco.

-Aquí vamos con la jerga militar.

-¿De dónde saca eso?- pregunto Milk, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No puedo decidir si ella estuvo en las Fuerzas Especiales en una vida pasada o se cayó de cabeza cuando era niña- Pan se encogió de hombros.

-Definitivamente no caí de cabeza, Pan querida. Mi cabeza está perfectamente redondeada, libre de cualquier contusión- dijo Bulma con altivez.

Kalifa, quien generalmente se quedaba en silencio y observaba, se rio entre dientes.

-Solo un estadounidense describiría la forma de su cabeza como si se tratara de alguna clase de forma de arte especial para ser apreciado.

Bulma se levantó del sofá, enderezando su ropa y ajustando su cola de caballo. Le sonrió ampliamente a Kalifa.

-En serio, chica loba. ¿Estás viendo la misma cabeza que yo veo en el espejo?- le pregunto mientras ella hacia un movimiento circular alrededor de su cabeza- esta es la manera en que Dios les muestra que el de hecho es capaz de crear la perfección.

Milk y Pan resoplaron mientras Goku y Vegeta rieron.

Bulma miro hacia Vegeta cuando lo oyo murmurar:

-Niciodata un inceteaza sa ell (ella nunca dejara de sorprenderme)

-¿Tienes algo que decirme, B?- le pregunto Bulma dulcemente.

-Solo que nunca he contemplado a una cabeza que poseyera tal absoluta perfección, nena- le dijo, inclinándose dramáticamente en la cintura.

Bulma entrecerró los ojos.

-Definitivamente, me gustabas más como sombrío y taciturno, bola de pelos.

Su respuesta fue una sonrisa maliciosa y un guiño.


	21. Bulma XX

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 20: Bulma XX**

-Uf, si como otro bocado voy a vomitar- gruño Milk mientras miraba el festín en el que todos se acaban de zanjar con justo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Thelma- Bulma se reclino en su silla, frotando su vientre- Estoy tan llena como una garrapata pegada a la carne de un mastín toro en un día caluroso de verano.

Milk negó con la cabeza.

-Lo juro, Louise, realmente sabes cómo arruinar una buena actividad inducida por carbohidratos.

-Estoy para complacer, princesa lobo.

Bra se levantó y se estiro mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación.

-¿Qué dicen de ir a nadar? Hay muchas posibilidades de encontrar una piscina en este criadero.

-Buena esa, "criadero", me gusta- Bulma sonrió.

Milk se sentó y miro a Goku.

-¿Qué dices, hombre lobo? ¿Te animas a nadar?

Goku asintió, pero no contesto en voz alta.

" _tú en un traje de baño… como si pudiera negarme a eso_."

Bulma observo el intercambio entre Milk y Goku y sabía que estaban usando su vínculo.

Algo en su corazón se tensó. Ella quería esa intimidad, anhelaba tenerla con Vegeta. Se volvió a mirarlo y lo encontró observando a Milk y Goku también. Debió sentir sus ojos sobre él, porque se volvió y encontró su mirada. Casi como si pudiera oírle decir que no se preocupara, ya llegaría su hora. Su respuesta fue: ¿estás tan seguro? A lo que el gruño, esta vez en voz alta. Bulma sacudió la cabeza, asombrada de cuan en sintonía estaban el uno con el otro, y sin embargo, parecía haber un gran abismo entre ellos.

-Yo podría ir a nadar- hablo Kalifa.

-Sí, cuenten conmigo- Bulma se puso de pie, estirando su rígido cuerpo.

A medida que se abrían camino hacia el vestíbulo, Goku y Vegeta reaccionaron.

-¿Qué oyes?- pregunto Milk justo cuando Trunks cruzaba la esquina, casi derribando a Kalifa.

-Oh. Lo siento, Kalifa- le dijo mientras se enderezaba. Parecía nervioso y no se encontró con las miradas de Goku o Vegeta.

Vegeta dio un paso adelante.

-¿Qué es todo ese ruido?

Trunks negó con la cabeza mientras miraba al suelo.

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser el que descubre las cosas?- murmuro.

-Trunks- advirtió Vegeta.

Finalmente, Trunks levanto la mirada. No se dirigió a su Beta, en lugar de eso se dirigió a Goku.

-Creo que deberíamos buscar a tu padre y a algunos de los otros hombres.

Goku asintió. Trunks echo a correr mientras Goku se volvió a Bulma.

-Distráelo.

Bulma pareció confundida por un segundo, pero se recobró rápidamente tan pronto como Vegeta se movió en dirección a Trunks, la dirección del ruido.

Bulma no sabía qué hacer para distraer a un hombre lobo con más de un metro noventa que era diez veces más fuerte que ella. Se retorció el cerebro en busca de ideas a medida que Vegeta seguía adelante, lo hizo con lentitud, como si tuviera miedo de lo que iba a encontrar. Goku estaba de pie frente a él, tratando de convencerlo de quedarse.

Entonces, la inspiración la golpeo. Él es hombre, pensó Bulma. Y sonrió.

-¡Oye, bola de pelos!- grito Bulma. Había un brillo malicioso en sus ojos mientras agarraba el dobladillo de su camisa y la tira por la cabeza, dejándola en su sujetador deportivo.

-Esto no está para nada bien- le murmuro Pan a Milk.

Milk negó con la cabeza mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz.

-Te juro que vamos a tener que envolver su boca con cinta adhesiva y ponerle una camisa de fuerza.

Bulma suspiro en broma.

-Los sacrificios que hacemos por nuestros hombres.

Vegeta se volvió ante el sonido de la voz de Bulma y ella le guiño un ojo.

-¿No quieres pasar el rato por aquí?

Y entonces ella meneo sus dedos sonriendo.

…

Trunks estaba golpeado la puerta de Ten Shin Han cuando Bardock salió de su habitación.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Bardock.

Trunks miro a los ojos de su Alfa brevemente.

-Necesitamos todos nuestros hombres. Ahora.

Gine oyó la voz preocupada del lobo y siguió a Bardock hasta afuera.

-¿Qué paso?

-Vegeta va a armar una matanza si ve lo que acabo de ver y no lo detenemos.

-¿Qué has visto?- Bardock dio un paso adelante.

Trunks explico rápidamente sobre el baile de Bulma, Bra y Kalifa mientras que los machos de las otras manadas las grababan en video.

-Alfa, no fue un pequeño baile inocente. Pero nuestras hembras no sabían que estaban siendo grabadas, por lo que definitivamente no moderaron sus estados de ánimo, si sabe lo que quiero decir.

Gine estaba sacudiendo la cabeza en señal de frustración.

-Así que, aunque Vegeta les ordeno eliminar el video, ¿alguien no lo hizo?

-Exacto. Ellos lo están mostrando en una de las salas de cine en este momento. Está lleno de machos. Creo que piensan que "en la unión esta la fuerza". Suponen que Vegeta no puede tomar represalias con tantos de ellos presentes.

-Ellos no saben que él es un Alfa en su propio derecho- la voz de Gine fue baja.

-No, Luna. Vegeta deliberadamente permite que otros lo subestimen- los ojos de Bardock se alzaron de golpe cuando Ten, Yamcha, Kettle, Jaco, y un par de otros hombre corrieron por las escaleras.

-¿Están al tanto de la situación?- pregunto Ten.

-Trunks acaba de informarme. Dado que no se ha producido un pánico generalizado, ¿hago correctamente al conjeturar que Vegeta aún no ha entrado allí?

Ten Shin Han y los machos con el no pudieron evitar las risas.

-Esta por el momento… distraído.

-¿Si quiera quiero saber con qué?- pregunto Bardock secamente.

-No, Alfa. Usted definitivamente no quiere saber- respondió Ten.

-Bien- espeto- vamos, Gine, por favor, ven y reúne a las hembras. Y llama a Bulla. Probablemente vamos a tener que utilizar un tranquilizante en él.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Bardock había sometido a uno de sus machos de tal manera, pero Vegeta era poderoso, y había encontrado a su compañera y no podía vincularla a él. Esa era una combinación mortal, incluso sin la combinación de los machos sin pareja a la mezcla. Bardock había subestimado los sentimientos de Vegeta hacia Bulma. Eso no iba a suceder de nuevo, si todos ellos sobrevivían a esto.

Los lobos siguieron a su Alfa mientras se abría camino por las escaleras con un único sentimiento determinado: tenía que evitar que su Beta destruyera a una manada entero… o dos

...

El sujetador de Bulma caia justo cuando Ten Shin Han y un montón de machos de la manada rumana giraban la esquina ahora infame. Goku maldijo y se alejó.

Los ojos de Ten y los otros machos golpearon el suelo más rápido de lo humanamente posible mientras seguían corriendo, pero Bulma escucho a Ten alto y claro al pasar.

-Sigue con el buen trabajo, latente.

Vegeta estaba tan aturdido que no se había movido. Sus ojos brillaban y se veía más enojado de lo que Bulma lo había visto nunca. Bien, pensó. Al menos está funcionando.

-Um, está haciendo un poco de frio aquí, Vegeta- Bulma se estremeció.

Vegeta se movió más rápido de lo que sus ojos podían rastrear. El la agarro por la cintura y la arrastro a una habitación vacía. La bajo con cuidado, pero rápidamente. Luego dio media vuelta y salió.

Antes de que el cerrara la puerta, gruño:

-Cúbrete, mujer, y reza por que haya recuperado el control cuando regrese por ti- luego cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que casi cayo de las bisagras.

-Eso fue bien- gruño Bulma mientras tiraba de su sujetador deportivo hacia abajo. Ella se quedó inmóvil al abrirse la puerta, pensando que tal vez Vegeta había decidido castigarla ahora, pero Milk, Pan, Crina y Kalifa entraron. Milk le arrojo a Bulma la camisa que había descartado.

Kalifa se acercó a Bulma y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Solo quería tocar a la que deliberadamente provoco la ira de un Alfa- le dijo, y luego dio un paso atrás con una sacudida de cabeza.

-Él es Beta- la corrigió Bulma mientras se ponía su camisa.

-No- discrepo Crina- él es un Alfa, solo decide no tomar ese título. Definitivamente tiene todo el poder de uno. Algunos se preguntan se sería tan poderoso como Bardock si decidiera que ese fuera su camino.

Bulma dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

-Bueno, Goku dijo que lo distrajera. ¿Qué más sugerirías para detener a un Alfa con represalias mortales en la cabeza?

-No estamos diciendo que el método no fuera eficaz. Solo estamos diciendo que eres una loba valiente- la voz de Crina en realidad sostenía un temor reverencial.

-Así que, ¿sabes exactamente qué situación demencial hizo necesario que sacara las armas grandes? Valga el doble sentido, naturalmente- Bulma rio.

Milk resoplo.

-Solo tú, Bul. Solo tú.

…

Después de que Vegeta cerró la puerta, cerró la puerta y tomo una lenta respiración. Tengo que ponerlo bajo control, se dijo mientras trataba de hacer retroceder a su lobo. Su compañera iba a hacer que cada hombre se su vecindad muriera. ¿Cuántos de sus compañeros de manada acababan de presenciar su pequeño truco? Apretó los ojos con fuerza, solo para ver los moretones y marcas de garras que empañaban su piel. Su lobo gruño. Bueno, eso no era algo en lo que necesitaba pensar. Finalmente, abrió los ojos y se volvió hacia Milk.

-Ella no va a dejar esta habitación.

Sin otra palabra, comenzó a moverse en dirección al ruido que había oído antes. Goku estaba tratando de mantener su ritmo y razonar con él al mismo tiempo.

-Beta, ¿no crees que deberíamos seguir el consejo de Trunks y esperar a nuestro Alfa?

Vegeta no respondió. Cuanto más se acercaba más claro se hacia el ruido. La cabeza de Goku se alzó de golpe cuando escucho la voz de Bulma.

"Podremos estar bien, y ser súper sexys, pero suaves lobas no somos ni por asomo."

Vegeta se detuvo en seco. Las imágenes de Bulma y ese baile pasaron por su mente. Goku vio los caninos de Vegeta descender, sus garras creces, sus ojos brillar salvajes. Goku se movió rápidamente para ponerse frente a su Beta, lo cual fue probablemente la cosa más estúpida que podría haber hecho.

Goku trato de ser contundente.

-Vegeta, detente.

Vegeta lo golpeo a un lado como si no fuera más que una mosca molesta. Goku no estaba usando todo su poder, no quería provocar al ya enfurecido lobo. Cuando Vegeta llego a la sala de donde todo el ruido provenía, Bardock ya estaba allí con los otros.

Goku miro con horror como una habitación llena de hombres silbaban y gritaban mientras las mujeres parte de su manada bailaban, oh, tan sugestivamente, en una enorme pantalla de tamaño cine.

Bardock se volvió hacia Goku.

-Detén la reproducción de eso.

Goku no espero a ver qué pasaba. Entro en la habitación, empujando a otros machos fuera de su camino con el fin de buscar el origen de la secuencia de video.

Vegeta gruño tan fuerte que la habitación quedo en silencio. Todas las cabezas se volvieron a ver a medida que el Beta rumano tomaba todo su poder de Alfa, drenándolo de sus compañeros de manada.

-¡VEGETA!- rugió Bardock. Bien podría estar gritándole a una pared.

Vegeta se abalanzo.

-Agárrenlo- ordeno Bardock a su manada. Ocho hombres descendieron sobre Vegeta mientras él se lanzaba hacia adelante. Los hombres gruñían contra su fuerza bruta. Le estaba tomando todo el poder a Bardock evitar que Vegeta cambiara. Si el cambiaba, la única manera en que Bardock sería capaz de detenerlo sería cambiar también y tomarlo en su forma de lobo. El no quería ni pensar en las consecuencias.

Todos ellos luchaban mientras Vegeta empujaba, cortaba, e incluso mordia para librarse de sus manos. Bardock observo a Bulla corriendo por el pasillo hacia ellos, Gine y las demás detrás de ella. La rebeldía de las americanas estaba contagiando a su compañera, pensó secamente.

-Manténgalo quieto- gruño Bulla mientras levantaba una gran jeringa y agarraba el brazo de Vegeta.

Ella hundió la aguja en el brazo. Ni siquiera se inmuto, si es que se dio cuenta. El embolo descendió, empujando el poderoso sedante en su sistema.

Vegeta siguió luchando, estaba a punto de liberarse cuando se desplomo.

Bulma vio como Vegeta lucho contra su manada. Ella no pudo reprimir un grito mientras observaba, al poderoso y enorme Vegeta derrumbarse. Bulma salió corriendo y empujo a varios machos fuera de su camino.

-¡MUEVANSE!

Bulma coloco suavemente su cabeza el su regazo, colocando dos dedos en su cuello. Ella dejo escapar un suspiro ahogado, su pulso era fuerte.

-Tenemos que moverlo ahora- dijo Bulla con firmeza- eso no va a durar mucho tiempo.

-Bulma- la voz de Bardock fue tranquila gentil- tienes que dejar que nos lo llevemos.

Bulma miro al hombre que se había convertido en su Alfa.

-¿A dónde lo llevan?- la voz de Bulma era más que pequeña de lo que nunca había oído.

-Vamos que tener que retenerlo hasta que pueda hablar con los Alfas de su situación única- explico Bardock rápidamente.

-¿Encerrarlo?- las cejas de Bulma casi rozaron la línea de su cabello- ¿podré verlo?

Bardock negó con la cabeza.

-No hasta que hable con los Alfa. Bulma, Vegeta no puede controlar a su lobo en lo que a ti se refiere, y estos machos sin pareja no retrocederán, siempre y cuando parezcas disponible. Tengo que hacer esto para protegerlo de sí mismo, pero también a ellos.

Bulma finalmente cedió. Se inclinó y lo beso en los labios antes de dejar ir a Vegeta.

Ella vio como nueve personas llevaron al hombre que amaba lejos para ser encerrado como un criminal. Los ojos de Bulma se estrecharon mientras sus labios formaban una línea recta y firme.

-Chichi- Pan le dio un codazo a su amiga, y asintió con la cabeza en dirección a Bulma- mira ese rostro.

-Mierda- murmuro Milk mientras observaba los engranajes perversos girar en la cabeza de Bulma.

-Diría que eso va a sacudir a todos en esta monstruosidad que llaman casa- respondió Pan automáticamente.

Ellas vieron mientras Bulma se acercaba a Bra y Kalifa.

-¿Qué está tramando? – murmuro Milk.

-Necesito que me hagan un favor- le dijo Bulma a las dos lobas enérgicamente.

-¿Qué necesitas, compañera de manada?- pregunto Bra.

-Quiero saber los nombres de los que planearon esto.

-¿Tienes un plan?- pregunto Pan, cuando ella y Milk se unieron al grupo.

-Puedes apostar tu trasero sin pelo a que lo tengo- los ojos de Bulma casi brillaban.

Kalifa miro a Bulma con aprehensión.

-¿Deberíamos estar asustadas?

-Siempre y cuando estés parada de este lado de la línea de trato de Bulma Brief, estas a salvo.

-Debidamente anotado.

-¿pueden averiguarlo?- volvió a preguntar Bulma.

Kalifa asintió.

-Creo que puedo. Hay un macho a que ha estado echándome un vistazo. Creo que algo de reciprocidad podría recorrer un largo camino.

La sonrisa de Bulma se ensancho. Estaba empezando a convertirse en un aspecto perturbador.

-Excelente.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 21: Bulma XXI**

Vegeta se sintió atontado cuando despertó. Sacudiendo la cabeza, paso las manos por su rostro.

En un torrente de locura, los recuerdos lo inundaron y se puso de pie de un salto con un gruñido. Pero no había nadie que respondiera, solo cuatro paredes de piedra. Vegeta se acercó a aquella que tenía una puerta. Agarro la perilla y tiro. Estaba cerrada con llave. Se dio la vuelta, asimilando su entorno. La habitación no era grande pero estaba bien amueblada. Una cama con dosel grande con un edredón verde y elegantes cortinas doradas rodeaban el marco apoyado contra la pared más alejada. Al otro lado de la cama había dos sillas con respaldo del mismo tono verde que el edredón. Por encima de las sillas había un espejo grande enmarcado en oro antiguo con la cabeza de un búho tallada en la cima. No había ventanas en la habitación.

Vegeta gruño. Una jaula dorada, pensó.

El espejo atrajo sus ojos nuevamente.

-¿Por qué un prisionero necesitaría un espejo?- se preguntó en voz alta. Mientras más se acercaba, más se permitía usar su vista de lobo. Finalmente, su rostro a unos centímetros del vidrio, se dio cuenta que era un panel de doble cristal. Alguien lo estaba observando.

Vegeta gruño y golpeo el vidrio tan fuerte que una pequeña grieta se formó donde su puño impacto.

-Beta, cálmate.

Vegeta alzo la vista cuando escucho la voz de su Alfa. Los altavoces en el techo se hicieron obvios.

-¿Por qué estoy encerrado, Alfa?- gruño Vegeta.

-No estas controlando a tu lobo.

-¿Controlar a mi lobo cuando esos mestizos lujuriosos andan detrás de mi compañera?- gruño Vegeta, interrumpiendo a Bardock.

-No tienes pruebas visibles de que es tu compañera. Déjame manejar esto Vegeta.

-¿Cómo encerrarme, evitar que la proteja, es manejarlo?- se burló Vegeta.

La puerta de abrió de golpe repentinamente y Bardock entro. Vegeta sintió el poder de si Alfa empujándola a someterse.

-Entiendo que solo eres mi Beta por decisión, no por falta de fuerza. Tu escogiste esto, Beta. Te someterás a mí, no me faltaras al respeto- la voz de Bardock fue mortal- te amo como a un hermano, Vegeta. Entiendo que necesites protegerla, pero tienes que confiar en mí. No tiene que gustarte, pero obedecerás mis órdenes.

Vegeta estaba estremeciéndose con ira. Estaba dividido por primera vez en su vida. El único pensamiento de su lobo era llegar a su compañera, protegerla, reclamarla, atarla a él. Pero Vegeta, el hombre, podía usar la lógica. Finalmente se hundió hasta ponerse de rodillas y desnudo su cuello. Bardock soltó el aliento que estaba conteniendo y se acercó a él.

-No estoy intentado derrotarte, Vegeta, estoy intentando protegerte. Eres fuerte, mi igual, pero dudo que alguno de nosotros pueda enfrentarse a cuatro Alfas y sus manadas. Lo cual pasara si atacas a sus machos por mirar a tu compañera de manada.

-COMPAÑERA- gruño Vegeta.

-Para nosotros, si, ella es tuya- dijo Bardock con calma- para ellos no. Ella no lleva tu aroma en su sangre, ni carga con tus marcas o tú mordida, no hay ningún vínculo mental. Todas esas cosas son fallos contra ustedes.

-Realiza la Ceremonia de Vinculación, Bardock. Permite completar los Ritos de Sangre. Entonces todo el mundo vera que Bulma me pertenece.

Bardock sacudió la cabeza.

-Deja que hable con los otros Alfas. El día de hoy se han encontrado tres parejas verdaderas, quizás están dispuestos a permitirles a ti y a Bulma algo de tiempo para explorar esto sin ningún otro macho en escena.

-¿Por qué es incumbencia de ellos?- gruño Vegeta- ¿Qué tienen que decir respecto a mí o al destino de ella?

-Normalmente, nada. Pero vinimos a una reunión donde los lobos están buscando específicamente a sus parejas verdaderas. Los Alfas están buscando los mejores intereses para sus machos. Si alejas a Bulma de los otros machos y ellas no es tu compañera, entonces podrías estar condenando a uno de esos hombres a una existencia sombría- Vegeta empezó a interrumpirlo pero Bardock lo detuvo- no la ven como tu compañera, por lo tanto no la dejaran mantenerla para ti solo. Es tan simple como eso. Afirmar que hay un sentimiento entre ella y tú no es suficiente para ellos.

Los hombros de Vegeta se desplomaron con derrota mientras la realidad se hundía. Entendía ahora por qué su Alfa lo había encerrado. Independientemente de lo que pensaran los otros Alfas, independientemente de la falta de marcas de acoplamiento entre él y Thalia, él y su lobo la habían reclamado. Ningún macho Canis Lupis emparejado permitiría a otro tocar, mirar, perseguir o coquetear con su compañera. Él no podía confiar en ellos. A la vez, la idea de Bulma allá afuera sin él, como su compañera diría: no es muy bueno.

-¿Qué hay de Bulma?- Le pregunto a Bardock.

-Esta con Gine y las otras hembras. La protegeremos, Vegeta.

-No quiero que otro la toque. ¿No puedes evitar que participe en esas estúpidas actividades?- espeto Vegeta la palabra como si fuera lo más repugnante.

-Veré que puedo hacer- cedió Bardock- necesito que consigas controlarte.

Luego de varias respiraciones profundas, Vegeta finalmente se puso de pie. Empezó a pasearse al igual que su lobo se paseaba en su interior, pensando, planeando. El lobo era astuto y no estaría enjaulado, no lo mantendrían lejos de su compañera.

…

Bulma yacía en su cama, mirando fijamente el techo. Estaba inquieta, enojada… No, pensó, estoy furiosa. Enojada no empieza a cubrir lo que siento.

Se puso de costado, acomodando la almohada unas cien veces, e intento contar cada animal que había salido del Arca. Nada ayudo. No podía dormirse, no cuando sabía que Vegeta estaba encerrado.

Bardock no le diría donde. Lobo astuto, pensó. Seguro se encontraba en algún calabozo o prisión tosca. Bardock nunca permitiría que uno de los suyos fuera tratado de esa manera. Pero aun así, los lobos están destinados a ser libre, a correr y vagar. Vegeta no manejaría bien el estar enjaulado.

Gruñendo en voz alta, Bulma alcanzo su iPhone. Conecto los auriculares y se los puso en los oídos. Sin revisar la música, solo golpeo el botón de reproducir y espero. Sonrió cuando comenzó "Fight for you" de Jason Derulo. Se sonrisa se amplió cuando pensó en el plan que estaba poniendo en marcha.

Oh, sí. Lucharía por Vegeta. Que Dios ayudara a los que se encontraban en el lado equivocado del campo de batalla.

A la mañana siguiente, Bulma observo a Kalifa moverse por la sala en que la manada de Serbia estaba tomando el desayuno. Siguió los movimientos exactos del progreso de Kalifa mientras la loba empezaba una conversación con el macho interesado.

Bulma se había preguntado por qué un lobo mostraría interés si las marcas de emparejamiento no aparecían. Su mandíbula cayó al suelo cuando Kalifa y Bra le explicaron que en los años pasados, cuando las verdaderas parejas eran encontradas, a veces tomaba varios días que las marcas aparecieran. Cuando Bulma empezó a replicar sobre ello, Bra agrego rápidamente que nuca tomaba más de cuatro días. Vegeta y Bulma había estado cerca el uno del otro por meses.

Bulma había preguntado por qué nadie se había molestado en divulgar ese pequeño bocado. Bra dijo que Gine les había dicho que los Alfas no que querían que los machos fueran excesivamente atrevidos con ninguna hembra, solo por atracción, por días con una esperanza de que las marcas aparecieran.

La respuesta de Bulma:

-Quizás sería mejor castrar a los machos y cortar todas las amenazas y meadas en los arbustos.

Trunks había escuchado y gruño, luego había empalidecido cuando Bulma lo miro e hizo un movimiento de tijeras con los dedos. Mientras lo hacía, canto la melodía de Wheels On the Bus: "Las tijeras al lobo van a cortar, cortar, cortar…"

Pero ahora, Kalifa estaba hablando con el lobo que la había estado mirando ayer. Él era apuesto, alto y fuerte, como todos los Canis Lupis.

-Hola- dijo el con una sonrisa taimada.

-Hola- respondió Kalifa con su propia sonrisa dulce- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Fuwa. ¿El tuyo?

-Kalifa- ella pestaño- ¿entonces quieres ir a alguna parte?

El rostro se ilumino.

-Seguro.

Mientras él se ponía de pie y se despedía de sus compañeros de manada. Kalifa se volvió hacia las CF y les alzo el pulgar. Ahora a conseguir que él les entregue la mercancía. Puso los ojos en blanco. Estoy hablando como las americanas ahora.

Rápidamente domino su expresión cuando Fuwa la tomo de la mano y la saco de la sala.

-Entonces, oh, Gran Maligna, ¿Cuál es el plan?- le pregunto Pan a Bulma secamente.

Bulma se froto las manos y sonrió.

-Bueno, comienza con Strip póker*.

-Ahh, buen Dios. Siempre comienza con Strip póker.

-¿Recuerdas lo que paso la última vez que jugaste Strip póker?- agrego Milk.

-Esto suena bueno- chillo Bra, agachándose en el suelo de la habitación de Bulma.

-Oh, vamos. Eso fue solo una vez. O sea, en serio, una pierde un pequeño juego de Strip póker…

-Bul, contigo siempre es "solo fue una vez"- suspiro Pan.

-Ves, eso es bueno. Significa que aprendo rápidamente- Bulma se encogió de hombros.

-Increíble- Milk lanzo sus manos al aire- encuentra una manera de justificar cualquier cosa.

-¿Quieres escuchar mi brillante plan o te gustaría enumerar todas mis transgresiones?

-No- Pan fue la que alzo las manos ahora- vamos a seguir cavando en esa caja de pandora y acabaremos encontrando algo peor que el brillante plan que estas preparando que nos vas a explicar.

Bulma fulmino a Pan con la mirada.

-Si terminaste…

-Por supuesto.

Bra miro a Milk.

-¿Siempre son así?

-Créelo o no, esto es bueno. Han considerado asesoría, pero creo que están intentando resolver sus diferencias ellas solas.

-Bien, picaras, escuchen- Bulma se puso de pie con las manos en las caderas, el acero estaba en sus ojos- como estaba diciendo, comienza con Strip póker. Necesitamos algo que los mantenga distraídos por un momento. De esa manera, Chichi y Pan tendrán tiempo para ir a través de las habitaciones de los lobos.

-Oye, oye. Me perdiste en lo de Chichi y las habitaciones de los lobos- Milk retrocedió.

-Bueno, si crees que Goku estaba bien con que juegues Strip póker con un grupo de lobos sin pareja, entonces está bien…

-De acuerdo, buen punto- concedió Milk.

-Pero, ¿Qué se supone que buscaremos en sus habitaciones?

-Ropa- afirmo Bulma- todas ellas. No quiero que tengan una pizca de ropa que ponerse. Ropa de cama, también. Sabanas, toallas, edredones. Que desaparezca todo.

-¿No serán capaces de simplemente cambiar a sus formas de lobo? No necesitaran sus ropas- interpuso Bra.

-Ahí es donde las cosas se ponen complicadas.

-¿Más complicada que confiscar un montón de ropa de hombre y de alguna manera llevársela sin ser vistas?- pregunto Pan sarcásticamente.

-Complicado porque voy a tener que hablar con Bulla. Estoy pensando que si tienen drogas para someter a los hombres lobo, entonces tal vez tengan drogas para impedir que cambien.

Milk sonrió.

-Malvada, retorcida mujer.

-No quiero que nadie salga lastimado, pero no quiero que piensen que pueden meterse con lo que es mío y salir impunes. Entonces, aunque pueda parecer leve, van a estar humillados.

Bra, quien había estado escuchando atentamente, levanto la mano. Bulma la miro.

-¿Qué pasa, loba?

-¿Cómo sabes que ganaras en el Strip póker?

-Bul nunca pierde- dijo Pan como si tal cosa.

Bulma se encogió de hombros.

-Lo que está tratando de decir es que, yo nunca pierdo.

-Bueno- dijo Milk lentamente- entonces, Strip póker y un éxodo masivo de todas las formas de cubrirse- ladeo la cabeza a un costado- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con dichas ropas, toallas, etc, etc?

-¿Qué les parece una fogata, chicas?- Bulma guiño un ojo- el fuego es mi especialidad después de todo.

Pan volvió a gemir.

-Strip póker y fuego. ¿Alguna vez aprende?

Bulma empezó a pasearse. Iban a necesitar ayuda. No había manera de que Milk y Pan pudieran conseguir todas esas cosas de las habitaciones ellos solas. Piensa, Bul. Dios, se supone que eres la maquinadora de esta pandilla.

Se devano los sesos. Necesitaba a alguien que pudiera moverse por la mansión con libertad.

Alguien a quien no le prestaran atención.

No había manera en que dejaran a alguna de las hembras caminar por los pasillos sin invitación. Nada de hembras, pero un macho iría donde le plazca. Bah, era como si estuviéramos de vuelta al siglo XVIII o algo así.

-Necesitamos un amigo- anuncio Bulma, luego su cabeza se alzó de golpe hacia Milk- ¿estas dejando escuchar todo esto a tu bola de pelos?

Milk sacudió la cabeza negativamente, aunque sabía que tan pronto Goku se enterara iba a estar enojado hasta la medula.

-Bien, no lo hagas. Sabes que nos encerraría hasta que todo esto haya acabado- Bulma se golpeteo la barbilla- ¿Quién sería más sencillo? ¿Trunks o Krilin?

Hubo un golpe en la puerta. Bulma se acercó y la abrió para ver la dulce sonrisa de Trunks. Iba a ser Trunks.

-Estaba comprobando para asegurarme de que las damas están bien- sonrió. Si Bulma no fuera estado embelesada por otro lobo fuera de control podría hacerse sentido atraída por Trunks.

-Trunks, las parcas te han enviado- dijo Bulma dramáticamente, estirando el brazo para indicarle que entre.

Milk puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- murmuro Pan.

-Salvando nuestros traseros al último minuto- respondió Milk.

-Bueno saberlo.

Trunks entro con cautela.

-Las parcas me han escogido, ¿eh? ¿Debería preguntar?

-Bueno, probablemente serás considerado culpable por asociación de todas formas. Podrías meterte de lleno desde el principio-Bulma sonrió dulcemente hacia el- además, siempre digo que si vas a hacerlo, hazlo en grande.

El miro a las otras chicas en la habitación.

-Sí, habla en serio- ofreció Milk secamente.

-¿Qué necesitas?- luego resoplo- solo para que conste, jurare que me chantajeaste para entrar en esto.

Bulma sonrió.

-Sabía que eras más que solo una cara bonita.

Trunks resoplo, levantando una sola ceja hacia ella.

-Necesitamos que ayudes a Pan y Chichi a robar ropas, sabanas, toallas. Casi cualquier cosa que pudiera tratar de cubrir su gloriosa desnudes- Bulma estaba caminando por la habitación mientras hablaba, todavía pensando en la logística de su plan. Cuando Trunks le dio una mirada confundida, agrego- oh, de los lobos que planearon esa pequeña aventura de película.

-Bien… primero. Solo quiero decir que no creo que sea una mala idea, sino que pienso que es una idea seriamente mala.

-Seriamente mala- repitió Bulma- bien, anotado.

-Muy bien, digamos que sigo con esto y te ayudo. ¿Cómo exactamente se supone que vamos a sacar todos esos artículos de sus habitaciones?

Bulma detuvo su caminar y soltó un fuerte resoplido.

-Esto es lo que tengo. Todas las habitaciones tienen ventanas en ellas, ¿cierto?

Trunks asintió.

-Bien, entonces, ¿Qué tal si Milk y Pan te tiran todos los artículos por la ventana? De ese modo podrías tomarlo y hacer una pila en el patio principal.

-Está bien, ¿luego qué?

-Entonces, encendemos un fosforo y lo vemos arder, nene- los ojos de Bulma se entrecerraron y la sonrisa que se deslizo por su rostro hizo que escalofríos recorrieran la espalda de Bulma.

La habitación estuvo en silencio varios minutos.

-Así que, ¿Cuándo se supone que vamos a hacer esto y donde van a estar los lobos?- pregunto Trunks finalmente.

-Oh, sí. Te perdiste esa parte- balbuceo Bulma, luego se animó- bueno comienza con Strip póker.

-Aquí va- murmuro Milk.

Los ojos de Trunks se ensancharon.

-Oh no, Bulma. Huh uh, de ninguna jodida manera. Vegeta me arrancaría la cabeza si piensa que te deje jugar Strip póker con un grupo de machos. De ninguna manera va a pasar. Puedes olvidarte de tu plan esperar a Veg…

Trunks fue abruptamente interrumpido cuando Bulma se acercó tanto a él que sus pechos se tocaron.

El intento retroceder, pero ella agarro el frente de su camisa y lo mantuvo en su lugar.

-Escucha y escucha bien, peludito- gruño Bulma- así es como ha ido mi día. Pase la mañana esquivando patas mugrientas, literalmente, solo para tener una pata mugrienta aterrizando en mi seno y apretando con mucha fuerza. Vi al lobo que probablemente es mi compañero luchar con tal cachorro de patas mugrientas y terminar en toda una lucha sangrienta. Luego me levante la camiseta en una habitación llena de lobos para mostrar las. Oh, tan bellas adiciones a mí ya glorioso pecho. ¿Hasta aquí estás conmigo?

Trunks era inteligente y no hizo más que respirar.

-Para colmo, estas pulgas caminantes me grabaron a mí y a mis chicas sin nuestro conocimiento cuando estábamos siendo poco decentes… nuestra culpa. Luego, después de que Vegeta les dijera que lo tiraran y los dejo ir, ellos lo pusieron en una gran pantalla y tuvieron una fiesta… no nuestra culpa. Tuve que exhibirme a la maldita manada entera para evitar que Vegeta matara a los idiotas, lo que significa que el vio los moretones y todo eso, y seguramente me encerrara en una habitación hasta que decida que puede manejar a los otros machos estando cerca de mi nuevamente. Encerraron a Vegeta por que fue hecho un basilisco sobre ellos, lo que significa que no voy a estar con él. Soy una chica. No puedo desafiar a esos idiotas, limpiarían el piso con mi trasero. Pero puedo emparejar las cosas. Demonios, no hay furia como la de una mujer despechada, Trunks. Harías bien en recordarlo- ella soltó su camisa y retrocedió, pero le sostuvo la mirada- estoy cansada, estoy furiosa, quiero ver a mi lobo, y me duelo el pecho. No me digas que no tome represalias contra aquellos que me ofendieron. ¿Estamos en la misma página?

Trunks se froto la cara y dejo escapar un suspiro. Volvió a mirar a Bulma y una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-Me alegra tanto que seas la compañera del Beta.

Bulma ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque alguien tiene que evitar que su cabeza se agrande más de lo que ya está y tengo la sensación de que eres el lobo para hacerlo. Eso, y que tú lo mantendrás ocupado- Trunks meneo las cejas sugestivamente- y lejos de nuestros cabellos.

-Huh, él tiene ego-manía- concordó Bulma- de regreso al problema en cuestión, ¿está dentro o fuera?

Los ojos de Trunks se suavizaron.

-Estoy dentro. Alguien tiene que asegurarse de que salen vivas de esta. Ahh, es una mala idea- gimió.

Bulma sonrió.

-Estoy muy contenta de que veas las cosas de nuestra manera. Odiaríamos tener que atarte y meterte en un armario en alguna parte.

La cabeza de Trunks giro bruscamente hacia las otras chicas.

-Una vez más- dijo Pan secamente- sí, lo dice en serio.

* * *

 ***Strip póker: es una variación del juego de cartas póker en el que los jugadores se quitan prendas de ropa cuando pierden sus apuestas. Puede jugarse con cualquier tipo de póker, aunque normalmente se basa simples variaciones con pocas rondas de apuestas, como cinco cartas con descarte.**

 **Y aquí vuelvo yo, años después, a actulizar esta historia.**

 **Lamento mucho la demora, pero ya dije que mi compu esta mal… ahorita ya medio le agarramos el truquito para que se quede encendida, pero tampoco se puede esperar mucho.**

 **Actualizare tan pronto como pueda, espérenme que volveré!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado… me gustaría saber lo que piensan y aja** **, se los agradecería mucho.**

 **Bueno, nos leemos!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 22: Bulma XXII**

Bulla estaba sentada en su escritorio, continuaba en la búsqueda de los archivos por cualquier documentación sobre el emparejamiento de los latentes y los pura sangre Canis Lupis. La puerta se abrió de repente.

-Doc, necesitamos de su ayuda- anuncio Bulma, mientras ella y Pan entraban.

Bulla se recostó en su silla y sonrio.

-¿Cómo puedo servirles, chicas?

-Primero necesito que prometa que mantendrá una mente abierta y que me dejara terminar antes de enloquecer- Bulma sostuvo la mirada de Bulla, esperando a que la doctora aceptara antes de continuar.

-Esta bien, lo hare. Prometo mantener una mente abierta y no enloquecer hasta el momento apropiado.

-Genial- Bulma tomo asiento en una de las dos sillas en frente del escritorio y Pan tomo la otra- estoy declarando la guerra a los hombres que fueron lo suficientemente estúpidos para provocar a mi compañero.

-¿Tu compañero?- interrumpio Bulla.

-No, no, Doc. Prometio mantenerse al margen hasta que terminara- Bulla le arqueo una ceja.

Bulla levanto las manos en señal de rendición.

-Como estaba diciendo, estoy declarando la guerra. No quiero herir a nadie pero si quiero mandar un mensaje claro de que las mujeres en esta manada no van a aceptar mierda de nadie, no vamos a tolerar que ellos enojen a nuestros hombres- Bulma hizo una pausa esperando a ver si Bulla iba a decir algo. No lo hizo- asi que he estado cocinando un plan, que aunque es inofensivo, será bastante humillante.

Empezó a explicar los detalles de su plan. Al mismo tiempo, los ojos de Bulla se fueron abriendo mas y mas.

-Ahora bien, un problema que estaba tratando de solucionar era como asegurarme de que todos vayan a ver a los Chippendales. Creo que he encontrado una solución. Bra y yo seremos las que los invitaremos a jugar cartas con nosotras. Les diremos que tenemos que jugar en el gimnasio después de que todos se hayan ido porque no podemos tener sus esencias en nuestras habitaciones o nuestros machos enloquecerían. Entonces, después de que Chichi, Pan y Trunks hagan su parte, ellos podrán tomar los volantes, hechos por mi, he ir puerta por puerta a repartirlos- Bulma sonrio, obviamente satisfecha consigo misma.

Pan la miro, con la frente arrugada.

-¿Qué va a decir el volante exactamente?

-Que deben venir a una fiesta multi-manada después de horas en el gimnasio. inteligente, ¿no?- Bulma levanto la mano a Pan para chocarlas.

Pan le dio un golpe reacio en la mano.

-Pero cuando lleguen al gimnasio en lugar de una fiesta van a obtener una vista de…

Bulma la interrumpio.

-Lobos con el trasero desnudo.

Luego se echo a reir.

-De verdad estas empezando a asustarme- dijo Pan cansadamente.

Cuando Bulma miro a Bulla expectante, ella se inclino hacia adelante y puso sus codos sobre el escritorio. Tomando una respiración profunda, pregunto:

-¿Y que es exactamente lo que necesitas que yo haga en este loco, pero ingenioso, plan?

-Estabamos esperando que tal vez tu supieras de una forma de impedir a los lobos cambiar- explico Bulma- seria un poco inútil si ellos pudieran cambiar a sus formas de lobo.

-Vaya. Sin presión, ¿eh?- la sonrisa de Bulla fue leve, pero no las habia echado de su oficina… aun- no conozco ninguna droga que se haya desarrollado para este propósito. Un Alfa puede impedir a sus lobos cambiar, pero, ¿lo tomo como que no quieres que ninguno de los Alfas este al corriente de este plan tuyo?

-Estarias en lo correcto.

Bulla se toco la barbilla mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que sabia con respecto a la medicina y los lobos. Pan de repente salto:

-Santa mierda.

-Uh, Pan querida, ¿te gustaría compartir tu obvia epifania?- pregunto Bulma.

-Nepeta- susurro Pan.

-¿Nep-qué?

-Nepeta- repitió- no me preguntes como se esto porque no tengo ni una jodida idea. Solo estaba aquí pensando en lo loca que eres…

-Si, gracias por el voto de confianza- murmuro Bulma.

-…y luego, ¡BAM! Solo esta allí en mi cerebro. Nepeta. Impide a los lobos transformarse.

Bulla estaba sentada con la boca abierta, mirando a Pan.

Pan miro a la doctora, y alzo sus manos al aire.

-Les estoy diciendo que no se de que diablos se trata todo esto, pero ahí esta.

Bulma se levanto, y fue alrededor de la computadora de la doctora, empujando contra la doctora para tener acceso al mouse y al teclado.

-Mueve tu aturdido trasero a un lado y dejame hacer un poco de investigacion, Doc.

Bulla distraídamente rodo su silla fuera del camino de Bulma mientras ella empezaba a teclear.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Buscando Neptun- respondio Bulma.

-Nepeta- le corrigio Pan- N-E-P-E-T-A

Ella la miro.

-¿Incluso sabes deletrearlo?

Pan asintió y trago duro.

De repente, Bulma rio.

-Oh, esto es demasiado. El nombre mas común para nuestra pequeña congeladora de cambio es hierba gatuna*- Pan en realidad dejo escapar alunas risitas mientras Bulma golpeaba el escritorio- no se que puede ser aun mejor que eso.

Bulla finalmente fue sacada de su shock momentáneo cuando Bulma la sorprendio con el golpe al escritoria. Miro a Pan y sonrio.

-Um, doc. Me esta asustando- admitió Pan de mala gana.

-Creo que eres una sanadora- le dijo Bulla con admiración- una sanadora gitana.

Bulma miro de Bulla a Pan y de vuelta.

-¿Cómo dijo?

-Cada siglo mas o menos, una sanadora aparece en una manada de Canis Lupis. No hay ninguna razón para ello. Pero es un gran honor y empuja las balanzas de poder mayormente hacia esa manada- explico.

-¿Qué quiere decir con "aparece"?- pregunto Pan.

-Solo que quien sea ella, y la sanadora siempre es mujer, dondequiera que este, el destino la trae a la manada a la que va a servir. Tu fuiste destinada a ser amiga de Chichi, porque Chichi era la clave para guiarte a esta manada. Asi como Bulma estaba destinada a ser amiga de Chichi, porque ella también iba a ser parte de la manada Rumana.

-¿Cómo es eso siquiera posible?- pregunto Pan dudosamente.

-No hay como explicar los Destinos, Pan- le dijo Diana honestamente- todos tienen un destino y sin importar cuantas veces se extravíen, siempre van a encontrar la forma de volver al camino que va a cumplir su propósito.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo sabes que soy una sanadora gitana?- Pan se sento de nuevo en la silla de la que se habia desbocado.

-Bueno tenemos que asegurarnos de que lo eres, pero las sanadoras gitanas son bendecidas sobrenaturalmente con el conocimiento de las hierbas, medicina, las artes de la curación, cosa que seria imposible saber sin años de estudio.

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto?- pregunto Bulma.

-No solo estudie medicina humana cuando fui a la escuela de medicina. Aprendi lo mas que pude sobre atender a los Canis Lunpis también. Aunque, nunca sere capaz de aprender todo lo que las sanadoras saben. Estudie la historia de las sanadoras gitanas dentro de las manadas un par de décadas atrás. No ha habido una sanadora gitana, al menos documentado, en casi dos siglos- Bulla sacudió su cabeza en incredulidad y sonrio- Vaya. Si confirmamos esto, Bardock va a estar emocionado.

-Esta bien, asi que empezemos con las felicitaciones- anuncio Bulma- Pan, felicidades. Ahora tenemos que dejarlo pasar y volver a esta revelación en un tiempo y hora posteriores.

-Sin falta, Bulma, acabo de descubrir que soy alguna clase de rara mercancía, pero por favor vamos a planificar la caída de algunos pervertidos Canis Lupis- Pan le puso los ojos en blanco a su sarcástica mejor amiga.

-Extraordinario- Bulma asintió- asi que, hierba gatuna. Como estaba diciendo, es extremadamente asombroso pero, ¿Dónde podemos conseguir algo de ello? Aquí dice que es comúnmente encontrada en Europa. Y por casualidad estamos en Europa. ¿Coincidencia?

-Si- interrumpio Pan.

-Yo creo que no- continuo Bulma, sin inmutarse- Bulla, tengo una misión para ti si decides aceptarla.

-Oh, hermano- murmuro Bulla- déjame adivinar. ¿quieres que encuentre un poco de hierba gatuna y averigue como hacer la mezcla?

-Preferiblemente algo liquido para que asi podamos echarlo en sus bebidas- dijo Bulma distraídamente.

Bulla se sento en silencio, contemplando las consecuencias de ser parte de la pequeña maquinación de Bulma. No iba a mentir y decir que estaba mas alla de la mezquindad, porque honestamente, queria atrapar a esos mocosos por pensar que podían meterse con sus mujeres. Bardock con toda seguridad se iba a enojar, pero de nuevo ella ya estaba en la casa del perro proverbial asi que, que diablos.

-Esta bien, estoy dentro- ella aplaudio con entusiasmo, sintiéndose mas joven de lo que se habia sentido en mucho tiempo.

Bulma guiño.

-Adoro cuando un plan empieza a formarse, especialmente uno que involucra Strip poker, hogueras, y hombres lobos desnudos. En serio, ¿Qué mas querria una chica?

Pan gimio mientras se desplomaba de vuelta en la silla.

-Esto va a ser un desastre, puedo sentirlo.

La cabeza de Bulma salio disparada en torno a Bulla.

-¿Puede chica gitana aquí predecir el futuro?

-No, no son clarividentes.

-En ese caso, no, Pan. Lo que estas sintiendo es exuberante alegría que viene de participar en una de las experiencias cambia vidas de Bul.

-¿Oh, eso es lo que es? Pensé que era gas- dijo Pan irónicamente.

Ignorando la observación de Pan, Bulma se dirigio a Bulla de nuevo.

-Asi que tu tienes la operación congelación de cambio. Son- Bulma miro su reloj- las nueve ahora. Vamos a necesitar probarlo entes de que la operación comienze, asi que necesitamos estar listas para mañana en la noche.

-¿Cuándo esta planeando tener esta pequeña fiesta?- pregunto Bulla.

-Pasado mañana. Goku le mensiono a Chichi que los Alfas y sus compañeras van a tener una cena privada ese dia. Con ellos distraídos, creo que seria el momento mas oportuno para obtener nuestra venganza.

-Esta bien- dijo Bulla levantándose- voy a salir y ver si puedo olfatear un poco de hierba gatuna fuera de los terrenos de la propiedad. Ustedes chicas traten te mantenerse bajo en radar.

-Lo haremos, doctorisima- Bulma le dio el pulgar en alto y salio de la oficina.

Pan miro de vuelta a Bulla, quien sonreía.

-No te preocupes, Pan. Hare un poco de investigación sobre las sanadoras gitanas, y tu y yo lo resolveremos.

Pan le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias, doc. Se lo agradesco.

 ***Hierba gatuna: menta de gato, menta gatuna, albahaca de gatos, gatera, gataria, nébeda, y en algunas provincias llamada valeriana.**


	24. Vegeta XXIII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 23: Vegeta XXIII**

-Así que el Beta ha sido sacado de la escena- le dijo Barry Khan a sus cuatro compañero de manada- eso significa que la peliazul no estará tan protegida.

-¿De verdad crees que ella podría ser tu compañera?- pregunto Sherman.

El entrecerró los ojos.

-No lo sé. Sé que si ella lo es, voy a desgarrar tus manos por tocarla de la manera en que lo hiciste durante el entrenamiento.

-Como si tu fueras aprovechado la oportunidad- lo acuso Sherman- no es como si ellas fueran fáciles de evitar. Ella está bastante bien dotada, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

-Solo mantén las manos quietas de ahora en adelante- gruño Barry.

-Sí, Beta- concedió el a regañadientes.

-¿Frost no dijo que nos iba a castigar por el video?- pregunto otro lobo.

Barry negó.

-Dijo que no le parecía otra cosa más que nosotros mostrando nuestro interés por las hembras rumanas. Ninguna de esas mujeres en el video esta emparejada. Eso las hace elegibles.

…

Kalifa golpeo la puerta de Bulma y espero, mirando a su alrededor nerviosamente. Había conseguido la información que Bulma pidió, aunque tuvo que hacerlo parecer como si las chicas no estaban molestas, sino realmente halagadas por la atención de la proyección del video.

La puerta se abrió y Pan le sonrió.

-¿Cómo te fue?- le pregunto ella.

Kalifa entro para encontrar a Bulma, Milk, Bra y Trunks todos en el piso con papeles esparcidos, sosteniendo marcadores. La única palabra que vio a simple vista fue _fiesta_.

Ella levanto un trozo de papel que había estado sosteniendo y sonrió.

-Conseguí los nombres.

Bulma se levantó de un salto.

-¡Sabia que podías hacerlo!

Kalifa sonrió, contenta de haber sido útil de alguna manera. Se sorprendió de lo mucho que había llegado a apreciar a las estadounidenses. Sintió una tristeza asentarse sobre ella ante ese pensamiento, pero rápidamente se lo quitó de encima mientras Bulma leía los nombres en voz alta.

-Así que, Trunks. Eres un hombre- le dijo Bulma.

-Me alegra que lo hayas notado- sonrió Trunks.

Bulma puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Sabes quiénes son estos tipos? Aparte de Barry Khan e Idasa, que ya los conocemos.

El gruño.

-Son todos de la manada de Serbia. Barry es el Beta. Sherman es el lobo que…- Trunks hizo una pausa incomoda.

-Consiguió el premio- añadió Bulma amablemente.

-Tienes una habilidad con las palabras, Bul. Se quiénes son y cómo se ven todos ellos.

-Perfecto- suspiro Bulma- ahora, toca invitarlos a jugar.

-Eso no debería ser difícil- le dijo Trunks- siempre están juntos.

-Podríamos hablar con ellos en el desayuno de mañana- ofreció Bra.

-Bien dicho, loba- elogio Bulma, y luego miro hacia el suelo- creo que tenemos suficientes volantes. Demos por terminada la noche.

Todos dejaron escapar un suspiro colectivo.

-Oh, vamos. Todos ustedes actúan como si los hubiera hecho firmar por sus almas o algo así.

-Bien podrías haberlo hecho- murmuro Milk.

-Escuche eso, Son Milk. Oh, y recuerda que no debes dejar que tu bola de pelos entre y revise tu cerebro, o nuestro plan se ira a la mi…

-Entiendo eso, Bul- interrumpió Milk mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Bulma levanto las manos y dio un paso atrás.

-Está bien, se cuándo retroceder.

-¿Desde cuándo?- la boca de Pan hizo un mohín hacia ella.

Bulma le enseño el dedo y comenzó a recoger los volantes dispersos. Todo el mundo salió en fila uno tras otro, murmurando buenas noches.

Trunks estaba cerrando la puerta cuando se detuvo y se volvió de nuevo hacia Bulma.

-Oye, quería hacerte saber que fui a revisar el parámetro exterior de la mansión, e incluso encontré una carretilla en uno de los edificios de trabajo- el sonrió- encontré queroseno también. Vamos a iluminar la noche, pequeña latente.

Bulma se echó a reír.

-Hombre, cuando te metes en algo, vas con todo, ¿no es así?

-Suponiendo que probablemente voy a morir por ayudarlas, bien podría hacerlo en grande.

-Pensamos igual- bromeo ella- Gracias, Trunks. Realmente. Vegeta se va a enojar.

-Eso es un eufemismo- dijo el rápidamente.

-El del milenio- concordó ella- pero ya sea que el es mi compañero o no, no acepto mierda de nadie. Me defiendo a mi misma y a los que amo cuando puedo. El podrá montar un gran berrinche y golpear su pecho, pero al final va a entender por qué tenía que hacer esto.

Su rostro era serio, su voz cargada de emoción.

-Él está bendecido por tener una compañera como tú, y Alfa en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Bulma sonrió y le guiño el ojo.

-Apuesta tu caliente y peludo trasero a que lo soy.

Trunks se rio entre dientes mientras cerraba la puerta.

…

Milk abrió la puerta de su habitación y de Goku y lo encontró acostado, leyendo.

-Has estado muy callada hoy- le dijo, refiriéndose a su vínculo.

Milk odiaba la idea de mentirle a Goku, incluso si se trataba de una mentira por omisión.

-Solo he estado con Bulma y las chicas. Tú sabes que ella es mentalmente agotadora. Te extrañe- Milk subió a la cama y se tendió a su lado. Con la esperanza de distraerlo, tímidamente añadió- en más de una forma.

Goku se rio entre dientes.

-No te vas a salir del apuro tan fácil, Luna.

Milk le acaricio el cuello mientras él seguía mirando el libro. Sus manos comenzaron a frotar su espalda, moviéndose hasta su cuello, y luego corriendo a través de su espeso cabello oscuro.

Goku dejó escapar un gruñido desde lo profundo de su pecho.

-Milk- le advirtió.

-¿Si, compañero?- pregunto inocentemente.

Goku cerró el libro de golpe y lo puso a un lado. Rodo sobre el costado, apoyándose en un brazo, evadiendo con eficacia sus manos viajeras.

Milk le frunció el ceño.

-Admitiré que soy nuevo en las relaciones, y obviamente, nuevo en estar acoplado. Sin embargo, he visto suficiente televisión estadounidense para entender que las mujeres piensan que pueden distraer a un hombre con el sexo cuando están tratando de evitar algo.

Milk sabía que su cara se estaba volviendo roja porque podía sentir el calor arrastrándose hasta su cuello.

-Así que, pase la mayor parte del día en un semi-estado de sorpresa por la dirección en la que tus pensamientos han estado yendo, lo cual normalmente no es algo con lo que estés súper cómoda, llegue a la conclusión de que no debes querer que yo sepa algo- Goku entre cerro los ojos. No estaba enfadado, pero estaba un poco molesto- ¿es mi evaluación de la situación exacta, Milk?

Milk gimió y rodo sobre su espalda, tirando su brazo a través de sus ojos.

-Luna, ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Goku sin rodeos

Ella tomo una respiración profunda y soltó el aire.

-No te lo puedo decir.

El gruño.

-¿Estamos guardando secretos tan pronto?

La cabeza de Milk se alzó rápidamente a mirarlo. El vio el brillo en sus ojos negros y supo que tuvo éxito en sacarla del paso.

-En realidad no es mi secreto para contarlo, Goku. No estoy tratando de ser taimada- bueno, eso no era absolutamente cierto. Pero aun así, pensó ella. Prometí que no te diría.

Goku sostuvo su mirada, frustrado, pero también comprendiendo el hecho de que ella no quería romper su promesa. Admiraba esa cualidad.

-Luna, te he dejado…- se detuvo y cerró los ojos, apretando el puente de su nariz- quiero decir, he estado dispuesto a que pases la mayor parte de tu tiempo con tus amigas, mientras hemos estado aquí. Principalmente porque sé que te tengo en las noches- Milk se sonrojo- entiendo que Bulma te necesita. Entiendo que ellas son muy importantes para ti. Pero al igual que mi familia y amigos ya no son lo primero en mi vida, ni la tuya lo es en tu vida tampoco- el disminuyo el espacio entre ellos, odiando la distancia. Paso los dedos por su mejilla, su cuello, el hombro y el brazo, aterrizando sobre su cadera. La atrajo hacia si- no quiero que eso suene egoísta, o mandon, pero tu seguridad es lo primero. Bulma tiene la tendencia a tirar la seguridad por la ventana, junto con su sentido de supervivencia.

Milk sonrió ante sus palabras, pero sabía que a pesar de que estaba bromeando, también estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Te amo. Odio esconder cosas de ti, pero necesito que confíes en mi- Milk se estremeció interiormente ante sus palabras, sabiendo que le estaba pidiendo la confianza que no se merecía por el momento.

Goku llevo la mano a su nuca y tiro de su cara hacia la suya. Apretó sus labios con firmeza contra los de ella, y le encanto que ella gimiera y se relajara contra él. Le encantaba que tuviera ese efecto en ella. Casi gruño cuando sintió su lengua barrer, buscando la entrada. Abrió la boca, profundizando el beso, y escucho como su corazón se aceleró, música para sus oídos.

Ralentizo el beso y finalmente se apartó. El rozo sus profundamente amados labios con el pulgar y se echó a reír cuando ella lo mordió. Su respiración se cortó cuando vio que sus colmillos, los cuales solo hacían una aparición en determinados momentos, descendieron.

Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar en reciprocidad.

Goku observo con fascinación como Milk chasqueo la lengua contra uno de sus caninos afilados y sonrió con malicia hacia él.

Él estaba preparado para dar por terminada la conversación, al menos por la noche.

-Voy a confiar en ti, amor. Pero si algo te sucede a causa de este secreto…

-Shh- Milk lo interrumpió cuando se acercó a él y mordisqueo su labio inferior con suavidad. Goku gruño y tiro de ella imposiblemente más cerca.

-¿Estas hambrienta, compañera, o simplemente feliz de verme?- bromeo el, respecto a sus colmillos haciendo acto de presencia.

" _Ha pasado un tiempo desde que he tenido tu sangre_ "- dijo ella en respuesta a su broma.

El rostro de Goku se tornó serio.

" _Sabes que ni siquiera tienes que pedirlo_ "

" _Lo sé_ ", ella había bajado su mirada de la suya, y estaba jugando con el cuello de su camisa. " _es solo que es… vergonzoso_."

Goku dejó escapar una carcajada, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Milk lo miro, sus ojos se estrecharon y su boca se tensó.

-¿Por qué te estas riendo de mí?

La risa de Goku finalmente se detuvo. El tiro de su cola de caballo para soltar su cabello. Pasó los dedos a través de este y siguió sonriéndole.

-Después de los pensamientos que estuviste enviando hoy, pequeña arpía, no veo como algo pueda avergonzarte.

Milk entorno los ojos.

-¿Vas a besarme o burlarte de mí toda la noche?

Goku rozo los dientes a los largo de la piel de su cuello donde estaba su marca, sus propios caninos descendiendo.

 _"¿Quién dijo algo acerca de besarte, Luna?"_

…

Vegeta se puso de pie luego de terminar varios cientos de abdominales y flexiones. Estaba inquieto; su lobo estaba poniéndose muy nervioso. Se paseó por la habitación, doblando sus manos mientras sus garras se mantenían descendiendo y retrayéndose. Había estado en un cambio parcial durante todo el día y sabía que en ese momento, él era más peligroso que nunca.

Lo único que podía hacer era esperar por los cielos que Bulma se estuviera quedando fuera de problemas y que Bardock estuviera manteniendo una estrecha vigilancia sobre ella. Porque sabía que cuando saliera de la reclusión, y la encontrara en menos seguridad que estar encerrada en su habitación con la puerta custodiada, iba a perder la minúscula cantidad de control a la que se aferraba con ambas manos.

Todavía estaba furioso por el lobo que se había atrevido a tocar lo que era suyo. Y entonces su compañera había montado ese pequeño truco en el pasillo para el disfrute de todos. No iba a mentirse a sí mismo, Bulma tenía un cuerpo hermoso. Simplemente no había planeado verlo junto con el resto de su manada. Tal vez tenía que explicarle que los Ritos de Sangre realizados después de la Ceremonia de Vinculación eran generalmente donde la ropa desaparecía… en privado. Se aseguraría de hacer hincapié en lo de privado.

Su pequeña hazaña le había permitido ver la evidencia de la mano del lobo en el cuerpo de su compañera. Los moretones donde sus manos habían presionado duro, y los molestos cortes donde sus garras habían penetrado su carne. Para rematar el día del demonio, Vegeta había visto, en una neblina de color rojo, una habitación de hombres sin pareja babeando detrás de su compañera y de sus dos compañeras de manada.

Gruño ante todos los recuerdos, al darse cuenta que en ese momento habría matado a todos y cada uno de los lobos responsables.

Solo había una cosa que lo calmarían a él y a su lobo: Bulma.

-Alfa- hablo Vegeta hacia la habitación abiertamente- tengo que hablar contigo, por favor- su voz era gutural, tan cerca del cambio.

Menos de un minuto después de que el hablo, la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

-Vegeta- dijo Bardock su nombre como un Alfa adolorido por el sufrimiento de uno de los suyos.

-La necesito- dijo Vegeta honestamente.

-No puedo traerla.

-Entonces, al menos dame un teléfono para que pueda hablar con ella- Vegeta nunca había sido una persona de mendigar, pero estaba a punto de arrastrarse, solo para escuchar su voz.

-Ellos van a oír si hablas con ella- la frente de Bardock se frunció- pero… no serán capaces de ver un texto.

Vegeta sintió una sonrisa extenderse a través de su rostro, no realmente una sonrisa feliz, sino más como una de "acabo de sacar furtivamente una galleta del tarro de galletas". Hace seis meses, ni siquiera habría considerado los mensajes de texto, pero desde que Goku y algunos de los otros lobos jóvenes habían empezado, de alguna forma se había visto obligado, y a aprender la jerga concerniente a eso.

Resulto, que Vegeta prefería los mensajes de texto que hablar en cualquier momento. Excepto con su compañera. Pero tendrá que bastar por ahora, pensó.

-Voy a volver en un momento. Tendré que conseguir el número de Bulma.

-Date prisa- gruño Vegeta, pero agrego- por favor.

Vegeta se paseó y paseo mientras esperaba que su tabla de salvación fuera traída. Si tenía alguna duda de Bulma siendo su compañera, habían sido eliminadas al sentir su rabia crecer al estar lejos de ella.

Eventualmente Bardock entro, sosteniendo un teléfono. Vegeta se obligó a retraer sus garras de modo que fuera capaz de escribir sin trabas.

No reconoció a Bardock mientras se iba.

Vegeta encontró su nombre en la lista de contactos y pulso el botón de texto. Una pantalla en blanco apareció con un teclado debajo de ella.

 _ **Vegeta txt:**_ _Bulma._

El espero, gruñendo cuando ella no respondió de inmediato. Su teléfono vibro finalmente, mientras su texto aparecía.

 _ **Bulma txt:**_ _Bola de pelos._

Vegeta gruño, pero sonrió ante su boca inteligente. Su teléfono vibro de nuevo antes de que pudiera responder.

 _ **Bulma txt:**_ _¿Estas bien?_

Le importaba. Tenía el corazón en la garganta mientras leía el simple texto de ella.

 _ **Vegeta txt:**_ _Un poco gruñón._

 _ **Bulma txt:**_ _Estas bien, entonces._

Vegeta rio, sintiendo a su lobo asentarse, aunque solo fuera un poco. Era suficiente para mantenerlo cuerdo.

 _ **Vegeta txt:**_ _¿Cómo estás tú?_

 _ **Bulma txt:**_ _Extrañándote._

 _ **Vegeta txt:**_ _Te extraño también, nena._

 _ **Bulma txt**_ _: ¿Estamos de acuerdo?_

 _ **Vegeta txt:**_ _Nunca._

 _ **Bulma txt:**_ _¿Estás enojado conmigo?_

 _ **Vegeta txt:**_ _Estaría mejor._

 _ **Bulma txt:**_ _:(_

 _ **Vegeta txt:**_ _Eres mía._

 _ **Bulma txt:**_ _Si._

 _ **Vegeta txt:**_ _Únicamente mía para ver._

 _ **Bulma txt:**_ _No sabía cómo distraerte._

 _ **Vegeta txt**_ _: Misión cumplida_.

 _ **Bulma txt**_ _: 1o1_

 _ **Vegeta txt:**_ _Mantén tus ropas puestas._

 _ **Bulma txt:**_ _¿Muy mandón?_

 _ **Vegeta txt**_ _: Mantén tu ropa puesta._

 _ **Bulma txt**_ _: Eso puede hacer las cosas difíciles._

 _ **Vegeta txt**_ _: Bulma. Mantén. Tú. Ropa. Puesta._

 _ **Bulma txt:**_ _Bien, voy a mantener algo de ropa._

 _ **Vegeta txt:**_ _Te necesito._

 _ **Bulma txt:**_ _B dijo que no._

 _ **Vegeta txt:**_ _¿Le preguntaste?_

 _ **Bulma txt:**_ _Por supuesto, eres mío._

 _ **Vegeta txt**_ _: Grrr_

 _ **Bulma txt:**_ _¿Un buen Grrr?_

 _ **Vegeta txt:**_ _Definitivamente_.

 _ **Bulma txt**_ _: Excelente._

 _ **Vegeta txt**_ _: ¿Estas siendo buena?_

 _ **Bulma txt:**_ _Mm, se mas especifico._

 _ **Vegeta txt**_ _: Bulma._

 _ **Bulma txt**_ _: Siempre soy buena en lo que sea que hago._

 _ **Vegeta txt:**_ _No es tranquilizador._

 _ **Bulma txt:**_ _¿No estás de acuerdo?_

 _ **Vegeta txt:**_ _No puedo._

 _ **Bulma txt:**_ _¿?_

 _ **Vegeta txt**_ _: He estado en el otro extremo de ti siendo buena._

 _ **Bulma txt:**_ _Estas siendo retorcidamente malvado._

 _ **Vegeta txt:**_ _Tú culpa, yo era inocente antes de conocerte._

 _ **Bulma txt:**_ _Estoy segura de que estabas absolutamente limpio._

 _ **Vegeta txt**_ _: Debería dejarte dormir._

 _ **Bulma txt:**_ _¿DEJARME? ¿En serio?_

Vegeta sabía que la única forma en que iba a conseguir que se fuera a dormir seria utilizando la psicología inversa. Por mucho que quería sentarse y escribirle toda la noche, ella necesitaba descansar.

 _ **Vegeta txt**_ _: Necesito que duermas, nena._

 _ **Bulma txt:**_ _Eres un rápido aprendiz._

 _ **Vegeta txt**_ _: Sueña conmigo._

 _ **Bulma txt:**_ _Voy a pensar en ello._

 _ **Vegeta txt**_ _: Compañera, Grrr._

 _ **Bulma txt:**_ _Humm, delicioso._

 _ **Vegeta txt**_ _: ¡Mujer! Ve a dormir._

 _ **Bulma txt**_ _: ¿Sola?_

 _ **Vegeta txt:**_ _¡Demonios, si, sola!_

 _ **Bulma txt:**_ _Una cama tan grande, solitaria._

 _ **Vegeta txt:**_ _Thalia._

 _ **Bulma txt:**_ _¿Alguna vez te dije que eras sexy cuando eras mandón?_

 _ **Vegeta txt**_ _: Si, estabas bebida hasta tu lindo trasero._

 _ **Bulma txt:**_ _Sonrojándome._

 _ **Vegeta txt:**_ _Deberías estarlo, ve a la cama._

 _ **Bulma txt:**_ _No puedo escribirte si duermo._

 _ **Vegeta txt:**_ _Tú me mataras._

 _ **Bulma txt:**_ _Te aseguro que no es lo que quiero hacerte._

 _ **Vegeta txt**_ _: Sonrojandome._

 _ **Bulma txt:**_ _¡PECR*!_

 _ **Vegeta txt**_ _: Ve. A. Dormir._

 _ **Bulma txt:**_ _¿Me acompañas?_

 _ **Vegeta txt:**_ _El teléfono estará cerca de mi corazón._

 _ **Bulma txt:**_ _Lagrimas._

 _ **Vegeta txt**_ _: No llores, nena._

 _ **Bulma txt:**_ _¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué ahora?_

 _ **Vegeta txt**_ _: No sé, Bulma._

 _ **Bulma txt**_ _: Apesta._

 _ **Vegeta txt**_ _: Estoy abrazándote._

 _ **Bulma txt:**_ _Más lágrimas._

 _ **Vegeta txt:**_ _Mi lobo se está poniendo inquieto._

 _ **Bulma txt:**_ _Lo siento, estoy bien._

 _ **Vegeta txt:**_ _Abrázame también._

 _ **Bulma txt:**_ _Toda la larga noche._

 _ **Vegeta txt:**_ _Buenas noches, nena, xoxo._

 _ **Bulma txt:**_ _Buenas noches._

 _ **Vegeta txt:**_ _¿Nada de amor para mí?_

 _ **Bulma txt:**_ _No quería que se te subiera a la cabeza._

 _ **Vegeta txt:**_ _Gracias por tu preocupación._

 _ **Bulma txt**_ _: Buenas noches, un profundo e intenso beso, con las manos en tu cabello, los cuerpos presionados juntos._

 _ **Vegeta txt:**_ _GRRRRRRR._

 _ **Bulma txt:**_ _¿Qué? ¿Demasiado?_

 _ **Vegeta txt:**_ _Voy a soñar contigo._

 _ **Bulma txt**_ _: Apuesto a que lo harás, 1o1, buenas noches, B._

 _ **Vegeta txt:**_ _Buenas noches, nena._

Vegeta se desplazó a través de sus textos, sonriendo ante su alegría juguetona. No era suficiente, pero le ayudaría a pasar la noche.

…

Bulma se hizo un ovillo en la cama de la que le había dicho a Vegeta que era demasiado grande para estar en ella sola. Todo el día se había mantenido a si misma ocupada. Ahora aquí, en la oscuridad, podía sentir el agujero que se estaba ampliando con cada momento lejos de Vegeta.

Ella había estado emocionada cuando Bardock le había dicho que podía escribirle. Sonrió para sus adentros, recordando sus textos. Vegeta tenia un lado dulce y romántico. Y maldita sea si esto no era la cosa más sexy.

Cerro los ojos y pensó en el. Su hermoso rostro, su cabello oscuro, ojos de color onix… se quedó dormida ante los recuerdos de la profunda y tranquilizadora voz de su compañero, y su fuerte cuerpo sosteniéndola.

 ***PECR (LMAO): Partirse el Culo de Risa; en el inglés original: Laughing My Ass Off.**


	25. Bulma XXIV

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ç la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 24: Bulma XXIV**

Bulla bostezo mientras se sentaba en la mesa con su manada, desayunando. Había estado fuera buscando hasta las dos de la mañana. Estuvo en fase cuando salió a buscarlo, sabiendo que su lobo se podría mover más rápido.

Finalmente, a más de 16 kilómetros de distancia de la finca, encontró la Nepeta, también conocida como hierba gatuna. Todavía trabajaba en perfeccionarlo en forma líquida, la parte más difícil era que tenía que ser bastante potente, pero también disuelta de modo que las pocas partículas de la planta no fueran visibles.

La gente tiende a sospechar cuando hay cosas flotando en sus bebidas.

Bulla capto la mirada de Bulma a través de la mesa y asintió, un movimiento sutil para que ella la siguiera fuera.

Bulla esperaba en el pasillo cuando las 5 muchachas salieron, Trunks pisando sus talones.

Si, esto no parece sospechoso, pensó.

-¿Qué sucede, doc?- pregunto Bulma.

-Encontré la Nepeta a 16 kilómetros. He estado trabajando en ello toda la mañana y la única cosa en la que no estoy segura es en su potencia para hacerlo indetectable en la bebida.

-¿Encontró algo que impedirá que los chicos sean capaces de cambiar?- Trunks hablo bajo, para que no sea escuchado por casualidad.

Bulla, Bulma y Pan, asintieron al mismo tiempo, pero no se explicaron.

El levanto sus cejas.

-De acuuuuuerdo. ¿Cómo averiguo eso?

Pan miro a Bulla quien dio un movimiento casi imperceptible con la cabeza.

-Hicimos unas indagaciones y en cierto modo cayo en nuestro regazo- dijo Bulma vagamente

-Aja, solo cayo en su regazo…- Trunks las observo con recelo- bien, si esa es su historia…

-Finalizada, ilustrada y corregida- Bulma le dio un asentimiento agudo- está bien. Todos andando, gente. Doc, necesitamos sujetos de prueba para su magia.

-Esa sería la manera más exacta de determinar si es eficaz- concordó Bulla.

Bulma sonrió a Trunks dulcemente.

Trunks miro el destello en los ojos de Bulma cuando ella le sonrió. Comprendiendo lo que ella estaba pensando, levanto las manos.

-De ninguna manera, Bul. Vamos, no puedes pedirme que haga eso. No puedo protegerlas si no puedo cambiar. No. Me opongo enérgicamente.

Bulma no discutió, comprendiendo que ninguna coquetería, arrastre, empuje o soborno iba a funcionar con Trunks. Miro a cada miembro de su grupo, todas tratando de pensar en un lobo para probar este brebaje.

Finalmente, Bulla hablo:

-Yo lo hare. Es mi creación, debería ser yo quien la pruebe.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto, Bulla?- pregunto Pan.

-Sí, definitivamente. Llevare a Pan, Chichi y Trunks conmigo mientras ustedes tres ponen la carnada a su presa.

Bulma sostuvo su puño en alto hacia Bulla. Ella entendió lo que Bulma intentaba hacer y formo su propio puño., chocándolo contra el de Bulma.

-Que comience la fiesta, señoras.

Trunks aclaro su garganta y mordazmente miro a la conspiradora diabólica.

-Ah, por el amor de Dios. Que comience la fiesta, señoras y hombre lobo caliente. ¿Feliz?- pregunto Bulma.

-¿Crees que soy caliente?- Trunks sonrió abiertamente y guiño.

-No le llegas ni a los talones a B, así que no te emociones mucho.

-Ouch. Eso dolió, Bul.- sonrió Trunks, colocando su mano en su corazón.

Bulma negó y se dio vuelta hacia Kalifa y Bra.

-¿Listas?

-Totalmente- sonrió Bra.

Kalifa dio un débil:

-Sip- sus cejas se levantaron mientras hacía movimiento de pompón con las manos

-Ese es el espíritu- Bulma se rio- vamos, encontremos la manada de ratas.

…

Barry Khan alzo la vista de la mesa para ver a la americana peliazul y a las dos lobas rumanas yendo hacia él.

-Este día se está poniendo bueno, chicos.

Los otros cuatro giraron en sus asientos para mirar mientras las muchachas caminaban con seguridad hacia su mesa. Ellas se detuvieron a un metro de distancia y observaron a cada uno de ellos.

-Oí que ustedes son los chicos que grabaron ese increíble video- Bulma sonrió con satisfacción mientras cruzaba sus brazos en su pecho… no por casualidad.

Los ojos de Barry vagaron a sur de su cuello antes de volver a su rostro.

-Fuimos nosotros- Barry les guiño- quisimos compartir toda esa belleza con todos

-Aww, eso es lindo- Bulma echó un vistazo atrás, a Bra y Kalifa- ¿no es lindo eso, muchachas?

-Muy lindo- Bra levanto una ceja hacia los lobos.

Kalifa asintió silenciosamente con una sonrisa dulce.

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por ustedes, señoritas?- hablo Idasa, llamando su atención.

-De hecho, vinimos a invitarlos a un partido amistoso de naipes mañana por la noche. Habrá refrescos.

Barry se inclinó atrás en su asiento y doblo sus brazos. Descaradamente observo a Bulma, comenzando por sus pies, yendo por todo el camino hasta la cumbre de su cabeza peliazul.

-¿Quién más estará allí, hermosa?

-Ustedes los cinco sementales y nosotras- Bulma señalo hacia ella y las dos chicas con ella.

El levanto sus cejas mientras una sonrisa se deslizaba por su cara.

-¿Y qué tipo de naipes se jugaran?

Bulma se inclinó hacia adelante, descansando su mano en la mesa para así poder susurrar más cerca.

-La clase que rima con Lip stroker*- guiño y luego se enderezo mientras observaba al cerebro de Barry deducir lo que acababa de decir- si quieren jugar estén en el gimnasio mañana en la noche a las diez en punto. Es nuestro pequeño secreto, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Barry miro mientras ella se alejaba balanceando sus caderas muy atractivamente. Oyó que varios de sus compañeros de manada silbaban por lo bajo.

-¿Así que, vamos?- pregunto Idasa a su Beta.

-Como si alguna vez renunciara al Strip poker con unas mujeres tan bellas- Barry puso los ojos en blanco- Si, vamos- reitero cuando Sherman y Fuwa lo miraron sin expresión.

-¡Strip Poker!- anuncio de repente Sherman.

-Shhh.

-Cierra la boca, idiota- Barry e Idasa lo detuvieron.

-No me di cuenta que era eso de lo que ella estaba hablando- siguió Sherman.

-¿Qué más rimaría con Lip stroker?- pregunto Barry a su compañero de manada, con su voz llena de exasperación- ustedes cuatro mantenga cerrado el hocico- les advirtió- no quiero que ningún otro macho descubra esto. Esas lobas son nuestras.

…

-Eso salió bien- dijo Bulma con entusiasmo. Sintió que su teléfono vibraba y lo sacó del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans ajustados.

 _ **Vegeta txt:**_ _Buenos días, hermosa._

Bulma sabía que la sonrisa que se extendía en su rostro era probablemente ridícula, pero no le importó. Vegeta pensaba que era hermosa y estaba pensando en ella. Lo único que podría hacerlo más lindo era que él estuviera ahí para decírselo en persona.

 _ **Bulma txt:**_ _Buenos días a ti._

-¿Crees que se aparecerán?- la voz de Bra trajo a Bulma al presente.

-Cariño, sus ojos estuvieron sobre nosotras todo el tiempo. Estarán allí- miro el teléfono mientras decía- dirijámonos a la oficina de Bulla y veamos cómo van las cosas.

Vegeta le había mandado un nuevo mensaje.

 _ **Vegeta txt:**_ _¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?_

Bulma sabía que Vegeta no quería que participara en ninguna de las actividades que estaban previstas, pero Bardock no podía justificar que ella no estuviera allí. Así que tenía que responder a esto con cuidado… si no podía ser honesta solo tenía que desviar su atención.

 _ **Bulma txt:**_ _Tejer cestas._

Llegaron a la oficina de Bulla y abrieron la puerta sin llamar. Trunks, Milk y Pan ya estaban allí, sentados y mirando a la doctora.

-¿Entooonces, como les va, chicos?- pregunto Bulma cuidadosamente.

-Estamos esperando- susurro Milk.

Bulma vio a cada uno de ellos y luego a Bra y a Kalifa.

-¿Esperando que?

-A ver si ella cambia- le respondió Pan.

-¿Por qué susurramos?- pregunto Bra.

-No lo sé. Simplemente me parecía que no deberíamos ser ruidosos o hacer movimientos bruscos- respondió Milk distraídamente.

Trunks puso los ojos en blanco y miro a Bulma.

-Han pasado 15 minutos y hasta ahora no ha entrado en fase- hablo en tono regular.

-¿Cuánto bebió, Doc?- pregunto Bulma.

-Coloque un tercio de taza en 8 onzas de líquido. Hasta ahora solo me siento atrapada. Como si mi piel solo estuviera atascada. En realidad no sé cómo describirlo

Los otros lobos de raza pura se estremecieron ante la descripción de Bulla.

-Así que, ¿solo nos sentamos y esperamos?- pregunto Bra.

-Más o menos- Trunks asintió.

-¿A qué hora es la actividad grupal que se supone que tenemos que hacer hoy?

-A las once- respondió Bulma, mirando su teléfono. Eran las nueve, y tenía un nuevo mensaje.

 _ **Vegeta txt:**_ _¿Por qué no me gusta cómo suena eso?_

Bulma sonrió.

Lobo inteligente.

 **Bulma** _ **txt**_ _: El tejido de cestas es perfectamente seguro._

 _ **Vegeta txt:**_ _Entonces, ¿es toda una clase solo para chicas?_

-Lobo astuto- se burló Bulma.

 _ **Bulma txt**_ _: Define toda._

 _ **Vegeta txt:**_ _Completa, entera, única, total._

 _ **Bulma txt:**_ _Que lindo._

 _ **Vegeta txt**_ _: Responde._

 _ **Bulma txt**_ _: Tengo que usar el baño de niñas, ya regreso._

 _ **Bulma txt**_ _: Para tu información, el baño de niñas es toda, completamente, enteramente, totalmente de chicas._

 _Vegeta txt: ¡BULMA!_

Bulma ignoro el último texto. No quería mentirle. El solo se preocuparía y probablemente rompería algo. Se apoyó contra la pared y se deslizo hasta el suelo. Cerrando los ojos. Se preparó a esperar con los demás para ver cuánto le tomaría a Bulla volver a cambiar. Su teléfono vibro varias veces más. No miro los mensajes, pero sabía que serían probablemente en mayúsculas.

Mala Bul, pensó para sí misma.

…

Milk camino hacia el comedor y directo a los brazos de Goku.

" _Eso está mejor_ " murmuro Goku en su mente.

" _Yo también te extrañe_ "

Se acurruco en su pecho y dejo salir una respiración profunda. Hacerse cargo de todo el drama del plan de Bulma y la poción mágica de Bulla la estaban desgastando.

Aunque, todos ellos estaban un poco menos estresados al descubrir que le tomo a Bulla más de tres horas para cambiar luego de beber la mescla de hierba gatuna. Por lo menos sabían que esa parte del plan funcionaria.

-Espero que no te importe, pero tu padre pregunto si comeríamos con ellos y le dije que sí.

Milk sonrió ante la mirada preocupada en el guapo rostro de Goku.

-Eso está bien, hombre lobo.

Mientras salían, Bulma pasó por su lado.

-Te veré después en tu habitación, Bul- dijo Milk con una actitud calmada.

-Está bien, que te diviertas- Bulma les guiño un ojo y sonrió a Goku- oye, sexy, ¿estas cuidando de mi chica?

Goku se rio entre dientes.

-Siempre.

-Me refiero de todas las maneras- les lanzo Bulma mientras continuaban yéndose- solo en caso de que no lo comprendieras.

-¿Dónde van?- pregunto Pan sentándose junto a Bulma en la mesa.

-Asumo que a comer con Ox- le dijo Bulma- Pero soy conocida por equivocarme en raras ocasiones. Hay la posibilidad de que estas sea una se esas.

Pan entorno los ojos.

-Debe ser agotador ser tú, Bulma Brief.

-Es una gran responsabilidad, sin duda- dijo Bulma seriamente- es decir, las expectativas harían fracasar a la mujer más débil.

-Oh, sin duda.

-Solo digo, Panny, no es fácil ser verde.

Pan resoplo.

-No eres verde.

Bulma descarto el comentario.

-Eso es relativo, chica.

Bre y Kalifa ingresaron a paso lento, luego Trunks. Bulla fue última. Estaban tratando de deshacer su "tiempo juntos", así no parecía sospechoso. Probablemente no estaba funcionando porque todos se veían tan culpables como el profesor Plumb en el Conservatorio con el Candelabro.

Comieron rápidamente, todos deseosos de finalizar los planes para la noche siguiente. Bulma estaba lista para tener un tiempo a solas. Usando vagamente la palabra sola: casi estaría con Vegeta. Él le había estado mensajeando todo el día, la mayoría de ellos el equivalente al gruñido de su nombre. Odiaba dejarlo colgado, pero había tenido que tomar las estúpidas lecciones de natación.

Si, pensó ella. Escuchaste bien. Tenemos lecciones de natación, al igual que mesas de billar. La ultima cosa que necesitaba era que Vegeta la imaginara inclinada sobre una mesa de billar con un monto de machos sin pareja alrededor de su… lo cual era lo que había sucedido exactamente. Convenientemente dejaría salir un poco de eso esta noche cuando le escribiera.

Antes de que Bulma pudiera dejar la mesa, Bardock hablo:

-¿Todos recuerdan que esta noche hay una reunión de manada?

-Mierda- murmuro Bulma y fue seguida por varios otros murmurando improperios similares en su pequeña pandilla.

Bardock levanto una ceja.

-¿Planes?

Los ojos de Bulma se ensancharon y quedo congelada con la mirada del Alfa. Su cerebro se detuvo, lo único que podía oir era una voz gritando: redada.

-Ah, um- comenzó Pan- creo que Bulma esperaba saltarse eso, con todo lo que ha pasado.

Bulma miro a Pan y quiso que ella viera la gratitud en sus ojos.

-Bien, supongo que podría decirse que no estas sintiéndote bien- dijo Bardock pensativamente. Miro de vuelta a Pan- ¿estoy en lo cierto al asumir que hay otras varias mujeres que quieren saltarse esto con Bulma?

Pan asintió.

-Sí, Alfa. Señor.

Gine sonrió ante el nerviosismo de Pan.

-Está bien, entonces. Pero no van a dejar la habitación de Bulma. Para nada- Bardock miro fijamente a cada una de las chicas.

-Sí, Alfas- dijeron todas al unísono.

Mientras Bulma se paraba para irse, miro a Trunks y articulo:

-Nos vemos.

El dio un asentimiento breve.

Bulla también asintió.

Desastre apartado, pensó Bulma con un suspiro.

 ***Lip Stroker: juego de palabras que Bulma usa para referirse a Strip Poker, en cual es un póker de prendas.**

 **Gueeeeeno… otra vez por aquí con mucho tiempo de retraso… he tenido varios problemas como ya supondrán, pero espero que les hayan gustados estos capis, en cuento pueda subiré los otros…**

 **Espero que puedan decirme que les ha parecido… agradesco mucho los comentarios que me han dejado y por leer mi historia…**

 **Se les quiere… NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**


	26. Bulma XXV

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 25: XXV**

-Está bien, vamos a repasar una vez más- dijo Bulma mientras yacía en su cama.

Hubo un gemido colectivo a través de toda la habitación.

-Bul, es casi la una de la mañana- se quejó Trunks.

-Una vez más, después, les prometo que los dejare ir.

Milk bufo.

-Muy amable de tu parte, oh, gran genio.

Bulma volvió la cabeza y le sonrió.

-Lo sé, ¿verdad?

-Vamos, Bul. Estoy cansada, de mal humor, y tengo un caliente hombre lobo esperando en mi cama.

-De acuerdo, a las diez en punto, Bra, Kalifa y yo estaremos…

-En el gimnasio- suministro Bra.

-Me asegurare que las bebidas enriquecidas estén en el lado en el que los chicos van a sentarse- explico Kalifa.

-Y Chichi y Pan estarán…- Bulma miro fijamente a las dos chicas.

-Haciendo nuestro camino a las habitaciones de los idiotas- dijo Milk secamente.

-Que entusiasmo, Mil. Gracias.

-Bulla y yo estaremos afuera por debajo de las ventanas de las habitaciones a la espera de las donaciones para la hoguera- agrego Trunks.

-Muy bien. Entonces…

-Milk ira al gimnasio y vigilara para ver si los chicos han perdido completamente. Luego iremos de puerta en puerta repartiendo los volantes- explico Pan.

-Exacto- Bulma miro a Bulla- y tú…

-Estaré esperando para oír de Chichi a través de mensajes de texto que la fiesta ha comenzado, entonces encenderé el botín.

-¡Magnifico! Creo que lo tenemos, chicos y chicas.

-Finalmente- gimió Milk mientras se levantaba y se estiraba- me voy- se despidió con la mano de Bulma y salió por la puerta.

Trunks, Bulla, Bra y Kalifa estaban justo detrás de ella.

Pan permaneció al pie de la cama de Bulma y miro a su amiga.

-¿Estas bien, Bul?

Bulma le sonrió a Pan.

-Estoy mejor ahora que Vegeta y yo podemos comunicarnos, incluso si es solo con mensajes de texto.

-¿Y estas segura de que quieres seguir adelante con esto?

-Estoy segura- respondió con sencillez.

Pan asintió una vez.

-Está bien, entonces, Lucy. Te veré por la mañana.

-Que duermas bien, Ethel.

Bulma se levantó y se fue a prepararse para la cama. Lo único que quería en ese momento era arrastrarse bajo las mantas y luego pasar el tiempo con cierto hombre lobo melancólico.

Poniéndose unos pantalones deportivos y una camisera manga larga, corrió al cuarto de baño, se cepillo los dientes y se lavó la cara. Mientras se secaba la cara con una toalla, se detuvo para mirarse en el espejo. Algo había cambiado, pero ella no podía descifrar lo que era. Tenía el cabello tan largo y azul como siempre, sus ojos azules, piel blanca y suave, y sin embargo, todavía había algo.

Ella se encogió de hombros y tiro la toalla en el mostrador.

Mientras se subía a la gran cama grande, agarro su teléfono de la mesita de noche. Se apoyó contra la cabecera con las muchas almohadas mullidas que adornaban la cama y golpeo el icono de mensaje de texto en su teléfono.

-Ah, caramba- murmuro cuando vio un mensaje de texto tras otro de Vegeta.

Sabía que iba a ser malo, pensó mientras sus dedos comenzaban a moverse con destreza a través del pequeño teclado del teléfono.

 _ **Bulma txt:**_ _¿Hola?_

Bulma contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba su respuesta. Y espero y espero. Frunció el ceño ante su teléfono.

-Bueno, tal vez este dormido- hablo a la oscuridad. Unos cuantos minutos pasaron sin respuesta.

Sintiéndose despojada y muy vacía, se acurruco en las almohadas y puso el teléfono a su lado. Sabía que debería hacer contestado a sus mensajes de texto, pero también sabía que iba a estar molesto y preocupado si se enteraba que ella había pasado tiempo entre los otros machos.

Podría haber manejado eso mejor.

Vegeta había comenzado a seguir a la deriva en un sueño inquieto cuando su teléfono sonó.

Miro a la pantalla a través de los ojos llenos de sueño. Estuvo a punto de llorar cuando vio que era un mensaje de texto de Vegeta. No le importaba si le gritaba, ella solo necesitaba saber de él.

 _ **Vegeta txt**_ _: Hola, nena._

Ahora ella lloro. Esperaba que el despotricara, pero en cambio él le envió un simple "hola, nena". Lo podía oír en su mente, y ver la media sonrisa que estaría en sus labios. Se echó hacia a otras y se limpió las lágrimas antes de responder.

 _ **Bulma txt:**_ _¿No hay gritos?_

 _ **Vegeta txt:**_ _¿Estas bien?_

 _ **Bulma txt:**_ _Físicamente sí._

 _ **Vegeta txt:**_ _¿Alguien te toco hoy?_

 _ **Bulma txt**_ _: No._

 _ **Vegeta txt:**_ _Sin gritos._

 _ **Bulma txt.**_ _Lamento no responder._

 _ **Vegeta txt:**_ _Entiendo por qué._

 _ **Vegeta txt:**_ _No significa que me guste._

 _ **Bulma txt**_ _: Me preocupe por ti._

 _ **Vegeta txt**_ _: Si._

 _ **Bulma txt**_ _: No debería haberlo hecho._

 _ **Vegeta txt:**_ _No estoy enojado, Bulma._

 _ **Bulma txt:**_ _Gracias._

 _ **Vegeta txt**_ _: Te extraño. Me siento vacío._

 _ **Bulma txt:**_ _Yo también._

 _ **Vegeta txt:**_ _Te veré mañana en la noche._

Bulma se disparó hacia arriba ante las palabras en su pantalla. ¿Él iba a salir? ¿Mañana por la noche?

-No es bueno- murmuro. Bueno, iba a tener que conseguir que Trunks lo interceptara y detuviera la alguna manera. Ella soltó un bufido- sí, eso va a funcionar muy bien.

 _ **Bulma txt**_ _: Vas a salir ;)_

 _ **Vegeta txt**_ _: Bardock está hablando con los otros Alfas, explicando nuestra situación._

 _ **Bulma txt:**_ _Eso es bueno._

 _ **Vegeta txt:**_ _¿Estas feliz?_

 _ **Bulma txt**_ _: ¡Por supuesto! No tengo quien me gruña :)_

 _ **Vegeta txt:**_ _Es tarde._

 _ **Bulma txt**_ _: ¿Esa es tu manera de mandarme a dormir sin ser mandón?_

 _ **Vegeta txt:**_ _Es mi trabajo cuidarte, Bulma._

 _ **Bulma txt**_ _: Oye B, es tarde y estoy cansada, creo que voy a decir buenas noches._

 _ **Vegeta txt**_ _: 1o1, esa es mi chica._

 _ **Bulma txt:**_ _Te extraño, buenas noches, xoxo._

 _ **Vegeta txt:**_ _Te extraño más, buenas noches nena, xoxo._

Bulma dejo su teléfono en la mesilla de noche y se acurruco de nuevo en las sabanas. Estaba exhausta, pero el descanso la eludía porque ahora tenía que averiguar cómo iba a conseguir que Vegeta no se enterara de su plan. Sabía que después de haber estado dicho y hecho el estaría enfadado, pero su lema siempre ha sido: "Es más fácil pedir perdón que pedir permiso."

Parecía que el lema por fin iba a morderla en el trasero.

…

Vegeta se recostó en la cama en su prisión temporal y pensó en la respuesta de Bulma ante su liberación mañana. Había esperado un poco más que "eso es bueno", y ya que no dudaba de sus sentimientos hacia él, solo quedaba otra explicación. Ella estaba tramando algo. Sonrió para sí mismo. Su compañera lo iba a mantener listo y alerta, ninguna vida aburrida para él. Por extraño que parezca, esperaba con interés los estragos que estaba seguro que ella iba a causar.

Vegeta cerró los ojos y se rio para sus adentros. Ahora, solo era cuestión de salir mañana y detener cualquier plan que ella y sus cohortes estuvieran planeando sin matar a algunos inocentes, o no tan inocentes, machos.

…

-¿Cómo le va a Vegeta?- le pregunto Gine a su compañero cuando ella se acurruco junto a él en la cama, con la cabeza en su pecho.

Bardock acaricio su largo cabello oscuro con suavidad. Incluso después de siglos no había nada mejor que su compañera en sus brazos, su olor rodeándolo.

-El parece un poco mejor desde que se puede comunicar con Bulma.

Gine se echó a reír.

-No puedo imaginar a Vegeta enviando mensajes de texto como un adolecente enamorado.

Bardock sonrió y se rio con ella.

-No tengo ninguna duda de que ella es su compañera. Al igual que todos nosotros los machos, está completamente perdido sin ella.

-Así que admites que estarías perdido sin mí- bromeo ella.

-Mina, ma vad (mírame)- susurro.

Gine se echó hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a los ojos, un privilegio que pocos tenían.

-Eu sint nimic fara tine (no soy nada sin ti). Fara tine nimic in viata aceasta ar insemna nimic (sin ti, nada en esta vida significaría nada)- Bardock la levanto para asi poder colocar ambas manos a cada lado de su rostro. Suavemente, acaricio sus mejillas y le encanto la forma en la que su piel se sonrojo ante su mirada- sin ti, Gine, los colores no serían tan brillantes, las fragancias no serían tan dulces, y los alimentos serian cenizas amargas en mi boca. Durante los dos siglos que has estado a mi lado. No detrás de mí, sino a mi lado, como mi igual. Durante estos dos siglos no sé si te he expresado alguna vez realmente lo que eres para mí, lo que significas para mí.

Bardock le limpio las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos. Se inclinó hacia adelante y la beso suavemente, luego retrocedió lo suficiente para que cuando hablara sus labios rozaran los suyos.

-Si Chichi y Bulma son la mitad de mujer que eres, Goku y Vegeta serán bendecidos más allá de toda medida. Así que nunca, jamás dudes de que sin ti yo vagaría por este mundo en oscuridad y desesperanza. Yo sería una cascara de un hombre, incapaz de liderar, incapaz de cuidar de mi manada. Te amo, Gine mia.

Se sentaron en silencio, frente con frente, los labios apenas tocándose. Respirando el aire del otro, siendo literalmente la vida del otro. Cuando finalmente apagaron la luz, envueltos en los brazos de otro, Gine susurro en la oscuridad las palabras que había pronunciado durante su ceremonia de unión hace mucho tiempo.

-Sufletul meu pentru dumneavoastra, in-ima mea pentru dumneavoastra, viata mea pentru dumneavoastra (Mi alma por la tuya, mi corazón por el tuyo, mi vida por la tuya).

" _Siempre, Mina_ " susurro Bardock en su mente.


	27. Bulma XXVI

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 26: Bulma XXVI**

-Anímense, gente- aplaudió Bulma mientras entraba en la pequeña habitación en la que había pedido, vía mensaje de Texto, que todos se reunieran con ella.

-¿Qué pasa, Reina del Drama?- pregunto Pan.

-Vegeta me envió un mensaje de texto anoche. Les ahorrare los destalles sensibleros, pero…

-Sería la primera vez- murmuro Milk.

Bulma hizo un gesto con la mano como cerrándose la boca e hizo callar a Milk.

-Lo que compartiré es que dijo que va a salir esta noche.

Murmullos ondearon a través de la habitación.

-Mierda.

-Genial.

-Perfecto.

-Sabía que esto pasaría- gruño Trunks- ¿sabes lo que va a hacer me cuando averigüe que te ayude, Bulma?

-Tengo una idea bastante buena. Pero no vamos a desmadrarnos como un puñado de aficionados.

-Pero somos aficionados, tu…- Antes de que Milk pudiera terminar, Bulma la interrumpió.

-Aja, no hay necesidad de insultar.

-Pooor favor, sé que me has dicho mucho peor- puso los ojos en blanco.

-Chichi, querida, eso es el pasado. Este es el ahora, y ahora mismo tenemos que averiguar cómo vamos a evitar que el gran lobo malo descubra el proyecto de los tres cerditos.

-¿Te acabas de referir a nosotras como los tres cerditos?- pregunto Pan con incredulidad.

-Oh, por Dios. Bien. Tres cerditos que son calientes como el infierno que un verdadero desafío para la Señora Piggy. ¿Mejor?- Bulma batió sus pestañas.

-Estas de una forma rara, Bulma Brief.

-Bien, así que lo que estoy pensando- continuo Bulma- es que Trunks o Bulla tendrían que estar al acecho de Vegeta porque ustedes serán capaces de olerle incluso antes de verle.

Trunks gimió.

-Sabía que debería haberme quedado simplemente en mi habitación. Cuidándome a mí mismo. Pero no, precisamente tenía que andar alrededor de las calientes hembras sin compañero. Justamente tenia que ser mi habitual encanto.

-No hay problemas de autoestima por ese lado de la habitación, ¿eh?- interrumpió Pan.

Levanto la mirada hacia ella y sonrió.

-Tengo una debilidad por las mujeres hermosas y ellas parecen tener una debilidad por mí.

-Definitivamente sin problemas de autoestima.

Bulma siguió adelante, ignorando su juego.

-No creo que necesitemos cambiar nuestros planes a este punto. Creo que simplemente tenemos que estar extra vigilantes.

-¿Acabas de usar la palabra vigilantes?- rio Milk.

-¡Milk!- gruño Bulma.

-Bien, bien. Me callare. Me doy cuenta que tu malvado plan te está estresando.

-Honestamente- concordó Bulma- ¿Quién sabría que sería tan agotador ser el villano?

-¿Nunca has visto ninguna película de Disney?- pregunto Pan mientras todos se levantaban para desayunar.

Bulma la miro interrogante.

-En serio, Bul, ¿crees que todas esas malvadas brujas lucían como si fueran sido montadas con fuerza y puestas a secar porque es fácil ser malvado?

Bulla, Bra y Kalifa, quienes habían estado sentadas en silencio a lo largo de la reunión, perdieron su compostura antes esto.

Milk y Bulma estaban sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Creo que nos la hemos arreglado para corromper a nuestra pequeña y dulce Pan- Milk choco los cinco con Bulma.

-Ya era hora, también- Bulma empujo a Pan con el hombro- estaba empezando a pensar que estaba más allá de toda ayuda.

-Ustedes dos están perturbadas. Como, en serio necesitadas de pastillas importantes y años de asesoramiento perturbadas.

Bra miro a Bulla.

-¿Son todas las americanas así?

Bulla guiño un ojo.

-No, creo que es una cosa sureña.

Bulla se desternillo de la risa.

-Es como siempre digo, ¡nosotras las bellezas sureñas lo damos todo!

-¡Yee-haw!- gritaron Milk y Pan mientras hacían su camino por el pasillo.

-Una gran manera de no llamar la atención sobre nosotros, señoritas- murmuro Trunks mientras pasaban a otros miembros de la manada.

-Trunks, cariño, no hay manera de _no_ llamar la atención sobre todo esto.

Todas las chicas rieron mientras Trunks ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Vamos a…- comenzó Milk.

-Atracarnos con comida. Si, si, lo sabemos, princesa lobo.

…

Bardock espero hasta que todos estuvieron sentados antes de dirigirse a ellos acerca de los planes del día.

-Quiero darles a todos una actualización sobre la situación de Vegeta.

Bulma se sentó derecha, esperando a ver lo que diría Bardock.

-Gine y yo cenaremos con los demás Alfas esta noche, y tengo intención de abordar el tema de Vegeta y Bulma. Con suerte, una vez que explique las cosas, estarán dispuestos a permitir que Bulma y Vegeta pasen algún tiempo juntos sin exigirles que participen en más eventos.

Bulma dejo salir el aliento que había estado conteniendo.

-¿Van a permitir que Vegeta salga esta noche?

Los ojos de Bardock se suavizaron mientras miraba a la compañera de Vegeta.

-No lo sé aun, Bulma. Si los Alfas no están de acuerdo, entonces probablemente será mejor mantener a Vegeta separado de todo el mundo hasta que volvamos a casa.

Bulma simplemente asintió en señal de comprensión.

-En cuanto al resto del día, nuestras hembras tendrán lecciones de esgrima. Algunos de los machos mayores sin compañera vienen de un periodo de tiempo en el que las armas no eran un método de guerra.

-Sin ofender, Alfa- Bulma tomo la palabra- pero decirnos que los machos que deberíamos estar mirando como compañeros son lo suficientemente viejos como para ser considerados exposiciones en museos de antigüedades no hace mucho por el viejo libido.

Bra y Kalifa rieron disimuladamente mientras Pan puso los ojos en blanco y cubrió su rostro con desesperación.

Bardock sonrió.

-Por lo tanto, entonces te hará feliz saber que tu compañero esta al menos a medio siglo de ser admitido en dicha exposición.

Bulma lo miro fijamente.

-No esta bien, B. No está nada bien.

Bardock rio entre dientes y le dio un guiño.

-Comamos y vayámonos. Oh, y una cosa más, Bulma- Bardock se dirigió a ella, su rostro libre de sonrisas- por favor abstente de apuñalar a un pobre lobo desprevenido.

Bulma pestañeo inocentemente.

-¿Significa eso que puedo apuñalar a una bola de pelos prevenida?

Bardock gruño.

-Me tomare eso como una negativa. Recibido, Alfa, señor.

 **Otros capis! Espero que les guste… tratare de traer otro lo antes posible… quizás para el mes que viene por estas fechas o antes!** **ya estamos llegando al final de esta historia… pero pronto traeré la cuarta parte… si, son varias. Pero son buenas, eso puede asegurarlo.**

 **Nos leemos!**


	28. Bulma XXVII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 27: Bulma XXVII**

Frost contesto el teléfono celular que vibro en su bolsillo.

-¿Qué?- le espetó a su contacto- entonces, ¿has encontrado un lugar para llevarla? ¿Conseguiste la orina para verter sobre ella?- el escucho- entiendo que pienses que es desagradable, pero sería inútil ocultarla si ellos pueden encontrarla. La orina lo enmascarara. Has lo que te pido. Sabes el precio que tendrás que pagar si no lo haces- golpeo el botón de finalizar y se metió el teléfono al bolsillo.

Salió de la suite hacia el área contigua que se había establecido como un comedor, y vio como dos de sus hembras apareadas preparaban la mesa para la cena que se llevaría a cabo en menos de una hora. Se había asegurado de cada detalle con mucho cuidado, hasta el momento en que le entregaría a Bardock, el Alfa más grande en dos siglos, la bebida falta.

Frost sonrió para sus adentros al pensar en la forma en la que la semana se había desarrollado. El Beta de Bardock estaba encerrado, y todos estaban tan distraídos por la situación con él y la americana que no tenían ni idea de que había un traidor entre ellos.

Se acercó al mini bar y se sirvió una copa. El la levanto en el aire mientras susurraba en voz baja:

-Por una noche para recordar- se bebió el licor de un trago, saboreando el ardor que causo en su garganta.

Un golpe en la puerta se escuchó, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Hizo un gesto a una de las hembras para abrirla.

Shapnner y su compañera, Ereza, entraron.

-Shapneer- Frost inclino la cabeza hacia el Alfa de la manada de Hungría, a continuación, se acercó a su compañera- Ereza. Te ves encantadora, como siempre- le tomo la mano, y suavemente deposito un beso en ella.

-Gracias, Frost- Ereza sonrió genuinamente- nos sentimos honrados de ser tus invitados y honrados de ser incluidos en este monumental evento. Es hora de que dejemos de pelear entre las manadas y unamos fuerzas para ayudar a nuestra especie a sobrevivir.

-Hablas como una verdadera hembra Alfa.

Continuaron con una pequeña charla a medida que cada Alfa y su compañera llegaban. Bardock y Gine fueron los últimos, ambos caminando con la confianza que viene de gobernar hace casi dos siglos. Frost se obligó a sonreír y mostrar efusión con Gine así como lo había hecho con las otras hembras. Se recordó que sería la última vez que tendría que ver a la pareja envuelta en su propio poder. Ese pensamiento fue suficiente para provocar una sonrisa sincera cuando él los invito a todos a sentarse alrededor de la mesa.

El planeo para ellos una cena tranquila, para dar a Bardock y su compañera una buena última cena antes de que dejen esta vida. Luego él personalmente le entregaría a cada pareja una copa de su vino más viejo y más caro. El veneno comenzaría a inundar el sistema de Bardock en menos de media hora consumirlo, y todo el infierno se desataría.

…

-No puedo creer que ese cobarde gallina llorara cuando lo pinche con la punta de la espada- gruño Bulma mientras ella y las otras cuatro mejores amigas subían las escaleras para reunirse en su habitación. Habian terminado de cenar hace un par de horas y habían estado sentadas alrededor, dándole a la lengua cuando Milk miro su teléfono y se dio cuenta de que solo faltaban 45 minutos para que Bulma, Bra y Kalifa supuestamente debían encontrarse con los machos en el gimnasio.

-Bul, cortaste su muñeca. Eso es poco más que un pinchazo- señalo Pan.

-Se curó en menos de un minuto. Podría entender su lloriqueo si le fuera cortado la mano. Pero en serio.

Bra y Kalifa se rieron de Bulma a medida que todas se amontonaban en su habitación.

Bulma inmediatamente se dio vuelta y señalo a Milk y Pan.

-Bien, ustedes dos tienen que encontrarse con Trunks y Bulla en- miro su teléfono- veinte minutos en el consultorio de Bulla- se volvió hacia Bra y Kalifa- creo que deberíamos usar trajes de baño bajo la ropa. De esa forma, si la capa superior sale, no estaremos mostrando los calzoncillos.

-Está bien, nos vamos a cambiar y nos encontraremos aquí en quince minutos- le dijo Bra a medida que ella y Kalifa se iba. Bulma les hizo un gesto en dirección a su armario.

-Está bien, Bul. Nos vamos- grito Milk mientras ella y Pan se dirigían a la puerta.

-Espera, aguarda- Bulma asomo la cabeza alrededor de la puerta del armario- ¿Qué le dijiste al hombre lobo que estarás haciendo esta noche?

-Que estaría pasando tiempo con Pan. Lo cual no es realmente una mentira.

Bulma sonrió, pero fue triste.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que ocultarle esto a él.

Milk se encogió de hombros.

-Me consuela saber que Vegeta va a patear tu trasero cuando todo termine.

Pan rio.

-Gracia por eso, Mil- se quejó Bulma.

-Es mejor ser realistas- Milk se despidió cuando ella y Pan se fueron.

Bulma se detuvo en su armario, contemplando cuan enojado iba a estar el Beta.

-No será bonito, eso es seguro- murmuro, mientras continuaba la búsqueda de su ropa.

20 minutos más tarde, Bulma, Bra y Kalifa se sentaban en medio del gimnasio con una baraja de cartas, vasos que habían robado en la cena, y un poco de vodka que Trunks había adquirido de una forma escondida. Habían puesto las almohadas de sus camas alrededor de un círculo para descansar en ellas, y Bulma había establecido su iPhone para reproducir música de club. Bra logro averiguar cómo encender solo la mitad de las luces, así que no estaba tan brillante, pero un suave resplandor caía sobre el piso.

-Bien, ahora solo tenemos que…- antes de que Bra pudiera terminar su frase, la puerta del gimnasio se abrió y entraron cuatro lobos.

-¿Dónde está el quinto hombre?- pregunto Bulma con un guiño.

-El Alfa tenía un asunto para que él se encargara, así que señoras, tendrán que conformarse con nosotros cuatro- respondió Barry.

-Estoy segura de que nos las arreglaremos de alguna manera- coqueteo Bra.

Bulma indico donde debían sentarse y Kalifa les paso unos vasitos de chupitos.

-Bueno, vamos a empezar esta noche de inmediato- Bulma levanto su copa llena con suficiente vodka para tomar un trago- ¡Por una noche para recordar!

Todos levantaron sus copas y tintineas llenaron la habitación mientras ellos brindaban conjuntamente y bebían.

Bulma vigilo a los cuatro lobos a ver si había algún indicio que se habían dado cuenta que sus bebidas estaban alteradas. Ella sonrió cuando sostuvieron sus vasos en alto por otro trago. Bra lleno los chupitos a medida que Bulma comenzaba a barajar.

-Bien, entonces, ¿saben cómo jugar al póker?

-Buscamos los detalles básicos en internet- le informo Idasa.

Bulma miro a Bra y Kalifa por el rabillo del ojo.

-Excelente- es lo que salió de sus labios, pero estaba pensando: _Como quitarle un dulce a un bebe._

Repartió las cartas.

-Vamos a mantener la sencillez y jugar a cinco cartas. Ahora bien, al igual que en un juego regular, ustedes pueden optar por retirarse, pueden hacer un farol, y pueden pedir. Ya que no estamos jugando por dinero, la manera más fácil de determinar cómo van a quitarse la ropa se basa en las apuestas. Por ejemplo, si apuesto un dólar eso sería igual a un calcetín. Si estuvieran apostando cinco dólares sería una camisa, y así sucesivamente. ¿Tiene sentido?

-Así que, ¿Cuánto mayor sea la apuesta, mas intima será la ropa que se retire?- pregunto Barry.

-Exactamente- sonrió Bulma.

-Realmente has pensado en esto, ¿cierto?- pregunto Fuwa.

-Nosotros los occidentales nos tomamos nuestro póker muy en serio, sin importar el método de pago- repartió las cartas en la mesa y tomo las suyas. Todo el mundo hizo lo mismo y miraron sus manos- bueno, entonces, que empiece el jugador a mi izquierda… Bra, has tus apuestas- Bulma la miro expectante.

Más temprano, Bulma les había dicho que se quedaran en el juego solo cuando la apuesta fuera menor de cinco dólares, y doblaran en cualquier otro momento. A ella no le gustaba presumir, pero sabía de póker. Tendría a estos chicos en sus calzoncillos en cualquier momento. Haría las grandes apuestas para atraerlos, y sin importar el hecho de que fueran lobos, ellos eran hombres y ella era solo una chica. Ellos no querrían doblar las apuestas… ya sea que eso los hiciera parecer inseguros y débiles.

Bulma le había sonreído a Bra y Kalifa entonces, y las hizo reír cuando puso a reproducir "The Gambler" de Kenny Rogers. Kalifa tuvo que preguntar:

-¿Qué es que ustedes los norteamericanos tiene una canción para todo?

Su respuesta había sido:

-Deberías ver nuestra televisión real.

Bra planto su apuesta.

 _Y así comienza,_ pensó Bulma.

…

-Está bien, vamos- Trunks se froto las manos con nerviosismo.

-¿Estas bien, Trunks?- pregunto Pan- pareces un poco nervioso.

Trunks la miro y sonrió.

-Pregúntame después que sobreviva a esto con mi virilidad intacta.

Pan se sonrojo y rápidamente siguió a Milk.

Llegaron a la parte inferior de la escalera en el lado este de la mansión. Las habitaciones de la manada Serbia estaban cerca.

-Está bien- señalo Trunks- iré con ustedes y me asegurare que las habitaciones están vacías. Entonces Bulla y yo iremos a esperar debajo de las ventanas para que ustedes comiencen a arrojar las mercancías.

Milk asintió. Pan se estremeció.

-Creo que voy a vomitar.

Milk la agarro de los hombros.

-Resiste, Panny. Conseguiremos esto, ¿de acuerdo?

-Conseguiremos esto- repitió Pan, sonando de todo menos confiada.

Trunks comprobó el pomo de la puerta de la primer habitación que él sabía que era de Barry Khan e Idasa. Se abrió suavemente en un interior oscuro. Sonrió.

-Está despejado, señoritas- él les hizo señas dentro- voy a ver las otras dos y seguiré mi camino. Ustedes dos dense prisa, ¿de acuerdo?

Pan y Milk asintieron a medida que empezaban a entrar en el cuarto oscuro.

Milk se fue en línea recta hacia el armario, mientras Pan comenzó a quitar las sabanas de la cama.

-Realmente creo que deberíamos estar usando guantes para esto- Pan se estremeció cuando tiro de las sabanas y las enrolló en una bola.

-Oye, deja una de esas sabanas desenrolladas. Podemos poner toda la ropa en una pila en la sabana y arrojar todo junto- grito Milk desde el armario.

-Buena idea.

Milk salió del armario, con los brazos llenos de ropa.

-Hagamos esto.

Pan rio. Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió. Le dio un codazo a la pantalla mosquitera y esta cayo tres pisos más abajo, donde estaban Bulla y Trunks.

Trunks las saludo y les hizo señas para que ella comenzara a arrojar las cosas hasta abajo. Pan sonrió y le dio un pulgar en alto. Ella agarro el primer conjunto de sabanas y las arrojo fuera. Miro hacia abajo y vio a Bulla recogerlas y ponerlas en una carretilla.

De ahí en adelante trabajaron como una maquina bien engrasada. Milk corrió alrededor agarrando todo lo que posiblemente pudiera cubrir una parte del cuerpo, Pan lo tiro por la ventana, y Trunks y Bulla lo agruparon en una carretilla.

Cinco minutos mas tarde, se movían a la habitacion de al lado.

Pan comenzó a tirar de las sabanas de las camas de nuevo mientras Milk destrozaba una versión susurrada de "Heartless". Pan se unio a ella mientras trabajaban.

En el tercer y último cuarto, Pan se asomó por la ventana mientras dejaba caer el último artículo de ropa.

-¿Cómo se está viendo a hoguera?- susurro tan fuerte como pudo.

Trunks sonrió.

-¡Va a ser épico!

Ella se rio mientras Milk la jalaba de vuelta.

-Vamos, Panny. No tenemos tiempo para coquetear.

La boca de Pan cayó abierta.

-Definitivamente no estaba coqueteando.

-Solo sigue diciéndote eso, cariño. Tal vez cuando Bulma se convierta en una monja será verdad- se echó a reír mientras tiraba de Pan fuera de la habitación y bajaban las escaleras. Se apresuraron en dirección al gimnasio.

-Me pregunto, ¿Qué tan lejos han llegado en el juego?- pregunto Pan.

-No debería tomar mucho tiempo. Bulma dijo que estaban jugando a cinco cartas con descarte. Eso es un juego bastante rápido de póker- Milk acelero el paso mientras pensaba en como Bulma podría estar sentada allí, tratando de mantener a los hombres lobo desnudos ocupados.

Lograron llegar al gimnasio y miraron por las ventanas de las puertas. Milk se asomó silenciosamente y casi se muere de la risa.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando?- Pan dio un tirón en la manga de Milk.

Sacudiéndose con risitas silenciosas, señalo a la ventana.

Pan silenciosamente miro por el borde de la ventana y rápidamente se cubrió la boca por lo que vio.

Bra y Kalifa se sentaban, viéndose bastante incomodas, en sus trajes de baño. Frente a ellas, cuatro hombres disgustados sentados nada más que con calcetines. Habían tomado sus almohadas y las habían colocado sobre sus regazos. Bulma no se veía mucho más feliz cuando ella tiro de su camisa sobre su cabeza. Aunque, todavía tenía sus pantalones.

Milk saco su teléfono y mando un mensaje a Trunks para hacer que trajera su trasero hasta aquí y ayudara a ir de puerta en puerta para anunciar la fiesta.

Pan y Milk se fueron rápidamente y casi chocaron con dicho lobo.

-¡Whoa! Entonces, ¿estamos bien?- el sostenía los volantes en sus manos y le entrego a cada chica una pila.

Milk asintió.

-Démonos prisa. ¿Has visto alguna señal de Vegeta?

Trunks negó con la cabeza.

-No, así que será mejor mover nuestros traseros.

Todos despegaron a la carrera, dirigidos a la escalera. Llegaron a la segunda planta y de inmediato comenzaron a llamar a las puertas. Al abrirse las puertas sonrieron y empujaron volantes a las manos de los ocupantes. Cuando llegaron al final de la segunda planta y estaban en camino a la tercera, Milk envió a Bulma un texto, haciéndole saber que los animales estaban en movimiento. Los hombres y mujeres lobo ya estaban dirigiéndose hacia el gimnasio. Luego rápidamente escribió un mensaje de texto a Bulla que decía: "Nena, enciende mi fuego", y rio disimuladamente mientras golpeaba enviar.

Milk y Pan se habían adelantado a Trunks, tratando de repartir tantos volantes como fuera posible antes de que lo inevitable pasara.

Trunks finalmente las alcanzo y tomo el resto de los volantes.

-Ustedes dos adelántense y salgan de aquí. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Milk se veía alarmada.

-¿Qué pasa?

El las empujo.

-Solo váyanse, y dense prisa.

Las chicas no le preguntaron de nuevo, sino que se unieron a la multitud de Canis Lupis caminando por las escaleras.

Trunks entrego el último volante y se fue. Había bajado el último escalón de la escalera, cuando de repente una mano agarro su cuello.

-¿Por qué hay un incendio en el jardín delantero?

-Oh. Hola, Beta…- Trunks rio nerviosamente- te dejaron salir. ¿Fue por tu buen comportamiento, o…?

Vegeta dio un paso hacia él y gruño.

-Responde a la pregunta, Trunks.

-El fuego… está bien, bueno. Veras… lo que sucedió… lo que pasa… mierda- el gimió y decidió que sería mejor simplemente ceder- Bulma está quemando la ropa, sabanas, y todas las cosas de los machos sin pareja de la manada Serbia- escupió Trunks finalmente.

Vegeta lo miro como si le fuera crecido una segunda cabeza.

-¿En dónde está mi compañera ahora?- la voz de Vegeta era tranquila, demasiado tranquila.

-Um, obteniendo el resto de la ropa.

-¿En dónde?

-De, uh, los, um, machos- Trunks estaba tratando de detenerlo tanto tiempo como podía, esperando que Bulma ya estuviera fuera de la habitación.

-¿Cómo está consiguiendo la ropa de ellos, Trunks?- los ojos de Vegeta estaban brillando y sus colmillos descendieron.

-Es algo así como una historia divertida, en realidad. Veras, Bulma, Pan, Bra, Kalifa y Chichi…

-¡¿Cómo?!- gruño Vegeta.

-Están jugando strip póker- Trunks dio varios pasos hacia atrás mientras su Beta trataban de controlar a su lobo- si te hace sentir mejor, Bulma está ganando. Creo- en retrospectiva, decidió que tal vez esa última parte no era realmente de ayuda.

Vegeta extendió la mano y lo agarro por el pescuezo y lo empujó hacia adelante.

-Llévame a ella.

…

Bulma escucho su teléfono deja escapar un pequeño pitido. Ella coloco su actual mano de cartas boca abajo en el suelo delante de ella, y comenzó a estirarse, levantando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza.

-Chicos, necesito un descanso solo por un segundo. ¿Qué tal otro trago?

Los lobos enfrente de ella tenían los ojos pegados en su figura mientras se arqueaba y estiraba. Todos asintieron al unísono, pero no hablaron. Bulma sonrió a Bra, quien simplemente se rio entre dientes mientras servía otra ronda de tragos.

Mientras Bulma continuo estirándose, se inclinó hacia Kalifa. Ella se acercó a su oído y susurro.

-La caballería está en camino.

Kalifa hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza y sonrió a los hombres mientras tomaban sus tragos.

Bulma miro a su cuerpo medio vestido. _Hombre eso estuvo cerca_ , pensó.

Cuando la puerta del gimnasio se abrió de golpe y sus oídos se encontraron con el ominoso silencio, supo que había hablado demasiado pronto.

…

Vegeta y Trunks llegaron a la puerta del gimnasio y Vegeta tuvo una sensación de deja vù.

-Si mi compañera está en el otro lado de esa puerta...- murmuro la amenaza sin terminar.

Varios lobos se habían reunido y estaban mirando por la ventana. Hubo un murmullo a través de la multitud de: "¿Están desnudos?" junto con risitas y carcajadas.

El Beta gruño y la multitud de abrió como el mar rojo. Vegeta camino lentamente hacia adelante, y cuando llego a la ventana, tuvo que clavar sus garras en las palmas de sus manos para evitar entrar en fase por lo que vio. Todos los lobos a su alrededor cayeron de rodillas mientras su poder se vertía sobre ellos.

Se volvió hacia la multitud.

-Todos vuelvan a sus habitaciones. Ahora- su tono tranquilo no ocultaba la rabia dentro de él. Sin decir una palabra, los lobos se levantaron y salieron rápidamente.

Vegeta miro a Trunks, quien seguía de rodillas.

-Levántate- le dijo con voz ronca- ¿Sabías que ella iba a hacer esto? ¿sabías cómo me sentiría al respecto y le permitiste hacerlo de todos modos?- sus ojos brillaban y estaba luchando con cada respiración para evitar que su lobo golpeara al cachorro frente a él.

-Asumo toda la responsabilidad- le dijo Trunks con firmeza.

-Voy a tratar contigo cuando haya terminado con ella- lo despidió Vegeta.

El casi tiro la puerta del gimnasio al abrirla y camino dentro. El olor del miedo golpeo su nariz mientras los cuatro hombres desnudos dieron la vuelta y encontraron sus ojos brillantes.

-Inco-modo- canturreo Bulma mientras veía a Vegeta entrar enfurecido. Ella se puso de pie, dejando el círculo de hombres desnudos y mujeres semidesnudas.

Vegeta miro a Bulma lo suficiente para ver que ella estaba usando pequeños trozos de tela que apenas cubrían sus partes esenciales.

Luego tuvo que apartar la mirada. Él se sacudió y lucho por el control, pero casi lo perdió cuando se dio cuenta que sus compañeras de manada no llevaban mucho más. Para el momento en que sus ojos se posaron en los machos una vez más, estaba seguro de que había un charco de sangre en el suelo por sus garras clavándose en sus manos.

Vegeta estaba viendo rojo en este punto.

-¡Cambien a sus lobos!- le gruño a ellos.

Espero y cuando no pasó nada, tomo largos pasos amenazadores hacia ellos.

-¿Se atreven a desafiarme mientras se sientan en una habitación desnudos con _mi_ compañera?

Barry Khan gruño, pero bajo los ojos.

-No podemos entrar en fase. Lo hemos intentado.

Los ojos de Vegeta se dispararon a Bulma.

Ella se encogió de hombros inocentemente, mordiéndose el labio.

-Uups.

Ahora de pie, Kalifa y Bra retrocedían lentamente mientras Vegeta avanzaba hacia Bulma.

-¿Qué hiciste?- le pregunto.

Ella miro a los hombres Serbios, luego a Vegeta otra vez.

-¿Tenemos que hacer esto aquí, frente a ellos?

-Trunks- llamo Vegeta.

-¿Si, Beta?

-Por favor, asegúrate que estos hombres regresen a sus habitaciones de forma segura. Tan pronto como se vistan Bra y Kalifa, llévalas a sus habitaciones también.

Bra y Kalifa tenían sus ropas puestas antes de que terminara de hablar.

Vegeta giro hacia Barry.

-Si pones una mano sobre mi compañero de manada, voy a desgárrate miembro a miembro. Espero que esta experiencia te haya enseñado a no meterte con nuestras mujeres.

Bulma sonrió, pero rápidamente desapareció cuando Vegeta la fulmino con la mirada.

-Tienes mi palabra de que no vamos a tomar represalias- gruño Barry.

Vegeta asintió una vez e hizo un gesto a Trunks para llevar el grupo fuera. El dejo escapar un lento suspiro. Cuando Bulma comenzó a hablar, hizo un gesto para detenerla.

-Vístete, por favor- su voz era tensa, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados.

Bulma tomo su camisa y la deslizo por su cabeza, luego se deslizo en sus zapatos.

-Vamos- le dijo él. Con suavidad, pero firmeza, la tomo de la mano.


	29. Bulma XXVIII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 28: Bulma XXVIII**

Vegeta abrió la puerta de la habitación de Bulma y le hizo señas para que entrara. El no había hablado desde el gimnasio. No confiaba en sí mismo. Sin mencionar que su lobo le hacía morderse la lengua, ya que, a pesar de que estaba enfadado, no permitiría que Vegeta hiriera a Bulma con sus palabras.

Una vez dentro, ella se acercó a la cama y se dejó caer. Rodo sus hombros en derrota. Odiaba verla de esa manera, pero no pudo librarse de esa imagen de ella apenas vestida delante de esos hombres desnudos.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto, su voz ronca, mientras trataba de mantener a su lobo bajo control.

Bulma lo miro, sin lágrimas en los ojos, solo simple determinación.

-Tenían que aprender a no meterse contigo y los mios.

Vegeta gruño.

-Es mi trabajo protegerte y defender tu virtud.

-¡Y un demonio que lo es!- gruño ella- es _mi_ virtud, Vegeta. ¡La clave es Mi! No me voy a sentar como una pequeña compañera obediente cuando alguien intenta algo contra mí. O contra ti, para el caso.

Vegeta gruño.

Bulma se puso de pie y camino hacia él, pero él se dio la vuelta. Estaba demasiado enojado para su tacto. Su espalda no la detuvo.

-Siento haberme guardado esto de ti- le dijo mientras lo envolvía entre sus brazos desde atrás- siento haberte lastimado. Lamento haberte preocupado. Si te sirve de consuelo, esta será probablemente la última vez que me quite la ropa en público.

El pecho de Vegeta retumbo.

-¿Probablemente?- gruño.

Ella sonrió mientras frotaba la cara contra su espalda.

-Bueno, no voy a poner mi sueño de ser una chica de espectáculo de Las Vegas en un segundo plano por el momento.

Bulma espero mientras el lobo de Vegeta finalmente se calmaba a medida ella lo abrazaba. Finalmente, él se volvió hacia ella. Puso sus manos a cada lado de su rostro, empujando mechones de pelo azul fuera del camino. Paso el pulgar suavemente por su labio inferior y Bulma sintió que se quedaba sin aliento.

-Te he necesitado, y te eche de menos- susurro Vegeta.

Bulma no hablo. No podía mientras la sostenía hipnotizada por sus brillantes ojos negros. Él se inclinó hacia adelante e inhalo profundamente. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras su pecho retumbaba a medida que gruñía.

Luego, sus labios estaban sobre los suyos. Suaves al principio, pero luego deslizo la lengua por sus labios y Bulma se quedó sin aliento ante el contacto. Vegeta comenzó a retroceder hasta que Bulma sintió la cama en la parte posterior de sus piernas. Él la puso de espaldas sobre la cama, cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo, nunca rompiendo el beso. Las manos de Bulma subieron por su propia voluntad y pasó los dedos por su cabello, suspirando ante la suavidad.

Vegeta la apretó con más fuerza en el colchón y ella sintió su mano en su pantorrilla. Poco a poco paso la mano por la parte posterior de su muslo, tirando de su cuerpo más cerca hasta que su mano ahueco su trasero.

Bulma gimió al sentir su mano sobre ella, no es que ella nunca hubiera tenido a un hombre poniendo su mano sobre su trasero, pero esto era diferente. Muchísimo más íntimo y posesivo. Vegeta dejo rastros de besos por sus mejillas, su cuello, hasta su clavícula mientras Bulma trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Cuando él le mordisqueo, ella jadeo. El sonido se abrió paso entre la niebla de deseo que había nublado la mente de Vegeta. Se echó hacia atrás y la miro a los ojos, acariciando suavemente su rostro con las yemas de los dedos.

-Deberíamos parar- susurro mientras trazaba sus labios rojos y húmedos en un estado de trance.

-Aja- murmuro Bulma.

-Bulma- gruño Vegeta- dime que me detenga.

Bulma cerró los ojos con el fin de escapar de su abrazadora mirada negra. Respiro hondo y soltó el aire lentamente. Aclarando su garganta, por fin pudo hablar.

-Vegeta, quiero que te detengas- ella abrió un ojo para echar un vistazo hacia el- ¿Cómo estuvo eso?

Una sonrisa amenazaba con cruzar sus facciones.

-Casi convincente.

Un pensamiento golpeo la mente de Bulma mientras consideraba lo que él le estaba pidiendo que dejara de hacer.

-¿Eres virgen?

Vegeta sacudió la cabeza y se echó a reír.

-Eres muy contundente, ¿no es así?

Bulma arqueo una ceja.

-Bulma, tengo 125 años de edad- le dijo, como si eso lo explicara todo.

-Eso no es una respuesta- gruño ella. Entonces otro pensamiento la golpeo- ¿debería espantarme que seas tan viejo?

-Si quieres que lo explique detalladamente como una ciencia, realmente un Canis Lupis envejece un año por cada seis de un humano. Tengo más como veinte en "tus años", en un sentido. Si alguien debería espantarse, ese debería ser Chichi. Goku tiene solo tres.

Eso hizo reír a Bulma.

-Oh, esto es demasiado divertido. Definitivamente voy a tener que meter eso en su cabeza- luego se tornó seria- bien, entonces, veinte los puedo manejar. Ahora, Capitan Evasor, responde a la primera pregunta.

-No.

Bulma parecía desconcertada.

-No. ¿Te niegas a responder?

Vegeta gruño.

-No, la respuesta a la pregunta es no.

Bulma se limitó a mirarlo, no muy segura de cómo responder. Sabía que no debía escandalizarse, pero no pudo evitar sentir el dolor que cruzo su corazón al oír su respuesta.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Vegeta con suavidad.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez?- le pregunto en voz baja, y Vegeta gimió.

-¿Realmente quieres hacer esto?

-¿Cuándo, Vegeta?

El inclino la cabeza de vuelta para que lo mirara cuando ella trato de rehuir.

-Ya han pasado cinco años.

La boca de Bulma se abrió.

-Oh- sus ojos se movieron hacia el techo.

Vegeta le acaricio la mejilla con suavidad.

-¿Estas bien?

Después de un momento, ella inhalo a través de sus dientes apretados.

-Bueno, yo nunca pensé que saldría con un perdedor… ¿cinco años?- sus ojos de encontraron con los suyos ahora, formándosele una sonrisa burlona- realmente sobrestime tu sensualidad.

El rodo, alejándose de ella, y paso su brazo sobre su cara.

-Eres exasperante, mujer.

-Eso es lo que te gusta de mi- Vegeta gruño sin comprometerse- así que… ¿significa eso que ya no estás enojado conmigo?- pregunto Bulma esperanzada.

El levanto el labio en una mueca, y ella pudo ver sus colmillos todavía desplegados.

-Voy a tomar eso como un: "Cuando se congele el infierno". Es bueno saber.

Luego aleatoriamente.

-¿Acaso _Matty-_ gruño Vegeta el nombre- te toco?

Ella se echó a reír.

-¿De verdad aun estas perturbado por eso?- cuando el no respondió, ella resoplo y puso sus ojos en blanco- nos besamos, pero eso es todo. Y solo lo hice para mantenerlo ocupado de modo que Pan pudiera escaparse de allí.

Vegeta la tomó por sorpresa cuando estuvo sobre ella una vez más, su boca cubriendo la suya.

De repente, la puerta de la habitación de Bulma se abrió de golpe, y Vegeta rodo lejos de Bulma con un aullido de dolor y rabia.

Bulma se incorporó y vio a un muy asustado Trunks en la puerta. Sintió un tirón en su interior, casi como un ligamiento siendo estirado, pero no estaba, ni de cerca, dolorida como Trunks y Vegeta obviamente estaban.

Vegeta gruño mientras se forzaba a ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- apretó sus dientes.

Trunks negó con la cabeza, visiblemente luchando contra su propio dolor.

-Se desplomo en la cena que estaba teniendo con los otros Alfas. Gine cayo a su lado- los ojos del lobo lucían cada vez más salvajes cuanto más hablaba.

Vegeta agarro la mano de Bulma y se dirigió hacia Trunks.

-¿Dónde está Goku?

-Él esta de camino con Chichi a la suite…- jadeo- donde es la cena- explico Trunks mientras se dirigían a las escaleras.

Bulma se detuvo cuando dos puertas se abrieron y Bra, Kalifa, y Pan salieron al pasillo.

Bra y Kalifa estaban dobladas de dolor.

Vegeta gruño de nuevo, apoyándose a sí mismo en el barandilla de la escalera. Bulma le soltó la mano y corrió a ayudar a las chicas.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Bra se estremeció.

-Bardock ha caído- les dijo Vegeta, todavía luchando por el dolor- Bulma, tú y las otras hembras métanse a una habitación y cierren la puerta.

Bulma lo miro a los ojos.

-No, yo voy contigo. Todas vamos contigo- cuando el empezó a interrumpir, ella lo corto- Pan podría ser capaz de ayudar.

Vegeta entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Cómo?

-Ella es una sanadora gitana. Puede curar a los hombres lobos.

Tanto la cabeza de Trunks como la de Vegeta giraron para mirar a Pan, con sus bocas abiertas. Pan parecía como si quisiera meterse en un agujero.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto Vegeta.

Pan comenzó con:

-No ha sido confir…- pero Bulma hablo sobre ella.

-Ella identifico la hierba que evita que los lobos cambien sin siquiera buscarla. Ella simplemente lo supo. Bulla dijo que eso es un don que solo las sanadoras gitanas tienen y que no ha habido una en una manada en más de un siglo.

Vegeta no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que una mestiza, una latente, y una sanadora gitana terminaran siendo las mejores amigas y todo en la misma manada? El destino realmente tenía sus manos en la Manada Rumana.

-Está bien, vamos- reconoció- pero no te quiero fuera de mi vista.

Bulma asintió una vez, y luego comenzó a ayudar a Bra a caminar. Pan y Kalifa las siguieron mientras Trunks abría la marcha.


	30. Bulma XXIX

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 29: Bulma XIX**

Tras dos horas cenando, Frost estaba finalmente listo para repartir las bebidas. Los asistentes sacaron dos bandejas. Se acercó y empezó a repartirlos. La última copa, se la entregó a Bardock.

Frost levanto la suya.

-Quiero brindar por una nueva era para nuestra especie. Ahora es nuestro momento. Espero que muchos de los miembros de nuestra manada encuentren a sus compañeros y seamos capaces de cargar a los cachorros una vez más. Por cada uno de ustedes.

Una onda de mutuo acuerdo corrió a través de la sala mientras cada uno de ellos tomaba un trago de su copa. Frost vigilo a Bardock para asegurarse de que bebiera bastante del vino para que este fuera eficaz. Cuando lo vio drenarlo, tuvo que dominar la sonrisa que ilumino su cara.

Bardock miro a su compañera y sonrió.

-Te vez hermosa, Mina.

Gine se ruborizo.

-Todavía encantador, mi Alfa.

-Siemp…- Bardock intento terminar la frase, pero de repente sintió un gran peso en el pecho y tuvo dificultades para respirar.

-Bardock- la voz de Gine sonó preocupada mientras levantaba el rostro de su compañero para que la mirara. Ella jadeo cuando vio al lobo mirándola de vuelta.

-Veneno- le dijo el lobo, y sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás mientras se derrumbaba.

Gine tuvo un momento para darse cuenta de lo que había pasado antes de que ella misma no pudiera respirar. Era como si algo estuviera aplastando su pecho, tirándola hacia abajo.

Todo se puso negro y, también, cayó al piso.

Jadeos y gritos irrumpieron en toda la sala mientras 17 se apresuraba al lado del Alfa caído.

-Hay pulso pero es débil- 17 miro a Frost- rápido, encuentra a la doctora que Bardock trajo con su manada.

Frost asintió una vez y se volvió para susurrar al oído de un miembro de su manada, que luego corrió fuera de la habitación.

Frost se volvió a donde yacían inmóviles Bardock y Gine. Tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo a actuar como si pareciera importarle. Ayudo a 17 y Ox a levantar al Alfa y llevarlo a la habitación contigua. Shapnner recogió la silueta inerte de Gine y suavemente la puso al lado de su compañero.

Ereza y Diana tenían lágrimas corriéndoles por las mejillas mientras veían.

El grupo vio como las formas de Bardock y Gine comenzaban a convulsionar.

-¡Que alguien los ayude!- sollozo Diana.

17 envolvió a su compañera entre sus brazos y le susurro suavemente.

Ox, quien estaba en el respaldo de la puerta, casi fue derribado cuando Goku, Vegeta, Krilin, Bulla, y un montón de hembras llegaron corriendo a la habitación.

Bulma se detuvo bruscamente cuando vio a Bardock y Gine acostados en la cama grande, sus cuerpos convulsionando. Sus manos cubrieron su boca mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Pan se alejó de Kalifa rápidamente… una fuerza invisible la jalaba hacia la cama.

Cuando Pan se acercó, Goku se giró y gruño, pero Bulla lo empujo.

-Déjala pasar- refunfuño Bulla.

La habitación entera se sumergió en el silencio mientras Pan, en un estado parecido a un trance, se acercó a la cama. Subió al lado de Bardock y coloco una mano en su corazón. El cuerpo de él se calmó inmediatamente.

-¿Qué demo…?- los murmullos cesaron a través de la habitación mientras que las bocas caían abiertas y las cejas se levantaban.

Pan se inclinó sobre Bardock y coloco su frente contra la de él. Ella cerro sus ojos y su respiración se hizo profunda y lenta, como si fuera caído en un sueño profundo.

-Supongo que tenemos la confirmación- susurro Bulma en dirección a Bulla.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- gruño Goku a la doctora mientras miraba a Pan.

-Es una sanadora- dijo Bulla con asombro- la primera sanadora gitana en más de un siglo. En nuestra manada.

Aquellos lo bastante viejos para entender el significado de sus palabras se hincaron sobre una rodilla.

Bulma tiro de manga de Vegeta. Sus ojos brillaban y podía ver el sudor que había roto por su frente.

-¿Por qué se arrodillan?

-Es un gran honor estar en la presencia de una sanadora. Otras manadas se arrodillaran en señal de respeto.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Pan finalmente se sentó. Ella se volvió a Vegeta.

-Su cuerpo ha sido envenenado con una hierba. Es común en estos lares. Moonseed- sus ojos estaban desenfocados mientras hablaba.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién haría esto?- gruño Vegeta mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación. Se preguntó si miraba duramente sería capaz de ver la culpabilidad en los demás.

-Eso no importa ahora- continuo Pan en voz baja- necesita el antídoto. Se está desvaneciendo rápido, y Gine aún más rápido. Necesita Wolfbane. Contrarrestara el veneno.

Kalifa dio un paso adelante.

-Se cómo se va la Wolfbane. Puedo ir por algunos, crece en la ladera de la montaña.

Bulma miro a Milk y Goku, y vio el horror y el miedo en sus ojos. Estaba tan harta de que la gente siguiera hiriendo a los que ella amaba. Vegeta se acercó a la cama mientras Pan bajaba para permitirle acercarse aún más. Mientras estaba distraído, Bulma se deslizo hacia Kalifa.

-Vamos, iré contigo- susurro en su oído.

Kalifa la miro y una pequeña sonrisa apareció.

-Está bien- ella asintió y ambas retrocedieron lenta y silenciosamente hacia la puerta. Nadie las miro. Todos los ojos estaban clavados en el Alfa caído y su compañera.

Kalifa y Bulma se apresuraron a través de la mansión.

-Vamos a necesitar una linterna para ti- le dijo Bulma e hizo un pequeño desvió.

-¿Dónde vamos a encontrar linternas?

-Hay un cobertizo justo fuera de la puerta oeste. Estoy cruzando los dedos para hallar uno allí.

-Bien pensado.

…

Kalifa seguía echando un vistazo a Bulma por el rabillo del ojo, segura de que ella sería capaz de percatarse de su culpabilidad. Lograron salir por la puerta y dirigirse directamente al cobertizo, el cual tenía una luz brillando en la parte delantera, iluminando la entrada. Ambas se apresuraron y comenzaron a buscar en los estantes.

-La tengo- Bulma sonrió, sosteniendo una linterna industrial. Ella la encendió y brillo alrededor del lugar.

-Prefecto- concordó Kalifa- bien, vamos antes de que Vegeta se dé cuenta de que te has ido.

Salieron del cobertizo y se dirigieron a la parte delantera de la finca, apresurándose para lograr salir por las puertas y adentrarse en la ladera de la montaña oscura.

Ambas chicas se estremecieron cuando el frio las golpeo, ninguna de las dos había pensado en tomar un abrigo en su apuro. Kalifa sabía que Frost se había asegurado de destruir todo el Wolfbane cerca de la mansión, por lo que tendrían que caminar un buen rato para encontrarlo.

-¡OIGAN! Esperen.

Las cabezas de Bulma y Kalifa dieron vuelta para encontrar a Pan persiguiéndolas, con su propia linterna en mano. Por supuesto que Pan pensaría en conseguir una linterna, ella siempre estaba preparada.

-¿Pan, que haces?- pregunto Bulma de prisa.

-Te vi moverte sigilosamente. Puedo ayudar. Sé que hacer una vez que encontremos las hierba. Tiene que ser preparado de cierta manera especial.

Kalifa entrecerró los ojos hacia ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Las pequeñas hojas tienen que ser separados y empapadas en agua salada caliente para sacar las propiedades curativas. Si solo aplastas la planta y la mesclas con agua no saldrá nada.

-Está bien, pero ten cuidado- refunfuño Bulma.

-Oh, eres la que habla de tener cuidado- chasqueo Pan desde atrás.

Kalifa comenzó a andar más rápidamente y Bulma y Pan tuvieron que alargar las zancadas para mantenerse a su lado.

-Probablemente vamos a tener que andar lejos. Pienso que si nos separamos vamos a encontrarlo más rápido.

-Divide y vencerás, suena como un plan.

-Pan, ve al extremo izquierdo- le dijo Kalifa y señalo la dirección que quiso decir- Bul, ve al extremo derecho, yo iré directo. Busquen una planta con hojas verdes oscuras y flor morada.

-Oscuro y morado. Bien, hagámoslo.

Bulma se dirigió en la dirección en la que Kalifa había instruido.

Ella ilumino el suelo con su linterna, lado a lado, barriendo a través de los arbustos. Todo el rato murmurando: "morado, morado, oscuro, oscuro," bajo su aliento.

Bulma había caminado durante media hora cuando sintió un escalofrió recorrió su columna. Se detuvo media zancada y lentamente dio vuelta en círculo. Mirando hacia los árboles, apunto su luz hacia el follaje. Alguien la estaba siguiendo. No, alguien la estaba acosando.

-¿Quién está ahí?- Bulma siguió enfocando la luz y entrecerró los ojos, tratando de penetrar la oscuridad. De repente una forma oscura arremetió contra ella. Se le cayó la linterna al levantar sus manos y proteger su cara. Fue golpeada bruscamente, sacando el aire de sus pulmones. Su cabeza salió despedida hacia atrás y escucho un crujido cuando su cráneo golpeo algo duro. Lo último que vio antes de que la oscuridad la consumiera fue unos dientes afilados y ojos brillantes.

…

El lobo que era Kalifa agarro la pierna del pantalón de Bulma comenzó a tirarla hacia lo más profundo en las montañas.

La arrastro constantemente por varios kilómetros hacia la profunda caverna que había encontrado. La loba puso a Bulma boca arriba justo en el borde de la misma. Luego Kalifa gradualmente volvió a su forma humana; tembló ante la pérdida de su pelaje, pero rápidamente se sacudió y agarro los cubos de orina de lobo que Bardock había insistido que tomara, los cuales había escondido el día anterior.

Ella volvió al lado de Bulma mientras esta comenzaba a gemir y volver en sí.

-Diablos- gimió Bulma.

-Lo siento, Bulma. Lo siento, pero tengo que hacer esto- Kalifa empujo las piernas de Bulma sobre el borde de la caverna.

Bulma jadeo y sus brazos se estiraron temblando en busca de algo, cualquier cosa. Kalifa le dio otro empujón y Bulma se deslizo por el borde. Su estómago se raspo contra la piedra mientras su camiseta se subía; sus uñas se rasgaron mientras trataba de agarrar algo para no caerse.

Bulma se deslizo más y más, sus pies empujándose a cualquier roca que pudiera darle un punto de apoyo. Finalmente sintió una raíz que sobre salía y la agarro, aferrándose desesperadamente de esa cuerda vital. Ella miro hacia arriba y apenas pudo ver a Kalifa en la oscuridad, inclinándose sobre el borde, con un cubo de algo en la mano.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto Bulma, su voz apretada del miedo y la tensión de sostenerse.

-No entenderías- Kalifa tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas- tienes a tu compañero. ¿Cómo podrías entender?

-Pruébame- gruño Bulma.

Kalifa limpio sus manos.

-Estuve enamorada. Él era humano.

La boca de Bulma cayó abierta.

-¿Y tu compañero?

-¿Qué pasa con él?- escupió Kalifa- no lo veo por aquí. ¿Y tú, Bulma? Quien sabe cuánto tiempo tarde hasta encontrarlo. Podría tardar siglo, sin embargo, Bardock espera que viva sola, vacía.

-Él sabe que solo tu compañero hará que tu vacío desaparezca, Kalifa- dijo Bulma suavemente, tratando de razonar con la loba enfurecida.

-Era feliz con Cabbe. Me hacia reír- los ojos de Kalifa se nublaron mientras que los recuerdos llenaban su mente. Luego su rostro se oscureció- Bardock lo descubrió e hizo enviar a Cabbe a los Estados Unidos. Me prohibieron verlo, o a cualquier otro ser humano. Ya no estar más bajo el mando de Bardock es la única forma de estar con Cabbe.

-¿Lo envenenaste?- los ojos de Bulma se ampliaron mientras su respiración se aceleraba.

-No. Frost lo hizo. Frost accedió a dejarme unir a su manada, y si no encuentro a mi compañero entre ellos, accedió a dejarme ir a Estados Unidos para encontrarme con Cabbe. Me dijo que tenía que deshacerme de ti. Piensa que al deshacerse de ti se estará deshaciendo también del Beta. Vegeta se matara por pelear contra la manada de Frost o morirá buscando tu cuerpo. También tiene planes para Goku… se implementaran con el tiempo.

Bulma no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Sus brazos estaban cansándose y empezaban a temblar. Tenía que intentar que Kalifa cambiara de alguna manera su opinión.

-Kalifa, no tienes que hacer esto. Podrías dejarme ir y solo marcharte. No se lo diré a nadie.

Kalifa se rio.

-Frost me mataría sino terminara la tarea que me ha dado. Lo siento, Bul. De verdad me agradas, pero amo a Cabbe, y no voy a desperdiciar mi vida esperando por un compañero que nunca podría encontrar.

Empezó a inclinar el cubo de líquido y Bulma sintió nauseas cuando el hedor golpeo su nariz un segundo antes de que el frio liquido la empapara. Bulma escupió y tosió, tratando de que no entrara en su boca.

-Lamento la orina, pero Frost insistió- le dijo Kalifa mientras recogía otro cubo y lo vertía- dijo que cubriría tu aroma y les tomaría más tiempo encontrarte.

Las manos de Bulma comenzaron a deslizarse mientras la raíz en la cual se sostenía empezaba a deslizarse por la orina. Ella trato de ahogar el grito que salió cuando se resbalo, ganando solo su alcance en el último segundo.

-Harías cualquier cosa para estar con Vegeta, Bul. Eso es lo que tengo que hacer para estar con Cabbe.

-Vegeta es mi compañero, Kalifa. No es lo mismo. No estarás satisfecha con el humano- Bulma intento otra vez, pero sabía que era inútil mientras Kalifa se paraba.

-Me tengo que ir, no quiero que ellos vengan a buscarme. Ruego para que tu muerte sea rápida y así no sufras- y luego se había ido.

Bulma miro arriba hacia la oscuridad, comprendió justo antes de que sus manos se deslizaras que ella iba a morir. Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla mientras su agarre se aflojaba contra su voluntad.

Grito roncamente mientras caía. No fue tan profundo como pensó, la caída no duro mucho, pero no suavizo el aterrizaje. Ella golpeo el duro suelo y, una vez más, la oscuridad asumió el control.


	31. Vegeta XXX

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 30: Vegeta XXX**

Pan finalmente encontró la hierba de flor purpura. Corrió, su linterna rebotando en el suelo. Ella cayó al suelo junto a la planta y comenzó a cavar para sacar la planta por la raíz. No sabía cómo lo sabía, pero sabía que tenía que tener la raíz unida para que el antídoto fuera potente.

Cavo y cavo, sus uñas cubriéndose de suciedad, y finalmente saco varias plantas. Las metió en su camisa y comenzó a correr de nuevo. Se empujó cada vez más rápido, la urgencia por llegar llevando la como una manada de lobos furiosos.

Pan no le dio importancia a Kalifa o Bulma, pensó que eran chicas grandes y podrían arreglárselas por sí mismas. Finalmente vio la masiva puerta de la entrada de la finca. Mientras entraba deprisa por la puerta, y se precipitaba por las escaleras a la puerta principal, casi corrió contra Bulla.

-Umph- gruño Pan cuando se obligó a detenerse. Miro a la doctora- ¿sigue vivo?

-Sí, pero por muy poco- le dijo la doctora tristemente- quiero que hagamos esto en mi oficina. No quiero decirle a nadie lo que estamos haciendo, y cuando le demos el antídoto no le diremos a nadie que lo tenemos.

-¿Sabes quién lo enveneno?- pregunto Pan mientras sus ojos se abrían más.

-No, pero tuvo que ser alguien en esa pequeña cena. Voy a tratar de hacer que Goku y Vegeta indaguen en la habitación, pero los dos están muy volátiles en este momento- Bulla ladeo su cabeza a un lado- Especialmente Vegeta desde que se dio cuenta que su compañera había desaparecido.

Pan miro tímidamente el suelo.

-Ella esta fuera con Kalifa buscando Wolfbane.

Bulla asintió una vez e hizo eco de los pensamientos de Pan.

-Bueno, son chicas grandes. Pueden arreglárselas solas. Ahora, tú y yo, vamos a hacer el antídoto.

Bulla tiro de Pan hacia la mansión y se apresuraron a su oficina.

Pan saco las plantas y le dijo a Bulla que consiguiera un recipiente con agua caliente y algunos viales pequeños.

Bulla coloco los artículos en la mesa de laboratorio frente a Pan.

-Esto es tan extraño- murmuro Pan.

-¿Qué?

-Yo sabiendo que es lo que tengo que hacer. Es como si alguien fuera encendido un interruptor.

Pan trabajo rápido, removiendo las hojas y sumergiéndolas en agua caliente. Lleno el recipiente hasta que todo lo que podía ver eran hojas oscuras flotando en el. Tan pronto como el agua estuvo a temperatura ambiente, sabía que estaba listo. Tomo dos viales y los lleno.

Algo hizo clic cuando tuvo los viales en sus manos. Pan cerro sus ojos y sintió la magia, esa era la única palabra que se le ocurría, fluyendo a través de ella mientras invocaba las propiedades mágicas de la planta. Su boca comenzó a moverse mientras susurraba las palabras que aparecieron en su mente.

 _ **Eres llamado la perdición del lobo cuando en realidad sanas.**_

 _ **Te invoco hoy para buscar el veneno destinado a robar.**_

 _ **Penetrar en el lobo y verter vida de nuevo en él.**_

 _ **Dale fuerza a mi Alfa, no lo dejes caer.**_

Pan abrió los ojos y una sola lágrima se deslizo en uno de los frascos. De repente el líquido comenzó a brillar de un color blanco puro.

-Está hecho- le dijo Pan a Bulla resueltamente.

Bulla asintió. Saco su celular y mando un mensaje a Vegeta.

 _ **Bulla txt:**_ _En camino._

-Vamos.

…

Vegeta se paseaba, su lobo estaba preocupado y herido. Su Alfa estaba cerca de la muerte. La compañera de su Alfa estaba al borde de la muerte. Y la compañera de Vegeta se había marchado sin siquiera un "nos vemos, bola de pelos". Bulla acababa de mandarle un mensaje avisando que ella y Pan estaban de camino con el antídoto. Ahora solo tenían que orar para que funcionara, que Pan realmente fuera una sanadora, aunque parecía que sí lo era. Pidió a todos que salieran excepto a los miembros de la manada, y los demás salieron a la habitación donde solo unas horas antes los Alfas se habían reído y burlado de sus manadas.

Vegeta siguió mirando hacia abajo a los lobos a través de la puerta abierta, su lobo buscando al que se atrevió a herir a Bardock, pero su mente era un desastre, nublado con demasiados pensamientos. Estaría más tranquilo una vez que Bulma regresara. Una vez que ella estuviera a su lado, olfatearía al traidor.

…

Goku tiro de Milk en su regazo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, tratando de controlar su temblor. Ella estaba en shock, así como lo estaba el.

" _¿Quién haría esto, Goku?_ "

" _No lo sé, amor. Mi padre es muy poderoso, y con el poder vienen enemigos. Simplemente no pensé que fuera nadie de entre nosotros._ "

Milk dejo a Goku y camino hacia la cama, subiendo junto a Gine. Tomo su mano y la sostuvo contra su corazón. Lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas mientras ella miraba a la mujer a la que había llegado a pensar como una madre luchando por cada respiración.

" _Ella es la mujer más dulce que he conocido, Goku. Tan desinteresada y amorosa._ " Milk no pudo evitar el sollozo que forzó su camino desde su pecho. Se inclinó sobre Gine y rezo para que fuera perdonada, para que los dos fueran perdonados.

Goku deslizo sus brazos alrededor de ella. Una sola lagrima escapo de sus ojos, por sus padres y su compañera. Tantas muertes en los meses pasados, tantas vidas desperdiciadas. Y ahora más serian tomadas. Ya sea las de sus padres o la del culpable del intento de asesinato.

Pan y Bulla entraron en la habitación y Vegeta cerró la puerta tras de ellas, dejando fuera a los otros. Pan camino tranquilamente hacia la cama y subió al lado de su Alfa, porque como la sanadora de su manada, el realmente era su Alfa. Las lágrimas amenazaban con extenderse al pensar en cómo había sentido el veneno en su sistema al presionar la mano contra el antes. Era lento, filtrándose en sus células, matando, destruyendo.

Saco los frascos de su bolsillo y se olvidó de la habitación a su alrededor mientras desenroscaba las tapas. Colocando una mano detrás de la cabeza de Bardock, se inclinó al frente y presiono en frasco en sus labios. Así como antes, las palabras que necesitaba decir fluyeron a través de su boca y mente. Susurro cerca de su oído mientras sostenía el frasco en su boca, esperando para derramarlo cuando sus labios se separaran.

-Mi Alfa, escucha mi voz. Soy Pan, sanadora gitana de la manada rumana. Llamo a tu lobo. Preséntate y cuida del hombre que alberga tu espíritu y protege a tu manada. Acércate, lobo Alfa, y confía en lo que te estoy dando para sanar y no para herir.

Pan vio como los labios de Bardock se separaron, y ella fue capaz de inclinar el antídoto en su boca. Rápidamente vertió el segundo frasco y lo miro tragar, cerrar su boca, y volverse inmóvil de nuevo.

Una vez más, se inclinó al frente y presiono su frente contra la de él. Cerró sus ojos y ralentizo su respiración. Sintió al lobo revolverse bajo el hombre, herido, asustado y enojado. Temía por su compañera, siendo incapaz de sentirla.

Pan susurro en su mente.

" _Ella está aquí a tu lado, Alfa. Ningún daño vendrá a ella si luchas. Lucha contra el veneno, deja que el líquido sanador se mueva a través de tu cuerpo. Si tú eres curado, ella también._ "

El lobo se asentó ligeramente. Pan podía sentir al Wolfbane moverse, buscando el veneno, como a un ser vivo.

" _Descansa ahora, Alfa. Eres protegido, eres amado._ " Pan se apartó y bajo de la cama. Sintió a su cuerpo hundirse, sin darse cuenta cuan extenuante había sido la curación. Miro a Vegeta.

-Está funcionando. No sé cuánto tiempo va a tardar hasta que el despierte. Necesitan ser protegidos y vigilados.

-No habrán menos de cuatro lobos con ellos en todo momento. Vamos a rotarnos en turnos para que así todos tengan tiempo de descansar- Vegeta se giró hacia Goku- ¿asumo que te quieres quedar?

Goku asintió mientras sostenía a su compañera.

Vegeta se giró hacia los otros miembros de la manada.

-Ten Shin Han, Yamcha, Krilin, ustedes tomaran el primer turno con Goku. Tengo que averiguar dónde diablos esta mi compañera- miro a Pan- ven- demando bruscamente.

Pan se enderezo, reuniendo fuerza siguió al Beta fuera.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto Vegeta una vez que estuvieron en el pasillo, lejos de los oídos indiscretos.

-Fue conmigo y Kalifa a los bosques para encontrar el Wolfbane. Nos separamos y yo logre volver primero. Me imagine que estarían justo detrás de mí- explico Pan rápidamente.

Miro al Beta, que luchaba para controlar a su lobo.

-Voy a revisar su habitación. ¿Podrías conseguir a Bulla y a Kalifa y buscar también?

Sin esperar su respuesta, Vegeta se giró y camino rápidamente a la habitación de Bulma.

Vegeta sabia antes de abrir la puerta que Bulma no estaba en su habitación. Entro de todas formas, necesitando su esencia a su alrededor.

Camino hacia la cama y se sentó en el borde.

Solo unas horas antes de había acostado con ella en esta cama, sosteniéndola, besándola, mostrándole lo mucho que la amaba y la quería.

¿Cómo es que el día se había jodido tan rápidamente? Sintió su pecho apretarse mientras la oscuridad se filtraba.

Su Alfa estaba enfermo y la manada estaba débil por ello, su compañera estaba perdía, y su lobo al borde de la furia.

Las manos de Vegeta temblaban mientras tomaba la almohada de Bulma y la empujaba a su cara. Tomo una respiración profunda y capto una pequeña cantidad de comodidad de la vainilla y canela que se filtró dentro de su propio ser.

Su mente vago a hace mucho tiempo atrás cuando su corazón había estado en manos de otra mujer, joven, llena de vida y de coraje al igual que su compañera. Kale había sido una alegría para todos alrededor de ella y la había perdido. Pensó que su corazón no se iba a curar de la pérdida de su hermana. Pero luego había conocido a Bulma, su compañera. Ella lleno el agujero en él y vertió vida donde la muerte había lentamente empezado a tomar lugar. Ahora no sabía dónde estaba, no sabía si estaba bien.

El corazón de Vegeta se rompió y su lobo empujo hacia adelante a medida que un aullido lastimero se vertía desde el fondo de su alma. Mientras tomaba respiraciones profundas, tratando de calmar a su lobo y rehacerse, pudo sentir a su lobo estirándose, buscando el vínculo entre ellos que todavía tenía que consolidar verdaderamente. Sus hombros cayeron.

" _¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he esperado por ti?_ " su mente buscando por su propia voluntad. " _Apenas acabo de encontrarte y ahora te estoy perdiendo._ "

Luego en el silencio, Vegeta la escucho.


	32. Vegeta XXXI

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 31: Vegeta XXXI**

Bulma pudo sentir algo cálido y pegajoso corriendo por sus ojos. Levanto la mano para limpiarlo y un dolor agudo saco un jadeo de ella. Estaba todo negro como boca de lobo, ni siquiera podía ver la mano delante de su cara.

-Mierda- gruño. Se dio cuenta entonces que probablemente se había roto el brazo. Se movió experimentalmente y sintió un dolor agudo en el costado. Bulma pensó por un segundo, tratando de recordar lo que pudo de primeros auxilios.

 _Bien, dolor en el costado, es difícil respirar. Probablemente se rompió una costilla, tal vez se perforo un pulmón. Excelente._

Ella rodo a un lado y fue capaz de alzar la otra mano a su cabeza. Sintió una herida abierta, una que estaba derramando sangre por su rostro y ojos. Trato de ejercer precio, sabiendo que tenía que tratar de detener el flujo. Estaba débil, y se debilitaba cada vez más.

" _¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto tiempo he esperado por ti?_ "

Abruptamente, Bulma se sentó y casi grito por el dolor que atravesó su cuerpo. _No es posible,_ pensó.

-No acabo de oír eso- dijo a la oscuridad. Cerró los ojos y espero para ver si escuchaba más de la voz que ella necesitaba oír tanto como necesitaba aire para respirar. El corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho, y respiración era superficial, y a pesar del frio, podía sentir el sudor chorreando por su cuello.

" _A penas acabo de encontrarte y ahora te estoy perdiendo._ "

Ella dejo escapar un suspiro, saboreando el sonido en su mente. _Por fin,_ se dijo mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus frías mejillas, mezclándose con la sangre que seguía fluyendo. _Por fin._

" _¿Vegeta?_ "

" _¿Bulma?_ " la voz de Vegeta era urgente, firme.

" _¿Puedes oírme?_ " le pregunto, todavía incapaz de creer que estaban hablando a través de sus pensamientos. Había deseado, soñado, esperado y anhelado que esto sucediera.

" _Maldito infierno. Si, puedo oírte. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué paso?_ "

" _No sé dónde estoy_ " le dijo ella, tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido. " _Esta oscuro… y frio. El suelo se siente como rocas y tierra._ "

" _Bulma, ¿Qué paso?_ " le pregunto de nuevo.

" _Es Kalifa, Vegeta. Hizo algún tipo de acuerdo con Frost. Vegeta…_ " su voz se hizo más fuerte mientras comenzaba a recordar lo que paso, Kalifa empujándola en un agujero en la tierra. Vertiendo la orina sobre ella, ahora, eso era algo que Bulma honestamente podría decir ella nunca había tenido que pasar en su vida. Dios mío, como había cambiado repentinamente su expectativa de vida. " _Goku y Chichi, ellos están en peligro. Frost los quiere a todos muertos. Tienes que protegerlos._ "

" _Tengo que encontrarte_ " insistió Vegeta.

" _¡No! Tienes que protegerlos. Si algo le sucede a Goku, Chichi morirá. Lo mismo con Bardock y Gine. Vegeta, tienes que asegurarte de que estén a salvo_ " declaro Bulma.

" _¡NO VOY A DEJARTE MORIR!_ " rugió a través de su vínculo. " _No me pidas esto, Bulma. Voy a perderte. No puedo_ " esto último salió como un susurro.

" _Vegeta, no estamos vinculados. Si algo me pasa puedes seguir y tener una vida. Chichi no puede. Si Goku muere, ella se va con él. Eso no es aceptable. No tomare su vida por la mía, ¿me oyes?_ "

Las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro implacablemente, mientras trataba de hacerle comprender que ella no sería capaz de vivir consigo misma si algo le sucediera a Milk o Pan.

" _Vinculados o no, Bulma, tu eres mi compañera. Lo que pides va en contra de todo lo que soy. No puedo poner a otros por delante de tu bienestar. Le pides a un rio que revierta su flujo y al fuego del infierno que se congele. Eso no es posible._ "

La voz de Vegeta se estaba volviendo más y más un gruñido mientras trataba de hacerle comprender que como su compañero, no la abandonaría.

" _Entiendo. Esto es difícil para mí también. Te amo, Vegeta. Te he amado desde el momento en que te conocí. Te amo mando, rabioso, gentil, cariñoso… te amo de cualquier forma que vengas a mí. Yo quiero que tengamos una oportunidad, y tengo que creer que el destino no es tan cruel como para solo darnos una. Tengo que creer que si no estamos juntos en esta vida, entonces en la próxima._ " Bulma se esforzó para que su voz fuera fuerte. Ella no iba a fingir que la idea de no volver a ver de nuevo a Vegeta era el peor dolor que cualquiera fuera jamás experimentado. Ella prefería estar de vuelta en ese auto en llamas, sintiendo su carne ser chamuscada, que pensar que no había oportunidad de estar con él. " _Si tengo que hacerlo, entonces creeré lo suficiente por nosotros dos. Pero, Vegeta, si vienes por mí, nunca te lo perdonare, compañeros o no. Si me amas, cliché como eso es, protegerás a esos que amo. Y si esta vida ha terminado para mí, entonces vive por los dos, y yo te esperare. Te veré de nuevo. Te besare, te tocare, te amare, Vegeta. Si no es en esta vida, entonces en la otra._ "

Los hombros de Vegeta se estremecieron ante la fuerza de la emoción que rodo a través de él. Desde que su hermana murió había sentido tanto dolor.

Solo que esto era peor, mil veces peor. Bulma no lo entendía. A pesar de que aún no estaban unidos por el vínculo de sangre, su conexión era fuerte. Ya sentía su alma desgarrándose en dos ante el conocimiento de que había una posibilidad de que perdiera a su compañera.

" _¿Cómo puedes pedirme esto a mí? Por favor, Bulma. No lo hagas._ "

" _Esta tarde_ " le escucho susurrar.

Vegeta respiro hondo. Se odiaba a si mismo por eso, pero al final cedió, sabiendo que ella no aceptaría nada menos.

" _Te amo. Los mantendré a salvo, pero iré por ti. Vivirás, ¿me oyes? Vivirás. ¡VIVE! Pentru mine, iubitule. Te rog traiesc. (Por mi, nena. Por favor, vive)_ "

" _Hace tanto frio… ¿Vegeta? Cuida de las personas que amo. Ese serias tú._ "

Vegeta la sintió cada vez más débil, podía sentir su mente cerrándose. Se sentía tan impotente. Una vez más no fue capaz de salvar a la mujer que amaba. El apretó los ojos y cayó al suelo. Su vínculo finalmente se había abierto, y por unos breves momentos la había sentido. Sentido todo de ella. Ahora solo había oscuridad.

Momentáneamente se entregó al lobo que empujaba y gruñía para presentarse. Sus ojos brillaron, sus garras extendidas clavándose en la alfombra cuando sintió el dolor derramándose sobre él. Sus colmillos se alargaron mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás y aulló.

Levantándose, tembló de furia y arranco la puerta, saliendo al pasillo. Atrapo un olor que casi lo hizo cambiar. _Kalifa,_ pensó, _bienvenida a casa, compañera de manada._

Vegeta salió en una carrera, siguiendo su rastro. Lo llevo directamente a la habitación donde su Alfa y su compañera yacían a las puertas de la muerte.

Los lobos en la suite contigua se separaron mientras Vegeta pasaba hecho una furia. Arranco la puerta de sus goznes cuando la abrió.

Goku, Ten Shin Han, Yamcha y Krilin todos se adelantaron, gruñendo, preparándose para defender a su Alfa. Cuando se dieron cuenta que era Vegeta y vieron la mirada en sus ojos, todos se echaron atrás y desnudaron sus cuellos. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación y se echó sobre su presa.

Kalifa se puso de pie al lado de Pan, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Se acercó a ella lentamente, dejándole ver su destino acercándosele.

-¿¡DONDE ESTA ELLA!?- gruño en su cara. Kalifa cerró los ojos mientras trataba de luchar contra la compulsión en la voz de su Beta.

Kalifa sabía que si le contaba a Vegeta lo que quería saber, los lobos de Frost la destrozarían miembro a miembro. Lo sabía porque Frost le habia dicho que sucedería. No sabía porque había regresado, debería haberse largado simplemente, pero ella pensó que eso la haría parecer culpable. Obviamente no había importado.

Sabía que Vegeta la mataría, pero el seria misericordioso y lo haría rápido. Frost la torturaría. Se mordió el labio hasta que empezó a sangrar, luchando por respirar mientras la mano del Beta se apretaba.

-Respóndeme, Kalifa.

-No puedo, Beta. El me matara- susurro.

-Tú ya estas muerta. Estabas muerta en el momento en que dañaste a mi compañera, al momento en que te atreviste a tocar lo que es mio. Estabas muerta al momento en que accediste a llevarla a la muerte.

-No me vayas a torturar. Por favor- Kalifa abrió los ojos y miro a Vegeta- yo solo quería estar con él. Bardock no me dejo.

Los ojos de Vegeta se ensancharon cuando sus palabras penetraron.

-¿Hiciste esto por un humano? ¿Por un hombre que no es nada para ti?

-YO LO AMO. Es _algo_ para mi- Kalifa se estremeció de dolor y pena.

-Si no vas a hablar, entonces no tengo ningún uso para ti- le dijo Vegeta con calma.

Kalifa asintió, aceptando el destino que ella había elegido. Ella miro a los ojos de Vegeta una vez más, sabiendo que era la última cosa que vería alguna vez.

-Dejo constancia este día que Kalifa rompió la ley de la manada y lastimo a uno de los suyos. Intento asesinar a mi compañera y traiciono a su Alfa. Es por eso que ella muere el día de hoy- Vegeta miro a la mujer que había visto crecer desde solo un cachorro. Los ojos de Vegeta se suavizaron brevemente- esto no es fácil para mí. No podemos permitir la traición en la manada. Una manada es fuerte como la lealtad que la mantiene unida.

-Lo siento.

Retorció su mano bruscamente hacia un lado, rompiendo su cuello antes de que pudiera continuar. No quiso prolongar su muerte y el no quiso escuchar sus excusas. No mientras su compañera se estaba muriendo.

-¿Está todo bien? me pareció oír…

Vegeta se volvió ante el sonido de la voz de Frost. Los ojos de Frost se abrieron en shock mientras miraba de Vegeta al cuerpo a sus pies. En ese momento, supo que había sido descubierto. Cuando Vegeta gruño y se abalanzo, Frost cambio en el aire y corrió directamente hacia la ventana de cristal, lanzándose a través de ella.

Vegeta se detuvo a media zancada cuando el poder se envolvió su alrededor.

-Vegeta, ven a mí.

Vegeta sintió en poder de su Alfa rodeándolo, ofreciendo una resistencia y comodidad. Trato de luchar con ello, pero incluso en su estado de debilidad, Bardock era fuerte. Se dio la vuelta, sus piernas moviéndose sin su permiso. Se acercó a la cama de Bardock y se dejó caer sobre una rodilla.

-Alfa- Vegeta desnudo su cuello mientras temblaba por el control.

-Ábrete a mí- le instruyo Bardock.

Bardock y Vegeta habían hecho esto en solo una ocasión. Era una habilidad que Alfa y Beta compartían, una forma de transmitir los recuerdos si el otro cayera. Vegeta cerró los ojos y se obligó a respirar con calma. Bardock puso la mano en la frente de Vegeta y observo las imágenes y sonidos que se derramaron de la mente de su Beta a la suya propia.

La habitación estaba en silencio mientras el resto de la manada observaba, paralizados por los acontecimientos que acababan de desarrollarse, que aún no habían entendido.

Cuando hubo terminado, Bardock abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Vegeta.

-Ella está viva.

-Solo apenas- la voz de Vegeta era un susurro.

-¿Puedes escuchar sus pensamientos?- los labios de Bardock se curvaron ligeramente, feliz de que el vínculo de su Beta y su compañera finalmente se hubiera formado.

-Lo hice. Pero ahora está en silencio, oscuro.

-Eso podría significar que ella esta inconsciente.

Vegeta asintió, incapaz de siquiera considerar la alternativa.

-Vamos a encontrarla, Beta- le dijo Bardock con firmeza.

Vegeta se levantó. Su lobo estaba todavía en la guardia, sin poder descansar, incapaz de pensar otra cosa que la búsqueda de su compañera.

-Si…- Vegeta tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de poder continuar- si ella muere, tendrás que matarme.

Bardock asintió una vez, luego añadió.

-Ella no morirá.

Vegeta cerró los ojos.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Bardock rio entre dientes ligeramente.

-Nadie tan feroz como Bulma Brief se iría silenciosamente en la noche.


	33. Epilogo

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Epilogo**

Vegeta reunió cuerdas, linternas y agua. Trunks estaba esperando junto con Goku, Ten Shin Han y Krilin.

-La manada de Frost se largó con el- anuncio Goku.

Vegeta gruño.

-Vamos a tratar con él una vez que Bulma este a salvo.

-Bardock y Gine están bajo vigilancia. Deben estar lo suficientemente seguros aquí, por ahora- las palabras de Krilin fueron arrasadas cuando gritos estallaron desde el pasillo.

Los cinco machos corrieron hacia los gritos y chillidos, Bra corría hacia ellos.

-¡FUEGO! Han puesto la mansión en llamas.

Vegeta siguió moviéndose hacia las habitaciones que ahora tenían humo saliendo de ellas.

-Bra asegúrate de sacar a Pan y Bulla- le dijo Vegeta mientras seguían corriendo. Luego se volvió hacia los machos corriendo a su lado- vayan a través de las habitaciones y asegúrense de que todo el mundo este fuera- grito el por encima del ruido de las llamas.

El fuego estaba consumiendo todo en su rápido trayecto, demasiado rápido, como si algo le diera poder.

Mas gritos llenaron la mansión y, una vez que las habitaciones superiores habían sido comprobadas, se dividieron a través del resto de la casa.

-¡Saquen a todo el mundo, ahora! Goku, tu vienes conmigo. Vamos a buscar a Bardock y Gine.

Vegeta estaba corriendo mientras gritaba sus órdenes. Gruño mientras las llamas se arrastraban como demonios del infierno por las paredes.

-Algo está mal en todo esto, Beta- Goku expreso los pensamientos de Vegeta en voz alta.

-Magia- murmuro Vegeta- magia negra.

…

Bulma lucho por respirar, entrando y saliendo de la inconsciencia. En algún punto intento moverse, pero el dolor era tan grande que se había desmayado. Algo la había despertado, un ruido, tal vez. Estaba oscuro y muy frio.

Oyó un forcejeo muy por encima de ella. ¿Un animal? ¿Una persona?

-¿Hola?- su voz era ronca- por favor, ayúdame.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Bulma oyó la voz femenina desde algún lugar arriba y casi sollozo ante el sonido.

-Soy Bulma.

-Hola, Bulma- la voz era tan calmante y reconfortante, que le daban ganas de acurrucarse en una pelota y dormir- mi nombre el Marron…


	34. Carta

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Carta de Vegeta para Bulma**

 _ **Esta es una carta Vegeta escribió a Bulma la noche que decidieron ver a donde los llevarían su relación y sentimientos. Es la misma noche en que le dice que su lobo la ha reclamado.**_

Mi amor,

Sé que probablemente podría haber sido un poco más suave en como anuncie mis intenciones hacia ti. Las palabras nunca han sido mi fuerte. Sin embargo, voy a intentar lo mejor que puedo decirte lo que, en el poco tiempo que te conozco, has llegado a significar para mí. Las risas no son admitidas.

El primer momento en que me di cuenta de que ibas a ser importante para mí fue cuando te vi a ti todavía inmóvil figura a un lado de la carretera junto a un vehículo en llamas. No te estabas moviendo. En ese momento, no creo que nunca haya sentido tanto miedo. Supe entonces que me importabas. No estaba muy seguro de que manera, o capacidad, pero sabía que me importabas.

Durante tu tiempo en el hospital, mi lobo se volvió más y más unido a ti y yo también. Cada día tenía ganas de verte. Incluso tenía ganas de oír cualquier observación inteligente que arrojaras en mi camino. Cuando estaba contigo, era tan difícil no solo mirar. Trate de memorizar tu rostro, tus expresiones, el sonido de tu voz, tu olor, para así poder recordarlas cuando estuviéramos separados.

Cuando me entere de que eras una potencial compañera para mi clase, dos cosas sucedieron. La primera mi lobo aulló de triunfo, él estaba convencido de que tú eras nuestra. La segunda era el miedo total y absoluto. Como ya te he dicho, se lo que es perder a alguien que amas, el ser incapaz de proteger a alguien que confía en ti, el estar totalmente indefenso ante el resultado del destino. Corrí de ti, de nosotros. Es por eso que no estuve por esos meses.

Ahora, aquí alrededor de todos estos otros, la idea de perderte es inaceptable para mi, es insoportable. Hay algo en mí que solo encaja en su lugar cuando estas alrededor. Traes a mi lobo paz y llenas mi oscuridad de luz.

Esta noche te dije que te quiero, Bulma. El verdadero significado de esas palabras seria: Te amo.

Te amo. Eres mía y yo soy tuyo. Siempre te amare, protegeré y proveeré para ti. No hay nada ni nadie que te aleje de mí.

Gracias, nena, por ser mi luz. Por traerme esperanza y aceptarme como soy.

Siempre tuyo,

Vegeta.


	35. Bulma y Vegeta

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Bulma Brief y Vegeta**

 _ **Esta es una conversación entre Vegeta y Bulma que los lectores no llegaron a ver. Esto sucede en Solo Una Gota. Bulma y Vegeta acaban de salir del incidente durante el entrenamiento de defensa personal. Están sentados en el sofá luego de que todos los demás se habían marchado. Están hablando en voz baja antes de caer dormidos.**_

-¿Estás realmente bien?- le pregunto Bulma tentativamente.

Vegeta rio.

-¿Estuve tan mal?

Bulma volvió la cabeza en su regazo para así poder mirarlo. Los ojos negros de Vegeta aun brillaban.

-Mal es decir poco, mi peludo amigo. Estabas listo para derribar una manada entera.

-El no debería haber puesto sus manos sobre ti, Bulma. Sé que no entiendes, pero para un macho Canis Lupis ver a su compañera ser tocada por otro macho es irritante. El ver a alguien hacerlo en ti de una manera tan íntima e hiriente al mismo tiempo- Vegeta comenzaba a gruñir otra vez- por todos los derechos si hubiera signos de apareamiento entre nosotros podría matarlo por su imprudencia.

Bulma estiro la mano y suavemente le acaricio la cara, tratando de suavizar las líneas de expresión.

-No más fruncidos de ceño o gruñidos. Estoy aquí, estoy a salvo, soy tuya.

-Mía- acordó Vegeta mientras pasaba una mano de arriba abajo por su muslo y cadera.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Bulma arqueo una ceja.

-Solo si puedo preguntar algo de vuelta- le guiño el ojo.

-¿Qué fue lo que pensaste de mi la primera vez que te diste cuenta de que había algo entre nosotros?

Vegeta cerró los ojos y Bulma decidió que debía estar recordando ese día. Ella espero, observando su hermoso rostro.

-Estabas recostada sin vida sobre la hierba. No te movías- la voz de Vegeta era suave, y sonaba doloroso para el hablar- recuerdo correr hacia ti. Tú eras todo lo que podía ver. Tu piel estaba tan quemada. Tenía miedo de tocarte, de hacerte más daño. Cuando los paramédicos de llevaron, tomo todo de mí no romper sus gargantas por tocarte. La única cosa que mantuvo a mi lobo bajo control, fue el recordarle que ellos podían ayudarte. Ellos podrían salvarte y tendrían que salvarte porque pertenecías a mi- Vegeta miro hacia abajo y abrió los ojos. Se encontraron con los suyos y le sostuvo la mirada mientras hablaba- esa fue la primera vez que lo pensé, que tú eras mía. Es tan correcto, tan verdadero. Mi lobo sabía sin ninguna duda que eras nuestra compañera. Una vez que despertaste y tuve la oportunidad de hablar contigo, no sabía cómo manejar mis emociones. Estaba preocupado de asustarte, y no entendia como podía sentir de la manera que lo hacía porque no eras Canis Lupis. Te vi dormir. Solo tenía que verte respirar. No podía soportar no tenerte en mi vista.

El aliento de Bulma era superficial. Sentía como si todo el aire fuera sido empujado de sus pulmones mientras escuchaba a Vegeta hablarle de sus sentimientos hacia ella desde el principio. Ella no tenía idea de que fuera tan intenso incluso entonces.

Vegeta se inclinó y la beso suavemente en los labios, y susurro:

-Tu turno.

El sonrió con malicia cuando ella frunció el ceño.

-¿La misma pregunta?- pregunto ella. El asintió con la cabeza.

-Pensé que eras increíble.

-¿Increíble? Vaya, no me di cuenta que mis primeras impresiones eran tan buenas.

Bulma le dio un manotazo.

-No he terminado.

Vegeta rio entre dientes.

-Lo siento, nena. Adelante.

-Como estaba diciendo, me quede sin habla cuando te vi. Quiero decir, se que jugué con las cosas, ya sabes, no quería estar ahí y verme como una adolecente necesitada, pero por dentro, por dentro me estaba ahogando en mis emociones por ti. Estabas tan confiado, tan guapo, tan intocable. Te odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo. Te odiaba porque nunca podría tenerte, te amaba porque algo dentro de mí reconoció que estaríamos bien juntos.

-Mejor que bien, nena- dijo Vegeta en voz baja, sus ojos transmitiendo la profundidad de la emoción que llenaba su voz.

-Estoy tan contenta de que hayas ido a Estados Unidos con Bardock.

-Yo también, Bulma- Vegeta negaba con la cabeza- no tienes idea de lo feliz. Casi no voy. Bardock quería dejarme a cargo de la manada. Pero mi lobo estaba inquieto sobre la idea. Le dije a Bardock la idea y me dijo que escuchara a mi lobo. Él sabía que estabas ahí. Solo la idea de no encontrarte…

-Shh- lo tranquilizo Bulma pasando los dedos por su cabello- pero me encontraste. Estoy aquí. Estamos juntos. Y ahora, mi hombre hermoso, estas atrapado conmigo. Realmente deberías pedir un premio de consolación.

Vegeta sonrió hacia ella, una de las pocas personas que alguna vez podría conseguir una sonrisa de él.

-Tú eres mi todo- susurro mientras la besaba de nuevo antes de que pudiera dar una de sus réplicas sabiondas. Sin duda, a él le habría encantado.


	36. Fuera de la Oscuridad

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Proxima historia…**

 **Salir de la Oscuridad**

La oscuridad ha descendido sobre los Alpes de Transilvania.

Cuatro manadas de poderosos Lobos Grises –en una rara muestra de cooperación- se han unido aquí, en un esfuerzo para ayudar a sus miembros de manada a encontrar a sus verdaderos compañeros. Pero entonces, fueron traicionados por uno de los suyos, un Alfa empeñado en convertirse en el más poderoso de los Canis Lupis. Y a pesar de que el intento de asesinato al lobo Alfa rumano reinante en la actualidad fallo, sus planes para conseguir que Vegeta, el Beta rumano, quede fuera del asunto viene en conjunto, incluso cuando se descubre su traición. El lobo huyo, dejando destrucción, muerte y una compañera desaparecida detrás de él.

Sin el conocimiento de las otras manadas, el lobo a empleado una bruja para terminar el trabajo mortal y ayudarle a ganar otra herramienta para aumentar su poder. Una maldición de proporciones devastadoras paralizara a Vegeta de una manera que podría disolver su frágil vínculo con Bulma.

Mientras tanto, herida y sola, Bulma ha estado luchando por su vida. Ella había llegado a un acuerdo con su destino, aceptando que no iba a vivir una vida con Vegeta, hasta que la ayuda llega de la forma más inesperada…

Bardock tendrá que utilizar todos sus recursos- incluyendo a Pan, la nueva sanadora gitana de la manada rumana- para descubrir una forma en la que podrán destruir a la bruja, levantar la maldición de Vegeta y reunirlo con la única mujer que lo complementara, y resolver un misterio que ha estado rondando a la manada rumana por 300 años.

 **Bueno… este es el final de esta historia… pero ya estoy trabajando en la continuación.**

 **Más problemas, nuevas parejas y mucho de garras y colmillos…**

 **No se lo pierdan!**


End file.
